A Mother's Lullaby
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: Having to live with such a beast in you. Having to be feared by everyone you see. But there was only one person who understood me. Her caring red eyes,and soothing tone kept me sane. And in my loneliest of times,I hummed her lullaby for company.
1. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

**P.S But I own all of my original characters!**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_Reminiscing part_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: ****Reminiscing **

White soft clouds rolled over the village of Konoha, blue skies complimented the cool breeze. It was peaceful, quiet and most of all merry.

Our story begins in the Konoha hospital, where a very pregnant Kurenai rocked in her rocking chair reading a baby book. She was bored; her eyes were slowly dozing off.

She closed the book and set it aside. "Well, that was boring" She yawned. She looked at her stomach and rubbed her abdomen. "I can take care of you without reading any of these books" She smiled.

A soft breeze entered the room; Kurenai looked at the window and looked at the potted flowers sitting on the ledge. She then turned her attention to the silver ring hugging her left ring finger.

(Asuma) she silently thought, she closed her eyes and remembered the days when he was still alive.

* * *

"_Kurenai" Asuma waved._

"_Asuma get down, you might injure yourself" Kurenai warned._

_Asuma ignored her warning and kept prancing on the roof across Kurenai's window. "Don't worry Kurenai I'll be –"He accidentally stepped on a sleeping cat's tail and slipped. "Woah" the cat followed him to the ground and kept scratching him._

"_Asuma! Kurenai ran down to help him._

_Kurenai brought him to her apartment and tended his wounds._

"_You idiot I told you to get down from there" Kurenai sighed_

_Asuma scratched his cheek "Well if I didn't get down I wouldn't be this close to you" Asuma smiled._

_Kurenai started to blush, she poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and rubbed Asuma's wounds._

"_Ouch, be careful" Asuma cried._

_Kurenai giggled "I thought you can handle it?"_

_Asuma pouted and started blushing as well. "Umm, Kurenai?"_

"_What is it Asuma?"_

_Asuma looked down and started playing with his fingers. "Umm will you…"_

_Kurenai gave Asuma a puzzling look. "Would I what?"_

"_Will you…" Asuma took in a deep breath. "Will you go out with me tonight?" he placed his palms together._

_Kurenai smiled at his determination, she held his hands and looked at him in the eye. "Sure Asuma, why not" she smiled._

_Asuma's eyes gleamed "Score" he launched his fist up in the air._

"_Asuma your wounds"_

"_Don't worry Kurenai, I can handle it" he boasted, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and quickly left the room._

_Kurenai held her cheek; she felt his soft warm lips touch her sensitive skin. "He's really a hopelessly romantic guy"_

_The couple spent their evening in a romantic restaurant; after they ate they strolled along a park filled with beautiful flowers. Their fingers intertwining one another, they wouldn't let each other go. The only time their fingers departed was when Asuma picked a flower from the bush and placed it behind her ear._

"_What's this?" Kurenai asked._

"_A gift for the most beautiful being on earth" Asuma answered._

_Kurenai caressed the flower behind her ear and smiled. Suddenly she felt Asuma's fingers touching her delicate lip; his lips neared hers and intensely kissed her. Kurenai wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer._

_Their love blossomed after that evening; it was never awkward seeing these two teachers spending time together One day they decided to kick it up a notch and started living together, and after that huge step they decided to get intimate._

"_Are you ready?" His__ naked body was on top of her voluptuous bare skin, his hands balancing his weight, his breath inches from her lips._

_Kurenai smiled and kissed his lips; she wrapped her arms around his perfect frame and accepted him. _

_Their sexual needs were answered, their tongues intertwining one another, their palms sliding to their sensitive skins. Their moans were silent__ yet sexy; when Asuma entered her she started twitching. She was tight; he pushed and pulled until they were comfortable. She raised herself and started licking his chests; they were melting at each others grasps. When they entered their climax they knew that they both lost their virginity, but it was all worth it._

_A few months later Kurenai told Asuma that she was expecting. Asuma didn't turn down his responsibilities and knew exactly what to do._

"_Kurenai, will you marry me?" Asuma showed her a simple silver ring._

_Kurenai's eye widened and started tearing up. "Damn hormones" she joked._

_Asuma chuckled. "So what'll it be?"_

_Kurenai covered her mouth and nodded, she gave Asuma her hand and he placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed._

"_I'll give you a better one" Asuma shyly said._

"_No Asuma it's perfect" she said as she kissed his forehead._

_After a few weeks Asuma was given an assignment to kill two akatsuki members who were threatening his life._

"_Please be careful" Kurenai mentioned._

_Asuma looked at his fiancé and laughed. "Don't worry I can handle it" he kissed her in the lips then on her stomach. "When I some back let's get married" he said._

_Kurenai nodded and kissed him tenderly. "I love you"_

_Asuma stood up and gave her a flying kiss. "I love you too" and excited the room._

_That was the last time she heard his voice, that was the last time she kissed his lips, and that was the last time she saw his face._

_Death struck Asuma's door, and Kurenai took the news hard._

_

* * *

  
_

She opened her eyes and wiped the tears falling from her cheeks. She looked at her stomach and placed her palms on it. "Your father was a great man" She quietly said, she felt her child kick and smiled, she gently rubbed her bump "Don't worry my child, I'll tell you everything you want to know about your father" she looked out of the window and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing on the roof across her room. She slowly stood up and went near the window. "Shikamaru, get down from there and come in here"

"Sorry Kurenai –Sensei, I'll be right there"

A few minutes later Shikamaru entered the room.

Kurenai sat on her rocking chair and stared at the window. "You know Shikamaru, you don't have to visit me everyday"

"But I promised Asuma –Sensei" he scoffed.

"I know but…You have to spend time with your friends"

Shikamaru crossed his arms "Come on, I have to protect you and the child"

"But you don't have to try so hard, I can take care myself too you know"

"But you're almost due" Shikamaru pointed out.

"I'll be fine" Kurenai assured him.

"Fine" Shikamaru pouted.

"Thank you" Kurenai smiled.

Silence broke into the room; Shikamaru stared at her pregnant stomach and smiled.

"Have you thought of any names?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, not yet" Kurenai answered. "Have you?"

"Y-yeah, but I only thought for a boy"

"Well, let's hear it"

"Keiichi" Shikamaru shyly said.

Kurenai gave it a thought and smiled "That's a perfect name"

Shikamaru scratched his cheek "Thanks" Shikamaru got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurenai asked.

"You were right. I need to spend time with my friends" Shikamaru said his goodbyes and excited the room.

(I still wonder why Asuma gave him such a huge responsibility)

That night Kurenai couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in bed, she felt uncomfortable. She sat up and rubbed her eyes "Why can't I sleep?" She looked around the room and noticed the window wide open. "I forgot to close the window" she sighed. She got off the bed and before she shut the window she looked at the sky.

(Asuma, I miss you) she held her stomach and smiled (But you did leave me something to remember you by)

**End of chapter 1**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

Okay guys this is my second fanfic for summer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter coz I really want you guys to know what'll happen next. Oh yeah the next chapter will be entitled **Miracle child**~Ciao


	2. Miracle Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I will be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_Singing_

_What's __happening in her sub conscious_

* * *

**What happened in chapter 1: **

_Shikamaru crossed his arms "Come on, I have to protect you and the child"_

"_But you don't have to try so hard, I can take care myself too you know"_

"_But you're almost due" Shikamaru pointed out._

"_I'll be fine" Kurenai assured him._

"_Fine" Shikamaru pouted._

"_Thank you" Kurenai smiled._

_Silence broke into the room; Shikamaru stared at her pregnant stomach and smiled._

"_Have you thought of any names?" Shikamaru asked._

"_No, not yet" Kurenai answered. "Have you?"_

"_Y-yeah, but I only thought for a boy"_

"_Well, let's hear it"_

"_Keiichi" Shikamaru shyly said._

_Kurenai gave it a thought and smiled "That's a perfect name"_

_Shikamaru scratched his cheek "Thanks" Shikamaru got up and headed to the door._

"_Where are you going?" Kurenai asked._

"_You were right. I need to spend time with my friends" Shikamaru said his goodbyes and excited the room._

_(I still wonder why Asuma gave him such a huge responsibility)_

_That night Kurenai couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in bed, she felt uncomfortable. She sat up and rubbed her eyes "Why can't I sleep?" She looked around the room and noticed the window wide open. "I forgot to close the window" she sighed. She got off the bed and before she shut the window she looked at the sky._

_(Asuma, I miss you) she held her stomach and smiled (But you did leave me something to remember you by)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: Miracle child**

The next day Kurenai sat on her wooden rocking chair and rocked her hearts content. She rubbed her abdomen and silently sang.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

Kurenai looked at her pregnant stomach and smiled. "Whatever happens, mommy will always love you" Her unborn child kicked with excitement. "My, aren't we strong today?" She stared at the window and saw the children playing, she giggled at the petty arguments they were dealing with.

"Don't worry Kurenai –Sensei, I'll teach your kid to do better" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Shikamaru?!?" Kurenai jolted.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that…"

"It's okay Shikamaru" Kurenai slowly stood up and walked up to him. "What brings you here? You usually come here a little later." Kurenai mentioned.

"The earlier the better, besides if I get to see you first I can spend more time with my friends"

"I told you you needed time with your friends. Checking up on me from time to time can wrack your brain" Kurenai chuckled.

"Shikamaru, are you almost done?" a voice crept through the door.

"Almost Ino!" Shikamaru answered. "Sorry, Ino and Choji invited me to go spend the weekend with them"

"I'm not complaining" Kurenai pointed out. "At least I can get some alone time "She giggled.

Shikamaru froze when he heard her comment. (How did she know I was watching her from afar?)

"Have fun, and thanks for stopping by" Kurenai got back on her rocking chair and read the baby book.

(At least she's reading the book I gave her)

Ino entered the room and tugged his arm. "C'mon Shikamaru, Choji is starting to eat the snacks. Oh hello Kurenai –Sensei I'm sorry but we have to borrow Shikamaru for the weekend"

"Take your time Ino" Kurenai smiled.

Ino tugged Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out the door. "Thanks Kurenai –Sensei"

(Finally, we're alone) Kurenai set her book aside and started rocking. She looked out of the window and focused her attention back to the children. "At least they solved their problems" She looked at the sky and held her stomach.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

She quietly hummed her little tune and slowly dozed off to sleep "Mommy loves you" she whispered.

Time passes by when you sleep, when Kurenai woke up the sky was filled with the color amber.

"How long did I sleep?" Kurenai yawned. She looked at the flower pots sitting by the window "I forgot to water them" she slowly stood up and took the watering can. She filled the can with water, and as she walked back she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She dropped the watering can and hugged her stomach. (What was that just now?) She held the counter for support, she slowly raised herself up. And sighed in relief "I thought I was going into labor for a moment there" she joked. But when she looked at her stomach she was shocked to see her clothes stained with blood. She looked at her blood stained hand and froze (This can't be happening now, I'm not -) an intense pain crawled in her body; she fell down to her knees and crouched forward to ease the pain.

She raised her head and saw a trail of blood coming from the rocking chair. (I've lost so much blood…Why didn't I feel the pain earlier) Another series of painful contractions pelted her body; she couldn't take the pain and fell to the ground. She tried screaming but she bit her lower lip in pain. She had a hard time moving, she forced herself to protectively hug her swollen stomach. "E-everythi-thing i-is g-going t-to be fine" she painfully said. But the worst was about to come, her child was agitated and started squirming faster. As a result a painful contraction followed and more blood flowed from her vagina. Kurenai shrieked in pain "HELP!!" her plea echoed in the halls. She felt faint after her cry, she knew the consequence but she had no other choice.

She heard the door knob rattle and two nurses quickly rushed into check on her.

"Ms. Yuhi what seems to be –" the nurse saw Kurenai and rushed in to tend to her. She looked at her and held her stomach "This is bad, you weren't due until a couple of weeks. There is something going in with you child" she blurted. She looked at the other nurse and barked at him. "Well, don't just stand there. Call the doctor and bring in the stretcher, can't you see she's in pain?"

The male nurse shivered "Y-yes, right away" the male nurse quickly called for help.

"Ms. Yuhi, I need you to relax and take in slow deep breaths. You've lost a lot of blood" The nurse advised.

But the pain hindered Kurenai to do so. "I can't…It hurts. It- Argh!" Another painful contraction occurred; tears started rolling from her eyes. She clutched her stomach. "Please…Save my baby" she begged.

"Don't worry Ms. Yuhi, we'll do our best" The nurse assured. "Where the hell is that damn stretcher?!?" She screamed.

"Right here" The male nurse rolled the stretched in the room. He carefully placed Kurenai on the stretcher. "Don't worry Ms. Yuhi, we'll take care of you and your baby"

Kurenai closed her eyes and painfully nodded.

Everything happened so fast, the next thing Kurenai knew was a bright light hanging above her head. She could hear the doctors murmuring, she felt woozy. She tried to sit up but felt another painful contraction.

"Ms. Yuhi, please do not strain yourself" one of the doctors begged.

"What-what's happening?" Kurenai groggily asked. But before she could move another painful contraction came.

"Ms. Yuhi your contractions are nearing you must start pushing" the nurse exclaimed.

"Not yet, something isn't right here. If she starts it could kill her" one of the doctors pointed out.

"But doctor…"

Kurenai wailed in pain, her nails dug into the covers "I-I can't bear it anymore" she cried.

"Doctor please" the nurse begged.

The doctor looked at the distressed Kurenai and nodded.

The nurse smiled and coached Kurenai. "Ms. Yuhi, are you ready?"

Kurenai slowly nodded and started pushing. Sweat poured on her weary face; she stopped to catch her breath.

"Your doing great Ms. Yuhi, just a little more"

Kurenai took in s huge breath and started pushing again, she shrieked in pain. But the pain was worth it, when she brought her body down she heard her child's cries. The nurse took the child and cleaned him up.

"Congratulations Ms. Yuhi, you have a son"

(I-I have a son) Kurenai happily thought. But when Kurenai tried to sit up and hold her newborn child she felt a stinging pain coming from her womb.

"Ms. Yuhi?!?" the nurse cried.

The doctors quickly returned to her aid. "Her blood pressure is raising; her hear rate too" The doctor placed her palm on Kurenai's stomach and felt another being in her.

(She's having another child)

The pain was unbearable, and each time Kurenai jolted in pain more blood gushed out.

"Ms. Yuhi we need you to calm down, your child is in distress" the doctor exclaimed.

When Kurenai heard she was expecting another one she was thrilled, but she felt weak because of the excessive blood loss.

"Doctor she can't exert herself anymore" The nurse pointed out.

"We have to do a C section" One of the doctors suggested.

"Are you crazy?!? That is a risky process right now. We might get one of them killed!" One of the doctors argued

Kurenai couldn't believe her ears; she was thrilled when she knew she was going to have another child. But knowing that she might choose her life or the child's dreaded her the most. "Do…Do I have to choose" she quietly cried.

The room suddenly fell silent, only the cries of her newborn son can be heard. The medical team glued their attention at Kurenai, and when she looked at their faces she knew that they had bad news for her.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Yuhi, but in your condition we can't save you both" One of the doctors sadly replied.

Kurenai was furious; she forced herself to sit up. The nurses quickly forced her to lie down but she was too stubborn "Please, at least try to save us both" she begged.

The three doctors huddled to discuss the situation.

"We can't save them both, there is a ninety percent chance that one of them will die" One of the doctors explained.

"But we're doctors, we have should do our best to save lives. Even in a situation such as this" the other argued.

"Both of you shut up!!" The head doctor barked. "We're losing precious time here, if we don't make a decision now we'll end up losing them both!" He pointed out. He crossed his arms and thought of what to do. "We're going to proceed with the C section" He announced.

"You are crazy! May I remind you that one of them will only have a ten percent chance of living?!?"

"I don't care, even if one of them has one percent chance of living. Each percent counts when lives are at stake" the doctor answered.

"Th-thank you" Kurenai weakly murmured as she painfully lied down.

"Prepare the oxygen mask" the doctor ordered.

The nurse took the oxygen mask and placed it over Kurenai's mouth. "Ms. Yuhi, you'll immediately wake up after the procedure is over" the nurse explained.

Kurenai groggily nodded her head, and after a few seconds she immediately fell asleep.

"Doctor, you may begin"

The doctor gave Kurenai a concerned look, then nodded to his medical team "Okay team, let's start" The nurse gave him the scalpel and he started cutting.

Kurenai was found deeply in the land of nod, and while dozing off in her sub conscious she met the love of her life.

"_Asuma?!?" Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes, she saw the love of her life on a field of white flowers. _

"_Why are you scared? It's like you've seen a ghost or something" Asuma joked._

_Tears started rolling from her eye;, she vigorously wiped her tears and ran towards Asuma. She slowed down and felt his chest to make sure that she wasn't losing her mind._

"_I'm only going to be here, temporarily" Asuma mentioned._

_When Kurenai heard this she immediately wrapped her arms around his body and cried on his chest._

"_What's the matter?" Asuma comforted her._

"_I'm scared Asuma, I'm scared" Kurenai confessed._

_Asuma smiled and gently rubbed her head. He looked at her depr__essed face and wiped her tears._

_Kurenai slowly stopped crying, she looked at Asuma's smiling face._

"_There do you feel better?" Asuma asked._

"_A little" Kurenai answered._

_Asuma kissed her forehead "I'm proud of you Kurenai, I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you"_

_Kurenai hugged him tighter "But you're here with me now" she murmured._

_Asuma kissed her lips tenderly. He looked into her red eyes and suddenly frowned._

"_What's the matter?" Kurenai asked._

"_My time is up" Asuma looked at his hand, it was slowly fading._

_Kurenai observed the fields and saw them fading too. "Wait, what does this mean?" Kurenai trembled. She couldn't feel Asuma's body any longer._

"_Well it looks like you have to wake up" Asuma pointed out._

_Kurenai started crying again. "When will I see you again?"_

_Asuma chuckled "Don't worry Kurenai, you'll see me through our children" He kissed her lips and faded away._

_Suddenly Kurenai could hear voices and after a few minutes she returned to reality._

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes; the anaesthetic caused her vision to blur. "What happened?"

But nobody answered; the room was quiet, too quiet.

Kurenai's eyes widened when she didn't hear her child's cries. "My baby, what happened to my baby?" she cried.

"Calm down Ms. Yuhi , your stitches might reopen" the nurse warned.

Kurenai looked at the doctors and saw her child; she felt a shiver crawl to her spine when she saw the doctors trying to revive the child's cold body. (N-no)

The word continued to run in her head, tears started flowing. She covered her mouth and shook her head.

"CLEAR" the doctor screamed as he was pumping electricity to the child's chest.

"Still not responding" the nurse pointed out.

"Charge it again" the doctor ordered.

"Fully charged doctor" the nurse cried.

"CLEAR" the doctor tried again, but the child didn't respond.

"Damn it, charge it again" the doctor ordered.

"Still charging doctor"

Kurenai looked at her frozen child. "Please, wake up" She silently pleaded.

"Fully charged doctor" the nurse blurted.

"CLEAR" the doctor tried again, and again the child didn't respond. The doctor just stood there and flashed his attention at the child.

"Doctor should we charge it –"

The doctor placed his hand on the nurse and shook his head. "No, it's hopeless. We… We couldn't save her" The doctor looked at Kurenai sadly "I'm sorry Ms. Yuhi but we did the best we could do for your daughter"

"NO" she screamed. "I know she can still make it" Kurenai's eyes trembled as she looked at her lifeless child. "Please…WAKE UP" she cried.

The room fell silent; they didn't try to stop her because scientifically they knew her child was dead.

"PLEASE WAKE UP" Kurenai pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yuhi, but your daughter is dead" One of the doctors pointed out.

Kurenai ignored the doctors' comment. "Please" she whispered.

All of a sudden the child's eyes slowly opened.

"I-impossible" the doctor couldn't believe his eyes. "She's alive"

"What?!? But all the procedures failed on her" One of the doctors argued.

"It must be a miracle" the nurse gleamed.

Kurenai's cries got through her daughter (Thank goodness) she happily thought. And fainted on the bed.

"Let's get her cleaned up" the head doctor suggested. He looked at the child's face and smiled. "We thought we almost lost you"

The child started crying.

"Don't worry little one we'll get you to your mommy" the doctor assured.

But that wasn't the reason the child was in distress, she felt uncomfortable and her upper body started wriggling.

"Hey calm down"

The child was grasping for air and started coughing, each time she coughed she spat out blood.

"Damn it this isn't good" He took his stethoscope and placed it on the child's chest. (Her heartbeat is too weak)

The child stared crying louder and coughed up more blood.

"We have an emergency here; we have to get this child to the emergency room stat!" The doctor roared.

"Right away doctor" the nurse rolled in a smaller stretcher and carefully placed the child.

"Let's go we have absolutely no time to waste" the doctor ordered and started pushing the stretcher in the emergency room.

Three days passed after the birth of Kurenai's children, she was sleeping peacefully in her room. But she was abruptly awakened when she heard her son crying, she slowly rubbed her eyes and saw Hinata carrying her son.

"Shhh…Your mama is still sleeping" she lulled at the child.

"H-hinata?!?"

"Oh, good morning Kurenai –Sensei" Hinata smiled. "I'm sorry if I allowed myself in. Shikamaru told me to watch over you while he was with Choji and Ino. And you were knocked out for the past three days so I had to…" Hinata shyly said.

"Thank you Hinata" Kurenai tried to stand up.

"Please don't move so much Kurenai –Sensei, your stitches aren't fully healed" Hinata sat beside Kurenai and gave her her son.

Kurenai stared at her son's big red eyes and smiled. "It's so good to finally see you"

The child smiled back and started giggling.

"Awww he's so cute. Have you thought of a name for him?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai stared at her child "Keiichi" she answered. She kissed her son's forehead and tickled his cheek.

"That's a nice name"

"Thank you Hinata, would you mind holding him. I still feel a bit dizzy"

"No problem Kurenai –Sensei" Hinata took the child from her arms.

Kurenai looked at them and smiled. "By the way Hinata have you seen –"

"Ms. Yuhi?" a nurse knocked on her door.

"Come in" she gestured.

The nurse was accompanied by the doctor who helped Kurenai with her delivery "Excuse me Ms. Hinata, but is it ok if you step out for a few minutes, I have to talk to Ms. Yuhi privately"

Hinata placed the child back on the cradle and walked out. The nurse stepped out, the doctor locked the door to ensure their privacy.

"What's the matter? And where is my daughter? I want to see her" Kurenai exclaimed.

"That's why I'm here Ms. Yuhi" the doctor sat on the chair, he then scanned the clipboard he was holding on to earlier.

Kurenai's disposition changed. "Is something wrong with her?" Kurenai asked.

The doctor placed the clipboard on his lap and looked at Kurenai "Ms. Yuhi, it was very lucky that your child was alive. But she has developed some complications"

"Complications?!?" Kurenai started to get worried.

"When you children were in your womb they were dominating for space, your son had no problem growing in your womb. But for your daughter she had a hard time finding the right position and got squished in the process. And as a result her leg muscles weren't fully developed"

Kurenai couldn't react; she knew this wasn't the end of the doctor's explanation.

"After you have given birth to her I found something disturbing. There was a reason why she wouldn't respond to us, when you were knocked out your child started crying and coughing up blood"

"What?!?" Kurenai was shocked.

"That's a problem we couldn't fix, we took her to the emergency room and found out that she had multiple heart failures. Whenever she exceeds too much strength her heart will start to fail on her. And each time that happens she starts to agitate. That was the reason why you went into early labor" the doctor explained.

"But she'll live?" Kurenai asked.

The doctor smiled at her and nodded "Yes she'll live, as long as she's not overworked" the doctor stood up and walked near the door. "The thing is she's not allowed to get out of her incubator for another two days, but I'm sure that won't be too long. She's a fighter" the doctor opened the door and allowed Hinata to enter. He then waved at Kurenai and exited the room.

"Kurenai –Sesnsei is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

"The nurse outside told me that you had fraternal twins"

"I knew I had twins but, I didn't know they'll be unidentical"

"That should be easy for you. Since you won't have to get them confused" Hinata joked.

Kurenai smiled at her sleeping son. "He suddenly fell asleep" Kurenai smiled.

Hinata cradled Keiichi and gave it to Kurenai.

'Thank you Hinata"

"Ummm Kurenai –Sensei?"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Have you thought of a name for you daughter yet?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai fell silent for a while and looked at her peaceful son. "I think I have" Kurenai answered.

"Really, could you tell me?"

Kurenai smiled "Of course" She turned her attention at the flower pots sitting on the edge of the window. "Kiseki"

"Kiseki? But doesn't Kiseki mean…"

"Yes…Miracle" Kurenai answered.

**End of chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

**To be continued…**

Oh hello guys, sorry if this was posted a bit late. I was too busy thinking of words. Yes Kiseki in Japanese means miracle. The next chapter is called **Bundle Of Joy **~Ciao


	3. Bundles Of Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series… But if I did I will be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_Singing_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in chapter 2: **

"_That's a problem we couldn't fix, we took her to the emergency room and found out that she had multiple heart failures. Whenever she exceeds too much strength her heart will start to fail on her. And each time that happens she starts to agitate. That was the reason why you went into early labor" the doctor explained._

"_But she'll live?" Kurenai asked._

_The doctor smiled at her and nodded "Yes she'll live, as long as she's not overworked" the doctor stood up and walked near the door. "The thing is she's not allowed to get out of her incubator for another two days, but I'm sure that won't be too long. She's a fighter" the doctor opened the door and allowed Hinata to enter. He then waved at Kurenai and exited the room._

"_Kurenai –Sensei is it true?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The nurse outside told me that you had fraternal twins"_

"_I knew I had twins but, I didn't know they'll be unidentical"_

"_That should be easy for you. Since you won't have to get them confused" Hinata joked._

_Kurenai smiled at her sleeping son. "He suddenly fell asleep" Kurenai smiled._

_Hinata cradled Keiichi and gave it to Kurenai._

'_Thank you Hinata"_

"_Ummm__, Kurenai –Sensei?"_

"_What is it Hinata?"_

"_Have you thought of a name for you daughter yet?" Hinata asked._

_Kurenai fell silent for a while and looked at her peaceful son. "I think I have" Kurenai answered._

"_Really, could you tell me?"_

_Kurenai smiled "Of course" She turned her attention at the flower pots sitting on the edge of the window. "Kiseki"_

"_Kiseki? But doesn't Kiseki mean…"_

"_Yes…Miracle" Kurenai answered._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: Bundles Of Joy**_

Kurenai slept soundly that night, she knew life with her children is possible even if she had to wait for another day to see her daughter. But she didn't feel lonely; her newborn son accompanied her the whole time.

The next day Kurenai woke up packed full of energy, she took her son and cradled him. "Good morning Keiichi, I bet you're hungry" she smiled. Keiichi looked at her and reached for her face. Kurenai giggled and poked his nose, Keiichi started giggling.

After feeding Keiichi Kurenai played with him to pass the time.

Kurenai covered her eyes with her hands "Hmmm…Where is Keiichi" she playfully said. She looked at the left and uncovered her eyes. "Not here" she looked at the right. "Not here either"

Keiichi started giggled when he saw his mother acting this way.

"There he is!!" Kurenai looked at her lap and saw her son laughing his hearts content. She held his sides and attempted to raise him. "Are you Ready? One.. Two.. Three" She raised him as far as her arms can go. (Perfect, my stitches aren't reopening) she happily thought. She looked at her son and chuckled. "What are you doing Keiichi?"

Keiichi looked at his saliva and started forming bubbles with it.

"Oh dear you made a complete mess with yourself" Kurenai pointed out. She cradled him with care and wiped his mouth "There, all clean" she smiled.

Keiichi looked at his mother and reached for the strands of hair hanging from her face. He was determined to grab them, but his arms couldn't reach them. Realizing the situation he started crying.

"What's the matter?" Kurenai slowly rocked her child.

This was Keiichi's chance, whenever Kurenai rocked him higher the more chances he has to grab her hair strands. Finally when the angle was right he nabbed her hair and started pulling.

"Keiichi, stop that" Kurenai insisted. But Keiichi wouldn't let go, he was having fun pulling her hair. "Keiichi" Kurenai held his little hands and slowly pulled them away from her hair.

But Keiichi was stubborn, he wanted to play with her hair some more and grabbed the strands again.

"Keiichi" Kurenai was annoyed. Suddenly they heard a knock coming from the door. Keiichi stopped pulling her hair and was dumbfounded at the sound.

"Come in" Kurenai gestured.

"Good morning Kurenai –Sensei" Hinata entered the room. "I'm here to check on you again" She joked.

"Not you too"

"I'm sorry, but Shikamaru won't be back until tomorrow. And he told me that I have to take care of you while he's gone" she pointed out.

"That boy…" Kurenai sighed.

"Umm Kurenai –Sensei…" Hinata started playing with her fingers. "I hope this isn't a bad time but, I brought someone over. I hope its okay with you." Hinata confessed.

"It's okay Hinata, so who's with you?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai –Sensei!!!" A voice shrilled.

"Sa-Sakura?" Kurenai looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at her back and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Sorry Kurenai –Sensei, Sakura wanted to tag along" Hinata started blushing.

"No it's fine Hinata" Kurenai smiled and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, what bring you here?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. As a medical ninja I need to enhance my abilities. So I promised Master Tsunade that I'll be healing people free of charge on a daily basis" Sakura boasted.

"That's nice but…What does that have to do with me?"

"Simple Kurenai –Sensei, I'm here to hasten the recovery of your stitches" Sakura explained.

"How did you-"

"Sorry Kurenai –Sensei, I told her everything when we crossed paths earlier" Hinata confessed.

"I see"

"Thanks to Hinata I get to complete my daily requirement. So, are you ready?"

Kurenai nodded "Hinata please carry Keiichi for a while" and handed her son to Hinata. She lied on the bed and waited for Sakura's instructions.

"Hello Keiichi, it's nice to see you too" Hinata smiled at the child.

"Okay Kurenai –Sensei, please raise your shirt"

Kurenai did as Sakura asked.

"Okay, this might sting a bit" Sakura started using the mystical palm technique on Kurenai's stitches.

"Ow" Kurenai twitched in pain.

"Don't worry this won't take long" Sakura assured.

After a few minutes Kurenai's stitches started closing.

"This is all I can do for now" Sakura stopped and wiped her forehead.

"Thank you Sakura" Kurenai lowered her shirt.

Sakura walked closer to Hinata and stared at Keiichi. "Awww, you're so cute" she started wiggling her finger in front of him. Keiichi started chortling. "Can I hold him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but please be careful" Kurenai warned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well Sakura, to tell you the truth. You have a short temper and whenever that happens…" Hinata pointed out.

Sakura pouted "Humph fine, I'll be extra careful"

Hinata smiled at Sakura "Here you go"

Sakura looked at the child and grinned. "He looks just like Asuma –Sensei" Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry Kurenai –Sensei, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Sakura" Kurenai slowly stood up from the bed and took Keiichi and smiled at him.

"Ah, Kurenai –Sensei, it looks like you are practically healed" Hinata noticed.

"It's all thanks to Sakura"

Sakura started blushing "Oh, it's nothing really"

"But I can't leave yet" Kurenai said.

"But why, I thought I patched you up good?"

Kurenai was surprised "Hinata hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Sakura looked at Hinata.

Hinata quickly played with her fingers and started blushing.

"Hinata?" Sakura sneered.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you have to come back tomorrow"

(They're coming back tomorrow?) Kurenai was worriedly thought.

"And why do I have to come back?" Sakura asked.

"Because Shikamaru told me" Hinata confessed. "He said that he wanted to invite his friends over to meet his new apprentice" Hinata blurted.

Sakura didn't say another word; she just smiled at Hinata and placed her arm on her shoulder. "If that's what the nerd wants then I can't argue with that" she joked.

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem Hinata" Sakura looked at the wall clock and was frantic "Oh my God I'm going to be late for the next patient" Sakura ran to the door and said her goodbyes.

"That girl…" Kurenai silently said.

"Sorry for bothering you with all this Kurenai –Sensei, Shikamaru wanted that to be a surprise" Hinata confessed.

"Good, I hate surprises" Kurenai chuckled.

Hinata stopped worrying and took in a deep breath. "I thought you would be mad"

Kurenai smiled at her "Does Shikamaru know that I have two?"

Hinata shook her head "No, I left that as a surprise for him" Hinata giggled. "I guess I can leave you know, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata, I think Sakura did a pretty good job patching me up. So I guess I can move a little freely now" Kurenai pointed out.

"Thank you Kurenai –Sensei" Hinata said her goodbyes and left the room.

"Finally…We're alone now" Kurenai smiled at Keiichi. Keiichi started yawning. "I guess somebody got tired" Kurenai sat on the rocking chair and started rocking back and forth.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

After she sang her lullaby she placed Keiichi in his crib. Kurenai smiled when she saw her son sleeping peacefully.

(Well, what do I do now?)

"Excuse me Ms. Yuhi" a nurse knocked on the door.

Kurenai turned around and greeted her "Oh, hi I didn't notice you there"

"Ms. Yuhi I have good news for you today, you're allowed to see your daughter in the special care nursery now" the nurse gleamed.

When Kurenai heard this, her heart leapt with joy. "Really?!? But… Who'll watch over Keiichi?"

"Don't worry Ms. Yuhi, I'll gladly watch over your son" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Kurenai walked near the door. "Where can I find the special care nursery?" Kurenai asked.

"It's the last room on the fifth floor Ms Yuhi" the nurse pointed out.

"Thanks again" Kurenai waved at the nurse and headed off.

* * *

(Here it is) Kurenai couldn't wait to see Kiseki, she knocked on the door to see if there was anyone inside.

"Come in" a voice answered.

Kurenai entered the room and saw the same doctor who helped her watching over her child.

"Welcome Ms. Yuhi" The doctor hanged his clipboard on the hook on the incubator.

"How is she doing?" Kurenai asked.

"She's doing fine; I'm surprised that her heart hasn't failed her"

"Thank you very much Doctor…"

"Doctor Yosuke Hama at your service" he gestured.

"I can't thank you enough Doctor Yosuke"

Doctor Yosuke smiled and looked at the incubator. "I wish I could just help her a little more, I feel really bad that she won't be able to walk or practice ninjitsu because of her condition" The doctor walked to the door. "Well, I'll leave both of you" and closed the door behind him.

Kurenai walked closer to the incubator and placed her palm on it, she looked at Kiseki's little frame and started to tear up. (Asuma, she has your eyes, and she's so…Tiny)

Kiseki looked up and saw her mother; her brown eyes stared deep into Kurenai's soul. She tried to reach for Kurenai's face with her weak arms.

"Don't strain yourself Kiseki, I'll be here for now" she whispered.

Kiseki stopped reaching for her face and started breathing heavily.

"I told you not to strain yourself" Kurenai warned. She smiled at Kiseki, she was happy to see her daughter alive and breathing. "I don't care if I'm going to have a hard time with you; as long as you're alive I'm happy"

Kurenai stayed with her daughter until visiting hours were over. (At least she's sleeping now) Kurenai happily thought. Before she left the room she looked at her daughter once more "Sweet dreams Kiseki, we'll be waiting for you tomorrow"

* * *

When she entered her room she saw the nurse placing Keiichi back in his crib.

"Thank you for watching over him"

"My pleasure Ms. Yuhi, Oh Ms. Yuhi I'll be here with your daughter tomorrow" the nurse reminded.

Kurenai just nodded at her and watched her exit the room. She then looked at her son who was sleeping soundly on his crib; she rubbed her palm against his cheek. "Tomorrow you'll meet your little sister, isn't that great" she quietly said. She smiled at her child and kissed his forehead. She than laid down on her bed to get some rest.

* * *

**The next day…**

Kurenai woke up when she heard Keiichi crying, she sat up and rubbed her eyes to chase the drowsiness away. She walked to the crib and cradled Keiichi; she lowered the strap of her bra and fed him. "Good morning Keiichi" she excitedly said. "Are you ready to meet your sister today?" Kurenai smiled. But Keiichi was too busy eating. "You didn't listen to a single word I said didn't you?" Kurenai joked.

When Keiichi was done Kurenai patted his back and assisted him to burp. "There you go, all better" Kurenai raised her son and smiled at his gleaming face. Keiichi chuckled when he was raised to the air. "I see someone had a good night's sleep" Kurenai playfully said.

Suddenly Kurenai can hear knocking coming from the door, she placed Keiichi back in the crib and opened the door.

"Good morning Kurenai –Sensei" Hinata greeted.

"Good morning Hinata" Kurenai smiled and let Hinata in.

"Kurenai –Sensei, you seem very happy today" Hinata pointed out.

Kurenai cradled her son and started wiggling her finger in front of him. "I get to hold her today" Kurenai silently said.

"Kurenai –Sensei!!!" A voice blasted through the corridor.

Hinata slowly opened the door. "Who is –"

Shikamaru suddenly barged in. "Kurenai –Sensei!!! Are you hurt, are you okay, are you still alive?!?" Shikamaru blurted out.

"Shikamaru, what kind of greeting was that?" Sakura punched his head.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I was just worried that's all" Shikamaru rubbed his head to ease the pain.

"Hello Sakura, Shikamaru" Kurenai greeted.

Shikamaru lifted his head and saw Kurenai holding her son. "I-is that…" Shikamaru stood up and looked at Keiichi. "What's his name?"

"Keiichi" Kurenai smiled at him. "You're pretty good with names Shikamaru"

Shikamaru blushed.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door. "Come in" Kurenai happily said.

The door swung open "Hello everyone, sorry we're late" Ino apologized. "Choji had to get something to eat" she complained.

Choji entered the room and filled his mouth with potato ships. "Sorry Ino, I was hungry"

"You're always hungry Choji" Sakura chuckled.

"Kurenai –Sensei these are for you" Ino showed her a bouquet of flowers.

"That's so sweet Ino, thank you. Shimakaru, do you mind holding Keiichi for me?"

"Not at all" Kurenai nestled Keiichi on his arms and accepted Ino's flowers, Shikamaru looked at his future apprentice "When you grow up I'm going to teach you how to play Shogi"

"You're going to teach him that boring game? Seriously Shikamaru" Ino crossed her arms.

"Well, I think that teaching Keiichi Shogi is kinda fun. Besides Asuma –Sensei was fond of that game" Hinata answered.

A sudden silence echoed in the room, they all stopped and thought about the dead sensei.

"Oh my, I didn't know that you had a lot of visitors Ms. Yuhi. I hope there's still room for one more"

"Ah, Doctor Yosuke" Kurenai walked to the door.

Yosuke held Kiseki around his arms; he looked at the child and smiled "Are you ready to be with your mommy Kiseki?"

Kurenai approached Yosuke and carefully took her from his arms. "Thank you Doctor"

Yosuke patted her shoulder "Congratulations again Ms. Yuhi" he then left her side "I also want to remind you not to panic when she coughs up blood. We can't figure out the reason why but we're working on that" He reminded.

"Thank you Doctor" Kurenai smiled.

The doctor turned "That's my job Ms Yuhi" he then waved her goodbye.

A curious Sakura ran to Kurenai "Kurenai –Sensei, who was –" Sakura was speechless when she saw Kurenai holding another child.

Kurenai smiled "Sakura, I want you to meet my daughter. Kiseki" She unveiled Kiseki from the cloth surrounding her face.

Sakura's eyes gleamed "You have twins" she screamed.

Everyone except Hinata was shocked.

Kurenai turned around and gently kissed Kiseki's forehead, the child slowly opened her eyes and started gurgling. "Everyone this is my daughter Kiseki" Kurenai happily announced.

"She's so cute" Ino squealed.

Choji finished eating and licked his fingers "What's her name?"

Sakura punched his head "Kiseki you forgetful nut Ki-Se-Ki" Choji rubbed his head in pain.

Shikamaru looked at Kiseki's eyes and chuckled. "At least you could tell them apart" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"Look into their eyes, Keiichi has Kurenai –Sensei's shade and Kiseki has Asuma –Sensei's color" Shikamaru lectured.

"Ohhh …So what does that mean?"

"It means that they are unidentical Choji" Hinata explained.

"Great" Suddenly Choji could hear his stomach rumbling. "I better get going"

"But Choji you just got here" Ino pointed out.

"Sorry but I got hungry, well then bye"

"Wait, Choji. Sorry Kurenai –Sensei, we could've stayed longer" Ino bowed and followed Choji.

"That boy can't stop eating" Sakura rubbed her forehead in annoyance. She looked at the wall clock and jolted. "Oh man, I'm going to be late again with the next patient. Sorry Kurenai - Sensei I'd better go too" Sakura ran out the door.

"Well since Shikamaru is here, I can get some rest now" Hinata said. "Well then thanks for having me Kurenai –Sensei" Hinata waved at Kurenai then at Shikamaru and left the room.

Kurenai sat down on the bed and admired her daughter. "At least there are fewer people now" Kurenai happily sighed.

"This will be fun, I have two apprentices to teach now" Shikamaru smiled at Keiichi. "I'll make you and your sister the greatest ninjas that ever lived"

Hearing Shikamaru say this made Kurenai uneasy, she looked at Kiseki and frowned.

Shikamaru noticed her gloomy disposition. "What's the matter Kurenai –Sensei, did I say something wrong?"

Kurenai started crying, her tear drops landed on Kiseki's cheeks. She gently wiped the tears off the child's cheeks and hugged her closely. "Sorry Shikamaru"

Shikamaru hated to see her cry; he placed Keiichi back on his crib and sat down next to Kurenai.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru but you'll only be able to teach Keiichi"

"But, why?" Shikamaru asked.

Kurenai pulled herself together and looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, Kiseki…Can't walk" Kurenai confessed. "She also has multiple heart failures, so she can't exert herself" Kurenai trembled.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard; he didn't know that Kurenai will have a hard time raising such a child.

"But it's going to be okay, I'm just glad that she's alive" Kurenai kissed Kiseki's cheek.

"Now I know why you named her Kiseki" Shikamaru smiled. "She is a fighter" Shikamaru stood up and walked to the door. "Well I guess you'll be needing some alone time"

"Thank you Shikamaru"

Shikamaru smiled and waved at Kurenai before he left the room.

"Finally we're alone" she looked at Kiseki and noticed that she was sucking her hand. "You must be hungry" Kurenai started feeding Kiseki, Kurenai looked at her small frame and chuckled. "For a small girl you do eat a lot" Kurenai pointed out.

Kiseki was too busy sucking her mothers' milk, this was the first time she's tasted real food. When she was stuck in the incubator her food came through a tube.

Kurenai smiled and whispered.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

When Kurenai finished her song Kiseki stopped sucking her mother's milk and stared at her mother.

Kurenai stared back. "What's the matter?"

Kiseki started to make a funny face and sneezed.

Kurenai wiped her nose and smiled. "We don't want to catch a cold now do we?" Kurenai stood up and changed her daughters' clothes, when she was done she cradled her daughter "See, we're all nice and clean now" Kurenai smiled.

She placed Kiseki in the crib where Keiichi can be found. "Keiichi be nice to your sister okay" Kurenai tickled his chin. Keiichi started giggling. "You're the best big brother ever" Kurenai complimented him; she looked at Kiseki and couldn't get a reaction from her. Kurenai rubbed the side of her face and smiled. "I want to see you smile too" she whispered.

* * *

**That night…**

Kurenai carried a sleeping Keiichi in her arms. "Good night Keiichi" she kissed his forehead and placed him in his crib. Kurenai looked at her sleeping children and smiled. (Sweet dreams, my little angels) She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'd better get some rest too" She stared on her bed and willingly fell on it; she closed her eyes and dozed off.

The whole room was quiet, the mellow sound of the sleeping family echoed in the hospital. But after a few hours Kurenai heard her daughter coughing and crying at the same time.

Kurenai quickly woke up and aided her child. "Kiseki what's wrong?" She was scared when she saw blood dripping from her daughters' mouth. She quickly carried Kiseki and wiped the blood off her chin. "Come on Kiseki, stop crying" Kurenai begged. But Kiseki won't stop; she kept crying and wiggling with annoyance.

"Please Kiseki don't strain your self you might –" But even before Kurenai could finish her sentence Kiseki started coughing up blood again. Kurenai quickly wiped the blood stain off her child and tried again. "Come on Kiseki, stop crying" she begged again. "Please Kiseki or you'll make mama cry too"

Kurenai could no longer hold her tears and started to cry. When Kiseki noticed her mother crying she stopped crying.

(That worked?!?) Kurenai wiped her eyes. She looked at her calm child and heard her heavy breathing. "I told you not to strain yourself" She sighed. "Well, since we're both awake we must go back to sleep. Or at least try"

Kurenai sat on the rocking chair and rocked back and forth, this continuing motion got her drowsy. "Come on Kiseki, go to sleep"

But Kiseki was wide awake; her brown ayes stared at her mother's face. "Why you" Kurenai was about to poke her daughter's cheek when she felt Kiseki's tiny grasps wrap around her finger. Kiseki studied he mother's finger, and after tugging it a few times she finally smiled.

"There's your smile" Kurenai pointed out. She held her daughter closer and rocked back and forth.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

Kurenai silently sang, when she saw Kiseki still awake she smiled and hummed the tune.

When Kurenai was about to give up putting Kiseki to sleep she saw her daughter close her eyes and explored the land of nod.

(Finally, I thought she'll never sleep) Kurenai placed Kiseki in her crib and smiled. She walked to her bed and lied down.

She looked at the crib and silently whispered. "Goodnight my children, Sleep well" she rested her head on the pillow (They're asleep now Asuma) she quietly thought before dozing off to sleep.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

Sorry about the typo's I'm too lazy to pick them out sometimes. The next chapter will be called **Stolen** my original characters will finally be revealed ~Ciao


	4. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

**But: I do own the following Original characters I created which includes**

**Keiichi Yuhi**

**Kiseki Yuhi**

**Noboro Hanada**

**Liz Kamachi**

**Steam**

**Doctor Yosuke Hama**

**Popo**

**Hagetaka**

**Th****ank you!!**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Singing"_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in chapter 3: **

**That night…**

_Kurenai carried a sleeping Keiichi in her arms. "Good night Keiichi" she kissed his forehead and placed him in his crib. Kurenai looked at her sleeping children and smiled. (Sweet dreams, my little angels) She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'd better get some rest too" She stared on her bed and willingly fell on it; she closed her eyes and dozed off._

_The whole room was quiet, the mellow sound of the sleeping family echoed in the hospital. But after a few hours Kurenai heard her daughter coughing and crying at the same time._

_Kurenai quickly woke up and aided her child. "Kiseki what's wrong?" She was scared when she saw blood dripping from her daughters' mouth. She quickly carried Kiseki and wiped the blood off her chin. "Come on Kiseki, stop crying" Kurenai begged. But Kiseki won't stop; she kept crying and wiggling with annoyance. _

"_Please Kiseki don't strain your self you might –" But even before Kurenai could finish her sentence Kiseki started coughing up blood again. Kurenai quickly wiped the blood stain off her child and tried again. "Come on Kiseki, stop crying" she begged again. "Please Kiseki or you'll make mama cry too"_

_Kurenai could no longer hold her tears and started to cry. When Kiseki noticed her mother crying she stopped crying._

_(That worked?!?) Kurenai wiped her eyes. She looked at her calm child and heard her heavy breathing. "I told you not to strain yourself" She sighed. "Well, since we're both awake we must go back to sleep. Or at least try"_

_Kurenai sat on the rocking chair and rocked back and forth, this continuing motion got her drowsy. "Come on Kiseki, go to sleep"_

_But Kiseki was wide awake; her brown ayes stared at her mother's face. "Why you" Kurenai was about to poke her daughter's cheek when she felt Kiseki's tiny grasps wrap around her finger. Kiseki studied he mother's finger, and after tugging it a few times she finally smiled._

"_There's your smile" Kurenai pointed out. She held her daughter closer and rocked back and forth._

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

_Kurenai silently sang, when she saw Kiseki still awake she smiled and hummed the tune._

_When Kurenai was about to give up putting Kiseki to sleep she saw her daughter close her eyes and explored the land of nod._

_(Finally, I thought she'll never sleep) Kurenai placed Kiseki in her crib and smiled. She walked to her bed and lied down._

_She looked at the crib and silently whispered. "Goodnight my children, Sleep well" she rested her head on the pillow (They're asleep now Asuma) she quietly thought before dozing off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Stolen**

Hidden deep within the forest lies a grim facility, a laboratory protected by an invisible barrier is hidden from the world. The reason for such secrecy is known by few. No one knows its true dark intentions.

"Damn it, that's the twenty seventh time this week. Steam shut the power" A blonde woman commanded.

"Man, I thought this guy could handle such strength" An overblown man with a mechanical arm covered the charred corpse. "Is it really possible to find such a human being that can hold such power?"

"Steam do not question Noboro's plans! I'm sure he will find a suitable host next time" Liz assured.

"I hope so, my patience with this project is running short" Steam tweaked his mechanical arm. "Shit, my arm is stuck again. Liz hand over the oil can" Steam ordered.

"Can't you at least say please?" Liz handed over the oil can.

Steam poured some oil on his arm "Ahhhh, much better" he tested out his arm.

"Men" Liz crossed her arms.

Suddenly the door swung open. A man with white hair bursts in the room. "What happened to experiment JZ10?" Noboro asked.

"Another failure sir" Liz confessed.

"What's wrong with these people?" Noboro asked in anger. "They should be strong enough to hold the power of the Jubi" Noboro growled.

Liz held Noboro's back and started massaging "Don't worry Noboro, I'm sure there is someone worthy"

"Maybe we should chase different people?" Steam suggested.

Liz barked at Steam "Steam, be quiet –"

Noboro's eyes widened. "Maybe he's right" he brushed Liz's hand off his back. "Maybe our targets are too strong for the Jubi's power. And whenever we mix some of its DNA they either blow up or burn to death because of the Jinchuriki's immense chakra" Noboro thought.

"So are you saying that we have to pick someone weak?" Liz asked.

Noboro smiled "Yes, it should work" he started laughing like crazy.

Steam sat on the floor and scratched his cheek "I still wonder why we're doing this sortta shit?" Steam questioned himself.

Liz heard his comment and snarled. "Steam; aren't you satisfied that you're being paid half a million Ryo a month for this project?" Liz asked.

Steam looked at Liz. "I've got principles woman!!" He spat at her.

Liz started laughing "Principles? How can a monster like you have principle?"

"Steam" Noboro hollered.

Steam stood up "Yes Noboro?"

"Did you capture anything interesting while you were gone?" Noboro questioned.

"As a matter of fact I do" Steam sneered.

"Show me"

"My pleasure" Steam walked a few feet back "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he screamed. Suddenly a dust cloud spread in the room. "Come out Popo!!"

A huge elephant appeared and crushed the room.

"Steam can't you summon your pets outside? Look at this place it's a mess" Liz pointed out.

"Sorry but Noboro wanted to see it" Steam joked. He patted Popo's side. "Well, waddya think?"

Noboro looked at the summoned creature and grinned. "The perfect distraction for the next village"

"And where will the next destination be?" Steam asked.

"A village called Konohagakure"

"Hear that Popo? This'll be our first mission together"

Popo wrapped his trunk around Steam and started throwing him up in the air.

Liz shook her head. "Why does this guy socialize better with animals than humans"

"Steam, we strike next week"

"Why that late?"

Noboro placed his hand in his coat and took out a piece of paper. "The big villages are taking extra measures" he showed the piece of paper to his comrades.

"Ahh, so I see they finally heard about us" Liz arrogantly said.

Steam grabbed the piece of paper and read it aloud. "The major villages really have outdone themselves. They are placing ANBU's everywhere"

"We need to change our strategies, Steam I want you to train Popo"

"No problem Noboro. I'll get to that right now" He patted Popo's head and unsummoned him.

"Well I guess I have this clean this place up" Liz dusted her hands and started cleaning.

"What'll you do Noboro?" Steam asked.

Noboro ignored his question and exited the room.

"Geez it's just a simple question"

Noboro walked down the hall and entered another room; the room was dim and musty. Noboro closed the door behind him and switched on the light, he took a bottle that was placed on the desk. "Damn it, this is all we have left?" He stared at the bottle and rattled it. "We should find the suitable host or I'm finished, I've wasted billions of Ryo for this project" He carefully placed the bottle back where he got it. "I have to find the perfect specimen, even if it is a child" he swore.

* * *

**Back in Konoha...**

"Good morning Keiichi, I hope you slept well?" Kurenai carried her son and cradled him in her arms. Keiichi yawned and smiled at his mother. "I bet you're hungry" Kurenai fed her son and smiled. "I see that Kiseki is still asleep" But Keiichi was too busy eating to notice.

When Keiichi was done Kurenai patted his back and assisted him to burp. She then stared at his red eyes. "You do look like your father" Kurenai pointed out, she then hugged Keiichi and started swaying. Keiichi grabbed her hair and started pulling. "Keiichi, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" But it didn't matter to him; he found it funny when he sees his mother's eyes squint. He started pulling her hair some more and starts giggling.

Kurenai started to be impatient with him; she grabbed Keiichi's little hand and carefully tugged it away from her hair and raised her voice. "I said stop Keiichi"

When Keiichi heard the tone Kurenai used on him he started to tear up. "Keiichi please don't cry, please don't –" But Kurenai was too late, Keiichi started crying. "Maybe next time I should tie my hair?" she said aloud.

"That won't be a bad idea" a voice answered from the window.

Kurenai jolted when she heard a voice suddenly, she turned around and sighed. "Oh Shikamaru it's just you"

"I didn't mean to scare you" Shikamaru got off the ledge and entered the room. "Maybe I should use the front door"

"Now that, won't be a bad idea" Kurenai chuckled.

Shikamaru was embarrassed and tried to change the subject. "So…How are you?"

Kurenai looked at Keiichi. "I don't know, I'm trying to make him stop crying though"

"Good luck with that" Shikamaru joked.

Keiichi continued crying. "Come on Keiichi stop crying, I'm sorry that I scolded you earlier" Kurenai lulled at her child and started to rock him. Keiichi eventually stopped. "There, feeling better?"

Keiichi smiled at Kurenai, he raised his arms and started opening and closing his hands, he started making baby noises. Kurenai smiled and poked his nose. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Shikamaru looked at this precious family moment. (Asuma –Sensei will miss a lot) he thought, he looked at the crib beside him and saw Kiseki slowly opening her eyes. "Good morning sleepy head" he greeted the child with a smile. Kiseki stared at Shikamaru's smiling face. (Alright, she woke up in the right side of the bed) Shikamaru happily thought.

Suddenly Kiseki started crying, Shikamaru's smile faded "Wha –what did I do?" Shikamaru blurted. Kiseki started crying louder; Shikamaru didn't know what to do and scratched his head. "What do I do now, what do I do now?!?" He tried to lull her to calm down, he even started making funny to make her laugh. But all of his methods weren't working.

Kurenai looked at the helpless Shikamaru and started to laugh. "Shikamaru, you're scaring her" she joked.

"No I'm not, I'm trying to make her stop crying" he pouted. He looked at Kiseki and tried again, but Kiseki's cries got worse.

"Here, hold Keiichi for a while. I'll handle this" Kurenai handed over her child.

"At least you're not crying" Keiichi giggled when he heard Shikamaru's comment.

"Come here Kiseki, mommy's got you" Kurenai carried Kiseki out of the crib and cradled her. "Shhh, its okay Kiseki, the scary man is gone" Kurenai smiled.

"Hey, I'm not a scary guy" Shikamaru pointed out.

"I know Shikamaru" Kurenai chuckled, Kiseki continued to cry. Kurenai hugged her daughter closer and started swaying.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

Kiseki stopped crying; she tried to reach for her mother's face and started breathing heavily. Kurenai held her daughters hands and rubbed it against her cheek, Kiseki felt her mother's skin. It was soft, it was warm and at the same time smooth, Kiseki was awed when she felt her mother's skin. "Do you like mama's cheeks so much?" Kurenai smiled.

Kiseki giggled when she saw her mother smile at her.

"Awww she's a cutie" Shikamaru pointed out. Shikamaru looked at Keiichi and played with his toes. "You're a cutie too Keiichi"

They heard knocking on the door. "Come in" Kurenai gestured.

"Good morning Ms. Yuhi" Doctor Yosuke looked at Shikamaru. "How did you get in here?"

"I went through the window" Shikamaru answered.

"Oh okay, but please use the front door next time. I might call security on you"

"I promise" Shikamaru vowed.

"Anyway, Ms. Yuhi I'm here to check on Kiseki"

"Okay Doctor Yosuke" Kurenai handed over Kiseki to Yosuke.

"Hello Kiseki, how are we doing today?" Yosuke smiled at the child, he positioned his stethoscope on Kiseki's chest and heard her heartbeat.

Shikamaru and Kurenai anxiously waited, the doctor stopped checking her heart and smiled at the child.

"How is she doctor?" Kurenai asked.

Yosuke returned Kiseki to her mother. "Her heartbeat is still weak but the good news is that she's strong enough to leave this place. You're allowed to go home tomorrow" Yosuke assured.

Kurenai's face gleamed. "Finally we get to go home"

Doctor Yosuke smiled and exited the room.

"I'll help you tomorrow" Shikamaru gestured.

"Thank you Shikamaru"

* * *

**Th****at night…**

"There, we're all set" Kurenai dropped a large duffle bag on the floor. "It's a good thing Shikamaru's going to help me tomorrow, I'll let him carry the heavy bag" she snickered. "Now to check on my little darlings" Kurenai walked towards the crib and was surprised to see Keiichi still awake. "Keiichi, why are you still up?"

Keiichi looked at his sleeping sister and poked her nose, he than placed his palm on her forehead and gently tapped it. Kurenai smiled at her son. "What are you attempting to do?" She carried him out of the crib.

When Keiichi was in Kurenai's arms he wiggled in discomfort, Kurenai supported Keiichi's back on her chest and placed one arm around his waist. "There, is that more comfortable?"

Keiichi looked at his sister; he stretched his arms and reached for her. Kurenai smiled at her son. "Don't disturb her, you better be sleeping too" Keiichi looked at his mother cutely and cooed. "Oh, no Keiichi, giving me that look won't change my mind" Kurenai pointed out.

She sat on the bed and cradled her son; she started to rock him back and forth. Keiichi attempted to reach for her hair again. "Nice try Keiichi but my hair is tied" Kurenai mentioned.

Keiichi ceased reaching for her Kurenai's hair; Kurenai smiled and kissed his nose. "Keiichi, you're such a rascal" Kurenai looked at her son and hugged him closer. "Just like your father…" She raised her son and rubbed her nose to his; in return Keiichi grabbed her cheeks and sucked her nose. "You must be hungry"

Kurenai cradled her son and fed him. "I was right" Keiichi happily sucked his mother's milk; Kurenai gently rubbed his head and silently sang.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

When Keiichi was done eating he let out a big yawn. "Now you're sleepy" Kurenai returned him to the crib and ran her hand to his cheek. "Goodnight Keiichi" Kurenai smiled, she then returned to her bed and slept.

Keiichi on the other hand was still awake; he looked at his sister sleeping beside him. Kiseki started to breathe heavily, Keiichi noticed his sister's breathing. He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. Kiseki slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother smiling at her. Keiichi tightened his grip, Kiseki slowly closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. When Keiichi noticed Kiseki's breathing returned to normal he slowly lets go of her hand and sleeps.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Kurenai –Sensei!! What did you put in this bag?!?" Shikamaru complained as he dragged the large duffle bag.

"Quit complaining Shikamaru, besides you offered to help me" Kurenai pointed out. She happily carried her children around her arms and walked ahead of Shikamaru.

"Kurenai –Sensei, please slow down. My arms are going to fall off" Shikamaru screamed.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but we're so close" Kurenai chuckled.

After a few minutes of walking they have arrived in Kurenai's apartment.

Shikamaru carried the heavy duffle bag through endless flights of stairs. And when they finally arrived sweat poured down his face. "Phew, finally" Shikamaru dropped the bag and sat on the couch.

"Thank you Shikamaru, I'll get you something to drink" Kurenai placed her children in the crib found in her room. Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" Shikamaru gestured. When he opened the door a familiar voice greeted him.

"Shikamaru –Niisan"

"Hey Konohamaru, how's it going?" Shikamaru greeted him. "Please, come in"

Konohamaru entered the house. "I'm fine, what about you? I can hear your complaints a mile a way. What were you doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well…"

"Oh hello Konohamaru" Kurenai greeted him.

"Hello auntie Kurenai, I heard that you were returning today so I came by to say hi"

Kurenai smiled at her nephew, suddenly Keiichi started crying. "Coming Keiichi, sorry but I have to go" She gave Shikamaru the glass of water she was carrying and tended to Keiichi.

Shikamaru took a sip of water and looked at Konohamaru. "Konohamaru, why are you really here?" he asked.

Konohamaru looked at Shikamaru seriously. "Lady Hokage is announcing something very important, she requests an audience with the top ninjas in the village"

Shikamaru didn't answer and took another sip of water.

"This means you Shikamaru –Niisan" Konohamaru blurted.

"Okay then, when is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"NOW" Konohamaru screamed.

Shikamaru chugged down his drink and handed the glass to Konohamaru. "Why, didn't you tell me earlier?!?" Shikamaru ran out the door and headed to the Hokage residence.

"There, he's quiet now…Where is Shikamaru?" Kurenai asked.

"He had to do something important" Konohamaru answered.

"I see"

"Anyway, auntie Kurenai can I see my cousins?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sure" Kurenai smiled.

* * *

**Inside the Hokage's residence…**

"Sorry that I'm late Lady Hokage" Shikamaru barged in the room.

"What took you so long Shikamaru?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Sorry something important came up" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"What's more important than a meeting with the Hokage?" Naruto answered.

"Shut up both of you!" Tsunade screamed.

"Sorry" the boys apologized.

"I've gathered you all here today to discuss a very important matter" Tsunade took out a folder and scanned it.

"Neji…Do you know what we're going to discuss?" Lee whispered.

Neji didn't answer. Lee pouted and asked Kakashi. "Kakashi –Sensei…Do you know?" Kakashi looked at Lee and shook his head.

"For the past few weeks neighbouring villages have been attacked by random summoned beasts" Tsunade exclaimed.

"So all we have to do is finish off these beasts and its master right?" Naruto blurted.

"Let her finish you idiot" Sakura wrapped her arm around his throat. "Sorry Master Tsunade, please continue"

"Thank you Sakura, anyway the beasts aren't the only weird things going on here. When these beasts disappear people in the people seem to disappear too" Tsunade mentioned.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Kakashi questioned.

"My sources tell me that Konoha is the next target"

Everyone was speechless.

"I'm setting up night watchers starting tonight"

"Wait Lady Hokage, do you know who's behind this?" Shikamaru asked.

"No Shikamaru, but my sources tell me that there are only two ninjas behind these attacks"

(Only two ninjas?!?) Shikamaru thought.

"I want all of you to be careful, and when something goes wrong, Attack them with full force" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Hokage" They answered.

"Dismissed!!!" Tsunade shouted.

After the alarming news Tsunade shared, Konoha took drastic measures. And after a few days new laws have been set up, every night ANBU's roam the streets, and no one was allowed to leave the house.

Kurenai looked out at her window and sighed. "How long are they going to put this up?" She looked at her sleeping children and smiled.

* * *

**Outside Konoha…**

"Noboro when can I release Popo?" Steam asked.

"Soon Steam, be patient" Noboro turned his attention to the two guards near the door. A few seconds later he noticed that they were going to switch guards. "Now steam!!" Noboro ordered.

"Finally, come out Popo. Show em' what you got"

Suddenly Popo appeared and started an all out rampage in Konoha.

"What the hell is that?!?" One of the guards screamed.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just warn the Hokage, NOW"

Popo wrapped his trunk around one of the guard's waist and crushed his bones.

Popo started stomping creating a massive earthquake in Konoha. "Excellent Popo, dance for me…DANCE" Steam guffawed.

Popo's stomps shook Konoha's very core. Buildings started to crumble; the civilians panicked and started evacuating their homes.

* * *

**Inside the Hokage residence…**

"Damn it, they're quicker than I thought" Tsunade complained.

"Lady Hokage, what are your orders?" Shizune asked.

"Save as many people as you can, I do not know the intentions of these people. And I don't want to find out" Tsunade ordered.

* * *

**Outside Konoha**

Popo rampaged in the middle of the village. "Noboro Popo has dragged in the attention, now's your chance" Steam reported.

Noboro's blank eyes stared at the huge entrance Popo created. (So much for the element of surprise) Noboro dashed in the village and looked for a suitable host.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't steal all the fun" Steam followed him.

* * *

**Inside Konoha…**

"Neji, what the hell is that!!!" Lee pointed at Popo. "I've never seen anything like it"

"His name is Popo" Steam dropped in.

"Who the hell are you?!?" Lee asked.

Steam stuck his finger in his ear and took out some ear wax. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, who the hell are you?!?" Lee repeated himself.

Steam snickered and stretched out his mechanical arm. "You don't need to know" Steam's arm transformed into a huge cannon. "TEKIDANHASSHATOU" steam roared.

Suddenly grenades shot out from his arm and targeted Neji and Lee.

"Lee watch out" Neji warned.

The boys leaped to the air and evaded Steam's attacks. (He's too big to catch us) Neji thought.

"Tsk tsk tsk, such stubborn kids" Steam withdrew his weapon and suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he –"

"Behind you pretty boy" Steam pounded Neji to the ground.

"He's fast" Lee realized.

"Don't judge a book by its cover boy" Steam appeared in front of Lee and punched his face.

Steam's strength sent Lee flying to a wall.

"Tch, that was too easy" Steam dusted his hands and followed Popo. "Popo, use Kaenhoushaki" he commanded.

When Popo heard his master he started to roar. The sound of his roar was deafening, suddenly he blew out flames from his trunk and scorched the village.

Steam started laughing crazily. "Perfect Popo, you got it right this time" he proudly said.

Popo patted Steam's head with his trunk and continued trampling over the village.

"Rasenshuriken" Naruto roared. His attack hit Popo's head and set him off balance.

"POPO" Steam screamed, the elephant beast's large frame fell on Steam and crushed him.

"Ha-ha, killing two birds with one stone" Naruto boasted.

"NARUTO!!!" Neji hollered.

"Oh Neji, what happened to you?" Naruto stared at his bruises.

"Never mind that, Naruto listen to me the person you're attacking isn't –"

Suddenly Popo's body started to rise; underneath his large frame Steam carried his beloved pet. "Come on Popo, stand up" Steam assisted his pet to stand up.

Naruto was shocked to see such incredible strength. "How is he doing that without any…"

"Chakra?" Neji pointed out.

"How did you.."

"Before he knocked me down I used Byakugan on him, I was surprised to see that he didn't possess any chakra"

"Then…What is he?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, but all I know is. He isn't human" Neji explained.

Steam applauded at Neji's comment. "Pretty boy's pretty smart" he complimented. "Popo leave these two to me; have fun prancing around the village"

"I don't think so" Neji warned, he ran towards Popo and attacked him. "Hakke Kusho" he screamed. He pushed the beast away from the village, but not far enough.

"Hey, your opponent is me pretty boy" Steam pointed out.

"And what do you call me?" Naruto ran to Steam and forced a Rasengan to his gut. (Got him) he victoriously thought, but when he raised his head he saw Steam smiling at him.

"Stupid boy, you think that your petty attack will knock me down easily?" Steam groped Naruto's arm with his mechanical arm. "Now it's my turn, JUUSEI" Steam's hand fired. The bullets were fast, and instantly pieced Naruto's arm.

Naruto cried in pain, he attempted to release Steam's grip from his arm. "I can't break free" he cried.

"Ha-ha, there's only one way to break free" Steam looked at Naruto's bleeding arm and licked his lips. "All I have to do is rip your pretty arm, simple no?" he teased.

"Damn you!!" Naruto cursed.

While Naruto and Neji were busy holding off Steam, Noboro searched the burning village for the perfect host. (Damn it; don't tell me this village doesn't have anyone worthy) Noboro leaped from roof to roof searching for the perfect host. When he was about to scan another area, he heard a distinct cry of a child. He followed the child's cries and landed on top of the roof across a flaming apartment where he heard the child.

"Kurenai –Sensei you must get out of here quickly" Shikamaru ordered.

"Shikamaru please get Kiseki, I can't carry them both" Kurenai screamed as she grabbed Keiichi.

Shikamaru nodded and got Kiseki out of the crib. "It's okay Kiseki, I've got ya" he lulled.

But Kiseki wouldn't stop crying. "Sorry Kiseki, this might hurt a bit but it's the only way" Shikamaru hugged Kiseki tightly to prevent the smoke from entering her lungs.

Kurenai and Shikamaru quickly evacuated the apartment just in time. When the two got out of the burning building it came crashing down.

"Okay Kiseki, we're out now" Shikamaru slowly loosened his grip and smiled at the child.

But Kiseki was breathing too fast. "Shit, she's suffocating" Shikamaru cried. "The smoke must've crowded her lungs" Suddenly Kiseki started coughing up blood.

"We overworked her too much, please calm her down Shikamaru" Kurenai explained.

Shikamaru gently rubbed Kiseki's chest. "Don't worry Kiseki everything will be fine" Shikamaru assured. A few minutes later Kiseki started to breathe normally, she looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "See Kiseki, I told you I'm not a scary guy" Shikamaru teased.

Noboro didn't miss a single thing; he stood there and watched the child Shikamaru was holding. (Perfect) He evilly grinned.

"Sorry Kurenai –Sensei" Shikamaru silently said.

"What are you sorry about?" Kurenai joked.

Shikamaru stared at Kurenai and blushed.

"You don't have to say sorry Shikamaru, besides. We're lucky to be alive" Kurenai chuckled.

"But not for long" A wicked voice echoed.

"Who's there?" Shikamaru angrily asked.

Suddenly Noboro appeared in front of them. "You don't need to know"

Kurenai stared at the person's blank eyes and trembled.

"Kurenai –Sensei, take Kiseki and –" Noboro grabbed Shikamaru's throat.

"SHIKAMARU" Kurenai cried.

Noboro looked at Kurenai's trembling eyes. Kurenai was scared and hugged Keiichi tighter. "Go to sleep" Noboro commanded. Suddenly Kurenai felt drowsy and fell to the ground.

"KURENAI -SENSEI" Shikamaru cried, he then looked at Noboro. "What did you do?"

Noboro stared into Shikamaru's eyes, "You will forget everything you saw here" Noboro commanded.

Shikamaru forced his eyes shut.

"Ah, a stubborn one I see" Noboro placed his fingers on top of Shikamaru's eyes and pulled his eyelids up. Shikamaru couldn't fight back, he couldn't breath.

"I want you to forget everything you saw here, and after I'm done with you. Be like your good friend here and sleep" Noboro ordered.

Shikamaru did as Noboro commanded; Noboro took Kiseki from Shikamaru's arms and threw Shikamaru's unconscious body to the side.

Noboro looked at the terrified child. "Don't worry, you're safe with me" he lied. He took the cloth that wrapped Kiseki's body and poured fake blood on it. He then threw the stained cloth next to Kurenai. "When both of you wake up, you know that this little girl I'm holding is dead" He then leaped to the roof and whistled a sharp tune.

Popo heard Noboro's sharp sound and roared.

Steam heard his pet's roar and looked at Naruto with disgust. "Too bad little boy, I couldn't keep your arm" lets go of Naruto's arm. "It's just a good thing my arm overheated" Steam loosened the screw on his arm. "See you again boy" When Steam loosened the screw a huge cloud of steam covered the whole village.

" *cough* *cough* Damn it, what did he just do?" Naruto complained.

"Byakugan" Neji cried. "O couldn't sense anything; this thick steam cloud is blocking my Jutsu"

A few seconds later the huge steam cloud cleared, and to their surprise the elephant beast disappeared. So did Noboro and Steam.

Naruto scanned the area. "Where did they go?"

"I don't sense anything either" Neji pointed out.

Suddenly they heard someone scream, Naruto and Neji quickly ran to the source of the scream.

When they arrived at the scene they couldn't believe their eyes.

Shikamaru was carrying a frightened Keiichi in his arms, while Kurenai cried on a blood stained cloth.

"Shikamaru…What happened here?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked at Neji. "K…Kiseki…Died" he trembled.

* * *

**A few miles away from Konoha…**

"Damn it Noboro; that was the quickest attack I've ever experienced" He complained. "It's just a good thing I summoned Hagetaka just in time" He patted his summoned condor and smiled.

Noboro ignored Steam's rants and concentrated on the sleeping child.

"Oi Noboro, are you listening to me?" Steam questioned. Steam took a little peek at the child. "Noboro, are you sure that this'll work"

Noboro looked at Steam "Yes Steam, this will be our last chance. I'm sure it'll work" Noboro assured.

"Okay then" Steam clicked his tongue to signal Hagetaka to fly faster. "I'm sure Liz will go all out with this last experiment" Steam pointed out.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 4**

Sorry if you felt bad readers, but this is how I want it to go. And if you wanna know what'll happen next please keep reading. And don't worry, something nice is going to happen on chapter 6…But you have to go through chapter 5 first…HAHAHAHA. The next chapter will be called **Experiment KA1**~Ciao!!!


	5. Experiment KA1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

What Liz wrote

_Singing_

**P.S: In this chapter I'll be starting to use the name Kai after…You'll know.**

**

* * *

**

**What happened in Chapter 4: **

"_But not for long" A wicked voice echoed._

"_Who's there?" Shikamaru angrily asked._

_Suddenly Noboro appeared in front of them. "You don't need to know"_

_Kurenai stared at the person's blank eyes and trembled._

"_Kurenai –Sensei, take Kiseki and –" Noboro grabbed Shikamaru's throat._

"_SHIKAMARU" Kurenai cried._

_Noboro looked at Kurenai's trembling eyes. Kurenai was scared and hugged Keiichi tighter. "Go to sleep" Noboro commanded. Suddenly Kurenai felt drowsy and fell to the ground._

"_KURENAI -SENSEI" Shikamaru cried, he then looked at Noboro. "What did you do?"_

_Noboro stared into Shikamaru's eyes, "You will forget everything you saw here" Noboro commanded._

_Shikamaru forced his eyes shut._

"_Ah, a stubborn one I see" Noboro placed his fingers on top of Shikamaru's eyes and pulled his eyelids up. Shikamaru couldn't fight back, he couldn't breathe._

"_I want you to forget everything you saw here, and after I'm done with you. Be like your good friend here and sleep" Noboro ordered._

_Shikamaru did as Noboro commanded; Noboro took Kiseki from Shikamaru's arms and threw Shikamaru's unconscious body to the side._

_Noboro looked at the terrified child. "Don't worry, you're safe with me" he lied. He took the cloth that wrapped Kiseki's body and poured fake blood on it. He then threw the stained cloth next to Kurenai. "When both of you wake up, you know that this little girl I'm holding is dead" He then leaped to the roof and whistled a sharp tune._

_Popo heard Noboro's sharp sound and roared._

_Steam heard his pet's roar and looked at Naruto with disgust. "Too bad little boy, I couldn't keep your arm" lets go of Naruto's arm. "It's just a good thing my arm overheated" Steam loosened the screw on his arm. "See you again boy" When Steam loosened the screw a huge cloud of steam covered the whole village._

" _*cough* *cough* Damn it, what did he just do?" Naruto complained._

"_Byakugan" Neji cried. "O couldn't sense anything; this thick steam cloud is blocking my Jutsu"_

_A few seconds later the huge steam cloud cleared, and to their surprise the elephant beast disappeared. So did Noboro and Steam._

_Naruto scanned the area. "Where did they go?"_

"_I don't sense anything either" Neji pointed out._

_Suddenly they heard someone scream, Naruto and Neji quickly ran to the source of the scream._

_When they arrived at the scene they couldn't believe their eyes._

_Shikamaru was carrying a frightened Keiichi in his arms, while Kurenai cried on a blood stained cloth._

"_Shikamaru…What happened here?" Neji asked._

_Shikamaru looked at Neji. "K…Kiseki…Died" he trembled._

_**A few miles away from Konoha…**_

"_Damn it Noboro,; that was the quickest attack I've ever experienced" He complained. "It's just a good thing I summoned Hagetaka just in time" He patted his summoned condor and smiled._

_Noboro ignored Steam's rants and concentrated on the sleeping child._

"_Oi Noboro, are you listening to me?" Steam questioned. Steam took a little peek at the child. "Noboro, are you sure that this'll work"_

_Noboro looked at Steam "Yes Steam, this will be our last chance. I'm sure it'll work" Noboro assured._

"_Okay then" Steam clicked his tongue to signal Hagetaka to fly faster. "I'm sure Liz will go all out with this last experiment" Steam pointed out._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Experiment KA1**

It took Hagetaka three days to return to the lab, three days since Noboro stole Kiseki from her family. On the night of the third day they arrived, and on that night Kiseki fell ill.

Steam cradled the sick child and placed his palm on her forehead. "Oi, Noboro. Is she supposed to be burning up like this?"

Noboro got off Hagetaka and headed deep in the woods.

"Oi, Noboro wait up" (Geez this man is impatient) Steam caught up with Noboro and asked him again. "Noboro wasn't she wrapped in something to help her fight the cold?"

Noboro stopped to turn around. "Why so concerned all of a sudden Steam?" Noboro teased.

"Well, aren't babies just like pets?" Steam mentioned.

"She'll be fine, besides. I needed an alibi" Noboro shrugged.

"But –"

"Not another word Steam, just unsummon the damn bird" Noboro ordered.

Steam looked at Noboro with disgust and unsummoned Hagetaka.

"Thank you" Noboro closed his eyes and whistled a sharp tune. When Kiseki heard this she started crying.

"Hey, hey stop crying" Steam lulled.

Noboro stopped whistling and looked at Steam. "Can't you get that kid to shut up?" he sternly asked.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" Steam confessed.

"Well try harder!!" Noboro barked.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The doors to the laboratory opened and welcomed them.

"Well that was quick" A womanly voice was heard through the speakers.

"It's nice to see you too Liz" Steam joked.

"Just get inside Steam" Noboro ordered.

Steam didn't say another word; he just spat at the side and entered the facility. Noboro entered the facility and whistled as he walked in.

The doors closed behind him and camouflaged with the forest.

* * *

**Inside the Lab…**

Liz ran to her comrades to greet them, when she saw them she stopped to catch her breath.

"*huff* * huff* Welcome back *huff* Noboro" Liz tried to put on a smile.

"*Ahem*" Steam coughed.

"You too Steam" Liz grumbled. 'Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Steam picked his ear as he asked.

"The test subject you dumbass, what else could it be?" Liz scowled.

"Oh" Steam walked closer to Liz and gave her the child. "Enjoy" He smirked.

Liz was shocked when she saw he weak child in her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Noboro held Liz's shoulder and tightened his grip. "No Liz, she's the last one"

"So if this doesn't work then…"

"It's over" Noboro held both of Liz's shoulders. "I beg you Liz, be delicate with this one" Noboro pleaded.

Liz looked at Noboro and nodded. "I'll get to it right away"

"W-wait a minute Liz, that kid ain't feeling well. Are you sure it's okay to start with her condition?" Steam pointed out.

Liz looked at Steam and giggled. "Awww, why so concerned all of a sudden?" Liz teased.

"N-no, I'm just asking coz" Steam scratched his head to think of another answer. "Aren't babies like pets?"

"How would you know anything about kids, you're not even human" Liz scoffed and walked away.

Steam glared at Liz. (I used to be) and followed her. "Noboro aren't you coming?" He screamed.

Noboro looked at Steam and sighed. "Sure"

* * *

**In the**** experimentation room…**

Liz laid Kiseki on the operating room. "Okay, let's check your bio data" Liz placed two her fingers on Kiseki's forehead. "Naibun" she cried. Kiseki's bio data flowed through Liz's fingers and reached her mind, Liz lets go of her forehead and wrote the information down.

Name: Kiseki Yuhi

Age: two months old

Sex: Female

Biological mother: Kurenai Yuhi

Biological father: Asuma Sarutobi (Deceased) 

Born in: Konohagakure 

Complications: 

Her legs are immobile and her heart is weak. She can't exert a lot of energy, and if she does she starts coughing up blood….

"That's all we need to know" Noboro grabbed the clipboard from Liz. "Start the experimentation now" Noboro ordered, he placed Kiseki's vitals in a folder. He then wrote Experiment KA1 on it.

"Steam, you heard the man. Fire it up" Liz hollered.

Steam turned up the power and gave Liz a thumbs up. "Okay Liz"

Noboro gave Liz a small bottle containing a dark liquid. "Use all of it Liz" he ordered.

Liz was shocked to hear Noboro's order. "But Noboro can she handle this much DNA?" Liz asked.

"I do not care; this will be my last chance. So I want to take this risk" Noboro roared at her.

Liz started trembling.

"GO WOMAN" Noboro roared.

Liz quickly returned to Kiseki and placed an oxygen mask on her.

"Let Experiment KA1, commence" Noboro cried.

Kiseki was heavily sedated, and after a few minutes she instantly fell asleep.

"She's asleep now" Liz flicked the injection containing what's left of the Jubi's DNA. (I hope this works) She then injected the DNA into Kiseki's veins. Suddenly Kiseki started breathing fast. (Oh no) "Noboro"

Noboro ignored Liz's cries and looked at Kiseki.

"NOBORO" Liz screamed again.

Still, Noboro ignored her.

Liz looked at the suffering child and looked at the heart monitor. "It's too fast" Kiseki started coughing up blood. Liz knew that this was another failure. "STEAM CUT THE POWER" She ordered.

"NO" Noboro howled.

Steam nodded at Noboro then looked at Liz. "Sorry Liz" he apologized.

"But Noboro at this rate she'll –" Suddenly they heard a flat line. Liz looked at the cold child and was frightened. "Damn it, not again" Liz ran towards the operating bed, but Noboro stopped her.

"Don't touch her" Noboro commanded.

Liz looked at Noboro and froze. "B-but…"

"You've done enough Liz, let me handle this" Noboro patted Liz's shoulder and headed to Kiseki. He then stared at the dead child and did nothing.

"Noboro she's gone, I told you that we shouldn't –" Suddenly Kiseki started coughing. "I-impossible"

"Liz, check her vitals"

Liz placed her fingers on Kiseki's forehead and was shocked. "Her heartbeat is normal, so is her temperature…"

"What else?"

"And…She's no longer crippled! Noboro how…"

"The Jubi's chakra was too strong for ordinary people, when we injected some of its DNA it overcrowded their chakra waves. And as a result they either explode or burn up. But this child is no ordinary human. When the Jubi's chakra entered her it had enough space to flow"

"And what would those places be?" Liz asked.

"Her heart and her legs, and since she's sharing her body with the Jubi her heart rate and leg muscles became normal" Noboro explained.

Kiseki stopped coughing and opened her eyes. (Perfect) Noboro grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Steam asked. He looked at Kiseki and was shocked to see her left eye. "Noboro, what happened to her?"

Noboro cradled Kiseki in his arm. "I improved her" Noboro pointed out.

Steam stared at Kiseki's left eye and looked confused. "What is that?"

"That would be the Jubi's eye Steam" Liz pointed out. "That is proof that the DNA transfusion worked"

"What's her name again?" Steam asked.

"Her name is…"

"Experiment KA1" Noboro answered. "I do not want her to get used to her old name" Noboro gave the child to Liz. "Unless you could think of another name" Noboro then exited the room leaving his two comrades.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can take care of children" Liz complained.

"I bet I can; besides I'm sure she's just like a pet" Steam grabbed Kiseki from Liz.

"Be careful Steam you might squish her" Liz warned.

"Don't worry Liz, I'll be gentle" Steam started playing with Kiseki and smiled. "How are you doing little one?" Steam asked Kiseki.

Kiseki giggled at Steam and started kicking the air, she felt free and happy when she knew she can move her legs.

"Awww you're so cute Ex-exper-experiment….Man, your name is hard to pronounce"

"Maybe for you Steam" Liz teased. "Maybe you can give her a new name" Liz suggested.

"Good idea Liz, I'm pretty good with giving names" Steam's face gleamed. Suddenly steam got a serendipity moment. "I got it…What about Kai?"

"Kai?"

"Yeah, see K-A-1 kinda looks like Kai" Steam pointed out.

"Okay then, suit yourself" Liz left the two in the room.

"Finally she's gone" Steam looked at Kai and smiled, suddenly she started crying. "Oh I know what's wrong here" Steam stood up and placed Kai in his mechanical arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's milk here somewhere" He then tickled Kai's stomach,

She started laughing.

"See you've got a beautiful smile" (Too bad no one gets to see it) Steam sadly thought.

* * *

**Back in Konoha…**

After the attack Konoha endured the villagers quickly got up and help repair their beloved village. They fixed damaged buildings and healed injured people; they also searched for missing and dead bodies. But the only thing that puzzled the Hokage's mind was the intention.

* * *

**Inside the Hokage Recidence...**

"This just doesn't add up" Tsunade complained. "Why would they just suddenly attack and leave quickly?"

"Maybe they gave up searching" Shizune suggested.

"No Shizune, that can't be it. People like them don't give up that easily"

"But one of them isn't even human" Neji blurted.

"What do you mean by that Neji?" Tsunade asked.

Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well you see, when Lee and I encountered one of them I felt something suspicious"

"Suspicious?!?" Tsunade reacted.

"When I used Byakugan on him I didn't see or sense any chakra, even Naruto noticed it"

"How is that possible?" Shizune blurted out.

"We don't know" Naruto confessed.

"How's Rock Lee?" Tsunade asked.

"He's lucky surviving such an attack, I've never seen Lee this knocked out" Neji pointed out.

"Thank you, you may go" Tsunade sighed.

The two boys left the room. Tsunade rubbed her face and grumbled. "This doesn't make sense"

They heard knocking at the door. "Shizune could you please get that"

Shizune nodded at Tsunade and answered the door. "Lady Hokage, Kakashi is back"

"Send him in, and I would like to talk to him privately" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Hokage" Shizune let Kakashi in and left the room.

"Sorry Tsunade, but no one seems to be missing" Kakashi dropped a clipboard on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade scanned the papers and was disappointed. "This can't be right"

"Isn't it a good thing that no one got captured?" Kakashi asked. "Besides, there are more important things to worry about than this?" Kakashi pointed out.

Tsunade placed the clipboard on her desk. "I know but…I feel like they didn't leave empty handed"

Kakashi patted Tsunade's shoulders. "It must be stress, try to take a break" Kakashi suggested.

"Sorry I can't do that" Tsunade looked at her devastated village and sighed. "They did a lot of damage. It's quite lucky that they didn't destroy the hospital or the school, we needed the space for evacuees"

Kakashi looked at the tired Hokage and smiled. "But please find time to rest"

Tsunade chuckled at Kakashi's comment. "I can't do that either"

"Well at least I tried" Kakashi turned around and headed for the door.

"How's Kurenai?" Tunade blurted.

Kakashi stopped and looked at Tsunade.

"I know how it feels like to lose a loved one. Especially if that loved one was younger than you" Tsunade explained.

"She's feeling better" Kakashi sighed. (I hope)

* * *

**Inside Konoha hospital…**

Kurenai blankly looked at her sleeping child, she held the crib's handles and tightened her grip. (All I have left is you) She sadly thought. She gently rubbed her son's head; Keiichi woke up when he felt his mother's palm.

"Hello Keiichi" Kurenai tried to put on a smile. Keiichi looked at his side and was puzzled at the empty space. He kept patting the empty side of the crib and started crying.

Kurenai got a hold of Keiichi and started swaying. "Shhh, it's okay Keiichi mommy's here" But Keiichi kept reaching for the empty space of the crib. (He still doesn't get it)

Kurenai hugged Keiichi closer and cried. "I'm sorry Keiichi" Kurenai's voice trembled in his ear, she held Keiichi tighter in her arms. (I could've saved her, I could've protected her) "Keiichi I'm sorry, but Kiseki won't be coming back" she confessed. Shelooked at her son and kissed his forehead.

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

_

* * *

_

**Five**** years later…**

After capturing Kai formerly known as Kiseki, Noboro waited for the perfect opportunity to train and tame the beast within Kai. And after five years Noboro sensed the perfect opportunity would be this day.

* * *

**Inside the hidden lab…**

"Henge no Jutsu" Kai screamed. Suddenly she transformed into Liz.

Steam applauded at Kai's work. "Wow you got it right this time, I think this is a better version than the real Liz" Steam joked.

Liz glared at Steam "What did you say?"

"Ah, nothing Liz I was just complimenting Kai for her perfect work and –"

"Compliment this you bastard" Liz threw a massive book hurdling to Steam.

Steam ran for his life. "Sorry Liz" and was crushed by the said book.

"Damn you Steam" Liz then turned her attention to Kai. "Okay Kai you can return to normal now"

"Okay Liz –San" Kai happily replied.

(She's even got my voice right, that's amazing) Liz thought. "Okay Kai let's go write down your improvements"

Name: Experiment KA1 a.k.a Kai

Today's recording: She perfectly mastered the Henge no Jutsu technique, she also mastered copying the voices she's heard several times.

Liz flipped over the pages and was amazed at Kai's progress. (After injecting the Jubi DNA in her she was able to learn how to walk just like any child, she learned how to speak at an early age, she also got to master the Bunshin no Jutsu and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when she was just three years old)

Steam peeped over Liz's shoulder and snickered. "Aren't you amazed with all the tricks I taught her?"

"Yeah"

"See I told you I can train her properly, come here Kai"

Kai ran closer to Steam and smiled. "Yes Steam –San?"

"For doing a great job I'll reward you with this cookie" Steam pulled out a cookie from his pocket and handed it to Kai.

Kai's face gleamed. "Thanks Steam" She then hugged him and kissed his bald head.

Liz held her forehead and shook her head. "But you're treating her like a pet"

"But it seems to be working for her, right Kai?"

Kai was too busy eating her cookie and nodded, Kai started humming a familiar tune. Liz noticed the child's song and looked at Steam. "Did you teach her that song?"

Steam looked at Kai and was puzzled. "No, I'm tone deaf"

"Maybe one of your birds taught her that song" Liz pointed out.

"I guess so"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Noboro marched his way in. Kai quickly finished her cookie and saluted at Noboro. "Hello Noboro –Sama, I was just finishing my –"

Noboro glared at the child. "KA1 get out of here, I want to speak with these two in private"

It was Kai's dream to always please Noboro, so she always listened to what he says and never questioned his commands. "Right away Noboro –Sama" the little girl ran out and closed the doors behind her.

"Why do you still call her KA1" Steam asked.

Noboro ignored Steam's question.

"So what do you want to talk about" Liz questioned.

Noboro grabbed the clipboard from Liz and scanned Kai's past performance.

"She's doing great boss, she's already mastered two tricks and –"

"Not now Steam" Noboro continued scanning Kai's improvement.

"I'm just saying" Steam quietly said.

Noboro stopped scanning the pages and gave the clipboard back to Liz.

"Found anything interesting?" She asked.

"Yes, she's controlling her chakra flow superbly. Now it's time for the final step"

"Final step, I thought all you needed was an alternative host for the Jubi, and let it grow inside her?!?" Liz pointed out.

"Yes I know, but it will be a shame if we didn't use this certain 'gift' now wouldn't it?" Noboro sneered.

Liz and Steam were shocked at Noboro's remark.

"But to summon such a beast you need to find a huge amount of rage" Liz pointed out.

"Not exactly" Noboro turned to the door. "KA1 come here" he ordered.

Kai ran back and stood in front of Noboro. "Yes Noboro –Sama?"

"KA1, please cover your right eye" Noboro ordered.

Kai covered her right eye and started shivering.

"Don't be scared" Noboro looked at the Jubi's eye and stared at it with his blank eyes he covered both of Kai's ears and smiled. "Let me control you" he pleaded to the Jubi. "Let me tame you, let me train you, let me use you"

Liz started chuckling. "Noboro it's impossible to control such a beast with your special Omoi Seichuu Justu"

Suddenly Kai started screaming in pain.

"Oi Kai, what's the matter" Steam got closer to Kai.

"Don't touch her" Noboro commanded.

Strange marks started appearing on Kai's arms, legs, and back.

"Noboro –Sama it hurts, it hurts" She screamed. The marks that suddenly appeared on her body had a burning sensation.

"Don't squirm too much" Noboro ordered. He too felt the same pain on his right hand, and after a few seconds he lets go of Kai's ears.

Kai's eye was suddenly sewn shut, the marks on her body started bleeding; she couldn't endure the pain any longer and fell unconscious.

Steam caught the unconscious child and shook her. "Oi, Kai wake up, wake up" Steam screamed.

Liz checked if she had a pulse. "She's going to be fine Steam" She sighed. "Noboro what did you do –"

Noboro looked at his right hand and started laughing. "It worked, I can't believe it worked" Noboro flashed his right hand to his comrades.

"Noboro…What did you do?" Liz trembled.

"With this mark on my hand nothing can stop me"

"What does it exactly do?" Steam asked.

"I'll show you" Noboro glared at Kai. "Steam put her on the floor"

"But she's –"

"Just do it" He barked.

Steam looked at Kai and frowned. "Sorry Kai" He laid the unconscious child on the floor and walked away.

Noboro looked at Kai and sneered. "Let's see if she can endure one tail" He raised his right arm "Let's see what you got Jubi?"

All of a sudden the mark on his hand and Kai's body lit up. Kai woke up and felt pain flowing throughout her body; she hugged her body to ease the pain. " Wha-what's happening?" She looked at Steam's concerned face. "Steam –San…Help –Argh" The stitched that closed her left eye shut suddenly loosened.

"Let's go Jubi!!!" Noboro screamed.

Suddenly Kai started to roar.

"Kai…Is that you?" Steam asked.

"No Steam…That's the Jubi" Liz answered.

Noboro wasn't satisfied when he saw one tail of the Jubi. "Let's go for three"

The Jubi roared louder and listened to its new master.

* * *

**Inside the Jubi…**

"Noboro –Sama, stop it please….It hurts" Kai cried. But her voice couldn't be heard. Tears started rolling from her eyes. "Steam –San, Liz –San help me" She pleaded.

It was dark in the Jubi, she was cold, she was in pain, and she was alone.

"Somebody…help me…Please" Kai pleaded silently. Suddenly a bright light shone on top of her, a white figure dropped down from that light and stood in front of Kai.

Kai raised her head. "Who are you?"

The white figure grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it; he smiled at the helpless child. "Don't worry I'll get you outta here" the white figure spoke; he held the helpless child's hand and rubbed her head.

"Th-thank you" Kai silently replied. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was back to reality.

* * *

**Outside the Jubi…**

Noboro fell on the floor enraged. "What the hell happened?" Noboro looked at the weakened child and grabbed her collar. "What did you do?" he shook her frail body vigorously.

"I don't know, I don't I –" Suddenly Kai felt severe pain coming from her chain. She grabbed onto her chest and started coughing out blood.

Noboro was disgusted when Kai stained his sleeve. "Damn you" He threw her on the ground and tried to slap her.

But Steam held his arm just in time. "Noboro that's enough" he howled.

Liz ran to the child and held her body. "Kai, can you get up?" She asked.

Kai raised herself and tried to move her legs, when Kai realized that they aren't moving she froze. "I-I can't" She cried.

"What?!?"

"I can't move them; I can't "she shrieked.

(It can't be) Liz looked at Steam. "Steam I need your help here"

Steam lets go of Noboro's arm and tended to Kai. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to carry Kai into the examination room, quickly" Liz ordered.

Steam carried the crying child and exited the room.

Liz stood up and looked at Noboro. "You've gone to far Noboro" she sneered. She then followed Steam out of the room.

Noboro blankly stared at the ground and grinned at his hand. "So much power, so much power in my hands" He laughed.

* * *

**In the examination room…**

"Thank goodness she's sleeping now" Liz sighed.

"What happened to her Liz?" Steam asked.

Liz looked at Kai. "She lost so much charka too quickly; when Noboro released three tails the Jubi needed more chakra. The only available chakra that was left were the ones supporting her heart and legs"

"I see, but why would Noboro…"

Suddenly Noboro entered the room; he walked next to Kai and looked at her with disgust. "What happened?"

"She lost too much chakra too quickly" Liz pointed out.

"Can't you fix that?" Noboro asked.

"I don't know, but I can make something to lessen the pain" She pointed out.

"Good enough" Noboro shrugged. "Steam"

"What?" Steam grumbled.

"From now on I'll be taking care of her"

"Wait WHAT –"

"You're treating her like a pet; and this caused her to be too nice" Noboro pointed out.

"So what, I named her" Steam answered.

Noboro got closer to Steam's face. "But I created her" he pointed out.

Noboro was right, Steam couldn't answer.

"So from now on whatever I say goes, okay?"

"Yes Noboro" Liz and Steam answered.

Noboro looked at Kai evilly and sneered. "Good"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 5**

Finally I finished this chapter; I hope you'll also like the next one. It's going to be called: **Freedom's Guardian Angel **~Ciao


	6. Freedom's Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_(Guardian Angel talking to her )_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 5: **

_**Inside the Jubi…**_

"_Noboro –Sama, stop it please….It hurts" Kai cried. But her voice couldn't be heard. Tears started rolling from her eyes. "Steam –San, Liz –San help me" She pleaded._

_It was dark in the Jubi, she was cold, she was in pain, and she was alone._

"_Somebody…help me…Please" Kai pleaded silently. Suddenly a bright light shone on top of her, a white figure dropped down from that light and stood in front of Kai._

_Kai raised her head. "Who are you?"_

_The white figure grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it; he smiled at the helpless child. "Don't worry I'll get you outta here" the white figure spoke; he held the helpless child's hand and rubbed her head._

"_Th-thank you" Kai silently replied. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was back to reality._

_**Outside the Jubi…**_

_Noboro fell on the floor enraged. "What the hell happened?" Noboro looked at the weakened child and grabbed her collar. "What did you do?" he shook her frail body vigorously._

"_I don't know, I don't I –" Suddenly Kai felt severe pain coming from her chain. She grabbed onto her chest and started coughing out blood._

_Noboro was disgusted when Kai stained his sleeve. "Damn you" He threw her on the ground and tried to slap her._

_But Steam held his arm just in time. "Noboro that's enough" he howled._

_Liz ran to the child and held her body. "Kai, can you get up?" She asked._

_Kai raised herself and tried to move her legs, when Kai realized that they aren't moving she froze. "I-I can't" She cried._

"_What?!?"_

"_I can't move them; I can't "she shrieked. _

_(It can't be) Liz looked at Steam. "Steam I need your help here"_

_Steam lets go of Noboro's arm and tended to Kai. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to carry Kai into the examination room, quickly" Liz ordered._

_Steam carried the crying child and exited the room._

_Liz stood up and looked at Noboro. "You've gone to far Noboro" she sneered. She then followed Steam out of the room._

_Noboro blankly stared at the ground and grinned at his hand. "So much power, so much power in my hands" He laughed._

_**In the examination room…**_

"_Thank goodness she's sleeping now" Liz sighed._

"_What happened to her Liz?" Steam asked._

_Liz looked at Kai. "She lost so much charka too quickly; when Noboro released three tails the Jubi needed more chakra. The only available chakra that was left were the ones supporting her heart and legs"_

"_I see, but why would Noboro…"_

_Suddenly Noboro entered the room; he walked next to Kai and looked at her with disgust. "What happened?"_

"_She lost too much chakra too quickly" Liz pointed out._

"_Can't you fix that?" Noboro asked._

"_I don't know, but I can make something to lessen the pain" She pointed out._

"_Good enough" Noboro shrugged. "Steam"_

"_What?" Steam grumbled. _

"_From now on I'll be taking care of her"_

"_Wait WHAT –"_

"_You're treating her like a pet; and this caused her to be too nice" Noboro pointed out._

"_So what, I named her" Steam answered._

_Noboro got closer to Steam's face. "But I created her" he pointed out._

_Noboro was right, Steam couldn't answer._

"_So from now on whatever I say goes, okay?"_

"_Yes Noboro" Liz and Steam answered._

_Noboro looked at Kai evilly and sneered. "Good"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Freedom's Guardian Angel**

After controlling the Jubi, Noboro had the desire for its power. Everyday he would train Kai to withstand the pain, Noboro's goal was to control the Jubi's full form. But all Kai could withstand was five tails.

* * *

**Inside the laboratory…**

Kai started breathing heavily, her body started shaking. "Noboro –Sama…Can we stop?" She begged.

Noboro walked closed to Kai. "NO, if you don't get it right I wont get it right" Noboro barked.

Kai fell to her knees and grabbed Noboro's pants. "Please…Noboro –Sa –"

Noboro slapped Kai's cheek. "Shut up KA1, I'll do whatever I wish with you"

Kai fell to the side and held her swollen cheek; Noboro grabbed her cheeks and looked at her. "I own you" he pointed out. "Understand?"

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I…Understand Noboro –Sama"

"Good girl" Noboro smiled. He lets go of her cheeks and walked away. "Let's take a ten minute break shall we? Liz; give KA1 her medicine, I might train her even harder" Noboro scoffed as he left the room.

Kai struggled standing on her own two feet, when she finally stood up she wobbled and almost fell.

"Got yah" Steam caught her with his soft belly; he sat down on the floor with the tired child sitting on him. He gently stroked her head with his hand. "Don't worry I got yah" He whispered.

Kai looked at Steam's face and cried at his chest. "Steam –San, can't I stay with you and Liz –San? I'm scared" she cried.

Steam concernedly at Kai, he hugged her closer. "Sorry kiddo, but I can't"

Kai was stunned when she heard this. "Why… Why?" Kai pounded his chest. "Did I do something wrong to make Noboro –Sama angr –" Kai held her chest and started coughing.

"LIZ THE MEDICINE" Steam blurted.

"Don't worry I have it right here" Liz scurried towards Steam and opened the bottle containing a mysterious blue liquid. "Here you go Kai" Liz handed the bottle. Kai looked at Liz's concerned face, but didn't take the bottle from her. Kai started breathing heavily.

"Come on Kai, it's good for you" Steam tried to trick her from drinking it.

"That's what you told me last time" Kai quietly pointed out.

"So I did, did I?" Steam smiled at Kai. But Kai didn't find Steam's comment funny.

"Come on Kai, you know you won't get any better if you don't take this" Liz explained.

Kai slowly reached for the bottle, she was weak. And when she grabbed the bottle it started shaking in her hand.

Liz held the child's throbbing hand. "Let me help you" She sighed. She assisted the child to drink the liquid.

When Kai finished her 'medicine' Liz stretched her hand to help Kai stand up. "Come on Kai"

Kai took Liz's hand and stood up; Kai wiped her eyes and hugged Liz's legs. 'Thank you Liz –San"

Liz wrapped her arms around the child. (Why did we have to go this far?) She thought.

Steam grabbed the bottle and looked at it with grief. "Are you sure the junk you put in here is the only way?" Steam silently said.

"It's the only thing strong enough to prevent the pain" Liz answered. "Even if it is lethal"

"Tch" Steam threw the bottle aside. (What is that man thinking?)

"The ten minutes are up, come on KA1 let's try again" Noboro stormed in the room.

Kai tightened her grip around Liz; she dug her face in between her legs and shook her head.

"KA1 let's go, I'm a very impatient man" Noboro barked.

But Kai didn't want to let go. "Liz –San, tell him to stop…Please" Kai whispered.

"Noboro can't we stop, just for today?" Liz sincerely pleaded.

Noboro grabbed Kai's arm and forcefully pulled her away from Liz.

"Noboro –" But Liz shivered when she looked at Noboro's power hungry disposition. (What happened to you Noboro?)

"I'll say when it's over" Noboro screamed. He then glared at the trembling child and sneered. "Let's go KA1" Noboro dragged the child and threw her to a corner.

Kai's trembling eyes looked at the enraged Noboro. (What did I do wrong… Noboro?)

The whole day Kai suffered immense pain and suffering. Noboro wanted to perfect the Jubi, he didn't quit until…

"Noboro this is all she can endure, stop it now" Liz exclaimed.

"NO, just a little more" Noboro held his stinging arm. "All we need is three more" Noboro screamed.

Suddenly the Jubi started yelping; the demon fell to the ground and returned to Kai's body.

"Damn it" Noboro closed his stinging hand.

Kai struggled to get to her feet; the marks on her body started bleeding. The stinging pain on her body and left eye were unbearable. She held her left eye, and when she let it go, her eye was sewn shut.

"The Jubi can't take it anymore Noboro" Steam pointed out.

Noboro looked at his palm and sneered. "Clean her up" He commanded. "I'll deal with her tomorrow"

Liz watched Noboro exit the room, and when it was clear she ran to Kai with bandages in her hands. "It's okay Kai I'll fix you up" Liz wrapped the bandages around Kai's whole body; she then covered her left eye with an eye patch. "There, all cleaned up" Liz smiled.

But Kai didn't react.

"Here drink this" Steam offered her the strange liquid. Kai pried it off Steam's hand and chugged it down her throat.

"That's the sixth one she had today" Liz exclaimed. "He's pushing her too hard, a couple more of these and she might die"

Kai finished the bottle and threw it at the side. "A-another one…Please" She begged.

"No more kiddo, you had enough for today" Steam pointed out.

Kai started crying.

"Oi, I didn't mean that in a bad way"

"Please…Get me out of here. I can't take it anymore" Kai asked.

Liz looked at Kai and rubbed her cheek. "It's complicated" Liz answered.

Steam sighed. "Come on, let's get you to your room" Steam carried the child and headed to her cell.

* * *

**Inside Kai's cell…**

"All right kiddo, here we are" Steam put down the child and opened the door. "All right get in" Steam smiled. "Goodnight"

Kai looked at Steam. "Goodnight" Kai silently entered her cell.

"I'll let someone get your dinner" Steam locked the door and walked away.

Kai observed her dim room, for the past five years she slept here. Alone, cold, and lonely, the only thing that kept her sane was a familiar song that got stuck in her head. She doesn't know where she got it from, but each time she hums the simple tune, all her problems seem to disappear.

She lied on her futon bed and closed her eyes, she hummed the simple tune she held dear to her heart and fell asleep.

* * *

**In****side Kai's subconscious…**

"Hey, wake up" A man shook Kai's body.

Kai slowly opened here eyes and jolted, she kicked his face hard. "Wh-who are you?"

"OUCH, is that what you do to people who help you?" The man rubbed his chin.

"Help me?"

The man stood up and lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, I'm the guy who saved you lots of times in that damn beast" He boasted.

"You mean once" Kai shrugged.

"Heck no, I've saved you more than…" The man stopped and thought. "Oh yeah"

"See I told you so" Kai chuckled.

"Well it's nice to see you smiling again Kai" The man exclaimed.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"It says right there in your dog tag" The man pointed out.

Kai held the dog tag on chest and looked at the man. "Okay I'll give you points for that one"

"Don't underestimate me" The man implied.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

The man froze. "What am I doing here?" The man scratched his head. "What am I doing here again?"

Kai stared giggling. "You instantly forgot old man?"

"Hey I'm not old, I'm just…Forgetful"

"Yeah right" She shrugged.

"Honest…Wait now I remembered" He snapped. "I'm here to help you escape"

"Escape?"

"Let's face it, a little girl like you doesn't belong here" He pointed out.

"I'm not a little girl" She screamed.

The man held Kai's head. "Oh really, you look a little short for an adult"

Kai started punching the air. "Let me go, let me go"

"No I can't" The man teased.

Kai stopped squirming and started to cry.

"Hey, hey that was just a joke. I was only kidding" The man explained.

Kai looked at the man and wiped her eyes. "You're mean"

"Well so are you"

Kai started crying again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" (Geez helping this kid is harder than I thought)

"*cough* *cough* do you ever stop smoking?" The child asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"The smoke's getting in my eyes" She explained.

"Oops, sorry about that" The man spat his cigarette and squished it with his foot. "There, happy"

Kai wiped her irritated eyes. "Thanks"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" The man pointed out. "Now where was I…Oh yeah helping you escape, Kai all you have to do is –"

"Why are you helping me?" She blurted. "We just met and now…"

The man chuckled. "Did you ever think that these people who've been around you longer than I have at least tried to help you escape?"

Kai froze.

"Just a while ago you begged them to help you escape but they didn't even care" He pointed out.

"But…They took care of me" Kai silently replied.

The man held Kai's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Kai they're trying to kill you in here"

Kai was shocked. "You're lying"

"Sorry kiddo, but the things they're doing to you will eventually –"

"SHUT UP" Kai screamed, she placed her hands over her ears and shook her head. "You're lying, YOU'RE LYING"

The man grabbed Kai's arms. "Listen to me I'm not joking"

"How do you know?" Kai asked.

"Because I care about you" The man answered.

Kai stopped struggling. "Wh-what?"

"I care about you Kai; you deserve something better than this"

"But no one is waiting for me out there" Kai silently replied.

The man patted Kai's head. "Don't worry kiddo, there are people out there waiting for you" The man assured.

Kai looked at the man. "How do you know?"

"Because…I'm your guardian angel" The man smiled.

"Guardian…Angel?"

"Yup, so whenever you're in trouble, I'm here to help" He looked at her. "So, do you trust me now?" He smiled.

Kai felt something strange within her; she felt like she could trust this man in an instant.

"Don't worry I'll be with you the whole way" He assured.

"You promise?"

"Of course" He smiled.

Kai let out her pinkie finger. "Pinkie swear?"

He wrapped his pinkie to hers. "Pinkie swear; now all you have to do is to listen to my instructions. Okay?

* * *

**Outside Kai's cell…**

A guard opened Kai's cell and dropped her dinner tray. "Hey kid wake up, your dinner's ready" He walked closer to the sleeping girl and kicked her. "Hey I said wake –"

"STOP IT" Kai got up from her covers and quickly stole the guard's kunai.

"Silly little girl what can you –"

Kai cuts the guard's throat, stole his pouch and ran out of her cell; the guard fell to the ground, the guard gasps for air and eventually dies.

* * *

**Inside the facility…**

Kai ran around the whole laboratory to search for two things. One, cash she can't go running around the real world without any money. And two, her so called medicine, it was the only thing that can relieve the physical pain she felt.

Kai opened the door of a random room. "No, this isn't the right room" she slammed the door and searched for another room.

Kai opened another door and smiled. "Finally" Kai entered the medical room and searched for her special medicine. "Found it" Kai reached for the three bottles that contained the strange liquid. "I only have three left?!?" Kai placed the bottles in her pouch. "I've got to save them then"

Suddenly the facility's alarm sounded off. "Experiment KA1 has escaped, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill" Noboro's voice echoed in the speaker. "We need her alive, use any means necessary to capture her"

(Shit, they found out) Kai started running for her life. (I'm running out of time, I have to find some money) Kai scurried around the facility; she opened random doors and searched for cash. And when her pouch was over flowing with Ryo she had to find an exit rout.

"Found you Kai"

Kai was startled when she heard Steam's voice.

"Come on kiddo, stop playing hide and seek and –"

"Get back" Kai held the kunai in front of her.

"H-hey let's not play any strange games now" Steam got closer to Kai.

"I said get back" Kai warned.

Steam froze. "What's gotten into you Kai?"

Kai started to tear up, her hand trembled with fear.

"It's okay Kai, nothing bad will happen" Steam hid his mechanical arm and prepared to stun her.

Kai saw the sparks on Steam's mechanical hand and quickly charged at him. She scratched his leg and ran off.

Steam held his bleeding wound. "Damn it Kai, guards don't let her get away" he screamed.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Kai let out five clones. "Okay spread out, I want you to confuse them while I find my way out"

"Roger" The clones answered.

Kai's clones did a terrific job confusing the guards. They were sneaky, fast, and the bought time for Kai to escape. Kai searched for an exit passage, she won't use the front door because it's heavily guarded. The only hidden escape rout was the sewers, she had no time to complain.

Kai stared at the dark sewer pipe and sighed. "Well, here it goes" She crouched down and crawled out of the facility.

* * *

**Outside the Facility…**

A few minutes later Kai emerges out of the sewer pipe and into the real world.

Kai stood up and spanked her face. "Finally I'm out" She observed her surroundings and smiled. "So this is how it looks like outside" Kai pranced around.

_(Hey this is no time to be giddy; we're still trying to get you out of here) Her guardian angel pointed out._

"Sorry"

_(It's okay, now all you have to do is run north)_

"North?"

_(Just run straight, I'll let you know if we have to change our rout)_

"Okay…And thank you"

_(No problem Kai)_

The little girl and her guardian angel started running; they ran until they got out of the miserable woods and into civilization.

* * *

**Back in the lab…**

"Where is she" Noboro sneered.

"We've searched everywhere Noboro, but she confused us with her clones and must've escaped" Liz exclaimed.

Enraged Noboro punched the wall. "She's a tricky one"

"Why won't you summon the Jubi? That way it'll be a snap to find her" Steam suggested.

"And it'll wear her out" Liz pointed out.

"We can't do that" Noboro looked at his two comrades. "If she's far beyond the forest people are able to see her, and when I command the Jubi to come out people will notice something strange about the girl. They might infiltrate us" Noboro explained.

"What if she ran back to her old village?" Steam silently asked.

"We can never let that happen" Noboro screamed. "Something can spark up her memory if that happens… I don't want to take that chance" Noboro glared at Steam. "Steam, which one of your hounds is the most vicious?"

"That would be Anubis…Why do you ask?"

"I want him to track her down, command him to use any means necessary to stun her. Even if he brings her half dead" Noboro ordered.

Liz looked at Noboro. "That's just insane Noboro what if –"

"Okay Noboro I'll do it, she needs to be punished for scratching me anyway" Steam sneered.

"Steam, when will you learn that Kai is not a pet she's –"

"Human? Au contraire my dear Liz" Noboro grabbed the clipboard containing Kai's progress and handed it to Liz. "It seems that she can no longer be human"

Liz read through the pages and was frightened. "Each time you summon the demon she –"

"She slowly becomes that monster, and when that's complete. I can control the Jubi freely" He chuckled.

* * *

**A few miles away from the forest…**

"Can we stop now, my legs are killing me" Kai begged.

_(No we're almost in our first stop) He pointed out._

"Really?"

_(Really) _

"Okay then let's go" The little girl breathed in fresh air and continued running. Running to who knows where.

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Okay guys finished this one; it's already 3:10 in the morning. Kinda early if you ask me. *Yawns* Anyway hope you like this chapter…Where will Kai be running next? Chapter 7 will be entitled: **New friends, Familiar faces** ~Ciao

…..Hmmm who is Kai's Guardian Angel….I HAVE NO IDEA!!!! (Laughs)


	7. New Friends, Familliar Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series….But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_(Guardian angel Speaking)_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 6: **

_**Outside the Facility…**_

_A few minutes later Kai emerges out of the sewer pipe and into the real world._

_Kai stood up and spanked her face. "Finally I'm out" She observed her surroundings and smiled. "So this is how it looks like outside" Kai pranced around._

_(Hey this is no time to be giddy; we're still trying to get you out of here) Her guardian angel pointed out._

"_Sorry"_

_(It's okay, now all you have to do is run north)_

"_North?"_

_(Just run straight, I'll let you know if we have to change our rout)_

"_Okay…And thank you"_

_(No problem Kai)_

_The little girl and her guardian angel started running; they ran until they got out of the miserable woods and into civilization._

_

* * *

_

_**Back in the lab…**_

"_Where is she" Noboro sneered._

"_We've searched everywhere Noboro, but she confused us with her clones and must've escaped" Liz exclaimed._

_Enraged Noboro punched the wall. "She's a tricky one"_

"_Why won't you summon the Jubi? That way it'll be a snap to find her" Steam suggested._

"_And it'll wear her out" Liz pointed out._

"_We can't do that" Noboro looked at his two comrades. "If she's far beyond the forest people are able to see her, and when I command the Jubi to come out people will notice something strange about the girl. They might infiltrate us" Noboro explained._

"_What if she ran back to her old village?" Steam silently asked._

"_We can never let that happen" Noboro screamed. "Something can spark up her memory if that happens… I don't want to take that chance" Noboro glared at Steam. "Steam, which one of your hounds is the most vicious?"_

"_That would be Anubis…Why do you ask?"_

"_I want him to track her down, command him to use any means necessary to stun her. Even if he brings her half dead" Noboro ordered._

_Liz looked at Noboro. "That's just insane Noboro what if –"_

"_Okay Noboro I'll do it, she needs to be punished for scratching me anyway" Steam sneered. _

"_Steam, when will you learn that Kai is not a pet she's –"_

"_Human? Au contraire my dear Liz" Noboro grabbed the clipboard containing Kai's progress and handed it to Liz. "It seems that she can no longer be human"_

_Liz read through the pages and was frightened. "Each time you summon the demon she –"_

"_She slowly becomes that monster, and when that's complete. I can control the Jubi freely" He chuckled._

_

* * *

_

_**A few miles away from the forest…**_

"_Can we stop now, my legs are killing me" Kai begged._

_(No we're almost in our first stop) He pointed out._

"_Really?"_

_(Really)_

"_Okay then let's go" The little girl breathed in fresh air and continued running. Running to who knows where._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: New Friends, Familiar Faces**

**Outside the Facility's doors…**

"Are you sure you're willing to do this Steam?" Liz asked. "She was your favourite after all"

"Keh, she's gone rogue. And rogue pets need to be disciplined" He answered. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" A dark dog like figure appeared in front of Steam, he petted the beast's snout. "It's been a while Anubis" The dog licked his master's face.

"He's bigger than the last time I saw him" Liz pointed out.

The dog looked at Liz and growled at her. "Oi, Anubis she's not our problem now, Kai is" The beast heeled and looked at his master. "You remember her scent don't you?"

Anubis replied with a low grunt.

"Bring her back you hear? Do whatever it takes." Steam returned to the facility. "Even if you have to bring her half dead" He ordered.

The beast howled and started running.

Liz followed Steam and grabbed his shoulder. "Steam you alright?"

Steam took Liz's hand off his shoulder. "Yeah…It's just, I've never seen Kai this mad at me" Steam exclaimed.

"It must be the medicine, there's so much junk in there that it might have caused her not to think straight" Liz explained.

"I don't know Liz, maybe something in her mind kicked in"

* * *

**Miles away from the facility…**

"*huff* *huff* Hey old man, can't we stop? I'm really tired" Kai begged.

_(Not yet, we're almost there…And what did I say about you calling me an old) Her guardian angel exclaimed._

"Almost there, where?"

_(Don't worry, I've got everything under – wait turn left here) He commanded. _

"Okay then"

Kai turned left and ran. (I hope he's telling the truth) A few minutes later she was standing in front of a thick forest. She crossed her arms and scoffed. "I'm not entering that thing"

_(But you have to)_

"NO WAY I'M NOT ENTERING ANOTHER DARK –"

Suddenly they heard a cold howl echoing in their ears.

_(What was that?)_

Kai started shivering; she held the kunai she stole near her chest. "N-no way"

_(Kai what was that?)_

The little girl scurried in the forest. "No I don't wanna die" She screamed.

_(Kai calm down) He urged._

Kai ignored her guardian angel and ran around the forest. "No please not him, somebody help me" She cried.

_(Kai concentrate on what you're doing you might -)_

"Shut up, shut up SHUT U –" Kai suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

_(Kai are you okay?)_

"I-I think so" Kai tried to stand up, but as she stood she flinched when she felt pain on her right ankle. "Ouch, I sprained my ankle"

Another cold howl echoed in the woods, Kai jolted and limped away.

"I must get away" She whispered.

_(Kai you can rest now, you're hurt)_

"No I can't he might kill me"

_(Who?)_

"One of Steam's hounds is out to get me" Kai explained.

_(Don't worry Kai, we're almost there)_

"That's the third time you said that to me, why won't you admit that you're ly –" Kai looked up at the sky and saw smoke. "Smoke?" Suddenly she heard something growl behind her, Kai shivered and raised the kunai. "Who's here?" Kai looked closer to where the sound was coming from; she stared at the area for a long time and sighed in relief. "Thank God I thought I was done for" Kai turned around and limped her way to where the smoke trail starts.

* * *

**In the forest…**

"Man, am I pooped" Naruto lied down on the ground and breathed deeply.

"Yeah, the mission Lady Hokage gave us really wore me out" Shikamaru exclaimed. "But I wonder why Lady Hokage paired the three of us?"

"I dunno how the old hag's mind works so don't ask me. All I care about now is to get some rest" Naruto scoffed.

"Don't worry guys I have the solution to your weariness" Sakura gleamed. She took out a container from her pouch and opened it. "Here you go guys, I made them myself"

Naruto grabbed a black pill from the box and looked at it with disgust. "Sakura are you trying to kill us?" He teased.

"You will be thanking me later, what about you Shikamaru? Do you want one?"

Shikamaru looked at the pills. "Ah, no Sakura I'm good"

Sakura puffed her cheeks. "Please" She begged.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura; he reached out for a pill and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Don't do it Shikamaru; you might die because of food poisoning" Naruto warned.

"What did you say?" Sakura glared at Naruto and groped him. "How would you know? You've never eaten any of my medical pills" Sakura tightened her grasps.

"*gasps* I know *gasps* and I don't plan too"

"Why you little" Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground and started attacking him. "Don't mind us Shikamaru, just enjoy eating that medicinal pill"

Shikamaru looked at the pill and gulped. (If I don't eat this she might kill me, if I eat this there is a chance that I might die of food poisoning) "Well…Here it goes" Shikamaru was about to pop the pill in his mouth when he heard something bustling in the woods.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Sakura stopped attacking Naruto. "What's the matter Shikamaru"

"…I thought I heard someone" He answered.

Sakura stood up and listened. "I don't hear anything"

"I know I heard something" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I don't hear anything either" Naruto pointed out.

Shikamaru walked closer to the bushes and searched. "I'm sure I heard something"

"You're tired Shikamaru, stress can make you hear things" Sakura pointed out.

Naruto slowly stood up. "I'm going to agree with Sakura with this one" Just when he was up on his knees someone tripped one him. "Hey who did –" His eyes widened when he saw a child lying on the floor.

"What's wrong Na –" Sakura was stunned to see a child in lying in front of her.

"Oww" Kai held her swollen ankle.

(She's hurt!) Sakura quickly tended to the child. "Don't worry everything's going to be fine" Sakura raised the child's pants and was shocked to see numerous bandages wrapped around her leg. "I'm just going to take these off and –"

"No don't" Kai begged.

"But –" Suddenly Sakura felt Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder.

"Leave the bandages Sakura, just heal her ankle" Shikamaru looked at the child. "What's your name?" he asked.

Kai trembled in fear; she didn't know who they were or what their true nature was like, she ignored Shikamaru's question.

Shikamaru crouched down and looked at the child. "Hey, don't worry kid. We're good people" He smiled.

"Yeah, except for Sakura. She tried to kill us" Naruto joked.

"Why you, NARU –"

Sakura's rant was interrupted when they heard a sharp howl nearing them. Naruto quickly stood up and positioned an attack stance towards the sound. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it sure doesn't sound friendly" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sakura looked at the child and saw her trembling in fear. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Kai covered her face and vigorously shook her head. "No, no no no it found me"

Sakura reached out to the frightened child and rubbed her head. "It's okay, everything will be fine" She assured.

The howls got closer to the group. "Shikamaru, get ready" Naruto demanded.

The ground started shaking, trees started tumbling down. And before they knew it a dark dog like figure glared into their very soul.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto's voice trembled.

"A…Anubis?" Kai whispered

The beast looked at the frightened child and roared at her. Kai quickly stood up and ran for her life.

"Wait, your ankle isn't fully healed" Sakura warned. She stood up and chased the child. "Wait"

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto let them be, we've got bigger problems" Shikamaru pointed out. He took out his chakra enhanced trench knives and charged at the beast.

But the beast evaded his attack and chased the child.

"I'm not letting you get away" Naruto grabbed Anubis's tail and pulled as hard as he can.

Anubis was tugged a few feet back; he was annoyed at Naruto's perseverance and bit his shoulder.

"Argh!" Naruto held his bleeding wound and twitched at its stinging pain.

Shikamaru looked closely at Anubis's frothing mouth; he observed the beast's saliva as it drips to the ground. (Its saliva is made out of acid!) "Naruto!"

"Yeah I know, it took me a while to process it"

Anubis grunted at the two and sprinted towards Kai and Sakura.

"Shit it's after them"

"I won't let that thing hurt Sakura," Naruto proclaimed. "We gotta stop that thing before it hurts anyone of us".

Naruto and Shikamaru quickly chased the beast.

* * *

**Deep inside the woods…**

"Hey old man, where are you?" Kai asked her guardian angel.

"Hey stop running" Sakura hollered.

Suddenly Anubis appeared behind Sakura. "What the –" But the beast jumped over her and chased Kai, Sakura stopped running and was puzzled at the beast's behavior.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine" Sakura stared at Naruto's gaping wound. "Naruto you're hurt"

"No I'm fine" Naruto lied.

"You're lying Naruto, let me heal you" Sakura used the Shosen Jutsu and slowly healed Naruto's wound.

"Where's the beast?" Shikamaru asked.

"It followed the girl" Sakura answered.

"And you left her?" Shikamaru sneered.

"S-sorry" Sakura silently replied.

"Well then, I'd better get her" Shikamaru sighed and went off.

Kai's ankle started to hurt again; she had to stop a couple of miles to take a rest. And whenever she sensed Anubis closing in on her she limped as fast as she can away from the vicious beast.

She'll take time to look back to see if the girl still followed her. (She left me…So did the old man) Enraged Kai punched a nearby tree and hurt her hand. "Oww" Kai sucked her swollen hand in her mouth to ease the pain. (Maybe I shouldn't have left) She thought, but she remembered the pain Noboro gave her for the past five years. She tried to please him several times, but he never gave her a chance. One slip up and she'd get a good beating. (No, this is for the best)

"Hello Kai" Anubis let out a breath near Kai's ear.

Kai was frightened and didn't want to turn around.

"Hmmm a stubborn piece of shit you turned out to be" Anubis chuckled. Anubis faced Kai and flashed his sharp fangs. "You know you were master's favourite, well of course I was there first" He pointed out. He then swung his paw as an attempt to hit Kai, she evaded his attack and instead of hitting her, the beast broke a tree in half. "If you hadn't showed up master could've used me more" He growled.

Kai tried to run, but her ankle was still sore. She could only run for a few seconds and eventually has to stop and rest; she hid behind a tree and caught her breath (I'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE) she repeatedly thought.

But Anubis quickly caught her scent and sliced the tree in half. "Found you" He sneered. He charged at her and attempted to bite her leg, but Kai quickly grabbed her kunai and pierced Anubis's eye. Anubis yelped in pain, he tried to shake the kunai off his eye, but it won't budge.

This was Kai's chance to escape, but Anubis sensed her next move and pounced on her. "I won't let you get away again you bitch" He sneered.

"Let me go" Kai begged.

"I don't think so little girl" Anubis licked Kai's cheek, the child cried in pain when she felt the acid melt her face. "Hahaha, cry as much as you want little girl no one is going to help you"

"I don't think so" Shikamaru pointed out. He charged at Anubis and sliced his side with his trench knife.

The beast howled in pain.

"Hey kid, you still alive?" Shikamaru chuckled.

Kai slowly raised herself up and looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at her scarred face and sneered at the beast. "Why would you do such a thing to a helpless little girl?"

"Helpless?" The beast started chuckling. "She's not helpless she's –"

"SHUT UP" Kai screamed, she attempted to stand up but felt a severe pain in her chest hindered her to do so.

"Hey kid you okay?"

Kai held her chest and gasped for air. "I'm fine…Don't worry about –" Kai started coughing blood.

(She's in her limit, now's my chance) Anubis sprinted towards Kai. "I've got you now"

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru sneered.

Anubis couldn't move. "What did you do boy?"

"Look at your shadow"

Anubis was shocked to see that Shikamaru used a jutsu on him.

"I did it while you were blabbering away, Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu"

Anubis suddenly couldn't breathe; he frantically searched for the source of the suffocation and eventually lost his energy. "Damn you" He silently said.

"Humph that's what you get for hurting helpless little girls" Shikamaru raised his weapon and sliced Anubis's head off.

The beast's severed head rolled in front of Kai, its decapitated body fell to the ground and blood flowed out of its severed neck.

"Tch, you weren't that tough" He boasted. (Wait the kid) Shikamaru tended to the weakened little girl. "Kid let me –"

Kai flicked his hand. "I can do it" Kai slowly stood up and wobbled.

Shikamaru caught her just on time. "Don't worry I got you"

"I told you I can take care of myself" She scoffed.

"I don't think so kiddo, you look kinda…"

"Kinda, what?" She sneered.

"Oh nothing" (Man this kid is stubborn)

Kai got off Shikamaru's hold and opened her pouch, she took out her 'medicine and chugged it down. "Damn it, I finished one" She exclaimed.

"Hey, is it right for little girls to swear?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not a little girl" Kai screamed.

Shikamaru patted her head. "Well you look kinda short to be an adult kiddo" Shikamaru joked.

Kai started crying. "Not you too

"

"Hey, hey wait it was just a joke, just a joke" He lulled.

Kai wiped her eyes. "You're mean, just like the old man"

"Old man, hey wait a minute I'm not –" Shikamaru held the child's face.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Shikamaru studied the child's face and was puzzled. "Didn't you have wound there a while ago?"

Kai pushed his hands away. "Yeah, so?"

Shikamaru grabbed the empty bottle and studied it. "What's in this thing anyway?"

"I…I don't know" Kai silently answered.

"Well if this helped you heal that wound, that means you can take off those silly bandages right?" Shikamaru pointed out.

Kai hugged her body. "N-no you can't"

"Why not?"

"You just CAN'T…Okay?" Kai pleaded. "These wounds are permanent"

"Okay" (Geez making her cooperate will be harder than I thought) Shikamaru looked at the child and smiled. "So…What's you name?"

Kai didn't answer.

"Okay then, I'll start. I'm Shikamaru, and you are?"

"K…Kai. I'm Kai"

"See, was that hard?"

Kai slowly shook her head.

"C'mon, let's head back to camp. I'm sure they're worried about you"

"M…Me?" Kai asked.

"Yeah you" Shikamaru lightly punched her head. "That thing chased you and got most of us worried"

Kai started to cry.

"H-hey that didn't hurt…Did it?"

"No it's just, no one has ever been worried about me" She said.

"No one, what about your parents? I'm sure they're worried about you." Shikamaru pointed out.

"P…Parents?"

"Yeah you know; Mama and Papa" Shikamaru explained.

Kai was puzzled at Shikamaru's remark.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Okay this is going to be hard"

"*Achoo*"

Shikamaru looked at Kai and giggled.

"What seems to be…*Achoo*"

Shikamaru unzipped his flack jacket and wrapped it around Kai. "There this'll keep you warm"

"T…Thank you"

Shikamaru bent down in front of Kai. "Hop on my back"

"What?"

"C'mon hop on my back, I can see that you're tired" Shikamaru pointed out.

At first Kai hesitated, but since she sensed she can trust this stranger she hopped on his back.

"Okay, you ready?" Shikamaru smiled at her.

Kai nodded.

(At least she's willing to cooperate now) Shikamaru happily thought and started walking.

_(I can see you won't be needing my help) The angel snickered._

"Where have you been old man?" Kai whispered.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Ah, no, no it's nothing"

Shikamaru was puzzled. (What's up with this kid?)

"What happened to you, old man?" Kai whispered to herself.

_(Well I sensed that you weren't in trouble, so I took a little breather) He explained._

"A little breather my ass" Kai screamed.

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at the child. "Okay what's up with you?"

Kai didn't know what to say. "Uhmmmm"

"It seems like you've got big issues?" Shikamaru pointed out. "And to tell you the truth, when you start talking to yourself it feels…"

"Weird? I know what you mean" Kai pouted.

"Who are you talking to when you do that?"

"The person I'm talking to?" Kai stopped and thought.

_(Don't tell him, he might think your crazy) He pleaded._

Kai started giggling. "Too late old man, I've already lost my mind listening to you"

_(Hahaha good point)_

Shikamaru was left out again by Kai and her imaginary friend. (Me and my big mouth) "It's okay Kai you don't need to answer, let's just keep going" He suggested.

"Oh…Okay" Kai tightened her arms around Shikamaru's shoulders and laid her head on his back.

* * *

**After a few minutes of walking…**

"Finally she's asleep" (I'll lose my mind if she starts talking to her 'friend' again)

"Shikamaru" Sakura hollered. "I thought something bad happened to you"

"Thanks for worrying Sakura"

"Hey Shikamaru, where's the kid?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she's fine, she's asleep for now" Shikamaru answered.

"You brought her here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well of course, I can't leave a child in a situation like this" Shikamaru answered.

"What if another creature decides to drop by and kill –"

Kai slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"We're already here" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Can I get off now?" Kai asked.

"Sure Kai" Shikamaru helped he child get down from his back.

"So you're name is Kai, by the way I'm Sakura" She gestured.

Kai looked at Shikamaru. "Don't worry Kai you can trust her" He assured.

Kai smiled at Skaura. "Sa-ku-ra"

"There you got it" Sakura smiled. "And that one over there is Naruto"

Naruto stood up and greeted the child "Yo, what's up little girl"

"I'm not a little" She pouted.

"You sure, coz it seems to me your height is pretty short for your age" Naruto teased.

"How would you know?" Kai cried.

"Don't listen to him Kai, he's a pain in the ass" Sakura pointed out.

"Hey, who you calling a pain" Naruto roared.

"Both of you shut up" Shikamaru screamed.

The two stopped bickering and crossed their arms.

(Men) She thought

(Women) He thought. "So what are going to do with Kai" Naruto asked.

"Simple" Shikamaru looked at the child. "Kai, let's bring you back home"

Kai's eyes widened when she heard this. "N..no"

Shikamaru was shocked at Kai's remark. "What?"

"Don't send me back there, please don't" She pleaded.

"Why are you so scared, don't you want to see your parents?" Sakura asked.

"P-parents?"

"Yeah you know; your mama and papa" Naruto pointed out.

Kai was confused.

"You know; the very people who raised you, took care of you and loved you" Sakura exclaimed.

Kai scoffed at Sakura's remark. "I think I don't have any" She sighed.

"I…I'm sorry" Sakura apologized. (Poor dear, she's orphaned)

"Okay then let's change the subject, where did you come from?" Shikamaru asked.

"And why was that thing chasing you anyway?" Naruto added.

Kai didn't want to tell the truth, she wanted to forget her painful past. "I… don't know" She lied.

"Great she got lost, now what do we do?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Maybe Master Tsunade can help her" Sakura looked at the child's eye patch. "Kai's severely wounded, she must be treated quickly" Sakura suggested.

"You got a point there" Shikamaru commended.

"Well then let's get going" Naruto stretched his arms. "The earlier we get back the faster we can help her, right?" Naruto exclaimed

.

"So much for resting" Sakura joked.

Shikamaru bent in front of Kai. "C'mon Kai, hop on"

Kai got up on Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru stood up with the child riding at his back. "Okay guys we're ready"

"Where are we going?" Kai asked.

"We're going back to Konoha" Shikamaru explained.

"Ko-no-ha?" Kai sighed.

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter, coz she gets to go back home! Next chapter will be entitled…I haven't thought of one so please wait ehe…

If you are confused with some of my jutsu's please check Narutopedia in the internet and I used some Japanese words so looking it up in English to Japanese or vice versa won't be bad.

Tell me your thoughts about this chapter and the previous chapter…I really wanna know! **~Ciao **


	8. New Kid In Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto ****series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_(Guardian angel talking to Kai)_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 7: **

_**After a few minutes of walking…**_

"_Finally she's asleep" (I'll lose my mind if she starts talking to her 'friend' again)_

"_Shikamaru" Sakura hollered. "I thought something bad happened to you"_

"_Thanks for worrying Sakura"_

"_Hey Shikamaru, where's the kid?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh she's fine, she's asleep for now" Shikamaru answered._

"_You brought her here?" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Well of course, I can't leave a child in a situation like this" Shikamaru answered._

"_What if another creature decides to drop by and kill –"_

_Kai slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?" _

"_We're already here" Shikamaru pointed out._

"_Can I get off now?" Kai asked._

"_Sure Kai" Shikamaru helped he child get down from his back._

"_So you're name is Kai, by the way I'm Sakura" She gestured._

_Kai looked at Shikamaru. "Don't worry Kai you can trust her" He assured._

_Kai smiled at S__akura. "Sa-ku-ra"_

"_There you got it" Sakura smiled. "And that one over there is Naruto"_

_Naruto stood up and greeted the child "Yo, what's up little girl"_

"_I'm not a little" She pouted._

"_You sure, coz it seems to me your height is pretty short for your age" Naruto teased._

"_How would you know?" Kai cried._

"_Don't listen to him Kai, he's a pain in the ass" Sakura pointed out._

"_Hey, who you calling a pain" Naruto roared._

"_Both of you shut up" Shikamaru screamed._

_The two stopped bickering and crossed their arms._

_(Men) She thought_

_(Women) He thought. "So what are going to do with Kai" Naruto asked._

"_Simple" Shikamaru looked at the child. "Kai, let's bring you back home"_

_Kai's eyes widened when she heard this. "N..no"_

_Shikamaru was shocked at Kai's remark. "What?"_

"_Don't send me back there, please don't" She pleaded._

"_Why are you so scared, don't you want to see your parents?" Sakura asked._

"_P-parents?"_

"_Yeah you know; your mama and papa" Naruto pointed out._

_Kai was confused._

"_You know; the very people who raised you, took care of you and loved you" Sakura exclaimed._

_Kai scoffed at Sakura's remark. "I think I don't have any" She sighed._

"_I…I'm sorry" Sakura apologized. (Poor dear, she's orphaned)_

"_Okay then let's change the subject, where did you come from?" Shikamaru asked._

"_And why was that thing chasing you anyway?" Naruto added._

_Kai didn't want to tell the truth, she wanted to forget her painful past. "I… don't know" She lied._

"_Great she got lost, now what do we do?" Shikamaru sighed. _

"_Maybe Master Tsunade can help her" Sakura looked at the child's eye patch. "Kai's severely wounded, she must be treated quickly" Sakura suggested._

"_You got a point there" Shikamaru commended._

"_Well then let's get going" Naruto stretched his arms. "The earlier we get back the faster we can help her, right?" Naruto exclaimed._

"_So much for resting" Sakura joked._

_Shikamaru bent in front of Kai. "C'mon Kai, hop on"_

_Kai got up on Shikamaru's back._

_Shikamaru stood up with the child riding at his back. "Okay guys we're ready"_

"_Where are we going?" Kai asked._

"_We're going back to Konoha" Shikamaru explained._

"_Ko-no-ha?" Kai sighed._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: New Kid In Town**

The group started walking towards to Konoha, they continued until the very next day.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Naruto moaned.

"Quit complaining Naruto, we're not that far" Sakura explained.

"But I'm hungry" Naruto complained.

"Shut it Naruto, you just ate Sakura's last pill thirty minutes ago" Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto hugged his empty stomach. "I know right? I guess anything will taste and look good when you're starving" Naruto teased.

"What was that?" Sakura sneered.

"Oh nothing"

"Come on guys you'll start losing energy when you bicker like that" Shikamaru explained.

Suddenly they heard someone's stomach gurgling. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay who was that?" Sakura questioned.

"S-sorry" Kai silently answered. "I couldn't help it"

"It's okay Kai, we understand" Sakura pointed out.

"Don't you have anything on you Kai?" Naruto asked.

"Like what?"

"You know, something to eat, or drink" Naruto pointed out.

"Well I have this" Kai opened her pouched and gave Naruto one of her 'medicine' bottles.

Naruto opened the bottle and was puzzled. "What is it?" He sniffed the bottles mouth. "This kinda smells funny" But his empty stomach wanted something now. "Oh well….Here it goes"

Naruto was about to drink the liquid when Shikamaru grabbed his arm. "Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea?"

"Why not Shikamaru, it's just a harmless beverage" Naruto pointed out.

"I don't think it's harmless…" Shikamaru looked at Kai's face and remembered what he saw in the woods.

"Well I don't care I'm starving" Naruto tugged his arm, but Shikamaru's grip was too tight. "Shikamaru let go!" Naruto pulled his arm and ricocheted from Shikamaru's grasps. The bottle Naruto held went flying, and eventually emptied itself when it fell.

"Oops, sorry about that Kai" Naruto apologized.

Kai stared at the bottle and sighed. (Great, now I only have one left) her stomach started to grumble.

Naruto looked at the child and smiled. "Don't worry Kai, when we get back to Konoha I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen. They make the best ramen in the whole wide world" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's Ramen" Kai asked.

Naruto was shocked. "You don't know what ramen is?"

"N-no, why?"

Naruto's mouth went agape. "This is an emergency; we'd better get to Konoha quick"

"And how does this become an emergency?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a ramen emergency; she's never had ramen in her whole life. And I want her to have her first experience in Ichiraku" Naruto grabbed Kai from Shikamaru and placed her on his back.

"Hey, Naruto what are you doing?" Shikamaru questioned.

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm getting her Ichiraku ramen bar right away" Naruto looked at Kai. "You ready Kai?"

"I guess so –" Naruto started sprinting away leaving Shikamaru and Sakura behind.

"Hey Naruto wait up" Sakura hollered.

"No can do Sakura, I'm pretty hungry myself. So I'll see you there" Naruto waved at them and disappeared from their sight.

"That boy thinks with his stomach" Sakura pointed out.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he's not even gonna make it through the gate" Shikamaru said.

"You sure about that?"

"Positive"

Shikamaru was right; they were nearing the Konoha doorway when they spotted a tired Naruto lying on the ground.

"Naruto –san, are you okay?" Kai shook Naruto's back.

"Hungry….I'm so hungry" Naruto murmured.

"See what did I tell you?" Shikamaru boasted.

"Okay, okay you win" Sakura scoffed.

"Hungry" Naruto murmured to himself again.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll bring you there" Shikamaru placed Nartuo's arm around his shoulder and helped him up. "C'mon guys, breakfast is on Naruto"

"Wh-what?"

"You will be treating us Naruto, that's the payment for me helping you" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Hell no, I'm not doing that" Naruto scoffed.

"Fine then, I'll leave you here to starve" Shikamaru teased.

Naruto heard his stomach rumble and sighed. "Fine, breakfast is on me"

"Wohooo, finally we get to eat" Sakura cheered.

* * *

**In the Ichiraku Ramen Bar…**

"Good morning how may I help you?" Ayame gestured.

"Oh hello Ayame –Chan"

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, what brings you here at this hour?"

The group sat in the restaurant. "We just came back from a mission and we're starving" Sakura explained.

Ayame looked at Naruto and jeered. "I'm guessing you'll have the usual?"

Naruto just grumbled.

"Hey dad, Naruto is here you know what to do" She screamed.

"Got it Ayame" Teuchi hollered back.

"And what about you guys?" Ayame asked Shikamaru and Sakura.

"I'll have the seafood ramen" Shikamaru ordered.

"I'll have the same" Sakura added.

"Okay got it, dad two orders of seafood ramen" Ayame hollered.

"Got it" Teuchi got the orders.

Ayame looked at the right and saw Kai trying to get on the seat. "Let me help you little girl" She gestured. She carried Kai on the seat and patted her head. "Comfortable?"

Kai lowered her head and pouted. "I'm not a little girl" She silently said.

Ayame walked closer to her friends. "Hey, who's the kid?" She whispered.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you, Ayame meet Kai, Kai this is our good friend Ayame" Sakura gestured.

Kai looked at Ayame and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ayame –San"

"Hello Kai, is it your first time here?"

"Yup" Kai nodded.

"Okay then, since it's your first time here your order is on the house" Ayame exclaimed.

Kai looked at the menu and didn't understand a thing. "Sakura –San, what do I do now?" She asked.

"Well, you have to place an order" Sakura explained.

"But…" Kai looked at the menu and was still confused.

"Let me order for you then" Sakura smiled. "She'll have the regular one Ayame"

"You got that dad?"

"Yes Ayame –Chan I got it" Teuchi exclaimed.

"Your orders will arrive shortly" Ayame assured.

A few seconds later Ayame came with their food, Naruto suddenly regained his energy when the smoke of the newly cooked ramen touched his nose. "Finally" Naruto dug into his ramen with his chopsticks.

"Naruto don't eat to fast you might choke" Shikamaru warned.

"I don't care *slurps* I'm hungry *slurps*" Naruto exclaimed.

"Give up Shikamaru, when Naruto is eating ramen you can't stop him" Sakura giggled. "How about you Kai how's yours"

Kai stared at the bowl, then her chopsticks, she stared at the bowl again, then her chopsticks. "Sakura –San, how do you eat this?" She asked.

"You use these" Sakura showed Kai the chopsticks on her hand.

Kai held hers and broke it apart. "Oh no I broke them" She exclaimed.

"No Kai, that's supposed to happen" Sakura chuckled. "Now all you have to do is to position them like this" Sakura showed her the way to hold the chopsticks.

Kai followed Sakura's instructions, and after a few tries she finally got to eat some ramen. "….It's good" She proclaimed.

"See I told you, you'll like it" Naruto boasted. "Ayame another one please" He ordered.

"Coming right up Naruto" Ayame answered.

"Naruto, that's your third bowl. Are you sure you're not full?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hey, I'm paying for this remember, so I can order as much as I want" Naruto pointed out.

"If you say so" Shikamaru scoffed. "Well I'm done" Shikamaru stood up and walked to Kai. "Finish up Kai; we'd better meet with the Hokage before she's drowned with more work" Shikamaru suggested.

Kai raised her bowl and slurped the remains of her ramen, when she was done she wiped her moth using her arm and jumped down the seat. "Okay Shikamaru –San, I'm ready" Kai smiled.

"Ayame, , Naruto will pay for my order" Shikamaru reminded.

"No problem Shikamaru, have a nice day" Ayame gestured.

"C'mon Kai let's get going" Shikamaru held her hand and guided her into Konoha.

* * *

**Inside Konoha…**

"Wow, it's pretty out here" Kai exclaimed. She has never been out and about before, especially in a place packed with people. Her senses exploded when she saw, smelled or felt something new.

Shikamaru was happy to see that Kai was responding this way, the sparkle in her eyes and the glow on her face made travelling quite interesting.

"Ah, Shikamaru –San, what's that?" Kai pointed at a building.

"That's the library" Shikamaru answered.

"Library, what does it do?"

"You've never been in the library before?" Shikamaru questioned.

Kai shook her head. "No"

"Really, that's quite odd?" Shikamaru thought.

"Why is it odd?" Kai asked.

"Because I know children your age love reading books" Shikamaru explained.

"What's a book?" Kai asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, you've never read anything before?"

Kai shook her head again.

(Maybe that's why she was confused with the menu earlier)

"Oh, Shikamaru –San what's that?" Kai pointed at the mountain.

"That's the Hokage monument, the past and current Hokage's faces are sculpted there. They're the ones who help shape our village" Shikamaru explained.

"So which one will I meet?" Kai asked.

"Do you see the lady at the far right? Her name is Tsunade" Shikamaru explained.

(Wow, she looks pretty. I hope she's a good person) Kai happily thought.

* * *

**Inside the Hokage's Residence…**

"Come in" Tsunade gestured.

"Good morning Lady Hokage" Shikamaru slightly opened the door and greeted her.

"Oh, it's you Shikamaru. Please come in"

"Wait just a moment" Shikamaru slightly closed the door.

"What's up with him?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Suddenly they heard murmuring sounds coming from the door.

"Don't worry, she's not going to bite" Shikamaru whispered.

"But I'm nervous" Kai whispered back.

Shikamaru smiled at the child and held her hand. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm here" Shikamaru assured.

Kai took in a deep breath, tightened her grip on Shikamaru's hand and entered the room.

"What happened Shikama –" Tsunade was stunned to see an unknown child in her office.

"Who's your friend Shikamaru?" Shizune asked.

"Her name is Kai, we found her in the woods while we were resting after the mission" Shikamaru explained.

"Oh I see" Shizune crouched down and looked at Kai's face. "Oh my, she's badly wounded" Shizune lightly held Kai's face and tried to touch her eye patch.

"Don't touch it" Kai flicked Shizune's hand.

"Hey" Shizune pouted.

"I'm sorry Shizune –Sensei, but she really hates it when people mess around with her bandages"

"So why is she here?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru looked at Tsunade. "Lady Hokage I would like to discuss that matter alone with you" Shikamaru requested.

"Fine, Shizune take the child into the clinic. I want you to tend to her wounds; we don't know how long it has been wrapped up in those bandages" Tsunade told her.

"Don't worry Tsunade, I'll personally take this one"

Kai worriedly looked at Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Kai; Shizune will take good care of you" Shikamaru assured. He handed Kai over to Shizune and smiled at her.

"Okay Kai, let's go" Shizune held on to Kai and guided her to the clinic.

Shikamaru closed the doors behind him. "Sorry Lady Hokage, I know you're busy but…"

"This better be important" Tsunade blurted.

"Oh it is" Shikamaru assured.

"So tell me…Why did you bring a child after your mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, for starters I couldn't leave a child alone in the woods"

"Agreed, but where are her parents?"

"It appears that she doesn't have any"

"Then how did you find her?"

"That's the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone. When the team was about to rest Kai suddenly popped out of nowhere, I've tried asking her where she came from but I sense that she's lying to me"

"That doesn't sound serious" Tsunade pointed out.

"The next thing that happened was a summoned creature appeared right in front of us, I thought it was after us but…It was after the child"

Tsunade didn't react.

"I don't know about you but I find this very strange" Shikamaru explained.

"Thank you Shikamaru, you may go"

"But Lady Hokage what about Kai?"

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I'll think of something" Tsunade assured.

"But –"

"Dismissed" Tsunade scowled.

Shikamaru closed his mouth and respected Tsunade's decision. "Yes Lady Hokage" Shikamaru left the room with his head low.

Tsunade placed her arms on the table and laid her head on it. (I better keep my eye on that child; I sense something odd about her)

* * *

**In the clinic…**

"Come on Kai, let's get you treated okay?" Shizune smiled.

Kai was afraid of what they'll do, she doesn't want anyone to see the marks on her body, and she didn't want anyone to know about the Jubi in her body.

"Come on Kai, let's take those bandages off and get you healed up" Shizune exclaimed.

Kai lets go of Shizune's hand and stepped back.

"Don't worry Kai, this won't hurt a bit" Shizune assured.

"Uhm, excuse me Shizune –Chan" Kito interrupted their conversation.

"What is it Kito?"

"Can you explain this thing for me" He showed her the clipboard.

"Kai wait for me here, okay?" Shizune accompanied Kito to a side and discussed the problem.

This was Kai's chance to escape; she slowly stepped back and sprinted away.

"Okay Kai I'm don let's get…Kai?" Shizune searched for her in the clinic. "Oh no, Tsunade is going to kill me" She ran out of the clinic and searched for the child.

* * *

**Inside Konoha…**

(Wow, this place is amazing) Kai's face gleamed when she travelled around the village; this was the first time she's been in a foreign area.

_(Isn't this place amazing or what) Her guardian angel exclaimed._

"Hey old man, it's about time you showed up" Kai teased.

_(Sorry if I took long but I sensed that you weren't in trouble) He explained._

"That's okay old man, I wasn't in any trouble anyway" Kai giggled. "Have you been here before?" She asked.

_(Well, you can say that) He whispered. (I loved this place when I was alive)_

"Why?"

_(I had great memories while I was here, I had the opportunity to train and __mould some of the greatest ninja's you know today) he boasted._

"But I don't know any of the great ninja's of which you speak of" She pointed out.

_(You don't know any? Oh I'm sure you've met one)_

"No, I'm dead serious"

_(Oh well, I guess you'll see another one soon) He pointed out._

"Oka –"

_(Wait, stop here for a moment) He blurted._

Kai suddenly stopped walking, and ended up in front of an apartment. "You scared me there, could you not do that next time?"

But he didn't answer.

"Hey old man, did you hear a single thing I said?" She asked.

_(…Huh, what? Oh sorry, sorry…What was the question again?)_

"What's gotten into you?"

_(*sighs* you see that apartment next to you?)_

"Yeah"

_(I used to dat__e someone who used to live in that apartment) He shared._

"Really, what was her name?" Kai asked.

_(…..I'm not telling you) He teased._

"Awww why not?" Kai complained.

_(Because little girls like you should not listen to gossip)_

Kai angrily marched away from the apartment.

_(H-hey wait, where are you going?) _

"Well since you won't tell me her name, I'm just going to continue walking then"

_(You're mean) He teased._

"You called me little" She pouted.

_(Because you are little, you are a little girl) He pointed out._

"Stop calling me that, I know I look short for my age but –" Kai wasn't watching were she was going; suddenly she clashed foreheads with a stranger who seemed to be running from someone.

Kai and the stranger fell on the ground when they felt the impact.

"Owww" Kai rubbed her forehead.

"Dang it" The little boy held his painful forehead. "Hey kid, next time look at where you're going" He sneered.

"Why you looking at me? you where the one who was running" Kai blurted.

"Yeah but –"

"KEIICHI, WHERE ARE YOU?" A boy's voice screamed out.

"Oh no" The little boy was frantic.

"Hey, what's wrong with –"

"Shhh, come with me" He gestured.

"Why?" She scoffed.

"Quit asking, just come with me"

"KEIICHI, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME" The voice screamed again.

The little boy grabbed Kai's arm and hid in an alley.

"Hey, let go of me, let go –" Kai's mouth was suddenly covered by the little boy's hand.

"Shhh, keep quiet, if we come out here alive I'll forgive you" He promised.

Kai squirmed in the child's grasps.

"Hey stop that, Takeru might –"

"KEIICHI, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?"

"Great" He looked at Kai and tightened his grip on her mouth. "Please don't do anything stupid little girl" He whispered.

(LIITTLE GIR?) Kai angrily thought.

"Keh, where did that Keiichi go?" The child searched everywhere and eventually gave up. "Maybe he's hiding somewhere else"

"Yes he's about to leave" the child looked at Kai. "Err, why are you looking at me that way?" He asked.

Kai glared at the boy and freed her mouth from his hand. "Don't call me a little girl" She bit his hand as hard as she can.

"ARGH" The little boy screamed. "WHY'D YOU BITE ME?" He screamed.

"Hah, there you are Keiichi!" The little boy followed his target's voice and found him hidden in an alley with Kai.

"H-hi Takeru, how's it hanging?" Keiichi's voice trembled.

"You tell me?" Takeru cracked his knuckles. "And it seems that you've got an accomplice with your little schemes"

"Wait a minute, I don't even know you" Kai pointed out.

"But you're still a witness" Takeru sneered.

Kai started trembling. "Hey leave her outta this" Keiichi screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do Keiichi" Takeru was about to punch Kai. Kai squinted, but when she opened her eyes she saw that Keiichi held Tekeru's fist.

"I Said leave her alone" Keiichi charged Takeru with a head butt attack. The impact sent Takeru to the ground. "Take my hand" Keiichi ordered Kai.

Kai stared at Keiichi's bleeding forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never mind that, take my hand" He blurted. "Before Takeru wakes up" He warned.

Kai slowly grabbed his hand.

"C'mon let's run for it" Keiichi smiled.

Kai nodded her head and ran for their lives.

"By the way I'm Keiichi, Keiichi Yuhi, what's your name?"

"Kai, I'm Kai"

"Kai huh, that's a very interesting name"

"KEIICHI COME BACK HERE" Takeru screamed.

"Oh no, he woke up. You ready to kick it up a notch Kai?"

"Okay" Kai answered.

"Okay then, here we GOOOO!" Keiichi started running faster.

A few minutes later the two kids ended up running to the park; it was already late afternoon when the two decided to rest.

"*huff* *huff* *huff* I think we lost him" Keiichi pointed out.

"*huff* *huff* *huff* *huff* I think so too" Kai exclaimed.

The two children looked at each other and laughed; they both sat on the ground and started conversing with each other.

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Keiichi Yuhi" Keiichi stretched out his hand.

"I'm Kai" Kai accepted his greeting.

"Do you have a last name Kai?" He asked.

Kai stopped and thought. "I don't think so" She said.

"Oh okay then" Keiichi lied down on the ground and sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Keiichi looked at Kai. "Sure"

"Why did that boy chase you?"

"Oh yeah about that…You see I pissed him off in school today" Keiichi chuckled. "I told him that he looked like a weasel with huge eyes, he got so mad that after school he told me to fight him. And we ended up chasing each other"

Kai started laughing.

"Do you find that funny?" Keiichi questioned.

"Yeah because…He does look like a weasel with huge eyes" Kai pointed out.

Keiichi looked at Kai and smiled. "You know, I haven't had this much fun since…Ever"

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Yup" Keiichi smiled.

"Okay your turn" Kai exclaimed.

"My turn to do what?"

"Well since you saved me earlier, you can ask me a question next" Kai exclaimed.

"Okay then" Keiichi stopped and thought. "Where are you from, I haven't seen you around here" Keiichi asked.

Kai looked at Keiichi. "I-I can't tell you" Kai trembled.

"What? why not?" Keiichi blurted.

"Because, you might think I'm…"

"You're what?"

"A monster" Kai whispered to his ear.

Keiichi started laughing. "You can't be serious; I mean you can't be a monster"

"W-why not?" Kai asked.

"Because" Keiichi looked at Kai's face. "You don't look like a monster to me"

Kai blushed. "R-really?"

"Really, you look like any ordinary human to me" Keiichi pointed out.

"Thank you" Kai smiled.

"No problem, we are friends after all"

"F-friends?"

"Yah, I mean we've been through a lot all day and not a lot of people get to experience that"

"But I've never had a friend before" Kai confessed.

"Well you do now" Keiichi raised his pinkie finger in front of Kai. "I Keiichi Yuhi promises to be the very first and very loyal friend to Kai" Keiichi smiled at her.

Kai wrapped her pinkie finger onto Keiichi's. "Then I Kai, promises not to hurt or hate Keiichi Yuhi"

"PINKIE SWEAR" They cheered.

A few seconds later Shizune came running. "There you are Kai, I've been looking for you the whole day" Shizune stopped to take a breath.

"S-sorry, I got scared" Kai confessed.

"What's there to be scared of? I'm just going to heal your wounds" Shizune pointed out.

"But…"

"Okay fine let's have it your way, we can heal your wounds anyway you want" Shizune exclaimed.

Kai's face gleamed. "Thank you Shizune –San" She smiled. She got up and looked at Keiichi. "See you around, okay Keiichi?"

"Sure" Keiichi replied.

Shizune held Kai's hand. "Oh yeah your mom's looking for you Keiichi, she said to come home immediately"

Keiichi stood up and dusted his knees. "Okay, Shizune –San" Keiichi looked at Kai and smiled. "See you Kai" He waved at her and ran home.

"C'mon Kai let's go" Shizune walked the opposite direction.

Kai glanced at Keiichi for a minute; she looked at her pinkie finger and smiled. (So this is how it feels like to have a friend)

* * *

**Inside the Yuhi residence..,**

"I'm home" Keiichi ran into the house.

"And where have you been?" Kurenai stood in front of him with her hands on her waist.

(Oh no, I got her into a bad mood) Keiichi thought.

"I told you to go home straight after school" Kurenai pointed out.

"I know mom but I…"

Kurenai dropped the angry mother act and sighed. "Keiichi, you know that I hate it when I'm always worried about you"

"I know mom, I'm sorry" Keiichi apologized.

"Mrs. Matsumoto called earlier and told me that Tekeru came home crying"

"Shoot I got caught" Keiichi whispered to himself.

Kurenai crouched down and looked at Keiichi's forehead. "You do know that fighting is a no no right?' Kurenai pointed out.

"I know mom but –"

"No buts Keiichi, I want you to take a bath. And after that I'll take care of your wound okay"

"Yes mom"

Kurenai held Keiichi's chin and kissed his forehead.

"Oww mom, you do know that it still hurts right"

"Not my fault" Kurenai joked.

"Oh yeah mom, I met a new friend today" Keiichi gleamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah mom, her name is Kai. She is a bit odd but she's a good person all in all" Keiichi explained.

"Well then, maybe you cab introduce her to me sometime" Kurenai said."

"Sure mom, I'm sure you'll like her too" Keiichi kissed her cheek and got ready to take a bath.

Kurenai looked at her energetic son and smiled. (Asuma, our son has grown. I just wish you could be here to see his face)

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Okay readers I'm done with this chapter, hope you liked it…Next chapter is entitled **Door To Door ~Ciao**


	9. Door to Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**(Jubi Speaking**** To Kai) **

"**Jubi speaking"**

**

* * *

**

_**What happened in Chapter 8: **_

_A few seconds later Shizune came running. "There you are Kai, I've been looking for you the whole day" Shizune stopped to take a breath._

"_S-sorry, I got scared" Kai confessed._

"_What's there to be scared of? I'm just going to heal your wounds" Shizune pointed out._

"_But…"_

"_Okay fine let's have it your way, we can heal your wounds anyway you want" Shizune exclaimed._

_Kai's face gleamed. "Thank you Shizune –San" She smiled. She got up and looked at Keiichi. "See you around, okay Keiichi?"_

"_Sure" Keiichi replied._

_Shizune held Kai's hand. "Oh yeah your mom's looking for you Keiichi, she said to come home immediately"_

_Keiichi stood up and dusted his knees. "Okay, Shizune –San" Keiichi looked at Kai and smiled. "See you Kai" He waved at her and ran home._

"_C'mon Kai let's go" Shizune walked the opposite direction._

_Kai glanced at Keiichi for a minute; she looked at her pinkie finger and smiled. (So this is how it feels like to have a friend)_

_

* * *

_

_**Inside the Yuhi residence..,**_

"_I'm home" Keiichi ran into the house._

"_And where have you been?" Kurenai stood in front of him with her hands on her waist._

_(Oh no, I got her into a bad mood) Keiichi thought._

"_I told you to go home straight after school" Kurenai pointed out._

"_I know mom but I…"_

_Kurenai dropped the angry mother act and sighed. "Keiichi, you know that I hate it when I'm always worried about you"_

"_I know mom, I'm sorry" Keiichi apologized._

"_Mrs. Matsumoto called earlier and told me that Tekeru came home crying"_

"_Shoot I got caught" Keiichi whispered to himself._

_Kurenai crouched down and looked at Keiichi's forehead. "You do know that fighting is a no no right?' Kurenai pointed out._

"_I know mom but –"_

"_No buts Keiichi, I want you to take a bath. And after that I'll take care of your wound okay" _

"_Yes mom"_

_Kurenai held Keiichi's chin and kissed his forehead._

"_Oww mom, you do know that it still hurts right"_

"_Not my fault" Kurenai joked._

"_Oh yeah mom, I met a new friend today" Keiichi gleamed._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah mom, her name is Kai. She is a bit odd but she's a good person all in all" Keiichi explained._

"_Well then, maybe you cab introduce her to me sometime" Kurenai said."_

"_Sure mom, I'm sure you'll like her too" Keiichi kissed her cheek and got ready to take a bath._

_Kurenai looked at her energetic son and smiled. (Asuma, our son has grown. I just wish you could be here to see his face)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Door To Door**

"Okay Kai we're all done" Shizune pointed out.

Kai jumped off the chair and smiled. "Thanks Shizune –San, I feel better"

"No problem Kai" (To tell you the truth I don't believe that you have any wounds at all, but I could sense something off about you…)

"Shizune –San…Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Huh, oh I'm fine Kai"

"Great, I thought you were sick or something" Kai smiled.

Shizune gave her an uneasy smile. (There is something odd about this kid)

"So what do we do now?" Kai asked.

"Well it's too late to go out, so I guess you'll be staying here" Shizune pointed out.

"Awww, but why?"

Shizune crouched down to level with Kai. "It's for protection purposes"

"But what'll you do?"

"As for me, I'm going back to the Hokage. She's useless without me" She boasted.

"That's not fair"

"Sorry kiddo, there's nothing else I can do for you"

"Okay" Kai sighed.

Shizune took the little girl's hand and smiled. "Don't worry they'll take good care of you here" She assured.

* * *

**Inside the Hokage residence…**

Tsunade stared at the stacks of files sitting on her desk. "When will this end?" She complained, she stretched her arms and yawned. (Well, I got to get back to work)

"Sorry for barging in Tsunade" Shizune let herself in the room.

"That's okay, Shizune" Tsunade started scanning through the files on her table.

"Tsunade I've got something to tell you"

Tsunade raised her head. "What is it?"

"It's about Kai"

"How is she?" She asked. "Did you treat her wounds?"

"That's the thing, she doesn't have any…"

Tsunade was puzzled.

"That wasn't all Tsunade, I sensed something powerful in the child" She pointed out.

"We have to keep an eye on her" Tsunade suggested.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Don't worry Shizune, I'll think of something" Tsunade assured.

"Okay, I trust you"

* * *

**Inside Konoha Hospital…**

(Why did they have to put me in this boring place?) Kai complained.

Since they didn't know where to put Kai in the moment she had to stay in the hospital, she hated every second of it but she had no other choice.

"At least I got my own bed" She sighed; she threw her pouch on the floor and lied on the bed. "At least its comfortable here" She looked at the ceiling and felt her eyes slowly closing, the tired girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Maybe sleeping won't be a bad idea" She closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Kai's peaceful sleep when she felt a sudden cold breeze enter her room; she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "I was just in the middle of my sleep" She complained. She closed the window and sat on her bed.

**(Hello Kai) A demonic voice greeted her.**

"Wh-who's there?" She jolted.

**(Don't joke with me Kai) He chuckled.**

"Where are you, you coward" She screamed.

**(I'm no coward) The demon teased.**

"If you're not a coward, Show yourself" Kai commanded.

**(Such a demanding little child…Fine I'll show myself, but you have to look at the mirror) The demon pointed out.**

Kai looked for a mirror in the room; she opened the bathroom and saw one hanging on top of the sink. She grabbed a chair and stood on it. "What's the point of looking at –" Kai was shocked when she saw her reflection.

**(Finally we meet face to face) The demon gestured.**

Kai shivered when she saw the mirror, it wasn't her reflection that she saw. She saw something that frightened her to the core. "Wh-who…Who are you" She stuttered.

**The demon laughed. (You should know now my dear) The demon flashed his fangs to the child. (I am you)**

"That can't be true"

**(Oh but it is my dear, take a look at your left eye)**

Kai took out the patch and felt the stitched seals around it.

**(Do you like it? That eye of yours is me)**

"That's not true, I'm not a monster" Kai answered.

**(You're still naïve my child, you don't realize it but when that seal is loosed I come out) He explained. (And when my true form is complete, hell will brake loose)**

"I won't let that happen" Kai swore. "I will control you"

**(Oh really, let's just see about that) The demon's reflection left the mirror.**

"Humph, he wasn't that tough" Suddenly Kai felt severe pain run through her body, she fell on the chair and landed head first on the floor. She tried to wrap her arms around her body but it won't move. (My body doesn't want to listen to me)

**(That's because I control you now) The demon guffawed.**

(Impossible, stop it please) The stitches on her eye loosened; she covered it with her hand and started to cry. (PLEASE STOP IT) She screamed in her head. But the demon didn't listen to her, and after a few seconds she blacked out.

**Kai'****s body stood up. "Finally I get to have a little fun" Her body was being controlled by the demon, nobody knew it but her. "Now let's see what we can do?" The demon walked around the room. "Hmm what's this?" He looked at the pouch lying on the floor and opened it. "Whoa this kid is loaded" He took some cash and stuffed it in his pockets; he then looked at the door and smiled. "Let the fun begin"**

**The Demon opened the door and walked out of the room, little did he know that there were some nursed walking about in the hall.**

"Kai what are you doing, don't you know that children need a lot of rest so that they can grow taller" A nurse pointed out.

"**Shut up" The demon grabbed the nurse's throat and glared at her. **

"Kai *gasps* please let go" The nurse begged.

"**Hmmm you're still calling me that?" The demon tightened his grip.**

The nurse stared at the demon's merciless eyes and knew it wasn't Kai. "What did you do with Kai?"

"**You don't have to know" The demon's claws cut the nurse's throat in half. Her lifeless body twitched on the floor. The demon licked his blood stained nails and sneered. "It's been a long time since I've tasted blood"**

Suddenly the demon could hear people running his way.

"Akane what seems to be –" The nurse stared at her friend's lifeless body and shrieked. "AKANE!" Her screams echoed the hospital and alerted the others.

A male nurse heard her cries and ran towards her. "Mariko, what happened?" He looked at Kai and shivered. "Kai, what did you do?"

**The demon started laughing. "Would you like to find out?" The demon stared into his eyes and sneered.**

"Kai, what are you?"

**The demon charged at the two nurses and instantly killed them; their blood gushed out and stained the walls. The demon's scratch marks were visible on the walls; the bodies lied on the ground and started rotting. "Humph this is too easy" The demon licked his hands; the flavour of blood stimulated his body. "More, I need more" The demon walked around the hospital searching for prey.**

"Stop right there Kai" Kito ordered.

**The demon glared at her and grinned. "My, my, what do we have here?"**

Kito looked at Kai and noticed something off about her. (Something is controlling her) "Who are you, what did you do with Kai?"

"**Ah, this one is smart" The demon teased.**

Kito raised his weapon, but before he knew it the demon was right in his face.

"**Smart but slow, an easy prey" The demo's sharp claws went through the medical -ninja's gut.**

"I won't die without a fight" Kito assured, he poked Kai's neck with his two fingers.

"**What kin of attack was –" The demon was suddenly stunned, his frozen body fell on the floor. "What the hell did you do to me?" He cursed.**

"Hehe, how does it feel?" Kito teased.

"**Bastard" Suddenly the demon felt pain in the child's chest. (Damn it, she's in her limit) The demon searched his pockets to see id he took the liquid. (Damn it, all I have here is money) The demon slowly grabbed his chest and spat out blood, he glared at Kito. "This isn't over"**** He swore, he suddenly fell unconscious and didn't move.**

"What was that just now?" Kito asked himself.

All of a sudden Kai raised her head and felt the stitches tightening. "Finally it's over" She looked at the heavily wounded Kito and was shocked; she looked at her blood stained hands and vigorously shook her head. "No, no, it's not possible" She whispered to herself. She slowly stood up and stepped back.

"K-Kai, is that you?" Kito asked.

Kai was too scared to answer, she immediately ran back to her room.

"Kai wait –" Kito's wounds were severe that he couldn't catch up.

(I didn't do that, I didn't do that I-) Kai froze when she saw three corpses lying down in front of her room. She fell to her knees and covered her mouth. (No)

**(Stupid little girl, you can't control me) The demon sneered.**

"I DIDN"T DO THIS, YOU DID" Kai screamed.

**(Ah, but they kept calling your name) The demon pointed out.**

"No way"

**(Oh believe me child, the thought it was you the whole time)**

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP" Kai covered her ears and banged her head on the wall.

Suddenly she felt someone's hand hold her shoulder.

"Kai it's me get a hold of yourself" Shizune pleaded.

"Let go of me" Kai flicked Shizune's hand and slapped her hard, when she realized what she has done she covered her face and cried. "Sorry I didn't mean to I…ARGH" Kai couldn't take it anymore, her environment is driving her crazy and started pounding the wall.

Shizune was shocked when Kai attacked her; she instantly wrapped her arms around the child. "Kai stop that you're hurting yourself"

Kai squirmed in Shizune's grasps, she forced herself out but couldn't. She stopped squirming and cried. "I didn't do it, I didn't do it" She confessed.

Shizune rubbed the child's head. "It's okay Kai everything is going to be fine" She lulled.

"NO IT WON'T" She blurted, she looked at her blood stained hands. "It won't" She whispered.

Shizune hugged her tightly. (I know it won't)

* * *

**The next day…**

Kai woke up with a severe headache. "Owww, what happened last night" When Kai realized what she said she shivered, she looked at her hands and saw that they were clean. Images of the dead people she saw last night replayed in her mind, she hugged her body to stop her trembling. But it was no use. (I killed three people, I'm a murdered) She thought.

**(Yes you are my child, isn't that great?) He sneered.**

Kai covered her ears. "Get out of my head" She ordered.

**(You know I can't, I'm a part of you silly)**

"Stop it" She screamed.

Suddenly she heard someone knock on the door.

**(I'll talk to you later) The demon assured.**

Kai pulled herself together and took in a deep breath. "Come in" She silently gestured.

Tsunade entered the room and greeted her. "Good morning Kai"

Kai fell silent.

Tsunade grabbed a chair and sat next to Kai's bed. "So how are you feeling?"

"B-better" She stuttered.

Tsunade noticed that the child's hand kept shaking. "You don't have to be afraid" Tsunade smiled at the child.

Kai looked at Tsunade's face and started to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry…Was it something that I said?"

Kai dug her face on Tsunade's chest and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She kept repeating.

Tsunade didn't know what to do in this situation; yes she did have a sibling. But he was never this troubled; she rubbed the child's head and lulled. "Hey, stop crying"

Kai couldn't help it; she dug her face deeper into her chest and tightened her grip around her. "I'm sorry" she cried.

"Don't worry" Tsunade calmly said, Kai raised her head and looked at Tsunade. "I know it's not your fault" Tsunade gave Kai a warm smile.

Kai pulled herself together and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry"

"There's no need to apologize" Tsunade pointed out.

"But…"

"If you keep apologizing like that you won't get anywhere"

"Okay" She silently replied.

"Good girl" Tsunade reached out to Kai and held her cheek, she slowly guided her hand to Kai's eye patch.

"Don't touch it" Kai warned.

Tsunade stopped. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid" She assured.

Kai nodded and closed her eyes.

Tsunade continued, she slowly unravelled Kai's eye patch and was disgusted at what she saw. She rubbed the stitched eye with her thumb. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

Kai didn't answer.

"I can't help you if you won't even help me" Tsunade pointed out.

"But you might…"

"I might what?"

"You might not believe me" She confessed.

Tsunade started laughing. "Won't believe you? I know kids always tell the truth" Tsunade sat next to Kai "And you my dear are a child" She pointed out.

Kai tilted her head down. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"It's the only way I could help you"

Kai took in a deep breath. "N-noboro –Sama…Did this to me" She silently said.

"Excuse me?"

"Noboro –Sama did this to me" Kai raised her sleeves and pants, she showed Tsunade the bandages wrapped around her body, she tried to unravel them but each time she tried she felt like her skin was about to come off.

"Don't force yourself Kai" Tsunade said. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I…I don't know" Kai replied.

Tsunade sighed. (This kid's telling the truth). "Okay next question, who is this Noboro?"

"I'm not sure" Kai silently replied. "All I know is that, he raised me this way"

"Do you know where he is?"

"I can't tell you" Kai blurted.

"Why not?"

"B-because…" Kai couldn't answer.

They didn't say a word for two whole minutes. Tsunade looked at the child and sighed. "Well at least I tried" She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry Kai but I have to keep you here"

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I can't tell you" Tsunade teased, she opened the door and let herself out.

(That woman) Kai pouted.

* * *

**Outside Kai's room…**

"Any luck Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"I got a little bit of information, what about you?"

"Sakura and Naruto told me the same thing; all they know is that she's an orphan"

"What about Shikamaru?"

"He gave me the craziest information of all; he told me that Kai talks to her 'imaginary friend' whenever she's in trouble"

"Nothing on where she came from?"

"Sorry Tsunade, I got nothing"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "This is going to be harder than I thought" She sighed. "How is Kito?"

"He's doing fine; I can't believe that he endured such an attack"

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes he did, he told me that he saw something unusual when Kai lost herself yesterday night"

"What did he see?"

"I can't explain it" Shizune exclaimed.

"It's okay; I guess it's better if we let Kito explain it to us"

"And what are going to do with Kai?"

Tsunade slowly opened the door and peeked at Kai. "We should at least let someone watch over her"

"Who do you have in mind?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade closed the door and held her chin. "Oh, I'll think of someone" She assured.

* * *

**Two days later…**

Kai opened the window and looked out; she wanted to go out so badly that she almost fell out of the window. "*phew* that was close" she looked at the orange sky and sighed. "Man, I wanna get out of here"

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. "Excuse me Kai, but you have a visitor" a nurse exclaimed.

"A visitor?"

Suddenly a familiar face popped in the room. "Hello Kai" Keiichi gestured.

Kai smiled when she saw her friend enter her room. "Keiichi what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were staying at the hospital, I thought you were sick or something so I swung by" He explained. "Oh and I brought someone with me" Keiichi ran out and grabbed his friend by the arm. "Kai I want you to meet a friend of mine, his name is Mamoru" He tugged his shy friend in front of Kai.

"Hello Mamoru" Kai gestured.

"H-hi" Mamoru answered.

"So you're a friend of Keiichi's?"

"Yes I am" Mamoru answered.

Kai grabbed Mamoru's hand and shook it continuously. "Well it's nice to meet you" Kai smiled.

Mamoru started to blush. "I-it's nice to meet you too"

Keiichi stared at his friend and sneered. "Mamoru, why are you so red?" He teased.

"I'm not RED" He pointed out.

"You're lying" Keiichi teased.

Mamoru grabbed Keiichi's collar and shook him. "I said I'm not"

Kai stared laughing when she saw her friends bickering.

The two boys stopped fighting and laughed with her.

"You're right Keiichi; she's fun to be around with"

"I told you" Keiichi boasted.

The children spent their time playing in Kai's room, Kai has never experienced this much fun. She learned new things from them and appreciated every single second.

"Oh no it's almost curfew" Keiichi pointed out.

"Awww, does this mean we have to leave?" Mamoru complained.

"Yeah, last time I was home late mom almost sent me sleeping without any dinner"

"Well you could visit me again tomorrow" Kai pointed out.

"Not exactly" Tsunade let herself on the room.

"Lady Hokage" Keiichi and Mamoru quickly stood up.

"You can go home now boys" Tsunade explained.

"Yes ma 'am" The two boys scurried out of the room.

"See you around Kai"

"Goodbye Keiichi" Kai replied.

Tsunade looked and Kai and smiled. "You seem to have good friends" Tsunade complimented.

"Yeah"

"By the way Kai I want you to meet someone"

"Who?"

Tsunade's guest entered and the room and crouched down in front of the child. "Hello Kai, I'm Kakashi –Sensei"

"Nice to meet you" She smiled.

"Kai, you'll be staying with Kakashi for a while" Tsunade pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to stay in the hospital forever, it drives some people mad" Tsunade joked. (But the truth is I want someone to watch over you, you might lose yourself again and attack random people)

"Oh…Okay" Kai silently replied.

"Don't worry Kai; I'm not a bad guy" Kakashi assured. (How did I get into this mess?)

* * *

**What happened earlier in the Hokage ****Residence…**

"You want me to do what now?" Kakashi blurted.

"Babysit" Tsunade answered.

"B-but why?" Kakashi complained. "I'm not good with kids"

"But you have to watch over this one" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Okay who's the kid?"

"Her name is Kai; she's in the hospital right now"

"Why is something wrong with her?"

"Not exactly…Do you remember the recent killing in the hospital?"

"Yeah"

"She was the one who's responsible for the killings" Tsunade explained.

"But how could a child like her…"

"That's what irritates me the most, Kito is the only one who knew what happened. But he's still knocked out because of the attack he endured"

"I see"

"Kakashi if you think you can't handle this you can give her to someone else" Tsunade ordered.

"W-wait why me" Kakashi asked.

"Because I said so" Tsunade barked.

"Okay" Kakashi silently replied.

"There is also something you should know, that child…Didn't have a normal life"

Kakashi stopped complaining and took her words seriously.

"I talked to her to her a few days ago and found out that she was heavily beaten, I want you to be as gentle as you can with her. Okay?"

"No problem" Kakashi assured.

* * *

**Back in the hospital…**

(Okay, now I remembered) Kakashi reminded himself.

Kai grabbed her pouch and ran to Kakashi "Okay, I'm ready" Kai exclaimed.

Kakashi held the little girl's hand. "Okay then we're off to my house" He smiled.

* * *

**Inside Kakashi's apartment****…**

"We're here" Kakashi opened the door to his apartment and let the child in. "Go make yourself comfortable" Kakashi gestured.

Kai sat on the couch and observed the room her eye was caught when she saw a bookshelf packed with so many books. She stood up and walked closer to the bookshelf.

"Okay Kai, what do you want for –" Kakashi froze when he saw the child scavenge his bookshelf. "Kai…What are you doing?"

"Mamoru told me earlier that if you want to learn new words you could learn new ones when you read books"

"R-really now?" Kakashi started sweating.

Kai scanned through the bookshelf. "Aha" She picked one and read the cover. "I-icha Icha Paradise?"

Kakashi froze. (Oh no she picked out one of Jiraya's books)

"Kakashi –Sensei, what does Icha Icha mean?" She asked.

Kakashi's heart started thumping, sweat poured all over his body. He started gulping when he saw the child's will to learn written all over her face. "W-what it m-means Kai i-is……….Please wait a moment" Kakashi ran to the phone and called Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage I can't take care of a child in my place" He whispered to her.

"And why not?" Tsunade asked.

"It's not…..Kid friendly" He confessed.

"…..She found one of Jiraya's books?"

"It appears so" Kakashi uneasily said.

"Well then if you can't do it find someone who can"

"But lady Hokage –" Tsunade hung up on him. (I don't have a choice do I?) Kakashi looked at Kai and was stunned to see that she was scanning through the book.

Kai ran up to Kakashi and held the book to his face. "Kakashi –Sensei, what does this word mean?"

Kakashi started sweating again. "Uhmm…Uhmm…It means….oh dear"

* * *

**Yamato's apartment****…**

Yamato was silently having dinner when he heard someone knocking at his door. "I'll be right there" He quickly finished his meal and answered the door. "Who is it?"

"Ah, good evening Yamato" Kakashi greeted.

Kai stood behind Kakashi, she poked her head out to see who this Yamato was. When she saw his face she got scared. (What's up with this guy's face?)

Kakashi explained the situation to Yamato, and each time Yamato reacted Kai got scared even more. (I don't like this guy)

"So that's why I'm sending her to you" Kakashi finished off.

"Sorry Kakashi, I can't do it" Yamato explained.

"Wha- why not?"

Yamato pointed at Kai and chuckled. "I think I scared her"

Kakashi looked at the frightened little girl and felt her grip getting tighter by the second. "Okay, I get. Thanks anyway Yamato"

"No problem" Yamato went inside his apartment and shut the door.

Kakashi walked down the hallway and scratched his head. "Now what am I going to do?" He looked at child and noticed her eyes started drooping. "Hey don't sleep yet" He told her.

"I can't help it, all this walking got me tired" Kai complained.

Kakashi took the little girl and carried her on his back. "There is one more place I haven't tried yet, just be awake when we get there"

"Okay" Kai groggily replied.

* * *

**The Yuhi residence…**

"Keiichi, dinner's ready" Kurenai hollered.

"Coming mom, let me just finish my homework" Keiichi explained.

Kurenai entered Keiichi's room and saw him studying. "My, what's gotten into you today?"

Keiichi closed his notebook. "What do you mean?"

"You've never liked doing your homework" Kurenai held Keiichi's forehead. "Are you sick or something?" She teased.

"No I'm not" Keiichi pouted. "I'm just keeping my half of the deal, if I want to play with Kai after school I promised that I'll study when I get home"

"Wow my boy's responsible now" Kurenai complimented. "Well it's dinner time and I don't want you to study with an empty stomach" Kurenai pointed out.

Keiichi heard his stomach grumbling. "Good point mom"

"Come on to the table, I made your favourite"

"Alright" Keiichi jumped off his seat and ran to the dining area.

"Hey Keiichi don't run you might –"

*Ding dong* the door bell rang. "I'll be right there, Keiichi go ahead and eat"

"Okay mom"

"Who would come to my house at this hour?" Kurenai opened the door and was surprised to see Kakashi.

"Good evening Kurenai, I'm sorry for bothering you this late" Kakashi apologized.

"It's okay Kakashi, please come in" Kurenai gestured.

"Thank you" Kakashi went in.

"So what brings you…" Kurenai stopped her question when she saw a little girl sleeping on Kakashi's back. "Kakashi, who is she?"

"Oh, she fell asleep?" Kakashi looked at Kai. "Kai wake up, we're here"

Kai slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "I fell asleep?"

Kurenai giggled. "So you're the famous Kai Keiichi's been talking about"

Kakashi set Kai to the floor and talked to Kurenai. "Kurenai, I have a favour to ask you"

"What would that be?"

"I need you to watch over Kai"

"What?"

"Sorry if this is all so sudden but, I had to find someone who knows how to take care of children"

"But why me?"

"Mom, who's that?" Keiichi came running to the living room.

Kai was surprised to see her friend. "Keiichi?"

"Ah, Kai what brings you to my house?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well you're just in time for dinner, mom can Kai eat with us?" Keiichi asked.

"Sure Keiichi" She sighed.

"Alright" Keiichi grabbed Kai's arm and tugged her to the dining area.

"Good their gone" Kakashi whispered. "Kurenai I need to talk to you in private"

"Okay"

"Kai is no ordinary girl" Kakashi explained. "Do you know what happened in the hospital a few days ago?"

"You mean the recent murders?"

"….She's the one responsible for the murders" Kakashi whispered to her ear.

"That's absurd, a child can't…"

"I thought so too but, the Hokage won't lie to me"

"The Hokage?"

"Yeah"

"So this is serious?" Kurenai asked.

"I guess so"

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes…Tsunade told me that Kai didn't have a normal life growing up"

Kurenai fell silent.

"She told me that Kai was heavily beaten and should be handled with care if you know what I mean?"

"I got it" Kurenai silently replied.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai and sighed. "Well if you don't want to I can just –"

"There's no need" Kurenai blurted. "I'm sure I can give her a normal life, for now"

Kakashi patted Kurenai's shoulder. "Don't worry Kurenai, if something goes wrong I'll be here to help" Kakashi assured.

"Thank you Kakashi"

"Mom, we need your help" Keiichi screamed.

"Just a moment Keiichi, sorry Kakashi but my son's calling me" Kurenai pointed out.

"Don't worry Kurenai I'll show myself out"

* * *

**In the dining area…**

"Keiichi what seems to be the problem?"

"Kai spat her natto all over the place" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought it was something sweet and ate the whole thing" Kai confessed.

"It's okay Kai; Keiichi will help me clean it up"

"Awww but mom"

"No buts Keiichi, Kai's our guest"

"It's okay, I can help out" Kai assured.

"Thank you Kai, I knew I won't be going down alone" Keiichi jumped on Kai and gave her a big hug.

"Let's start cleaning up so that we can continue eating, okay?"

"Okay" the children shouted.

A few minutes later the children cleaned up the mess and sat down on the table.

"Itadakimasu" Keiichi screamed.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su?"

"Yeah Kai, we say that before every meal" Keiichi exclaimed.

Kai smiled. "ITADAKIMASU" she screamed and started eating.

"You don't have to say it that loud" Kurenai giggled.

Kai looked at Kurenai, her eye caught her warm smile. (She's got a pretty smile) She happily thought.

"So how's your dinner?" Kurenai asked.

"Its amazing mom, you make the greatest curry rice ever!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Thank you Keiichi"

"What about you Kai –" Keiichi was surprised when he saw Kai's plate empty.

"It's delicious" She shyly said.

"I can see that, do you want another plate?" Kurenai asked.

"Ah, no, I'm already full"

"Oh yeah, mom where did Kakashi –Sensei go?"

Kai stood up from the table and frantically ran to the door. "He left me" (Why do people leave me?)

Keiichi followed Kai and stood next to her and tried to cheer her up. "Maybe he'll come back for you?"

"He's not coming" Kai blurted.

"That's because he left you with me" Kurenai explained.

Kai looked at Kurenai "What?"

"What does that mean mom?" Keiichi was puzzled at his mom's response.

"It means that Kai's going to live with us for a while"

"REALLY?" Keiichi took Kai's arms and shook them. "We're going to be roommates" He excitedly said.

"Not exactly" Kurenai blurted. "Kai will be sleeping in my room"

"But –"

"Your bed can only occupy one person young man, and since she's our guest I can't let her sleep on the couch"

"Okay mom"

"Now, go finish up and take a bath. It's almost past your bedtime" Kurenai pointed out.

"Okay, okay" Keiichi ran back to the dining area and finished his food.

"T-thank you" Kai silently said.

Kurenai crouched down to Kai's level and fixed the child's bangs. "No need to thank me" She smiled.

"What's your name?" Kai asked.

"My name, well you can call me Kurenai –San"

"Kurenai –San?"

"Yes, you got it" Kurenai smiled.

Kai felt something unusual, whenever she stared at Kurenai's face she feels protected, safe, and felt like what a home should feel like. (Why does it feel like I've seen her before?)

**To Be Continued….**

**End of Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Okay readers the next chapter will be entitled….Okay I can't think of any sorry. ~Ciao


	10. A Beautiful Dream Or Lost Memories

**Disclaim****er: I don not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Guardian ange__l speaking" (Guardian angel thinking)_

"_Singing"_

"**Jubi**** speaking" **

**

* * *

**

**What happened in Chapter 9: **

_**In the dining area…**_

"_Keiichi what seems to be the problem?"_

"_Kai spat her natto all over the place" Keiichi exclaimed._

"_Sorry, I thought it was something sweet and ate the whole thing" Kai confessed._

"_It's okay Kai; Keiichi will help me clean it up"_

"_Awww but mom"_

"_No buts Keiichi, Kai's our guest"_

"_It's okay, I can help out" Kai assured._

"_Thank you Kai, I knew I won't be going down alone" Keiichi jumped on Kai and gave her a big hug._

"_Let's start cleaning up so that we can continue eating, okay?"_

"_Okay" the children shouted._

_A few minutes later the children cleaned up the mess and sat down on the table._

"_Itadakimasu" Keiichi screamed._

"_I-ta-da-ki-ma-su?"_

"_Yeah Kai, we say that before every meal" Keiichi exclaimed._

_Kai smiled. "ITADAKIMASU" she screamed and started eating._

"_You don't have to say it that loud" Kurenai giggled._

_Kai looked at Kurenai, her eye caught her warm smile. (She's got a pretty smile) She happily thought._

"_So how's your dinner?" Kurenai asked._

"_Its amazing mom, you make the greatest curry rice ever!" Keiichi exclaimed._

"_Thank you Keiichi"_

"_What about you Kai –" Keiichi was surprised when he saw Kai's plate empty._

"_It's delicious" She shyly said. _

"_I can see that, do you want another plate?" Kurenai asked._

"_Ah, no, I'm already full"_

"_Oh yeah, mom where did Kakashi –Sensei go?"_

_Kai stood up from the table and frantically ran to the door. "He left me" (Why do people leave me?)_

_Keiichi followed Kai and stood next to her and tried to cheer her up. "Maybe he'll come back for you?"_

"_He's not coming" Kai blurted._

"_That's because he left you with me" Kurenai explained._

_Kai looked at Kurenai "What?"_

"_What does that mean mom?" Keiichi was puzzled at his mom's response._

"_It means that Kai's going to live with us for a while"_

"_REALLY?" Keiichi took Kai's arms and shook them. "We're going to be roommates" He excitedly said._

"_Not exactly" Kurenai blurted. "Kai will be sleeping in my room"_

"_But –"_

"_Your bed can only occupy one person young man, and since she's our guest I can't let her sleep on the couch"_

"_Okay mom"_

"_Now, go finish up and take a bath. It's almost past your bedtime" Kurenai pointed out._

"_Okay, okay" Keiichi ran back to the dining area and finished his food._

"_T-thank you" Kai silently said._

_Kurenai crouched down to Kai's level and fixed the child's bangs. "No need to thank me" She smiled._

"_What's your name?" Kai asked._

"_My name, well you can call me Kurenai –San"_

"_Kurenai –San?" _

"_Yes, you got it" Kurenai smiled._

_Kai felt something unusual, whenever she stared at Kurenai's face she feels protected, safe, and felt like what a home should feel like. (Why does it feel like I've seen her before?)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: A Beautiful Dream Or Lost Memories**

"Here you go Kai" Kurenai fluffed the pillows on her bed and smoothened out the sheets. "This is all we can give you for now"

"Oh no, this is fine" Kai exclaimed. "Will you be okay on the couch?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" She assured. "Just call me if you need anything" Kurenai walked towards the door.

"Thank you"

Kurenai looked at Kai and smiled. "No problem" She then walked out of the room.

Kai was all alone; she took off her pouch and threw it on the bed. She then walked around the room and thoroughly inspected it.

She opened random doors and touched certain things she's never seen before. "What does this do?" She grabbed a perfume bottle and pressed the nozzle. "Wow, it smells pretty good. Is this good to eat?" She twisted the cap and dipped her finger

into the bottle; she then licked her finger and spat it out. "No, it's not for eating" She exclaimed.

She placed the perfume to where it belongs and ran to the opposite direction and opened the door right in front of her, she switched on the light and was amazed at what she saw. "She even has her own bathroom…And it's clean"

She entered the bathroom and explored her surroundings; her attention was caught when she saw her reflection on the mirror. Since she wasn't that tall all she could see was her face.

She looked at herself and smiled. "Hello Kai" But her smile didn't last for a long time, when she looked at herself again she remembered what happened in the hospital. She remembered looking into the eye of the Jubi, its sharp teeth close to her face.

She quickly lowered her face. (No, that can't be me) She looked at her reflection again and touched her eye patch; she slowly took it off and frowned. She touched the stitches and twitched. "This can't be me"

Kai exited the bathroom and sat on the bed; she looked at the side table and saw a picture of Keiichi and Kurenai. She picked it up and smiled. "They look pretty happy…" Suddenly images started flashing in her mind, images of a room where you can find

flowerpots sitting on the ledge.

She started getting a headache. "Maybe I should get some sleep" She told herself, she returned the picture frame and lay on the bed. She kept staring at the picture frame and the same images come to her mind, she turned the other way and forced

herself to sleep.

A few hours later she travelled in the land of nod…

* * *

**In Kai's dream…**

"_What's up kiddo" The guardian angel asked._

Kai jolted and glared at him. "Where have you been?"

"_Hey, hey calm down, you're not the only one I'm looking after so I can't always be with you" He explained._

"Really?"

"_Yup"_

"Then who else are you looking after?" Kai asked.

"_I can't tell you that" He explained._

"And why not?"

"_Well it has something to do with hiding ones identity" He explained._

Kai crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine"

_"Hey don't give me that face" He sat down next to her. "So, how are you doing?" He asked._

Kai looked at him and smiled. "I'm doing great, I'm actually staying with a friend of mine" She pointed out.

"_Really, who?"_

"His name is Keiichi; I met him when we accidentally bumped each other"

_"How old is he?" _

"He's six years old"

"_YOU"RE LIVING WITH A SIX YEAR OLD?"_

"Of course not silly; his mother is here"

"_Okay then, what's her name?" _

"Her name is Kurenai Yuhi, she's a very nice lady" She pointed out.

"_I know" He silently replied._

"Do you know her?" She asked.

_The guardian angel started playing with his fingers. "Well, kinda"_

"Can you tell me more about her?"

"_Sorry kiddo no can do"_

"Aww why not?"

"_Because there are things in life you must find out yourself" He then stood up and patted her head. "I better get going"_

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"_I don't know" He then waved at her and started to walk away. (But I'll always be with you…Kiseki) He happily thought._

_

* * *

_

Kai was all alone again; she hugged her legs and started humming the only song she knows. Suddenly a bright light flashed before her. "What's going on" She slowly stood up and covered her eyes from the blinding light. "Okay old man if you think this is

a joke then think –" Her rants were interrupted when she heard her song, but it was different this time. A woman sang it with ease, and she sang it beautifully…

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

"That song…" Kai started running towards the light. "Wait how do you know that song?" When she entered the light she was placed in a small room. In that room you could find a bed that could fit one person, a rocking chair and a baby's crib. But the

thing that caught Kai's attention was the flowerpots sitting on the ledge.

"What is this place?" She walked in the middle of the room and heard the rocking chair creak. "Who's there" When she looked at the rocking chair she saw a woman holding a child. (I could've sworn that I was alone)

She walked closer to the woman. "Uhmm excuse me, do you know where we are?" She asked.

The woman didn't answer her.

(What's wrong with this woman?) "Uhmmm excuse me?"

The woman heard Kai and raised her head; Kai could only see her lips because her hair covered most of the woman's face.

"Uhmm hi, could you please tell me where I am?" She asked again.

The woman just smiled at her and shook her head.

Kai was getting impatient and raised her voice. "WHY NOT?"

The child suddenly started crying; the woman looked at her child and lulled it back to sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

The woman looked at Kai and smiled; she then looked at her child and started singing…

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

Kai looked at the woman with awe. "You also know that song?"

The woman nodded.

"Do you know who made it?"

The woman nodded and pointed at herself.

"Really, you made that song?" Kai blurted.

The woman nodded, the child started cooing and reached for the woman's face.

"Is that your baby?"

The woman nodded.

"Can I see?" Kai stood up and walked closer; she looked at the child and smiled. "What's her name?"

The woman looked at Kai and moved her lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you" The woman moved her lips again, this time Kai read them. "Ki-se-ki…Kiseki?"

The woman smiled at Kai and nodded.

"Kiseki, that's a very nice name"

The woman rocked her child, when Kai saw this image she thought to herself. (So this is what a mother is…) Suddenly the whole place started melting. "What's happening?"

And after a few seconds the whole place disappeared leaving Kai in a place surrounded by darkness. "What happened?"

"**Hello Kai" A demonic voice echoed.**

Kai turned around and saw the Jubi staring at her, she started trembling. "W-what do you want?"

"**Oh nothing, I just dropped by to say hi" He exclaimed.**

"You're lying"

"**Me lie? hahaha…." The Jubi transformed himself to a human that looked like Kai. "Wh****y would I lie to you my dear, to us?" **

"You're not me" She pointed out.

**The Jubi noticed that Kai was shaking heavily; he walked closer to her and flashed his fangs. "C'mon Kai, we need each other in order to survive" He attempted to grab her arm.**

"Get away from me" Kai pushed the Jubi to the ground, when she looked at him she was shocked to see his left eye. "Y-your eye…"

"**Oh you've never seen this? This is what's been hiding behind those stitches" He stood up and got closer to Kai.**

Kai held her left eye patch and felt the stitches. "That's impossible; it doesn't look anything like my other eye"

"**It's because your left eye is mine" The Jubi sneered. "You see Kai you need me" He then got closer to her ear. "And I need you" He whispered.**

"No I don't"

"**Yes you do my dear, without me you're weak" He explained. "And without you my transformation won't be complete"**

"What do you mean?"

"**I'm nothing without you my dear" He caressed.**** "Your body is important to me" He tightly wrapped his arms around her body. "But I have to kill you first" He sneered.**

Kai tried to break free from the Jubi's grasps, but the Jubi was too strong for her. "Let go of me…It hurts" She pleaded.

"**Oh, sorry but I can't" He dug his claws into her skin, Kai's bandages started to tear apart.**

"Stop it, please stop it"

**But the Jubi continued plunging to her skin, eventually his claws started to create deep wounds that poured out blood. "Scream for me"**

Kai shrieked at the top of her lungs, she started kicking and punching the air.

* * *

Kurenai quickly rushed in the room to check on Kai, she saw the child kicking and screaming. She got on the bed and held her shoulders. "Kai wake up" She pleaded.

But Kai continued to squirm; she couldn't hear Kurenai's pleas

Kurenai shook the child's shoulders vigorously. "Kai please wake up" She pleaded again.

But Kai wouldn't snap out. Kurenai didn't know what to do and started to tear up. "Kai PLEASE wake up" She screamed at her.

All of a sudden Kai stopped screaming she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kurenai crying right in front of her. Kurenai wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank goodness you're awake now" she sighed in relief.

Kai was still stunned at what happened, she quickly hugged Kurenai and cried on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here" Kurenai lulled.

Kai held Kurenai tightly, Kurenai didn't mind. In return she hugged the crying child. "Shhh, stop crying, it was only a dream" She pointed out.

"But it hurt" Kai exclaimed.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" Kurenai assured. "Just try to get some sleep"

"But I'm scared" Kai confessed.

Kurenai looked at Kai and wiped her tears. "Don't worry I know how to fix that"

Kurenai helped Kai off the bed and guided her to the dining area. "Grab a seat Kai" Kurenai gestured.

Kai sat down on the table and watched Kurenai's every move.

Kurenai took out to mugs and started to make warm milk: when the milk was ready she filled both mugs and placed a mug right in front of Kai and pulled a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better" She lied.

Kurenai knew she was lying but didn't want to pester her. "I'm glad" She lied back.

Kai took a sip of her milk and burned her tongue. "Owww" She then vigorously wiped her tongue with her fingers.

Kurenai giggled. "Next time blow on it first before drinking" She explained.

"You should have told me that first" Kai pointed out.

"Sorry, I thought you knew it was hot"

There was silence in the room for a long time; each time the child moved Kurenai looked at her with care. She was frightened when she saw Kai kicking and screaming on her bed. "Kai?"

Kai finished her warm milk and licked the top of her lip. "Yes?"

"…What were you…Dreaming about?" Kurenai asked.

Kai placed the mug back on the table and lowered her head. "I'm…too scared to remember" Kai exclaimed.

"I see, well at least I tried" Kurenai sighed.

Kai looked at Kurenai and felt guilty when she didn't tell her, her dream. She turned her attention to another object on the table and was shocked to see it was the same flowers in her dream. "Who…gave you those?" She asked.

"You mean those flowers?"

Kai slowly nodded.

Kurenai gave out a thin smile. "It's from...An old friend" She then looked at her silver ring placed on her engagement finger and smiled.

"Ohhhh"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I keep seeing that flower in my head" Kai explained.

"Well it's very common"

"But the weird thing is…It always has to be sitting on a ledge" Kai shared.

"Really?" (She dreams about the craziest things)

"That's not all, those flowers always stay at the same room all the time" Kai shared.

"What was the room like?" Kurenai asked.

Kai stopped and thought. "Hmmm well there was a bed; and a rocking chair" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Kurenai took a sip of her warm milk and continued to listen.

"Yeah, not only that I saw someone in that room too. She was sitting on the rocking chair holding her baby" She shared.

"Interesting" (Well at least she's talking now) Kurenai happily thought.

"…But this is the weird part" Kai sighed. "That woman kept signing the only song I know" She said.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I forgot the words but, I can hum them for you" Kai took in a deep breath and started humming the simple tune.

When Kurenai heard this she froze in her seat, she knew the song Kai was talking about and was shocked to see that the child knew it. When Kai finished humming she looked at Kurenai and got worried. "Kurenai –San is everything alright?"

"….Huh?"

Kai started laughing when she saw Kurenai's reaction; she then stretched her arms and yawned. "I think that drink worked" She pointed out.

"See, I told you I could fix that" Kurenai boasted, she stood up and guided Kai back to her room. She helped the child get up the bed and tucked her in.

"Kurenai –San…Thank you" Kai groggily said.

Kurenai looked at the tired Kai and smiled. She waited until Kai fell into a deep sleep; she sat right next to her and sang silently…

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…That I care for you"_

"I'm sorry for changing the lyrics for you Kai –Chan" Kurenai explained, She stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight…Kai -Chan" She silently said to the sleeping child and left the room.

* * *

Back in the Konoha hospital Kito regained his consciousness; this was the perfect opportunity to start asking him questions.

Kito sat up and rubbed his head. "How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Almost three days" Shizune pointed out.

"Ah, I see"

"Sorry if you're still tired Kito but the Hokage wants to ask you something" Shizune looked at Tsunade and nodded.

"Don't worry Kito it's only one question" Tsunade assured.

"Okay, shoot" Kito exclaimed.

Tsunade took in a deep breath. "What did you notice in Kai when she lost herself on that night?"

"Well for one thing, that thing they saw last night wasn't Kai" Kito blurted out.

"What?" Shizune was shocked.

"Who has a piece of paper, and pencil?" Kito asked.

A few minutes later Kito started drawing on the piece of paper, when he was done he showed it to Tsunade. "When I was face to face with her, her eye patch wasn't there. And the stitches on her left eye were missing"

When Tsunade looked at his drawing she started trembling.

Shizune looked at the drawing and was confused. "Kito, what is this supposed be?" She asked.

"I don't know Shizune, but that is what I saw on her left eye. When I looked at her right eye it's like her whole being has been shut down and was being controlled by that" He pointed at his drawing.

"Tsunade, what do you think?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade ignored her question and concentrated on the drawing. (This can't be, this eye has four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. It can't be…)

"Tsunade?" Shizune hollered.

Tsunade snapped out of her daze. "Oh, this will be enough for now Kito. Thank you"

"Okay, but how could that drawing, be enough?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry Kito, this is enough" (I thought this thing was sealed a long time ago)

"Anyway Kito get some rest, the Hokage and I will leave you now" Shizune grabbed Tsunade's arm and headed out the room.

"Tsunade, what seems to be the problem?" Shizune asked.

"Shizune, do you know what this is?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not really" Shizune confessed.

(She's too young to know about this) Tsunade thought, she then looked at the picture and snarled. (How could the Jubi be in that little girl?)

**To Be Continued…**

**End Of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Wow I can't believe it ten chapters…*phew* that's a lot of hard work, anyway I hope you'll read the next chapter…But I still don't know the next title ehe **~Ciao ^_^**


	11. Mother Daughter Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto ****series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**(Jubi talking to Kai)**

**

* * *

**

**What happened in Chapter 10: **

_Kurenai looked at the tired Kai and smiled. She waited until Kai fell into a deep sleep; she sat right next to her and sang silently…_

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…That I care for you"_

"_I'm sorry for changing the lyrics for you Kai –Chan" Kurenai explained, She stood up and walked to the door. "Goodnight…Kai" She silently said to the sleeping child and left the room._

_Back in the Konoha hospital Kito regained his consciousness; this was the perfect opportunity to start asking him questions._

_Kito sat up and rubbed his head. "How long have I been out?" He asked._

"_Almost three days" Shizune pointed out._

"_Ah, I see"_

"_Sorry if you're still tired Kito but the Hokage wants to ask you something" Shizune looked at Tsunade and nodded._

"_Don't worry Kito it's only one question" Tsunade assured._

"_Okay, shoot" Kito exclaimed._

_Tsunade took in a deep breath. "What did you notice in Kai when she lost herself on that night?"_

"_Well for one thing, that thing they saw last night wasn't Kai" Kito blurted out._

"_What?" Shizune was shocked._

"_Who has a piece of paper, and pencil?" Kito asked._

_A few minutes later Kito started drawing on the piece of paper, when he was done he showed it to Tsunade. "When I was face to face with her, her eye patch wasn't there. And the stitches on her left eye were off"_

_When Tsunade looked at his drawing she started trembling._

_Shizune looked at the drawing and was confused. "Kito, what is this supposed be?" She asked._

"_I don't know Shizune, but that is what I saw on her left eye. When I looked at her right eye it's like her whole being has been shut down and was being controlled by that" He pointed at his drawing._

"_Tsunade, what do you think?" Shizune asked._

_Tsunade ignored her question and concentrated on the drawing. (This can't be, this eye has __four __Rinnegan__-like concentric circles, with nine __Sharingan__-like __tomoe__ in the three circles closest to the pupil. It can't be…) _

"_Tsunade?" Shizune hollered._

_Tsunade snapped out of her daze. "Oh, this will be enough for now Kito. Thank you"_

"_Okay, but how could that drawing, be enough?" He asked._

"_Oh don't worry Kito, this is enough" (I thought this thing was sealed a long time ago) _

"_Anyway Kito get some rest, the Hokage and I will leave you now" Shizune grabbed Tsunade's arm and headed out the room._

"_Tsunade, what seems to be the problem?" Shizune asked._

"_Shizune, do you know what this is?" Tsunade asked._

"_No, not really" Shizune confessed._

_(She's too young to know about this) Tsunade thought, she then looked at the picture and snarled. (How could the Jubi be in that little girl?) _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Mother Daughter Bonding**

It's been five months since Kai has tasted the life of normalcy, she has gotten close to her 'foster' family and got comfortable calling Keiichi as her oniisan. Even Kurenai has considered Kai as her own child.

Usually whenever Keiichi comes home from school the children go out and play, but today seems to be a little different.

Kurenai slowly opened the door and crept into her son's room; she walked next to his bed and suddenly pounced on him. "Wake up Keiichi; you're going to be late for school" She grabbed his shoulders and constantly shook him.

Keiichi tried to grab his mom's arms. "Mom five more minutes" He pleaded.

"Oh no Keiichi, the last time you told me that it took you an hour to wake up" She got of the bed and pulled him up with his arms. "Come on, you'll miss breakfast" she warned.

Keiichi stretched his arms and yawned. "Fine, I'll get up" He rubbed his eyes and slapped his face in order to wake up. He got off his bed and stared at the mirror. "Good morning Keiichi" He sighed to himself.

"Keiichi" Kurenai hollered.

"Coming mom" He answered.

* * *

**In the dining area…**

"Good morning nii –san" Kai beamed.

"Kai, why are you up so early? You don't go to school" Keiichi pointed out.

"She wanted to help make breakfast" Kurenai answered. "And I think she did a pretty good job, isn't that right Kai?"

Kai pulled a seat and nodded. "Yup, I made the eggs" She boasted, she sat on the chair and waited for the rest to join her.

"Grab a seat Keiichi, I'll be back with the juice" Kurenai gestured.

Keiichi sat next to Kai and looked at her groggily. "Good morning Kai"

Kai started giggling.

"What's the matter; is something on my face?" Keiichi asked.

Kai nodded and pointed at his nose. "You've got something dripping"

"What?" Keiichi wiped his nose with his arm and snorted. "What about now?" He lifted his nose and got closer to Kai.

"Eeewww, don't do that" Kai pleaded.

"Hey, stop that. I don't want you two fighting this early" Kurenai told the children.

"Sorry" The children apologized.

Kurenai placed the pitcher on the table and sat in front of the children. "Okay let's eat"

"Itadakimasu" They proclaimed and started eating.

"Keiichi"

"Yes mom?"

"Shikamaru is coming back from his mission, so you know what that means"

Keiichi finished his meal and placed his bowl back in the table. "Awww man; that means Kai and I can't go out and play in the weekend" He complained.

Kai ignored his rant and continued eating.

"I'm sorry Keiichi but you have to do it, it'll help you in the future" Kurenai explained.

"But mom, I don't want to play Shogi"

Kai finished her meal and looked at Keiichi. "Sho-gi, what's that?" she asked.

"It's the most annoying board game in the whole world" Keiichi answered.

"Now Keiichi…"

"I know mom it will help me in the future…Besides, you told me he liked the game too" He sighed.

Kurenai stood up and hugged him. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get the hang of it" She assured.

Keiichi held his mother's arms. "Thanks mom"

Kurenai kissed her son's head. "C'mon get dressed; I don't want you to be late for school"

"Alright" Keiichi stood up and ran to his room.

"That boy…" Kurenai sighed.

"Uhhmm…. Kurenai –san?"

"What is it Kai?"

"Who is this 'he' Keiichi talked about?"

When Kurenai looked at the child Kai noticed that her smile disappeared. "Was it something that I said?" She asked.

Kurenai walked closer to Kai and held the child's cheek. "Oh no dear, it's just…" She spotted a grain of rice on the child's upper lip and wiped it with her thumb. "The person he was talking about was his father"

"Father?"

"That's right" Kurenai patted Kai's head and smiled at her. "So have you been sleeping well?" She asked.

Kai observed Kurenai's smile, whenever she sees her smile it always reminded her of that woman.

"Kai?"

"Huh, oh sorry I was spacing out again" She joked.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Kurenai repeated the question.

Kai's smile disappeared and tilted her face down.

"Still no luck I see" Kurenai held Kai's chin and lifted it up; she looked at the child's eye and saw it trembling. "Are you still having those strange dreams?"

Kai nodded.

Kurenai wrapped her arms around the child. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll go away" She assured.

Kai looked at Kurenai and smiled. "Thank you Kurenai –san"

A few seconds later they heard Keiichi run out of his room, he ran to Kurenai and kissed her cheek. "Bye mom" He then looked at Kai and smiled. "When Shikamaru visits I'll tell him teach you Shogi so we could play together, okay?"

"Sure" Kai answered.

"Anyway, I'm off to school" He ran towards the door and puts on his shoes.

"Be careful Keiichi" Kurenai reminded.

Keiichi stood up and opened the door. "I know mom, I love you bye" He then left the house.

"Bye" Kurenai whispered, she then looked at Kai. "Well, it's just the two of us again" She joked.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kai asked.

"What do you want to do?" Kurenai asked.

Kai giggled. "It's your turn to decide, remember?" Kai reminded.

"Really?" Kurenai thought for a little while. "Oh yeah"

Kai started giggling again.

Kurenai walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboards. "Hmmm, I guess we can go shopping today"

Kai followed Kurenai to the kitchen. "Ooh, I can help you with shopping" She announced.

Kurenai closed the cupboards and looked at Kai. "And I guess we can buy you some new clothes" She suggested.

Kai observed herself. "What's wrong with my clothes?" She asked.

"They're beaten up, besides I'm willing to get you a new outfit" She pointed out.

"Okay" Kai sighed.

"We'll leave a bit later" Kurenai went back to the dining room and started cleaning up.

"Let me help you" Kai gestured.

Cleaning up was a breeze when more people help, and after cleaning up here was more time for Kai to rest.

(Hmmm there's still enough time to do something) She thought. She ran round the house searching for something to do, she stood in front of Keiichi's room and gulped. "He wouldn't mind if I went in his room" She whispered.

* * *

She slowly opened the door and peeked in his room, a few seconds later she entered the room without closing the door. "Wow, so this is what's inside nii –san's room"

The curious child searched high and low to look for something interesting; when she looked on top of Keiichi's dresser she found two interesting things.

She picked up a black head protector that had Konoha's symbol on it. "What is this thing?" She placed it back on the dresser and picked up a book.

"How to play, Shogi?" She opened the book and scanned through the pages; she sat down beside the bed and tried to read the book. She placed all her concentration into reading, but even after a few hours she still couldn't get it. (Now I know why this bothers him so much)

"Kai, Kai, where are you?" Kurenai hollered.

But Kai ignored her and concentrated on the book.

Kurenai noticed that Keiichi's door was opened, she took a peak and saw an annoyed Kai scratching her head trying to understand the book. Kurenai started giggling quietly. "It looks like she's trying to teach herself"

Kai raised her head and saw Kurenai spying on her; she quickly hid the book behind her back and blushed. "Please don't tell nii –san about this" She begged.

"Don't worry I won't" She winked. "C'mon Kai we better get going, I want to be home before Keiichi gets home"

Kai stood up and dusted her behind. "Can I bring this with me?" She raised the book and showed it to Kurenai.

"Sure why not"

Kai got out of Keiichi's room and closed the door. "Oh wait let me just grab something" Kai ran to her room and searched for her pouch, she took a look at it and found money and a bottle of her 'medicine'. "You won't know when I'll need these"

She placed the book in her pouch and puts on the bag; she ran out of the room and got to Kurenai. "Okay, I'm ready" she proclaimed.

The two got out of the house; Kurenai locked the door and looked at Kai. "You ready?"

Kai happily nodded, Kurenai held the child's hand and headed to the market.

* * *

When the pair arrived at the market they quickly got to work.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Kurenai asked.

"Uhmmm, what would nii –san like?" She replied.

"I'm sure he'll like a hot pot tonight" Kurenai pointed out.

"Then let's make that" Kai suggested. "So, what will we need?"

Kurenai thought for a while. "We'll be needing radishes, eggs, konnyaku, seaweed, and soy sauce. I also need to buy the food for the week" She answered.

"Wow that's a lot" Kai pointed out.

"That's why you're here to help me" Kurenai mentioned. "You're going to help me carry all the bags"

"Okay, but I carry the light ones" She demanded.

"Okay, fair enough" Kurenai held the child's hand and started shopping.

The market was like a find it for Kai, whenever she sees the things they needed she'll point at it and remind Kurenai.

"Ah, Kurenai –san I found the radishes" Kai blurted out.

"Really, where?"

"Over here" Kai tugged Kurenai's arm and arrived at a local vegetable stand. "See" She pointed at the vegetables.

"Ah, Kurenai nice to see you" The vendor greeted her. "And I see you brought Kai along"

"Yeah, we had nothing to do today but this" Kurenai explained.

"So what'll it be?" The vendor asked.

Kurenai looked at Kai. "Kai, can I count on you to scout for the other ingredients while I buy the vegetables?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure" Kai quickly scouted for the ingredients, it was a Friday and the market was unusually packed. Kai is not very tall for her age, so she stood on her tippy toes to get a better visual.

The vendor looked at Kai and started laughing. "That kid of yours is an odd one" The vendor pointed out.

"Oh, she's not mine" Kurenai explained. "She's just staying with us"

"I know, I know. It's just that you two look like an ordinary mother daughter duo to me" The vendor explained. "I always forget that"

Kurenai looked at Kai and smiled. (Well I do treat her like my child) She thought.

Kai quickly ran to Kurenai and tugged her shirt. "Kurenai –san I saw another one over there" Kai pointed.

"Just wait a minute Kai, let me pay for the vegetables" Kurenai grabbed her purse and took out some cash. "Here you go" She handed the money over to the vendor and in exchange the vendor gave her the bag of vegetable.

"Thank you very much Kurenai, come back you hear?" The vendor told her.

"Come on Kurenai –san" Kai tugged Kurenai's shirt harder.

"Be patient Kai" She lectured and followed Kai to where the next ingredient is.

The vendor looked at the pair run into the crowd and smiled. (I still think they're a mother daughter duo, it's just a poor thing the child has been beaten badly) She thought.

Kurenai and Kai had fun doing the groceries, to Kai it was like a game to her. After they did the groceries they had lunch, and after their little lunch date it was time to buy Kai new clothes.

* * *

The pair entered the clothing store and started to look for new clothes.

"Okay, you look at the left side while I look at the right" Kurenai suggested.

"Sure" Kai happily nodded.

It took them a few minutes to find what they wanted, but eventually they each found something that they though would look nice on Kai.

"Okay Kai, let's see what you got"

"Ta -da" Kai presented the clothes she picked out, she had a short sleeved yellow turtle neck with clouds on it.

"Wow you know how to pick clothes. So do you want to try them on?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course" Kai answered and scurried to the dressing room.

Kurenai stood near the door and waited. "Tell me if you need any help okay?"

"Okay Kurenai –san" Kai answered.

Kurenai waited, and waited, and waited. "Kai do you need help?" She asked.

"….I guess so" She confessed.

Kurenai entered the dressing room and laughed at what she saw. "Kai, what did you do?"

"I think my head is stuck" She said.

Kurenai pulled down the shirt so that Kai's head can get through the hole. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I wanted to do it myself" Kai explained.

"Well sometimes we need a little help to get through things, now let me see" Kurenai grabbed Kai's shoulder and faced her to the mirror.

Kai looked at herself and hugged her arms. "I shouldn't have picked these"

"But why? It suits you perfectly" Kurenai complimented.

"But…" Kai held her arms tighter. "They're showing" She sighed.

Kurenai crouched down and looked at Kai. "Kai, we've already talked about this"

Kai looked at herself at the mirror and was disgusted when she saw her bandages. "But…"

Kurenai smiled at the child and held her cheek. "Kai you look pretty" She complimented.

"Really?"

"Of course" Kurenai smiled.

Kai let out a smile and hugged Kurenai. "Thank you Kurenai –san"

Kurenai held the child's head and gently rubbed it, this was the first time she felt like Kai was her daughter. It took her a long time to pull herself together when she lost Kiseki, but whenever she's with Kai it felt like she has never lost a daughter.

"Kurenai –san?"

"Yes Kai?"

"Can I try what you picked out for me?" She asked.

"Sure" She smiled.

She handed over the clothes to Kai. "Will you need my help this time?" She asked.

Kai observed the clothes and grinned. "No, I can handle this"

"Okay" Kurenai stepped out of the dressing room and waited for her to finish.

A few minutes later Kai finished putting on the clothes and called Kurenai. "Kurenai -san I'm ready"

"Okay, come out" Kurenai ordered.

Kai was shy; she slowly opened the door and trembled as she got out, she wore a simple light pink dress that looked cute on her.

When Kurenai saw Kai she let out a huge smile.

"W-what's wrong, is there something on my face?" Kai frantically asked.

"No, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you in a dress" Kurenai answered.

Kia blushed when she heard Kurenai's response. "I-I'm not used to wearing this" Kai confessed.

"Well you look pretty in a dress" Kurenai complimented.

Kai looked at Kurenai and smiled.

"C'mon, let's get the clothes and head home I still need to fix dinner"

Kai headed back to the dressing room and put on her old clothes. Kurenai purchased the clothes they picked and headed home.

* * *

They were a few blocks away from home when Kurenai asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Uhuh" Kai smiled.

"I'm glad" When they got to the house Kurenai unlocked the door and entered the house. "Thanks for helping me Kai, but I'll put the groceries away" She gestured.

Kai placed the light bags on the floor and grabbed her clothes. "Kurenai –san can I try these on?" She asked.

"Sure, but in one condition. You have to take a bath first" Kurenai reminded.

"Okay, okay" Kai rushed in Kurenai's room eager to try her new clothes on.

"Oh and Kai tell me when you're done, I'll help you wrap your bandages okay" Kurenai reminded.

"I won't forget" Kai shouted and closed the door.

Kurenai was the only person who has seen Kai's wounds; Kai hesitated at first but as the time progresses she slowly trusted Kurenai.

* * *

**In the bathroom…**

Kai undressed herself and slowly took the bandages off her skin, she squinted in pain each time she tries to take it off. After she took off her bandages she washed herself down and entered the tub.

She rested her back on one side of the tub and happily sighed. "I had fun today with Kurenai –san" She felt tired after the long day and stretched her arms, when she looked at her arms she suddenly got scared at what she saw.

She placed her arms closer to her face to get a better view. (These marks, did they suddenly get bigger?) She thought, she instantly hid them under the water and laughed. "No that must be my imagination"

When she was done taking a bath she dried herself up and wrapped the towel around her body. "Kurenai –san, I'm done" She screamed.

"Just a moment Kai; let me finish cooking" Kurenai screamed back.

Kai observed the marks on her body again and realized that she wasn't imagining things.

"What's happening?" She trembled.

**(It's almost time) The demon blurted out.**

"Why are you here?" Kai asked. "I thought you were…"

**(Gone?) The demon started laughing. (Oh no Kai, I'm going to stay here until my full form is complete. Or have you already forgotten?)**

Kai held her head and started tearing up. "Get out of my head" She pleaded. "Please get out of my head"

**(I've been watching you Kai, and I must say. You have a good life here) He complimented. (But, how long will you hide from Noboro? You know you can't run forever) He teased.**

"Shut up, it's been a long time since I've heard from him" Kai sneered. "Besides, I think he forgot about me"

**(You think so? But what if I told you that he is still searching for you right now?) He questioned. (What will happen to you and your new family huh?)**

Kai started shaking.

**(I know what'll happen…You will all die) He snarled.**

Kai's eye widened and started trembling. "That's not true!" Kai fell to her knees and held her trembling body. "That's not true" She whispered.

**(I won't lie to us Kai) The demon lulled. (And to make it easier for you I know who'll cause all this misery)**

"W-who?"

**(…You) The demon laughed.**

Kai couldn't believe her ears. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" She screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" She cried.

**(It's show time) The demon sneered.**

When Kurenai heard the child's screams she rushed in the bathroom and tended to her. "Kai, what's the matter, Kai?"

Kai kept kicking and screaming, she could sense the Jubi taking over her body.

Kurenai held the child tightly as an attempt to calm her down. "Kai, calm down please" She begged.

But Kai wouldn't listen; suddenly she felt her nails turning into claws, Kai held Kurenai's arm and dug into her skin.

Kurenai didn't mind the pain and attempted to calm the child again. "Kai stop this –"

Kai was annoyed, she snarled at Kurenai and deeply scratched her cheek. Kurenai lets go of the child and held her wound. "Kai, what's gotten into you?" She asked.

The seal on Kai's left eye was about to open when she suddenly realized what she's done she covered her face with her palms and tried to pull herself together.

Kurenai tried to reach out to the child. "Kai –"

"Don't touch me" The child demanded, when she lowered her palms she noticed that the Jubi stopped pestering her. She looked at Kurenai and saw the wound on her cheek. "I did that?" She whispered.

Kurenai held her wound and felt the stinging pain. "It's nothing Kai" She lulled.

"I did it again" Kai looked at her palms and saw drops of blood on them. (I hurt Kurenai –san…He was right all along) Kai hugged her legs and started crying.

It was the perfect opportunity for Kurenai to get closer to the child; she sat next to Kai and gently rubbed her head. "Shhh it's okay Kai, I'm fine" She lulled.

Kai looked at Kurenai and cried some more. "No, it's not okay. I scratched you"

"It's just a scratch Kai"

"But, you're bleeding" Kai pointed out.

"It's just a scratch Kai" Kurenai reminded her again.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Kai asked.

"Because" Kurenai wiped the child's tears and kissed her forehead. "I can't get mad at something you didn't purposely do" Kurenai smiled.

Kai looked at Kurenai and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Kurenai –san" She cried.

Kurenai wrapped the child around her arms and carried her to the room; she sat on the bed and lulled to her. "It's okay Kai, you don't need to cry" She raised the child's head and wiped her tears. "Come on, let's get you dressed. You don't want Keiichi

to see you this way don't you?" She teased.

Kai got off Kurenai and wiped her nose with her arm. "No"

"That's a good girl" Kurenai patted her head and smiled.

"Thank you Kurenai –san" Kai whispered.

* * *

**Back in the facility…**

"Steam, how long does it take for Anubis to search for that girl?" Liz complained.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; Anubis is a dog of patience and wits. So be patient" He blurted.

"Be patient? Steam, Noboro had to dispatch some scouts to look for the kid and your mutt. Don't you think your dog failed?" Liz barked.

"Hey, I trained all of my pets to never fail an order" Steam pointed out.

"Oh yeah, then explain to me what went wrong with Kai? Liz asked.

Steam grabbed on to her jacket and glared at her. "Never, ever mention that name in front of me again"

"Steam let go of her" Noboro ordered.

Steam lets go of Liz and grunted.

"The scouts have returned" Noboro mentioned.

A few minutes later a group of ninjas entered the room. "Noboro –sama, we have found Anubis" A scout declared.

"Really, where is he? I need to give him a piece of my mind" Steam exclaimed.

The ninja looked at his teammates and nodded, a few seconds later they brought in something that was suspiciously wrapped in a huge cloth.

"What's that" Steam pointed at the cloth.

The ninja's fell silent.

"Oi, answer me" Steam barked, but the ninja's didn't budge. "Fine I'll look at it myself" Steam walked next to the cloth and cut it open, when the cloth fell on the floor he was shocked to see Anubis's severed head rotting right in front of him. "A-anubis?"

Steam carried the head and hugged it. "ANUBIS" He cried, he looked at the head straight at the eye and saw a kunai lodged into one of them. He took it out and was enraged. "I'll get you for this Kai" He swore.

"Where's the child" Liz asked.

"We don't know" One of the ninja's answered.

"You lost her trail, what are we going to do if the world finds out about his? You people are useless" She barked.

"LIZ" Noboro barked.

"But Noboro they –"

"Forget about it Liz, what I have feared must have came true. The child must've found someone and followed that person to their village" Noboro cursed.

"So what are you planning to do?" Liz asked.

Noboro stopped and thought, he then looked at the scouts. "I want all of you to split up and got to the surrounding villages near the area. I want you to search KA1, and if you spot her come back and report to me"

"Yes Noboro –sama" The scouts quickly headed out to do their mission.

Steam kept crying over Anubis's head and couldn't pull himself together.

"Noboro, what are you planning to do when you find out where she's been hiding?" Liz asked.

Noboro looked at Liz and grinned. "Simple, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. If she doesn't want to cooperate I'm just going to have to kill her on the spot"

"But the Jubi's transformation isn't complete yet" She pointed out.

"Liz you have completely forgotten"

"Forgotten what?"

"That when the Jubi's transformation is complete the child will cease to exist" Noboro explained.

"So that means…"

"Yes Liz, I'll be killing two birds with one stone" Noboro sneered.

**To Be Continued…**

**End Of Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Get ready for the next chapter it will be entitled. **A Game Called Shogi ~Ciao ^_^**


	12. A Game Called Shogi

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto ****series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Guardian Angel Talking" (Guardian Angel Thinking)_

**(Also known as)**

**What happened in Chapter 11: **

_**Back in the facility…**_

"_Steam, how long does it take for Anubis to search for that girl?" Liz complained._

"_Don't get your panties in a bunch; Anubis is a dog of patience and wits. So be patient" He blurted._

"_Be patient? Steam, Noboro had to dispatch some scouts to look for the kid and your mutt. Don't you think your dog failed?" Liz barked._

"_Hey, I trained all of my pets to never fail an order" Steam pointed out._

"_Oh yeah, then explain to me what went wrong with Kai? Liz asked._

_Steam grabbed on to her jacket and glared at her. "Never, ever mention that name in front of me again"_

"_Steam let go of her" Noboro ordered._

_Steam lets go of Liz and grunted._

"_The scouts have returned" Noboro mentioned._

_A few minutes later a group of ninjas entered the room. "Noboro –sama, we have found Anubis" A scout declared._

"_Really, where is he? I need to give him a piece of my mind" Steam exclaimed._

_The ninja looked at his teammates and nodded, a few seconds later they brought in something that was suspiciously wrapped in a huge cloth._

"_What's that" Steam pointed at the cloth._

_The ninja's fell silent._

"_Oi, answer me" Steam barked, but the ninja's didn't budge. "Fine I'll look at it myself" Steam walked next to the cloth and cut it open, when the cloth fell on the floor he was shocked to see Anubis's severed head rotting right in front of him. "A-anubis?"_

_Steam carried the head and hugged it. "ANUBIS" He cried, he looked at the head straight at the eye and saw a kunai lodged into one of them. He took it out and was enraged. "I'll get you for this Kai" He swore._

"_Where's the child" Liz asked._

"_We don't know" One of the ninja's answered._

"_You lost her trail, what are we going to do if the world finds out about his? You people are useless" She barked._

"_LIZ" Noboro barked._

"_But Noboro they –"_

"_Forget about it Liz, what I have feared must have came true. The child must've found someone and followed that person to their village" Noboro cursed._

"_So what are you planning to do?" Liz asked._

_Noboro stopped and thought, he then looked at the scouts. "I want all of you to split up and got to the surrounding villages near the area. I want you to search KA1, and if you spot her come back and report to me"_

"_Yes Noboro –sama" The scouts quickly headed out to do their mission._

_Steam kept crying over Anubis's head and couldn't pull himself together._

"_Noboro, what are you planning to do when you find out where she's been hiding?" Liz asked._

_Noboro looked at Liz and grinned. "Simple, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. If she doesn't want to cooperate I'm just going to have to kill her on the spot"_

"_But the Jubi's transformation isn't complete yet" She pointed out._

"_Liz you have completely forgotten"_

"_Forgotten what?"_

"_That when the Jubi's transformation is complete the child will cease to exist" Noboro explained._

"_So that means…"_

"_Yes Liz, killing two birds with one stone" Noboro sneered._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: A Game Called Shogi**

It was Saturday, a day where children gain their freedom from school. But not for the kids in the Yuhi household, whenever it's a Saturday Shikamaru comes over to watch over Keiichi and Kai while Kureani goes out. And whenever he's in the house Shogi

is the name of the game.

* * *

Shikamaru picked up the Kin –Shou **(Gold General) **and moved it to the upper right side. "Checkmate" He proclaimed.

"What?" Keiichi observed the Shogi board and groaned. "Awww man, I lost again"

"Keiichi, that's the twenty fifth time you've lost. Didn't I tell you to practice?" Shikamaru reminded.

"Hey, I did practice" Keiichi lied.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed. "You're lying"

"I'm not lying, right Kai?"

Kai looked at Keiichi and didn't know what to do.

"Just agree to what I said" He whispered to her.

"Oh…" She winked back. "Shikamaru –san, he's telling the truth"

"See Shikamaru –niisan I'm telling the –"

Before Keiichi could finish his sentence, Shikamaru swats Keiichi's head with a rolled up magazine.

Keiichi rubbed his head to ease the pain. "Oww, what did you do that for?"

"You lied right in front of me" Shikamaru pointed out. "And for that, I'll challenge you for three more rounds"

"What no way" Keiichi moaned.

"Five" Shikamaru barked.

"Hey, that's not fair I –"

"Ten; don't make me go to fifteen" Shikamaru warned.

"But…FINE" Keiichi growled. "But after me you teach Kai to play too" He pointed out.

"Okay, deal" Shikamaru shook hands with Keiichi and continued playing.

It wasn't long until Keiichi finished his turn; he lost all the ten matches in less than three minutes and had enough.

"Finally its Kai's turn" He stood up and grabbed Kai, he placed her on his side and patted her shoulder. "Good luck Kai" He then ran back to his room.

Shikamaru looked at Kai and smiled. "Don't worry Kai, I'll go easy on you" He assured. "So, what do you know about Shogi?" He asked.

Kai dug into her pouch and took out the How To Play Shogi book. "I've been reading this book but…I still don't get it" She confessed.

"No problem, that's why I'm here" Shikamaru pointed out. "Now, let's start with the basics. What are the names of the Shogi pieces?" He asked.

Kai scanned the pages of the book.

"Without looking at the book" Shikamaru ordered.

Kai closed the book and laid it at her side.

"Now name all the pieces from the minor pieces to the major pieces" Shikamaru ordered.

"Okay" Kai sighed. "The first minor piece is the Fu –Hyou **(Pawn), **Kyou –Sha **(Lance), **Kei –ma **(Knight), **Gin –Shou **(Silver General), ** and Kin –Shou **(Gold General). **For the major pieces they are called Hi -Sha **(Rook)** and Kaku –Gyou **(Bishop)**" She

explained.

"Very good Kai, I'm impressed" Shikamaru complimented. He than picked up the two biggest pieces and showed it to Kai. "Now, what are the names of these pieces?" He asked.

Kai thought long and hard but forgot what it was; she tried reaching for the book but Shikamaru's eyes were too fast.

"I said don't look at the book" He barked.

"S-sorry" Kai apologized. "But I forgot the names" She confessed.

"This one is called the Gyoku –Shou **(Jeweled King)** and this one is called the O –Shou **(King General)**. Understand?"

Kai nodded her head.

"Okay do you know how they move?" He asked.

"Yup, that's the one I read the most" She boasted.

"Okay, what about promoting the pieces?" He asked.

"Promoting pieces?" She asked.

"Okay I'll explain" Shikamaru grabbed the pawn and placed in on the board. "What if the pawn kept moving forward and reached the end of the board?" He asked.

"It won't move anymore because there's no more space to move up" She answered.

"That's why there is a promotion, Kai when something like this happens you must flip the Fu –Hyou** (Pawn)**, when it is flipped it is now called the To –Kin (**Promoted Pawn). **You could also promote your Kyou –Sha **(Lance)**, when promoted it will be

called Nari –Kyou **(Promoted Lance). **Both promoted pieces moves like a Kin –Shou **(Gold General)**" He explained.

"Oh, I see"

"The Kei –Ma **(Knight) **and Gin –Shou **(Silver General) **can also be promoted. When the Kei –Mai **(Knight)** is flipped it will be called Nari –Kei **(Promoted Knight).** And when the Gin –Shou **(Silver General) is** flipped it will be called Nari –Gin **(Promoted **

**Silver).** Both newly promoted pieces moves like a Kin –Shou **(Gold General) **too" He explained.

"What are the pieces that can't be promoted?" Kai asked.

"Good question Kai, the pieces that can't be promoted is the Kin –Shou **(Gold General)**, the Gyoku –Shou **(Jewelled King), **and the O –Shou **(King General)**"

"What about the Hi –Sha **(Rook),** and the Kaku –Gyou **(Bishop)?**" She asked.

"Those two are special, when the Hi –Sha **(Rook) **is flipped it will be called Ryu –ou **(Dragon King) **the special thing about it is that, when promoted it can also move one step diagonally. And when the Kaku –Gyou **(Bishop)** is flipped it will be called Ryu

–Ma **(Dragon Horse). **When promoted it can move one step forward, backward, left, and right"

"When can I promote them?" Kai asked.

"You can promote your piece when that piece enters the opponents' camp" Shikamaru explained.

"Where's that?"

"The opponents' camp is here" Shikamaru pointed at the farthest three rows from his side. "That's my opponents' camp" He then pointed at the first three rows of his side. "And this is your opponents' camp"

"Ohhh"

"Remember, it's optional to promote. But when that piece is promoted you can't turn it back to its original state, okay?"

"Okay"

"So let's start playing" Shikamaru suggested.

"Can I fix the pieces?" Kai asked.

"Sure, why not"

Kai grabbed the pieces and assembled them on the Shogi board. When she was done Shikamaru observed her work and chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Kai pouted.

"Kai you made a mistake, the O –Shou **(King General) **Should be mine" He pointed out.

"But why?" Kai asked.

"Because, I'm older and more experienced than you" He pointed out, he then switched the O –Shou **(King General) **and the Gyoku –Shou's **(Jeweled King) **places. "And don't worry, since this is you first game I'll be very easy on you" He assured. "Let's

begin, I'm giving you the first move" Shikamaru gestured.

Kai took a deep breath and picked up a Fu –Hyou **(Pawn), **but as she was about to place on the board Shikamaru stopped her.

"Kai you don't pick them up that way"

"How do I pick them up?" She asked.

"You snap them" He pointed out.

"Snap?"

"I'll show you, you pick up the piece with your thumb and middle finger. But when you drop it you switch your thumb with your index finger like so, and snap" He explained.

"Oh okay" It took Kai a few minutes to get the hang of the snap, but with a little help with Shikamaru and she eventually got the hang of it. But even if Shikamaru went very easy on her, Kai had a hard time beating her.

Shikamaru raised his Kin –Shou **(Gold General) **and snapped it in front of Kai's Gyoku –Shou **(Jeweled King) **"Checkmate" He proclaimed.

Kai knew that she would lose, so she wasn't surprised when she lost.

Shikamaru stood up and patted Kai's head. "Don't worry Kai, A little more practice and I'm sure you'll win some games" He assured.

Kai looked at Shikamaru and hugged him. "Thanks Shikamaru –san"

Keiichi got out of his room and looked at the two. "So, you two finally done?" He asked.

"Yes nii-san" Kai answered.

"So how'd you do?" Keiichi asked.

"I lost" Kai smiled.

"Why are you happy? Aren't you supposed to be angry or something?"

"Well Kai is a good sport, and unlike you she actually studied for this" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well it's my book that taught her that, so you have to thank me" Keiichi boasted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Why won't you play with Kai, I'm sure she will learn a lot from you" Shikamaru suggested.

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you" Keiichi warned. "So do your best"

"Sure" Kai nodded.

The children placed themselves beside the Shogi board and arrange their pieces.

"You know what'll make this game interesting?" Keiichi told Kai.

"What?" She asked.

"If I win, I get you to do something for me" He suggested.

"And If I win?" Kai asked.

"It's up to you" Keiichi pointed out.

"Hmmm, I know you get to answer something for me. And you won't lie about it" She announced.

"Okay it's settled" He shook Kai's hand and smiled. (I'm going to beat her for sure; I've been playing this game longer than she has) He thought.

When the children assembled their pieces, the game started. Shikamaru sat on the couch and watched the children as they played; he was impressed with Kai's skill. She only learned the game for a few days, but she is showing signs that she has been

playing this game for a long time.

Keiichi was annoyed; he didn't know that Kai had this skill. (I have to beat her; I just got to beat her) He thought.

Kai looked at Keiichi and giggled. "I got you now" She picked up her Hi -Sha **(Rook) **and promoted it to Ryu –ou **(Dragon King).**

"N-no way, I didn't see that" Keiichi roared.

Keiichi is in a difficult spot. When Kai promoted her Hi -Sha **(Rook) **into a Ryu –Ou **(Dragon King) **she had the upper hand. For the Ryu –ou **(Dragon King) **is one of the most powerful pieces in the game.

"Oh she's got you now Keiichi" Shikamaru teased.

"I know, I know" Keiichi barked, he raised his Gin –Shou **(Silver General) **and placed it in front of his O –Shou **(King General) **to protect it.

Kai in the other hand picked up her Ryu –Ou **(Dragon King) **And placed it in front of Keiichi's Gin –Shou **(Silver General). **"Checkmate" She proclaimed.

When Keiichi observed the Shogi board, he was surprised that he lost to a beginner. "How did you?"

"Yay I won, did you see that Shikamaru –san?" She boasted.

Shikamaru smiled at the child and patted her head. "You're pretty good at this game" He complimented.

"Thank you" She then looked at Keiichi and smiled. "A deal's a deal, remember?"

"I know I know, so what's your question?" He asked.

"The other day you were complaining about Shogi remember?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"But you had to force yourself to like the game because of your dad right?" She explained.

Keiichi didn't react.

"So I was wondering; when will I get to meet him? I mean I haven't seen him since I got here" She pointed out.

When Keiichi heard what she said his head drooped down. Shikamaru couldn't say anything and was shocked when Kai hasn't learned about Asuma's death.

"Is he in a special mission or something? Because –" Kai stopped. When she looked at Keiichi's face she knew she said something wrong. "Nii -san?" She silently said.

Shikamaru had to break the silence; he stood up and placed his hands on his waist. "Now that's over, let's do something else" He suggested.

"Was it something that I said?" Kai blurted.

But Keiichi still wouldn't look up.

Shikamaru held Kai's shoulder and looked at her. "Don't worry Kai, he's fine" He assured.

"But…"

Suddenly Keiichi snapped from his daze and smiled at Kai. "Don't worry Kai, I'm fine, and about your request. I'll ask mom first" He pointed out.

"Oh, okay" Kai stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"No I'm fine" Keiichi answered.

"What about you Shikamaru -san?" She asked.

"A glass of water will be nice Kai"

"Okay"

While Kai was getting some refreshment Shikamaru looked at Keiichi and sighed. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked.

Keiichi looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "Of course, she is family after all"

* * *

A few hours later Kurenai came back, she thanked Shikamaru for watching over the children and got started with dinner.

"Mom what's for dinner?" Keiichi asked.

"Domburi" Kurenai answered.

"Is it done now?" He impatiently asked.

"Keiichi can't you wait until I'm done cooking the dish?"

"Aww but I'm hungry" He groaned.

"Hungry, but not starving" She pointed out. "Why won't you go play with Kai while I'm cooking" She suggested.

"Fine" He groaned.

Keiichi walked to the living room and plopped himself on the couch.

"Nii –san, what do you want to do?" Kai asked.

Keiichi looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know" He answered.

Kai sat next to him and sighed as well.

"Kai?"

"Yes nii –san?"

"Why do you want to meet my dad?" He asked.

Kai looked at Keiichi and smiled. "Because, you're doing something you hate just for him. I think it's kind of cool" She explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Keiichi leaned back smiled. "I guess you could say that"

"You know, you're pretty lucky. You have such good parents caring for you" She pointed out.

"No Kai, I only have one" He silently said.

"Did you say something nii –san?"

"Huh, oh it's nothing. I just got a little distracted, that's all" He explained.

"Oh, okay"

"Kids, dinner is ready" Kurenai hollered.

The children jumped out of the couch and headed to the dining area. They sat down on the table and humbly received their food.

After they had dinner the children washed up and went straight to bed. Kurenai checked on them before they slept.

* * *

The first room Kurenai checked was Kai's, she slowly peeked through the door and noticed Kai was still up.

"Kai, why are you still up?" She sternly asked.

Kai quickly hid the Shogi book behind her back and smiled. "Uhhh it's nothing"

"Oh, really?" Kurenai ran to the bed and pounced on Kai; she quickly grappled the chills and tickled her non stop.

"Stop it Kurenai –san, my stomach hurts" She pleaded.

"Not until you show me what you hid behind your back" Kurenai demanded.

"Okay, okay, I give" Kai grabbed the book behind her back and gave it to Kurenai.

"Why are you still reading this? You know it's past your bedtime" She reminded.

"I know but, I find it interesting now" She explained.

"Since when did you find Shogi interesting?" She asked.

"Since I beat nii –san on our first game" She boasted.

"You beat Keiichi, on your first game?"

"Yup"

"My, you really are something" Kurenai complimented.

"Thank you"

"But it's late now, so I'll take this book and tuck you in" She announced.

"Awww but –"

"No buts Kai, you have to sleep. A growing girl needs all the rest she can get" She pointed out.

"Fine" Kai groaned, she slipped under her covers and waited for Kurenai to tuck her in.

Kurenai got out of the bed and tucked the child in. "Goodnight Kai" She lulled.

"Goodnight….mama" She groggily said and instantly fell asleep.

Kurenai was surprised when she heard these words. She knew that she treated the child as her own, but she never knew that Kai will comfortably say the 'm' word with ease.

"Good night Kai" She lightly fixed the child's bangs and kissed her forehead.

* * *

She then headed to her son's room; she gently opened the door and was also surprised to see Keiichi sitting on his bed.

"Keiichi why are you –" She stopped when she saw him tearing up, she quickly sat beside him and hugged him in her arms. "Keiichi, is everything alright?"

Keiichi quickly wiped his eyes with his arm and snorted. "Yeah I'm fine" He lied.

Kurenai raised his chin and looked into his eyes. "No, nothing is fine. I know you Keiichi so don't lie to me" She pointed out.

Keiichi started tearing up again; he gets out of Kurenai's grip and continued wiping his eyes.

"Keiichi, I'm your mother. You can tell me anything" She lulled.

Keiichi took a moment and took a deep breath. "Mom, what was he like?" He asked.

Kurenai hugged her son again and kissed the side of his head. "Who dear?" She asked.

"You know…Dad? What was he like?"

Kurenai tightened her grip around the child and gently rubbed his arm. "What do you want to know?"

"Did he do, anything cool?" He asked.

"Oh he did a lot of cool things, from fighting bad guys to teaching team ten" She answered.

"Was he, a nice guy?"

"Of course he was. He might've had a bad habit of smoking, but he was the sweetest, nicest and most generous person I've ever met" She said.

"Do you think…He still cares for me?" He sighed.

Kurenai looked at him and smiled. "Of course he still does, I'm pretty sure he's watching us from heaven right now"

"What about her?" He silently said.

"Who my dear?" She lulled.

"Kiseki?" He whispered.

Kurenai's heart dropped when she heard her dead daughter's name. "What about her?"

"What happened to her?" He asked. "You never told me what happened to her" He pointed out.

Kurenai kissed her son's forehead and tucked him in his bed. "Sorry Keiichi, I can't tell you. At least not yet" She explained.

Keiichi rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Okay, I just wished they were here" He silently said.

Kurenai didn't react.

"And oh, mom?"

"Yes Keiichi?"

"Can we visit dad tomorrow? I lost the Shogi match with Kai and I promised her that she could meet dad" He explained.

"Okay" She silently said. "Goodnight Keiichi" She lulled.

"Goodnight mom" He groggily said.

* * *

When Kurenai got out of the room she gently closed Keiichi's door and headed in the living room. She lied down on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

(Why did he suddenly ask those questions?) She asked herself, she hugged her pillow and turned to the side; she tightened her grip on the pillow and tried to hold her tears.

(Asuma, how are you? I wish you were here too) She didn't feel comfortable with her position and turned the other way. (What about our daughter, how is she? I wish I could see her face) She thought.

The Yuhi household fell silent, the sound of the clock ticking and the crickets chirping echoed through the night.

But not in Kai's head, usually she would dream about the strange room and those strange people, but tonight was different from the other nights. On this night her guardian angel challenged her on a game of Shogi.

* * *

"_Checkmate, I win again" He proclaimed._

"Awww, that's the eighth time I lost" Kai groaned.

"_Well what can I say, I'm pretty good" He boasted._

"I'll never get good in this game" She pouted.

"_Oh I wouldn't say that, you are actually a good opponent" He complimented._

"Really?"

"_Really" (Shikamaru has taught her very well) He thought._

"Alright, I'll challenge you again" Kai ordered.

"_Okay fine, but let's make things interesting" He suggested._

Kai rubbed her hands and grinned. "Ooohh, I'm starting to like this game"

"_Each time I win, I get to smoke one stick of cigarette" He announced._

"Eeww, why do you like to smoke so much?" She asked.

"_Because, it makes e feel good" He explained._

"Okay then, if I win…I get to ask you a personal question, and you won't lie to me" She announced.

"_What's with you and questions?" He asked._

"Mamoru said that, if you want to learn something you have to keep asking questions" She shared.

"_Okay, fair enough. So, let's start playing"_

"Get ready old man, because Kai is going to beat you" She swore.

The whole night, Kai battled her guardian angel in her dream until the morning sun touched the earth. She regretted challenging her guardian angel to a match of Shogi; she lost more than fifteen times and kept challenging him.

"One more game, just one more game" She pleaded.

"_Sorry kiddo, but the smoke isn't good for your health" He explained._

"*cough* *cough* Just one more game, please" She pleaded once more.

"_I said no, besides. It's time for you to get up" He explained._

"Wait, what?"

* * *

All of a sudden Kai slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her room. "What the heck happened?" She asked herself, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the window. "It's morning already?" She got off her bed and headed to the door; she opened

the door and was surprised that she was the only one awake.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She silently asked.

But nobody answered her; she quietly steps out of her room and closes the door behind her. She walked to the living room and stood behind the couch.

She peeped over the couch and saw Kurenai still sleeping.

"Kurenai –san, are you awake?" She whispered to her ear.

But Kurenai didn't hear a thing. Kai walked to the front of the couch and levelled herself to Kurenai's face and asked again.

"Kurenai –san" But as she observed Kurenai's face she could see traces of tears on her cheek.

Kai gently wiped Kurenai's supple cheek, it was soft, it was warm and at the same time smooth. When her hand contacted Kurenai's skin she would not let go, she didn't know why the feeling was so nostalgic, but she liked it.

All of a sudden Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kai. "Good morning Kai" She greeted.

Kai smiled back.

Kurneai noticed that Kai's hand was still on her cheek. "Kai, what are you doing?"

Kai quickly lets go of her cheek and places her hand behind her back. "S-sorry I didn't mean to wake you, it's just…"

Kurenai sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It's ok Kai; I need to wake up anyway. I have to prepare breakfast" She pointed out.

"Can I help?" Kai asked.

"Sure why not" Kurenai answered.

The two headed to the kitchen and started cooking. Kurenai puts on her apron and helps Kai with hers. "So what do you want to have for breakfast?" She asked.

Kai thought for a bit. "Ah I know, let's have rice and fish" She suggested.

"Okay then, rice and fish it is"

The two started cooking, and after a few minutes the whole house was filled with the delicious aroma of the frying fish.

"Kai, could you wake up Keiichi, breakfast is almost ready"

"Okay" Kai removed her apron and ran to Keiichi's room.

* * *

She barged through the door and pounced on him. "Nii –san, wake up. Breakfast is ready" She announced.

"Five more minutes" Keiichi groaned.

"I don't think so" Kai sat on Keiichi's chest and held his nose. "Wake up sleepy head" She teased.

"Fine, fine, just please get off me" He pleaded.

Kai jumped off Keiichi and ran to the dining area. "Last one there's a rotten egg" She warned.

"Hey wait, no fair" Keiichi quickly got off his bed and ran to the dining area. He ran so fast that he got to the table first.

"Ha, who's the rotten egg now?" He teased.

Kai sat on the table and grumbled.

"Come on kids; don't start fighting this early in the morning"

"Well she started it" Keiichi pointed out.

"Kai?"

"Yes, ma'am I started it" She confessed.

"Well let's just eat okay?" Kurenai suggested.

Kurenai sat down on the table and ate with the children.

"After we eat I want both of you to get cleaned up, Keiichi has a promise to fulfil" Kurenai announced.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Keiichi told them.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kai asked.

"You beat me in Shogi yesterday, remember?" Keiichi reminded.

"Yeah"

"Well today I'm going to fulfil my promise to you" Keiichi sighed.

"You mean your dad's coming back today?" She blurted.

Keiichi fell silent; he looked at his plate and started playing with his food.

Kai stopped talking and looked at Keiichi. "Nii –san, is everything alright?" She asked.

But Keiichi didn't react; Kurenai had to do something to break the silence.

"Kai, why won't you wear the dress I picked out for you?" Kurenai suggested.

"Oh, good idea" Kai quickly finished her food and ran to her room. "I'm going to get ready now" She screamed.

"Will you need my help Kai?" Kurenai asked.

"No, I can do it" She screamed back.

Kurenai then looked at Keiichi and smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this" She asked.

"I've made up my mind mom, Kai should know about dad" He sighed. "She is family after all"

Kurenai kissed his forehead, and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Keiichi" She complimented.

"Thanks mom" He smiled.

"Come on, you should get dressed too" She reminded.

* * *

A few hours later they were all gussied up and ready to go. Kai was still puzzled to why they have to go out of the house; she thought that they could've just waited for him.

But Kai doesn't know that even Keiichi hasn't seen his father's face.

Before they got to the cemetery they stopped by Ino's flower shop and bought flowers.

"How much further Keiichi?" Kai groaned.

"Just a few more steps" Keiichi assured.

When they go to the top of the mountain Kai stopped to catch her breath. "Nii –san, where are we?" She asked.

But as she looked up all she could see where slabs of stones lying on the ground. "What is this place?" She said to herself.

Keiichi grabbed Kai's arm and guided her to his father's grave.

Kai looked at the grave and read the name inscribed on it. "Asuma Sarutobi"

"My father's name" Keiichi blurted.

Kurenai walked to her lover's grave and knelt in front of it. She shared the flowers with the children and placed her shared on Asuma's grave. "Your turn Keiichi"

Keiichi nodded and placed his share on Asuma's grave as well. Kai did the same thing even though she doesn't know what they were doing.

Kurenai and Keiichi took a moment of silence and prayed; Kai looked at them and was heavily confused.

When Keiichi finished his prayer Kai looked at him and whispered in his ear.

"I don't get it" She said.

Keiichi looked at his father's grave and let out a thin smile. "My father's dead Kai" He sighed.

Kai's heart dropped when she heard this, she didn't know that Keiichi lost someone very dear to his heart.

"I'm Sorry" She silently said back, she lifted her head looked at him. "What was he like?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know" He confessed. "He died even before I was born"

"Oh" Kai looked the other way. "How did he….Die?" She asked.

"Mom said he died during a mission" He explained.

"I see" She sighed. "So you never got to see him?"

"Not exactly" He blurted. "When I asked mom how he looked like, she would drag me in front of the mirror and point at my face" He shared.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because, Keiichi looks just like him" Kurenai suddenly said.

"Really?"

"Yup" Keiichi boasted, he then dug into his pocket and took out the head protector that was lying on his drawer.

Kai pointed at the head protector. "Nii –san, what's that?"

"It's my dad's head protector" He answered. "When I graduate to Genin I will proudly wear this on my forehead" He happily said.

"You're dad must've been a cool guy" Kai complimented.

"I know he is" Keiichi blurted with a smile.

They stayed there for hours talking about Asuma. Kai couldn't believe the things Kurenai shared with them. And on that night she couldn't wait to tell her guardian angel about her day.

* * *

"_Checkmate" He proclaimed._

"Great I lost again" Kai groaned.

_The guardian angel reached to his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Well you weren't concentrating, you were talking too much" He then lit his cigarette and took a huff._

"Well I'm sorry; it's just that Keiichi had a cool dad. That's all" She explained.

"_Why, don't you have a cool dad" He asked._

Kai rearranged her Shogi pieces and sighed. "I don't even think I have one" She confessed.

"_Oh come on, I'm sure you do"_

"How can you say that?" She asked.

"_Because, everyone has parents, including you" He pointed out._

Kai lowered her head and frowned. "Do you think they actually loved me?" She asked.

"_Of course they do kiddo; I bet they are thinking of you right now"_

Kai looked at her guardian angel and smiled. "Thanks old man"

"_Stop calling me old man, I'm not that old" He barked._

"Sorry, but it suits you" She teased.

"_I should've just told you to stop calling me that whenever I win in Shogi" He regretted._

"Well that's what you get for smoking too much" She pointed out.

"_Okay, that's enough talking, let's just play another round__ of Shogi" He suggested._

"Fine, but this time I'm sure I'm going to win" Kai warned.

While they were in the middle of their game the guardian angel suddenly stood up.

"Hey old man, where are you going?" She asked.

"_Can we finish this some other time Kai, I have something really important to do" He explained._

"You sure you're not running away?" She teased.

"_I'm sure" He then waved at her and suddenly disappeared._

(Hmmm I wonder where he's going) She thought

* * *

While Kai was having a splendid evening it was a different case for Keiichi, he kept tossing and turning on his bed. Something was going on in his mind.

Suddenly he felt a feint palm gently caressing his head; it felt like a soft breeze touching his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a man that carried a white aura around him.

He didn't know the man, but at the same time he didn't feel scared. "Who are you?" He asked.

_The man smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "I'm an old fiend" He said._

Keiichi rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the man, when he got a clearer vision his jaw dropped when he sae that the man looked like him. The only difference was that the man's eye color is different from his.

"_How are you Keiichi?" Asuma asked. "I'm sorry if I haven't been visiting you" He lulled._

"Dad?" His voice trembled.

_Asuma hugged his son tightly._

Keiichi started tearing up; he dug his head on his father's shoulder and cried. "Dad, is it really you?" He cried.

"_Yes Keiichi, it's me" He lulled._

**To be continued…**

**End Of Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it took me a long time to finish this, I kinda got distracted hehe…Anyway chapter 13 will be called: **Accidents**

**P.S**

Sorry if I became too detailed for Shogi, anyway if you want to learn the rest about Shogi please thank this guy if searched in you tube His username is HIDETCHI and his Shogi lessons are awesome….I got everything about Shogi from him** ~Ciao**


	13. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series….But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**(Also Known As)**

**

* * *

**

**What happened on Chapter 12: **

"_Checkmate" He proclaimed._

"_Great I lost again" Kai groaned._

_The guardian angel reached to his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Well you weren't concentrating, you were talking too much" He then lit his cigarette and took a huff._

"_Well I'm sorry; it's just that Keiichi had a cool dad. That's all" She explained._

"_Why, don't you have a cool dad" He asked._

_Kai rearranged her Shogi pieces and sighed. "I don't even think I have one" She confessed._

"_Oh come on, I'm sure you do"_

"_How can you say that?" She asked._

"_Because, everyone has parents, including you" He pointed out._

_Kai lowered her head and frowned. "Do you think they actually loved me?" She asked._

"_Of course they do kiddo; I bet they are thinking of you right now"_

_Kai looked at her guardian angel and smiled. "Thanks old man"_

"_Stop calling me old man, I'm not that old" He barked._

"_Sorry, but it suits you" She teased._

"_I should've just told you to stop calling me that whenever I win in Shogi" He regretted._

"_Well that's what you get for smoking too much" She pointed out._

"_Okay, that's enough talking, let's just play another round of Shogi" He suggested._

"_Fine, but this time I'm sure I'm going to win" Kai warned._

_While they were in the middle of their game the guardian angel suddenly stood up._

"_Hey old man, where are you going?" She asked._

"_Can we finish this some other time Kai, I have something really important to do" He explained._

"_You sure you're not running away?" She teased._

"_I'm sure" He then waved at her and suddenly disappeared._

_(Hmmm I wonder where he's going) She thought_

_While Kai was having a splendid evening it was a different case for Keiichi, he kept tossing and turning on his bed. Something was going on in his mind._

_Suddenly he felt a feint palm gently caressing his head; it felt like a soft breeze touching his head. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a man that carried a white aura around him._

_He didn't know the man, but at the same time he didn't feel scared. "Who are you?" He asked._

_The man smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "I'm an old fiend" He said._

_Keiichi rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the man, when he got a clearer vision his jaw dropped when he sae that the man looked like him. The only difference was that the man's eye color is different from his._

"_How are you Keiichi?" Asuma asked. "I'm sorry if I haven't been visiting you" He lulled._

"_Dad?" His voice trembled._

_Asuma hugged his son tightly._

_Keiichi started tearing up; he dug his head on his father's shoulder and cried. "Dad, is it really you?" He cried._

"_Yes Keiichi, it's me" He lulled._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Accidents**

The full moon casts over the quiet village of Konoha, the cool breeze that swept through the village made it even a better atmosphere to sleep in. But not for the Hokage, the light in her office shined brightly throughout the night.

"Tsunade, can we sleep now?" Shizune groggily asked.

But Tsunade was too concentrated on the files stacked on her desk.

"Tsunade?" Shizune groaned once more, but had the same result.

"TSUNADE!" She suddenly growled.

Tsunade jolted when Shizune growled. "What?" She barked.

"You know what, never mind" She sighed. "Screaming at you woke me up" She snarled.

Tsunade ignored Shizune's remarks and continued searching through her files. Shizune walked next to Tsunade and looked over her shoulder.

"Tsunade you've been searching through these files for months now, what are you looking for?" She asked.

Tsunade placed the file she was looking at on her desk and looked at Shizune. "Do you remember the symbol Kito drew?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Do you know what it is?" Tusnade asked.

"Not really" Shizune confessed.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and rubbed her eyes. "Have you heard about a creature called the Jubi?" She asked.

Shizune shook her head.

"Centuries before the founding villages, the Sage of the Six Paths saved the world from the Jubi. He managed to subdue the beast and sealed it within his own body, becoming what could be considered the first Jinchuriki. However, this offered merely a

temporary solution to the menace; in the event of his death, the seal would dissolve and the Jubi would once again be unleashed upon the world. Knowing this, the sage searched for a more permanent solution. Ultimately the sage succeeded by dividing

the Jubis' chakra into the nine monstrous entities that would later be called 'the tailed beasts' and scattering them throughout the world. As a final precaution the sage, using his Chibaku Tensei jutsu, entombed the physical remains of the Jubi within a

colossal prison and hurled it into the heavens, creating the moon" Tsunade explained.

"How do you know these things?" Shizune asked.

"Because when I was young my grandfather told me the story. I'm guessing they don't teach it to the children these days because they knew it already disappeared" She explained.

"But what does the Jubi have to do with us?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade opened a drawer on her table and took out Kito's drawing. "Look at this Shizune" She then gave the drawing to Shizune. "Do you remember this?"

"Of course I do"

"What Kito drew was not a strange symbol" Tsunade explained.

"Then what is it?"

"That's the distinct single eye of the Jubi" Tsunade explained.

Suddenly Shizune started laughing. "Quit joking Tsunade, you're just trying to –"

"I'm not joking" Tsunade angrily blurted.

Shizune looked at the drawing and was puzzled. "So does this mean she has the Jubi in her?" She asked.

"I don't know" Tsunade replied. "That's why we have to find out as soon as possible"

Tsunade continued rummaging through her files; Shizune kept staring at the drawing and felt bad for the child. "Why would a six year old be involved with something like this?"

(Oh yeah I almost forgot, Kai is just six years old) Suddenly Tsunade remembered something. "Shizune, you said Kai is just six years old right?" She blurted.

"Yeah, w-why do you ask?"

Tsunade opened the drawer and took out a file. "Do you remember the incident that happened six years ago?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, but how does an old case help us?" She asked.

"After they attacked Hokage I've never received any other reports of attacks happening in the nearby villages" Tsunade explained.

Maybe they just stopped, besides we never knew their true intentions" Shizune reminded.

"That's were I went wrong, I should've looked into it more" Tsunade regretted.

"I've also heard that there was a certain facility hidden deep within the woods. The facility was known to capture people and experiment on them" She shared. "But that was just a rumour"

"What were they experimenting on?" Shizune asked.

"I only know a few details but, they say that the facility had something powerful in their hands, something that can change the world" She shared. "But I didn't believe them because it was just a rumour"

Shizune looked at Tsunade and sighed. "So you think these two are connected?" She asked.

"Yes" Tsunade blurted.

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked.

"I'll bet on it" Tsunade barked.

Shizune hasn't seen Tsunade this serious, especially if she was betting on something that doesn't have solid proof. "Well I can't argue with you, you are the Hokage"

Tsunade looked at Shizune and let out a thin smile.

"So what are you going to do?" Shizune asked.

"Don't worry Shizune, I'll think of something" She assured.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the village of Konoha the next day, the sky was colored light blue and the scent of the freshly cut grass filled the atmosphere.

"Checkmate" Shikamaru proclaimed.

"Not again" Keiichi groaned. "Mom can I stop, please" He begged.

Kurenai giggled at shook her head.

"Hey at least you practiced over the week" Shikamaru complimented.

"At least you noticed" Keiichi scoffed.

"Don't feel bad nii –san, I'm sure you'll win the next one" Kai encouraged.

"Don't worry Kai I'm sure I'll beat him next time"

"Oh I hope you will, because if you beat me you get to play outside" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Really? Okay then; Kai lend me your Shogi powers" Keiichi happily said.

Kai placed her hands on Keiichi's head and started to massage it.

"Get ready Shikamaru, fear our Kyoudo Shogi no Jutsu!" Keiichi warned.

A few minutes later Keiichi lost his will to play against Shikamaru again.

"We're going to lose again, I just know it" He groaned.

"Don't give up nii –san, you can do it" Kai encouraged.

Shikamaru moved his hi –sha **(Rook) **two steps to the right. "Okay Keiichi it's your turn" He gestured.

Kai observed the board and let out a huge smile at Keiichi. "Nii –san you can win this" She exclaimed.

Keiichi looked at the board and was confused. "Kai, I don't see it" He whined. "If you can see it, you do it" He groaned.

"Fine" Kai answered, she took the gin –sho **(Silver General) **and ate Shikamaru's hi –sha** (Rook). **"Checkmate" She proclaimed.

Shikamaru was stunned; nobody has beaten him in Shogi, ever. "How did you…"

Keiichi's face lit up when he saw Kai's impeccable move. "Kai, you're amazing! I'm not worthy" He then started bowing in front of her.

Kai grabbed Keiichi's arm and pulled him up. "There's no time for that nii –san, Mamoru and the others are waiting for us" She reminded.

"Oh yeah" He then looked at Shikamaru and stuck his tongue out. "We win Shikamaru, I warned you" He gloated.

"Come one nii –san" Kai tugged Keiichi out of the house and headed towards the park.

Shikamaru was still shocked that Kai has beaten him. (How did she?)

Kurenai looked at Shikamaru and waved her hand in front of his face. "Shikamaru, are you okay, Shikamaru?" She hollered.

But Shikamaru was still gawking at the Shogi board; he still couldn't believe he lost to a beginner. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I think its called beginners luck" Kurenai explained.

"But how did she –"

"Don't beat yourself up Shikamaru, it's just a game" She teased.

"Just a game, just a game? Shogi is not JUST a game" He complained.

"Alright Shikamaru, I get your point. Now, why won't you go out and spend the rest of the day with your friends?" She suggested.

Shikamaru calmed sown and packed away the Shogi board. "Fine, maybe beating them in Shogi will cheer me up" He boasted.

"That's the spirit" (What a sore loser) She thought.

"Well thanks again Kurenai –sensei"

"No problem, thanks for dropping by Shikamaru" Kurenai closed the door for Shikamaru and returned to the couch.

"Shogi, I'll never understand that game" She happily whispered.

* * *

The children left the house just in time, and when they arrived at the park a group of children were happily playing a game of dodge ball.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late" Keiichi apologized.

"It's okay Keiichi, you're actually just in time" Ayane pointed out. "By the way, where's Kai?" She asked.

"I knew she was with me a while ago" He then turned around and looked for her. "Kai, where are you?" He screamed.

Suddenly they saw Kai running towards them; she stopped in front of Keiichi to catch her breath. "Sorry nii –san, I got tired and stopped for a little while" She explained.

"It's okay Kai –"

"Oi Keiichi, are you going to talk to that mummy or play?" Takeru teased.

Suddenly Mamoru whacked Takeru's head. "She's not a mummy stupid" He roared.

"Why you?"

"It's okay Mamoru, I know Takeru didn't mean it" Kai looked at Takeru and glared at him. "Right, Takeru?"

Takeru looked at Kai's eye and gulped. "Y-yeah, I didn't mean it" He trembled.

"Okay then, let's play" Ayane grabbed Keiichi's arm and pulled him in. "Come on Kai, you can join our team" She gestured.

In the middle of the park the children stood in a line in front of the two team captains, the team captains for each team were Takeru and Mamoru.

"Okay here are the rules, the team captain who will win in rock paper scissors will get to pick first. Second, since we only have one ball the team outside will split into two, okay?" Kazuya reminded.

The two team leaders glared at each other and readied their fists. "Rock, paper scissors!" Mamoru and Takeru screamed.

"Alright I win!" Takeru gloated. "I get to pick first" He boasted. "Okay, my teammates will be Kazuya, Midori, and Yuuta" He proclaimed.

"Keiichi, Kai, Ayane. You're with me" Mamoru announced.

The children ran to their team leaders and huddled.

"Okay, I suck at rock paper scissors" Mamoru quietly confessed. "Ayane, I want you to win the next one, coz if we lose they get to pick who will be inside and who will be outside" Mamoru requested.

"Don't worry Mamoru, you can count on me" She assured.

Mamoru's team finished huddling and looked at Takeru's team. "Get ready Takeru experience Ayane's rock paper scissors mastery" Keiichi warned.

"Oh yeah?" Tekeru looked at Yuuta and nodded. "Okay Yuuta, you know what to do"

Ayane and Yuuta walked to each other, their fists pounding with excitement. "You ready Ayane?" Yuuta asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She warned.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" They screamed.

The teams were on their toes waiting to see the victor. But the first throw down was a draw.

(A draw, how could that be?) Ayane thought

Yuuta started laughing. "One more time"

"You could do it Ayane" Kai encouraged.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" They screamed, but ended up with another draw.

This time Ayane was furious, she has never lost a rock paper scissors match. She hated draws so much that she tightly squeezed her fist. "Okay Yuuta get ready to lose!" She warned.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS"

When their fist opened up Ayane was shocked. "I-I lost" She cried.

"That's what I'm talking about" Takeru boasted. "Way to go Yuuta"

"Thanks guys, but what should I do now?" He asked.

"You get to pick if we're outside or inside" Kazuya reminded.

"Okay, so where do you want to stay?" He asked.

"Easy, let's be outside" Midori answered.

"Okay outside it is" Yuuta proclaimed.

"Oh, no we are done for" Mamoru groaned.

Kai looked at Mamoru with a smile and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Mamoru, we can beat them" She assured.

Mamoru started to blush; he then lifted his spirits and pointed at the other team. "Get ready Takeru, coz we're going to win this" He roared.

The children took their post and got ready to play. Mamoru's team were inside and Takeru's team were on the outside. Midori grabbed the ball and started to dribble. "You guys ready?" She asked.

Mamoru's team nodded and readied themselves.

Midori threw the ball in an arc like way; Mamoru's team quickly ran to the other side. But Kazuya's grip was quick and threw the ball behind Ayane.

"Ugh, I'm hit" Ayane cried.

"Ayane, No" Keiichi screamed.

"Ayane you're out" Takeru reminded her.

"Okay, okay, I got it" Ayane walked to the side and watched.

"Don't worry Ayane, I'll catch a ball for you" Kai assured.

"Kai look out" Mamoru warned, he jumped in front of her and took the hit, his bruised body fell on the floor.

"Dang I missed" Takeru groaned.

Kai vigorously shook Mamoru's body to see if he was still alive. "Mamoru, Mamoru? Get up Mamoru, don't die on me" She cried.

"Kai get your head in the game, Mamoru's not dead" Keiichi barked.

"He isn't?" Kai looked at Mamoru and saw him smiling at her.

"You do care about me Kai" Mamoru teased.

Kai lets go of Mamoru and walks away. "I was just acting that's all" She scoffed.

"You mean overreacting" Kazuya teased.

Kai got back in the game.

"Oh Kai, don't me mad" Mamoru teased.

"Be quiet Mamoru I'm trying to concentrate" She barked.

"Hey guys they're only two left, Keiichi and the Mummy" Takeru teased.

Kai stood next to Keiichi and looked at him. "Nii –san, we can win this" She assured.

"Of course we can"

Takeru had the ball; he threw it straight at Keiichi. "I got you now Keiichi" He roared.

But Keiichi caught the ball and looked at Ayane. "Ayane get back in the game" He hollered.

"Haha; that means Takeru's out" She teased.

Takeru walked to the side and grumbled. "I'll get you for that Keiichi"

Keiichi stuck his tongue out. "I don't think so" he teased.

"Nii –san watch out" Kai warned.

The ball was hurdling at Keiichi's feet; and the next chain of events happened so fast that he didn't notice what he did.

When the ball was close to his foot he decided to kick it back to Kazuya, he kicked so hard that the ball was too fast for Kazuya to see. The ball hit Kazuya's face and bounced off; the ball flew up high and ended up getting stuck on somebody's roof.

"Kazuya are you okay?" Kai screamed.

Kazuya rubbed his bleeding nose and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm okay"

"Keiichi what did you do?" Midori snarled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too, we could ask someone to get the ball for us" He suggested.

"Heck no, the owner of the house might get mad" Takeru exclaimed.

"Fine then, let's just play something else" Ayane suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Mamoru asked.

"Oooh I know, let's play hide and seek" Midori suggested.

"Alright that's a good idea, and to make it more interesting, let's make it hide and seek ninja style" Takeru proclaimed.

"Ninja style?" Yuuta asked.

"Oh, that's a good idea Takeru, and to make it even faster let's make Keiichi it" Midori suggested.

"W-what, wait a minute why me?" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Well you did break Kazuya's nose" Kai reminded.

"And it was your fault why the ball is stuck on the roof too" Mamoru followed.

"Thanks guys that really helped" Keiichi sarcastically said.

"Okay then rules, you can use the Kakuremino no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Bunshin no Jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu. You can hind in high places and to make it harder, we can hide all around the village. Except the restricted parts" Ayane

proclaimed.

"That's too hard" Keiichi complained.

"Fine, the people who you'll find will help you find the next missing people, got it?"

"Okay fair enough"

"Now go stare at that tree and count to one hundred" Takeru ordered.

Keiichi walked in front of the tree and closed his eyes. "One, two, three, four…."

"Let's go guys" Mamoru whispered.

* * *

The children dispersed and looked for a perfect hideout. Ayane hid behind the tree where Keiichi was hiding and used the Kakuremino no Jutsu. Mamoru, Takeru and Kazuya blended in the crowd in the market and used the Henge no Jutsu. While Midori

and Yuuta hid on top of the trees surrounding the school.

Kai on the other hand had a different plan.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Suddenly four of her clones appeared next to her. "Well she didn't say not to use this technique" She happily said. "Okay guys I want you to confuse nii –san while I go look for a nice hiding place, okay?"

"Roger" The four clones dispersed and continued their mission.

(Okay, where to hide?) Kai frantically thought. She looked around the alleys, and even ventured out to crowded places, but nothing fit the bill, until. "Oh I know, I'll hide in the library. No one will know I'm there" She laughed.

* * *

While it was all fun and games for the children, there was a different matter going on in the Hokage residence.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, I'm also including Ebisu and Izumo in this mission" Tsunade pointed out.

"Master Tsunade?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm still confused" Sakura explained.

"Please listen carefully, the moment you head out I want you to remember the exact location where you found Kai. If you can't remember it Kiba will sniff out the rest of the scent. His sense of smell has evolved and he is very helpful" She complimented.

"When you get to that location I want you to sniff out anything suspicious in the area"

"But are you sure about this Lady Hokage, I mean it's just a hunch?" Hinata explained.

"That's why I need you to find out" Tsunade blurted. "Now go, and remember. I don't want the elders to know about this, okay?"

"Yes Lady Hokage" The team quickly headed out of her office and started on their secret mission.

"Tsunade are you really sure about this?" Shizune asked.

"Yes Shizune, I'm sure" She assured.

* * *

Back to the game of hide and seek Keiichi has found Ayane, who was hiding behind t he tree he was counting on, and Midori and Yuuta hiding on top of the trees surrounding the school. Now he has help to find the missing three.

"Ayane and Yuuta, I want you to find Takeru, Midori, I want you to find Mamoru" Keiichi ordered.

"And who'll find Kai?" Yuuta asked.

"I'll find Kai, I think I know where she's hiding" He assured.

"That's what you said the last time" Midori pointed out. "We found her four times but when we touched her she disappears into thin air"

"She's cheating, the technique I allowed was the Bunshin no Jutsu, not the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. And when did she learn that?" Ayane complained.

"But you didn't say not to use it" Yutta pointed out.

"Okay quit complaining, let's just find the rest okay?"

"Okay" The children cheered and dispersed to find their targets.

* * *

In the library Kai was bred to death, she thought the library would be fun but was wrong.

"When is nii –san going to find me?" She groaned, she closed the book she was reading and stood up. "I guess I could read another book, but first. I have to return these other books I read" She picked up the stack of books in front of her and slowly

walked to the shelf.

But the stack of books covered her face; she didn't know where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry mister, I didn't see you there" She apologized.

"It's okay little girl, let me help you" The stranger gestured, he picked up the books that fell on the floor and helped Kai return them to their original location. "Why do you have so many books?" He asked.

"I'm playing hide and seek with my friends, I guess they had a hard time looking for me" She boasted.

"That's interesting" He chuckled, het hen returned the last book on the shelf and dusted his hands.

"Thanks Mister?"

"Shun Kagawa, but you could call me Shun" He smiled.

"Okay Shun, then you can call me Kai" She smiled back.

The two became instant friends; they sat back on the table and started talking. Shun was amazed that a girl like her had weird dreams and weirder fantasies.

"Wow Kai, you're something" He laughed.

"Well thank you" She scoffed.

"Hey I didn't mean that in a bad way" He explained.

All of a sudden the library doors flung open and a tired Keiichi pointed at Kai. "FOUND YOU" He screamed.

"Shhh, this is a library. Please keep quiet" The librarian insisted.

"Sorry" He whispered back. He then walked to Kai and grabbed her arm. "I knew it you're the real thing"

"You finally found me nii –san" Kai complimented.

"You're brother?" Shun asked.

"Nope, just a very dear friend" She explained.

"Come on Kai, the rest are waiting for you" He reminded. "And you cheated"

"I did not –"

"Shhhhh" The librarian shushed.

"I did not cheat" She whispered.

"Yes you did, Ayane didn't say you could use the Kage Bunshin Technique"

(Kage Bunshin Technique, for her age?) Shun thought.

"Well she didn't say I couldn't" Kai retorted.

"Still" Keiichi knew she was right but didn't want her to notice. "Anyway let's just go" He then dragged Kai out of the library to catch up with their friends.

"Bye Shun, let's meet again okay?" She waved.

"B-bye" (I finally got you, KA1) He grinned.

* * *

Keiichi dragged Kai all the way back to the park.

"They're finally here" Yutta pointed out.

"No fair Kai, you cheated" Ayane pointed out

"Okay, okay" Kai lulled.

"Anyway the nice lady who lives in that house returned the ball" Kazuya explained.

"But it's already late, we can't continue to play" Midori silently said.

"It's okay Midori; we can play some other time" Mamoru assured.

"Yeah and this time we'll win" Takeru boasted.

"I don't think so" Keiichi roared.

"Oh yeah?"

Keiichi and Takeru put their foreheads together and started pushing one another. The other children didn't break them up because it was a funny sight, so they started laughing. When Keiichi and Takeru heard their laughter, they stopped fighting and

felt embarrassed.

Kai wiped the tears off her face and looked at the sun. "Nii –san, it's late, Kurenai –san might scold us" She reminded.

"Oh yeah that's right"

Kai and Keiichi said their goodbyes and ran home. A few blocks away from home Keiichi panted heavily and had to stop.

"Kai, let's rest for a bit, I'm tired" He said.

"But nii –san we're so close" She complained.

"But I'm tired" He complained.

Kai looked at him and sighed, suddenly she remembered something. "Oooh I know, you could have some of this" She dug into her pouch and took out a bottle. "Whenever I drink this I feel energized afterwards" She explained.

Keiichi took the bottle and shook it. "Why is it half full?" He asked.

"I drank some last week" She answered. "I just have one request though"

"What's that?" He asked.

"Please don't finish the whole thing" She requested.

Keiichi opened the bottle and smelled it. "Are you sure this isn't expired? Coz it stinks" He pointed out.

"No it's not, if it were expired I would be sick by now" She explained.

"Okay then, banzai" He held his nose and chugged it down.

"Hey don't finish it" She warned.

Keiichi stopped drinking and returned the cap on the bottle. "I know, I know" He mentioned. "Here I left you some"

Kai grabbed the bottle and placed it back in her pouch. "Thanks nii –san, now let's go back home"

The children started running back home; Keiichi believed Kai that the drink she offered will help him get energized, but she was wrong.

"Com on Keiichi just a few more –" But when Kai looked back she saw Keiichi slowing down and falling to his knees. She quickly ran to him and helped him up.

"Nii –san, what's the matter?" She asked.

Keiichi looked at her and tried to smile. "I-I'm fine K-Kai" He lied.

Kai tried to carry him back to the house but his body slowly got heavier and since Kai's little stature couldn't hold him they both fell on the ground. Kai fell under him and tried to get out. "Nii –san?"

But Keiichi didn't answer.

"Nii –san? Wake up Nii –san" She whispered to his ear. But when she looked at his face she got scared. Saliva was dripping all over his mouth and his eyes were blank, Kai struggled when she got out, she couldn't carry his whole body and kept shaking

him in order to wake up.

"Nii –san, hey nii –san wake up. NII –SAN" She screamed.

When Kurenai heard Kai's shrieking cries of terror she knew something wasn't right. She quickly ran out of the house and saw her son lying on the ground a few blocks away.

"Keiichi?" She quickly ran to her child and cradled him in her arms. "Kai what happened?"

"I don't know, I don't know" She cried.

Kurenai looked at her son and saw his chest moving.

"Kurenai –san, is he dead?" Kai asked.

"No Kai he's not, but we have to bring him to the hospital" Kurenai carried her son in her arms and ran to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later Keiichi opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital, Kai was on his right crying on the bed.

"Nii –san don't die yet" she cried.

When Keiichi heard this he started to chuckle, he bonked Kai's head with his fist and smiled. "I'm not dead yet stupid" He joked.

Kai looked up and smiled; she didn't care to wipe the tears off her face and jumped on Keiichi. "You're alive you're alive" She screamed happily.

"I know, I know, please get off of me" He pleaded.

Kai stopped jumping and got off the bed; she then wiped her tears and took in a deep breath.

"Better?" He asked.

Kai happily nodded.

"By the way how did I get here?" He asked.

"Kurenai –san and Shikamaru –san helped you. It was a good thing we saw Shikamaru on our way here" She explained.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"She's talking to the doctor and asked me to watch over you" She explained.

"Oh I see"

Silence filled the room in an instant; Kai sat on the bed and started rocking back and forth. "Nii –san I'm bored" she shared.

Keiichi looked around the room to find something they could do. Suddenly his eye was caught when he saw a clipboard stationed on the side table next to him. "Kai, give me a strip of paper" He ordered.

Kai took the clipboard and tore a piece of paper.

"Gently" Keiichi coached.

After a few tries Kai took out a piece of paper that was unharmed, she gave the piece of paper to Keiichi and observed him. "Keiichi, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just watch" He folded the paper many times, and when he was done he showed Kai his masterpiece. "It's a paper airplane" He explained.

Kai took it from his hands and looked at it with admiration. "It's pretty, nii –san teach me how to make one"

"Okay"

A few minutes later they made dozens of paper airplanes, small ones, big ones, failed ones, and perfect ones.

"It looks like we're out of paper" Kai announced.

Suddenly they heard the door knob rattle.

"Hurry Kai hide all the paper airplanes" Keiichi ordered.

Kai collected their little masterpieces and hid them behind Keiichi's pillow.

When the door opened Kurenai and Shikamaru entered the room. Kurenai knew something was suspicious and looked at the children. "Okay guys, what are you hiding?" She asked.

"N-nothing mom, we're just hanging out" Keiichi lied.

"Sorry to be a bother but, I forgot my papers" Doctor Yosuke confessed.

"It's alright doctor, please come in" Kurenai gestured.

But when Yosuke got to the side table he noticed that his papers were missing. "Hmm, where did they go?" He then noticed a piece of paper popping out of Keiichi's pillow and smiled. "It looks like you have a gift creating paper airplanes my boy" He

complimented.

Keiichi felt embarrassed when Yosuke found out where his important papers were. "Sorry sir"

"It's okay my boy, it's a good thing I keep a spare copy" He pointed out. "Now I have a question for you"

Keiichi sat up and listened to Yosuke.

"Now, did you take in anything that upset you?" Yosuke asked.

Keiichi thought for a while and remembered Kai's special drink. "Kai, lend me that drink you gave me earlier"

Kai reached in her pouch and took out the bottle. "Here you go"

Doctor Yosuke took it from her hands and observed the bottle. "What is this?" He asked.

"Dunno"

"You've been drinking something you don't know?" He asked.

"Yup" She smiled back.

When Shikamaru observed the bottle he realized that, that was the same concoction Kai took when they first met.

"Kai, I'm taking this okay?"

"But why?" She asked.

"Because this liquid made Keiichi pass out" He explained.

"But I've drank that and I'm fine" She shared.

"Oh really? Now it's the perfect time to further analyze this" He explained.

"But…"

Yosuke looked at Kai and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll return this when I'm done" He assured.

"Fine" She pouted.

Yosuke turned his attention to Keiichi. "Well, I've checked you already and you seem fine. But for precautionary measures you have to rest for two days" He instructed.

"Yay, no school for me for two days" Keiichi cheered.

Doctor Yosuke was about to head out when Shikamaru stopped him.

"Doctor Yosuke, I have a favour to ask you"

"Okay ask away"

"When you're done analyzing that liquid, could you tell what's in it?"

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"When I saw Kai drink the liquid the first time her wounds closed rapidly" He explained.

"Wounds, what wounds?"

"It's hard to explain, could you just tell what's in that stuff?" He pleaded

"Okay, but this'll only be our little secret okay?"

"Okay" Shikamaru assured.

Everything was going well in the village of Konoha. Keiichi is fine, Tsunade's mission is on going and Kai met a new friend. Or so she thought.

* * *

"Welcome back Shun, I hope you have good news for us" Noboro sneered.

"Oh yes Noboro –sama, good news indeed" He assured. "I found KA1"

"Go on" Noboro gestured.

"She's hiding in a village called Konohagakure, I saw her today"

"What's your proof?"

"She had an eye patch and for a girl her age she has mastered the Kagebunshin no Jutsu" He answered.

"Well done Shun" Noboro complimented.

"And there is something else" He added. "The Hokage in the village is curious about our facility and sent a small group of ninjas to investigate" He warned.

"Thank you Shun, you may go" Noboro ordered.

When Shun left the room Steam and Liz were concerned.

"Noboro, what are we going to do?" Steam asked.

"About what?" Noboro asked.

"The small group of ninjas heading this way" He pointed out.

"I have no time for them Steam, that's why I'm leaving Liz here to take care of them"

Liz looked at Noboro and scoffed. "Why do you always leave me here?"

"But they'll know about us, the facility" Steam warned.

"Don't worry Steam, I'm going to make sure they can never return the information they sought here" He grinned. "Get Hagetaka, we're going to pay a little visit to our dear KA1" He assured.

**To Be Continued…**

**End of Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**Read it's very important!**

Dear Readers,

It is now 5:46 AM here in the Philippines, a Monday to be exact. Tomorrow on June 15 2010 I'll be going to school. I'm not guaranteeing a chapter every week because of school but I'll assure you that I will finish this story first than my second Inuyasha

fanfiction entitled Muse. So please bear with me for more details you can check out my profile **^_^**

P.S chapter 14 will be entitled **Search and destroy.**

And I made this up:** Kyoudo Shogi no Jutsu** (it does not exist in the Manga or anime)

**~Ciao**


	14. Search And Destroy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"**Jubi Talking"**

**

* * *

**

**What Happened In Chapter 13: **

_A few minutes later they made dozens of paper airplanes, small ones, big ones, failed ones, and perfect ones._

"_It looks like we're out of paper" Kai announced._

_Suddenly they heard the door knob rattle._

"_Hurry Kai hide all the paper airplanes" Keiichi ordered._

_Kai collected their little masterpieces and hid them behind Keiichi's pillow._

_When the door opened Kurenai and Shikamaru entered the room. Kurenai knew something was suspicious and looked at the children. "Okay guys, what are you hiding?" She asked._

"_N-nothing mom, we're just hanging out" Keiichi lied._

"_Sorry to be a bother but, I forgot my papers" Doctor Yosuke confessed._

"_It's alright doctor, please come in" Kurenai gestured._

_But when Yosuke got to the side table he noticed that his papers were missing. "Hmm, where did they go?" He then noticed a piece of paper popping out of Keiichi's pillow and smiled. "It looks like you have a gift creating paper airplanes my boy" He complimented._

_Keiichi felt embarrassed when Yosuke found out where his important papers were. "Sorry sir"_

"_It's okay my boy, it's a good thing I keep a spare copy" He pointed out. "Now I have a question for you"_

_Keiichi sat up and listened to Yosuke._

"_Now, did you take in anything that upset you?" Yosuke asked._

_Keiichi thought for a while and remembered Kai's special drink. "Kai, lend me that drink you gave me earlier"_

_Kai reached in her pouch and took out the bottle. "Here you go"_

_Doctor Yosuke took it from her hands and observed the bottle. "What is this?" He asked._

"_Dunno"_

"_You've been drinking something you don't know?" He asked._

"_Yup" She smiled back._

_When Shikamaru observed the bottle he realized that, that was the same concoction Kai took when they first met._

"_Kai, I'm taking this okay?"_

"_But why?" She asked._

"_Because this liquid made Keiichi pass out" He explained._

"_But I've drank that and I'm fine" She shared._

"_Oh really? Now it's the perfect time to further analyze this" He explained._

"_But…"_

_Yosuke looked at Kai and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll return this when I'm done" He assured._

"_Fine" She pouted._

_Yosuke turned his attention to Keiichi. "Well, I've checked you already and you seem fine. But for precautionary measures you have to rest for two days" He instructed._

"_Yay, no school for me for two days" Keiichi cheered._

_Doctor Yosuke was about to head out when Shikamaru stopped him._

"_Doctor Yosuke, I have a favour to ask you"_

"_Okay ask away"_

"_When you're done analyzing that liquid, could you tell what's in it?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" He asked._

"_When I saw Kai drink the liquid the first time her wounds closed rapidly" He explained._

"_Wounds, what wounds?"_

"_It's hard to explain, could you just tell what's in that stuff?" He pleaded_

"_Okay, but this'll only be our little secret okay?" _

"_Okay" Shikamaru assured._

_

* * *

_

_Everything was going well in the village of Konoha. Keiichi is fine, Tsunade's mission is on going and Kai met a new friend. Or so she thought._

"_Welcome back Shun, I hope you have good news for us" Noboro sneered._

"_Oh yes Noboro –sama, good news indeed" He assured. "I found KA1"_

"_Go on" Noboro gestured._

"_She's hiding in a village called Konohagakure, I saw her today"_

"_What's your proof?"_

"_She had an eye patch and for a girl her age she has mastered the Kagebunshin no Jutsu" He answered._

"_Well done Shun" Noboro complimented._

"_And there is something else" He added. "The Hokage in the village is curious about our facility and sent a small group of ninjas to investigate" He warned._

"_Thank you Shun, you may go" Noboro ordered. _

_When Shun left the room Steam and Liz were concerned._

"_Noboro, what are we going to do?" Steam asked._

"_About what?" Noboro asked._

"_The small group of ninjas heading this way" He pointed out._

"_I have no time for them Steam, that's why I'm leaving Liz here to take care of them"_

_Liz looked at Noboro and scoffed. "Why do you always leave me here?"_

"_But they'll know about us, the facility" Steam warned._

"_Don't worry Steam, I'm going to make sure they can never return the information they sought here" He grinned. "Get Hagetaka, we're going to pay a little visit to our dear KA1" He assured._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Search And Destroy**

Miles away from the village of Konoha, the special mission group Tsunade dispatched continued on their mission.

"Kiba do you smell anything? Sakura asked.

Kiba took in a whiff of air and shook his head. "Sorry Sakura, I got nothing" He confessed.

"What about Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

Kiba looked at his dog and shook his head. "That Tsunade, she's letting us do a senseless mission" He scoffed.

"Don't say such things about the Godaime" Ebisu growled. "I'm sure there's a good reason why she's letting us do this" (Even if it's just a silly wager)

"Still…"

Suddenly Akamaru's senses has gone haywire and started growling at one particular direction.

"What is it boy, is something wrong?" Kiba stood close to his companion and attempted to brush his fur. But the dog hesitated to his master's calming pal and pushed him to the side.

"AKAMARU, HEEL" Kiba ordered.

But the dog ignored his master's command. He quickly took another whiff of air and followed his nose.

"Follow the dog" Ebisu commanded.

* * *

The group sprinted behind Akamaru, but the dog was too fast for them and vanished in their sights.

Kiba took a whiff of air and sprinted to the east. "He is over here, follow me"

As they were chasing Akamaru the suddenly hear him howling. His howls were long and sharp, it sounded like it pierced the sky.

"Akamaru what's –" When Kiba ran closer to Aakamaru he smelled something terrible. He noticed Akamaru sniffing a decayed matter and got closer. (What is this?)

"Kiba, is everything alright?" Izumo asked.

"Cover your noses, QUICKLY" He ordered. "The smell is horrible"

"What smell?" Hinata asked.

"You don't smell that disgusting odor?" He surprisingly asked.

The group looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well, I can smell something, and it's coming from that thing lying on the floor" He pointed at the disgusting matter to show the group.

"I-it can't be" Sakura whispered. She slowly walked to the decaying matter and was shocked. "I know what this is" She blurted.

"What is it then?" Kiba asked.

"When Naruto, Shikamaru and I ran into Kai a dark beast chased her. It was huge and had a dark aura, Shikamaru told me he killed the beast by cutting its head off" She explained. "And that decaying matter is the beast's body"

"But why can't we smell it?" Izumo asked.

Hinata used her Byakugan and explained. "The beast's chakra is still active; it's masking the smell of the odour. I'm guessing that this beast is summoned and its master doesn't want anyone to find out about the beast. Kiba and Akamaru are the only

ones who can smell it because their sense of smell has evolved"

"But something isn't right here; Shikamaru told me that he sliced its head off. But I can't seem to find its head" She pointed out.

Kiba sniffed out the place and got something disturbing. "The trail doesn't end here"

"That's impossible, the body's right here" Ebisu pointed out.

"Someone took the head and carried it away from here" Kiba explained.

"How sure are you?" Ebisu asked.

"I can smell a feint scent of human flesh and the scent isn't far from here"

"Lead us to the scent Kiba, Quickly" Sakura ordered.

The group sprinted to the scent; it took them until dawn to reach their destination.

"Stop!" Kiba blurted.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"I can smell death near the area" He explained.

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind pelted the group. They endured its power until it ceased.

Akamaru looked at the sky and growled.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked, he knew Akamaru sensed the same aura and was determined to find out what it was.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"The strong wind was made by a huge bird that flew right above us. We didn't notice it earlier because it was too fast" Kiba explained.

"It's just a bird" Izumo scoffed. "Let's just continue finding this 'facility'" He suggested.

* * *

The group agreed with Izumo and sprinted a little further, and after a few minutes they were right in front to the facility's gates greeted by an unexpected beast.

"Master Tsunade was right?" Sakura blurted.

"Well whattya know; the Godaime won the bet" Izumo teased.

"Everyone MOVE" Hinata suddenly blurted.

Suddenly a huge three headed beast appeared before them and immediately pounced on them, it was a good thing that the group dispersed quickly and evaded its attack.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura screamed.

The beast looked at Sakura and was about to charge at her.

"Akamaru" Kiba screamed.

Akamaru collided head on with the beast and tried to push it away, but the beast was too strong and seriously damaged Akamaru's skull with its head butt.

"AKAMARU" Kiba screamed. "Shikayu no Jutsu" Suddenly Kiba's senses and instincts accelerated, he charged at the beast and with his claws he scratched the beast's neck.

The beast howled in pain and brushed Kiba off the ground.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Ebisu blasted a ball of fire from his mouth and hurdled it straight to the beast.

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara" Izumo assisted Ebisu by capturing the beast with this technique.

The beast had no chance to evade Ebisu's attack now, the fire ball hit the beast started to burn.

"Got it" Ebisu cheered.

But when the beast started to wag the fire instantly went out.

"What the?"

The beast struggled to get out of Izumo's technique but was still stuck.

"I'll handle this" Sakura assured, she used her overwhelming strength to knock out the beast from its feet.

The beast fell to the ground; the group thought it was an instant victory. But as the dust cloud disappeared so did the beast.

"Where did it go?" Sakura asked.

Kiba stood up and sniffed the area. "It's everywhere" Kiba warned.

Hinata heightened her senses and felt the chakra of the beast. "Ebisu –Sensei, behind you" She warned.

Ebisu turned around and was instantly scratched by the beast. (It's fast) He thought.

But the beast looked different, instead of a huge three headed beast coming out, there was just one.

"What happened, did it shrink?" Izumo asked.

"It didn't, it split itself into three" Hinata explained.

"Then where are the other two?" Sakura asked.

The beast other clones jumped out of nowhere and pounced on Izumo and Ebisu.

"EBISU –SENSEI!" Kiba screamed.

Hinata used her Chakra Needle Technique and pierced the beasts flesh, but the beasts ignored the punctures and held Ebisu and Izumo to the ground.

"Hinata watch out" Sakura punched the beast's third clone so that it won't pounce on her. The beast hurled to the ground when it made contact with Sakura's fist.

"Cerberus, that's enough" Shun's voice boomed.

The beasts got off of Ebisu and Izumo, they walked towards their third clone and returned to its original form.

The group was suddenly surrounded by the ninjas protecting guarding the facility.

"Well, well look what we have here" Shun sneered. "What are a couple of Konoha scum doing here?" He teased.

"WHY YOU!" Kiba was about to attack Shun.

"Kiba calm down" Sakura ordered. "We're outnumbered we can't fight them" She pointed out.

"I'll listen to her if I were you kiddo" Shun teased.

Kiba growled at him and tried to stay calm.

"What are we going to do with them Shun?" One of the ninjas asked.

"I'm pretty sure Liz has something up in her sleeves" Shun pointed out. "Take them to her, and I want all of you to keep a close eye on them" He ordered.

"What about the dog?" One ninja asked.

"Bring that thing in too, Steam might need it" Shun said.

"Don't touch him" Kiba screamed. "If you do I'll –"

"Kiba, calm down" Ebisu whispered.

The group was brought into the facility and was closely watched by the ninjas. They were very cautious because Hinata could sense the strength of each ninja's chakra.

"Ebisu –sensei, these ninja's chakra's are…"

"Shhh, don't talk now, they can hear you" He warned.

* * *

The ninjas led them into a huge empty room; Liz stood in the middle of the room and observed the intruders.

"Liz –sama, the Konoha intruders arrived as expected" Shun boasted.

"How did you know we were coming?" Sakura asked.

Shun looked at Sakura and gave her a victorious grin. "I visited your little village a few days ago, and I met the most interesting little girl while I was on my stay" He chuckled.

"Shun, give us a moment. I want to talk to them privately" Liz requested.

"You heard the lady" He screamed.

"That includes you too Shun" Liz pointed out.

"Fine"

Everyone left the room except for Liz, Hinata, Sakura, Ebisu, Kiba, and Izumo. The group became tense when Liz started walking towards them, Liz observed them one by one, and the last person she inspected was Sakura.

"So, you're from Konohagakure eh?"

"What's it to you?" Sakura sneered.

Liz looked around the room; she then looked at Sakura with her eyes filled with concern. She then held Sakura's forehead. "You have to go back" She blurted. "I'll lead you to a secret passage out of here" She dug into her pockets and threw a tablet

towards Kiba. "Give feed that to your dog, he'll be feeling fine after he eats that"

The group was surprised when Liz said this. They knew she was with the enemy and wasn't prepared that Liz would actually help them.

"Why are you doing this, aren't you with them?" Ebisu asked.

"I was, anyway why did you come here? Your village is in grave danger" She warned.

"You're joking" Kiba barked. "I'm guessing you're going to trick us and –"

"I'm not kidding, your village is in danger, Noboro and Steam are heading there as we speak" She explained.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Before you got here did you see a huge flying bird?" Liz asked.

"Yes" Kiba answered.

"Damn it" Liz cursed.

"Why are you helping us?" Sakura asked.

Liz looked at Sakura and sighed. "Because there was a little girl that desperately needed my help a long time ago, I missed out on that chance and now I feel guilty" She explained. "And right now she needs your help"

"What, why would we help a little girl we don't even know?" Izumo snarled.

Liz handed over a thick folder to Sakura. (Patient KA1?) Sakura thought.

"I'm sure you know her by now, her name is Kiseki Yuhi" Liz said.

"Kiseki Yuhi? But Kurenai –sensei's daughter died six years ago" Hinata pointed out.

"She didn't" Liz explained. "She…Was stolen" She confessed.

"You're crazy, I'm sure you're lying" Ebisu screamed.

"I'm not lying, Sakura please open the folder" She ordered.

"W-wait a minute, how do you know my name?" Sakura asked.

"That none of your concern, just read" Liz barked.

Sakura slowly opened the folder and read the papers. "I don't see the reason why you want me to –" She suddenly trembled when she came across the profile of KA1. "Impossible" She whispered, she then ran to Liz and punched her cheek "How can

you do this to her?" She screamed.

Hinata ran to Sakura and held her tightly and tried to calm her down. "Sakura calm down, she didn't do anything"

"Why did you do those things to her, you know how hard it is to live with such a creature?" She cried.

"Kiba help me" Hinata roared.

Kiba ran to Sakura and held her to the ground. "Sakura calm down, I know you want to hit that bitch badly, but she didn't do anything to you" He snarled.

Sakura stopped squirming and started to cry. "Why would you do such a thing to a helpless little girl?"

Liz stood up and wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry" She blurted.

"Sorry, is sorry all you can say? How would Kurenai –sensei react if she knew what you did to her daughter?" She screamed.

"I know I couldn't change the past; that is why I want to help her now" She explained. "All I want you to do is give that to the person who missed Kiseki the most" Liz requested.

* * *

Back in Konoha Keiichi felt a surge of energy flowing throughout his body, even if the doctor said he needed to rest for two days he insisted on playing outside with his friends.

"Awww, come on mom, let me play with my friends just for today. Pleeeeaaaasse" He begged.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Kurenai asked.

"Yup, I'm sure" He said.

"Alright, but be home before dinner okay?' Kurenai requested.

"Yay, thanks mom" Keiichi hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Kai, everyone is waiting"

Keiichi grabbed Kai's arm and quickly ran out of the house.

"Don't worry Kurenai –san, I'll take care of him" Kai assured.

Kurenai waved at the children as they were leaving the house, a few minutes later they joined their friends playing dodge ball in the park.

* * *

"Hey everyone I'm back" Keiichi cheerfully announced.

"KEIICHI, I was so worried" Midori came running and hugged him. "I thought you were going to die" She confessed.

"Well, I'm here now" He said.

"Keiichi, Kai, come here quickly, we need to from teams" Mamoru shouted.

"Coming Mamoru, come on Nii –san let's not make them wait" Kai told Keiichi.

* * *

While the children were having fun Noboro and Steam were closing in on their location.

"Okay, tell me the plan again" Steam requested.

"Once we get there, you'll use the special bullet I created for you; then I want you to summon your beasts while I find KA1. Understand?"

"Okay, I got" Steam patted Hagetaka's back and looked at the ground. "He whattya know we're here" He proclaimed.

Steam lead Hagetaka behind the village, they got off the bird and Steam unsummoned his pet.

Noboro gave Steam his special bullet; Steam transformed his mechanical arm into a bazooka and loaded the bullet. "Okay Noboro, I'm loaded" He announced.

"Very well then, let's start the show" Noboro grinned.

* * *

Back in the park the dodge ball game went on, Kai was the only person left inside, she tried to catch the ball two times but it would always pass her by.

"You can do it Kai, kick it as hard as you can" Kazuya cheered.

Yuuta had the ball; he threw the ball towards Kai. At the same time they heard a loud explosion; Kai was distracted and got hit by the ball.

"You're out" Mamoru called.

Kai ignored Mamoru and looked at the sky.

"Hey Kai, I said you're out" Mamoru repeated himself.

"Look at that" Kai blurted.

She pointed at something in the sky that looked like fireworks; all the children looked at the shining white light and were amazed at the huge white explosion.

"Pretty" Midori whispered.

"That's weird, it's not even the New Year yet" Takeru mentioned.

"Who cares, we got a good look at the fireworks" Mamoru pointed out.

But their dispositions changed when they saw the next scenario. When the explosion vanished it started raining, but it was no ordinary rain. Instead of water droplets falling from the sky a swarm of shuriken hastily fell on Konoha.

The children quickly realized that the village was under attack and started running for their lives.

Kai looked at the rain pour of Shuriken and froze. "N-no way" She whispered.

"KAI, LOOK OUT" Mamoru screamed, he rammed Kai to the side in order to help her dodge the incoming shuriken heading her way.

Kai was stunned, she knew that Noboro and Steam were in the perimeter and was too scared to move.

"Kai, Kai" Mamoru called out.

"Mamoru, what's wrong with Kai?" Keiichi asked.

"I don't know, she just froze there when the shuriken was about to hit her" He explained.

Keiichi crouched down and slapped Kai's cheek. "Hey idiot, snap out of it" He teased.

Kai snapped out of her daze and looked at her friends. "W-what happened?" She whispered.

"Do you want to die, stupid? A shuriken almost hit you" Keiichi blurted.

"S-sorry" She apologized.

Mamoru and Keiichi helped her up. "Come on Kai let's go home, mom might be looking for us" Keiichi suggested.

The children helped Kai up and quickly ran back home, but after a few seconds of running the ground started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE" Mamoru blurted.

The force of the earthquake shook Konoha's core, buildings started crumbling, the ground started cracking, and worst of all, a familiar loud roar echoed through the village.

"What was that?" Keiichi asked.

"POPO, RAJAJUKJUK, LET'S PLAY" Steam summoned his beasts; Popo raised his tusk and fired a river of flames into the village. Rajajukjuk's scales stood on end and fired and blasted a wave of lightning bolts throughout the village.

"YES MY PRETTIES, CRUSH EVERYTHING IN SIGHT" Steam guffawed.

This was the perfect opportunity for Noboro to look for Kai, while the villagers run for their lives Noboro discreetly entered the village and searched for Kai.

* * *

A few minutes later he spotted her with Keiichi and Mamoru; he ran next to her and grabbed her throat.

"There you are you Bitch" He snarled, he raised the child high enough so she couldn't touch the ground. "You know, Steam is angry at you for killing Anubis. I'm sure he'll give you a suitable punishment.

"Let go of her" Mamoru tugged Noboro's sleeve as an attempt to loosen his grip.

"Don't look at his eyes" Kai warned. "He'll –"

Noboro tightened his grip around the child's throat. "Shut up you Bitch" He boomed, he brushed Mamoru to the side and stared into his eyes.

"Ma-m-mo-ru" Kai uttered.

"Hey weirdo, Over here" Keiichi grabbed a piece of stone and hurdled it towards Noboro. The stone directly hit Noboro's eye, Kai managed to bite Noboro's arm while he was squinting in pain.

Kai helped Mamoru up and ran towards Keiichi. "Nii –san, run" She ordered.

When Noboro finished rubbing his eyes the children vanished. "Damn kids, I'll give you a taste of my wrath" He looked at his palm and let out a strange grin. (I don't even have to move a muscle)

* * *

In the Hokage's residence Tsunade was ill prepared; something like this never crossed her mind and the news got to the village elders.

"Get everyone in the evacuation center, QUICKLY" She ordered.

Suddenly the doors to her office were forcefully opened by one of the village elders. "Tsunade, what the hell is going on? And why aren't you acting on it?" He complained.

"We don't have time for this" Tsunade mentioned. "So please get out of my way" Tsunade brushed by the elder and ignored his warning.

"Tsunade, if this gets out of hand the elders will take charge" He warned.

Back in the village Popo and Rajajukjuk continued blazing the village with their elemental powers; Steam sat on top of his crocodile and patted its back. "Rajajukjuk, ca you see Noboro from here?" He asked.

Rajajukjuk looked left and right and sensed nothing.

(What's taking that guy so long?) He thought.

"Rasenshuriken" Naruto screamed.

His Rasenshuriken wounded Rajajukjuk on the side; the beast roared in pain and snapped at Naruto.

"Rasengan" Konohamaru attacked Rajajukjuk's snout; the croc kept his foot down and didn't budge.

"Naruto –senpai, he won't move" He announced.

"Don't worry Konohamaru, I'll help you" Rock Lee assured. He turned his hand into a fist and used his Goken to pummel the croc to the ground. His strength was immeasurable; dust clouds arose and a small crater was created.

Rock Lee wiped his nose with his thumb and smirked. "Ha, I told you I'll handle it" He boasted.

"Oh really?" Steam chuckled.

Without any warning Steam fired numerous rounds of bullets heading their way. Luckily Neji was there and used his Hakkesho Kaiten technique to protect the party.

"Long time no see…Pretty boy" Steam teased.

"That voice" Naruto uttered.

When the dust clouds cleared Steam stood right in front of them with a big smile on his face. "Did you boys miss me?"

"You were that guy who knocked me out six years ago" Lee screamed.

Steam picked his nose and flicked his booger to the side. "Yeah, so?"

Rock Lee was furious; he sprinted towards Steam and attempted to use his Ura Renge technique on Steam.

"Don't do the same things twice idiot" Steam tightened his metal fist and punched Lee right on the face.

The unconscious Rock Lee was sent flying to the next street.

"LEE" Konohamaru screamed, he then glared at Steam and ran.

"Konohamaru, stop" Naruto ordered.

Konohamaru stopped running and looked at his senior. "What's wrong Naruto –senpai, didn't you see what he did to Lee?" He pointed out.

"Konohamaru, this guy is dangerous" He warned. "You're not strong enough to challenge that piece of crap"

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Assist the medical ninjas" Neji suggested. "QUICKLY" He barked.

Konohamaru listened to Neji's orders and ran away.

"So it's just the three of us again, huh?" Naruto teased.

"Don't worry boys; I'll kill you nice and easy this time"

Neji and Naruto glared at Steam and Steam glared at them, and after a few seconds of staring they started to fight.

* * *

Konoha was in deep turmoil; the villagers panicked and order couldn't be issued, precious lives and belongings were lost, and friendships will be tested.

Keiichi, Mamoru, and Kai hid in an alley to catch their breath.

"Are you guys okay?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah" Mamoru answered. "How about you Kai?"

Kai looked at Mamoru and smiled. "I'm fi-"All of a sudden the marks on her arms started to burn her skin; she felt the burning sensation burn through her bandages; she fell to her knees and cried in pain. "NO, NOT NOW" She screamed.

Mamoru was frightened seeing his friend suddenly in pain, he stood next to her and tried to help her. "Kai, tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

"Get away from me" She screamed, she forcefully pushed ho to the wall and hugged her burning body.

"Hey, Kai what was that –" When Keiichi stared at Kai's face he noticed her left eye was different, she started growing fangs and the marks on her body started flaring.

Keiichi was frightened when he saw his friend slowly morphing into the beast. He took a few steps back and trembled at the horrible sight.

"K-Kai, what are you?" He whispered.

Kai felt the beast's aura tearing its way out of her skin; she couldn't handle the pain and started bleeding through the marks.

"It hurts, please, make it stop, NOBORO" She cried.

Mamoru looked at Keiichi and saw that he was scared to death; he knew he was the only one who could help Kai calm down. He turned his attention to her and held her shoulder to help her calm down.

"Kai, get a hold of yourself" He insisted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" She growled, she didn't notice the sharp claws that formed on her fingers, and when she flicked Mamoru's hand she accidentally cuts it off.

Mamoru wailed in pain and held his bleeding arm, when Keiichi saw his best friend stained in his own blood he started to panic.

"Kai, why did you do this to me?" Mamoru asked.

When Kai looked at the terrified faces of her friends her heart started beating faster, her eyes trembled and the speed of her inhalation increased.

"NO!" She screamed.

The aura of the Jubi completely engulfed the child and three tails suddenly appeared from her behind. Kai lets go of her body and fell silent.

"K-Kai, are you okay?" Mamoru tired to reach out to her.

But as Kai looked up the Jubi completely possessed her body and tore Mamoru's stomach wide open.

Mamoru's cold body fell to the ground; Kai sat on top of the body and continued to rip Mamoru's body apart.

Keiichi 's heart dropped when he saw his friend die right in front of his eyes, Kai laughed sinisterly while splashing Mamoru's blood all over the place. When Kai was done 'playing' with Mamoru's body she licked her palms and smiled. **"I can never get **

**tired of this taste"**

Suddenly Keiichi seized Kai and held her collar. "Give Mamoru back, GIVE HIM BACK" He cried.

"**Stupid boy" The possessed Kai grabbed his face and threw him at the wall.**

Keiichi fell on the ground and forced himself up. "KAI" He attempted to punch her but Kai quickly grabbed his fist and twisted his arm.

"**You can't hurt me, boy" She then bit his twisted arm and drank some of his blood.**

"Arghhhh, let go of me you MONSTER" Keiichi kicked her face and ran for his life.

"**Hey come back here" She demanded. But she didn't have time; Noboro whistled a high tune that deafened the village. Kai knew that Noboro wanted to see her. "Tch, it's about time" She complained, she sprinted around town and reached **

**when she finally reached Noboro, Popo and ****Rajajukjuk were unsummoned.**

"Finally you're here" Noboro grinned.

"**What took you so long" She spat at him. "So what's next?"**

"Don't worry this won't take long" Noboro assured. "And I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun. Noboro broadened his palm and screamed. "LET'S GO JUBI"

**Suddenly Kai's appearance changed, from a three tailed beast it rapidly grew to an eight tailed Jubi, its immense power flowed through her body****, and her body quadrupled in size.**

**When the Jubi roared the ground started rattling, the people frenzied around the village and were vulnerable to accidents.**

**

* * *

**

Keiichi continued running until he lost a pint of blood, he stopped for a while to catch his breath and was later found by Ino, Shikamaru, and Kurenai.

"Mother" Keiichi uttered silently as he collapsed to the ground.

"KEIICHI" Kurenai scurried to her son and held him around her arms. "Wake up, Keiichi, wake up" she begged.

Keiichi slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his mother. "M-Mom?"

"Thank goodness you're alright" She sighed in relief as she hugged she held him closer.

"Ow, not too close" He begged, his opened wound stung when it touched her chest.

Kurenai observed her son's wound and begged Ino to heal it.

"Don't worry Kurenai –sensei, I'll handle it" Ino used the Shosen Jutsu to slowly heal the child's wound.

"Keiichi, where's Kai?" Shikamaru asked.

Keiichi looked at the Jubi and slowly pointed at it. "That thing right there…Is Kai"

They couldn't believe their eyes the Keiichi pointed at the Jubi, at first they thought Keiichi was lying to them. But as Keiichi explained the recent events they believed him.

Kurenai gave Keiichi to Ino and placed her palm on her shoulder. "Ino, take Keiichi to the evacuation center" Kurenai ordered.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to get Kai" She announced.

"Are you crazy? She's going to kill you" Ino pointed out.

"I can't help it, she kinda grew on me" She sighed. "Besides, she is family"

"Shikamaru, please stop her" Ino begged.

But all Shikamaru did was chuckle at Kurenai's remark. "I guess there's no helping it, I'm going with you"

"Shikamaru…" Ino uttered.

Kurenai kissed her son's forehead and gently caressed his hair. "I'll be back" She swore.

"You Promise?" Keiichi asked.

"Promise"

The two sprinted towards the Jubi and expected to get hurt badly.

* * *

While the Jubi rampaged all over the village, Neji and Naruto were having a hard time defeating Steam.

"He's gotten stronger" Neji exclaimed.

"I noticed" Naruto sarcastically groaned.

"What's the matter boys; too tired to fight?" Steam teased. "I even levelled the playing ground by unsummoning my pretties" He chuckled.

"Don't fuck with us" Naruto warned, he activated his sage mode and charged at Steam. "Senjutsu: Rasenrengan" He screamed.

"Tch, too easy" Steam smirked. He stopped Naruto's attack and shattered it; Naruto lost a huge amount of chakra and rolled on the ground.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. "How did he?"

"Damn you" Neji charged at Steam using his Hakke Hasangeki technique.

Steam quickly dodged Neji's attack and kicked him to the ground. "Tch, you boys are boring me to death" Steam summoned Hagetaka and flew to a different location.

An enraged Naruto raised his fist and growled. "Come back here you coward"

"Naruto quit complaining, there's a bigger problem we have to fix" Neji reminded.

He helped Naruto up and they sprinted towards the Jubi.

* * *

The Jubi continued rampaging around the village and killed several people; when Noboro summoned the Jubi a group of ninjas including Maito Gai and Kakashi. But when the Jubi attacked the group it killed everyone except the two.

"We can't defeat it" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Don't give up Kakashi, just a little more" Gai assured.

"Stubborn little pests, attack them again" Noboro ordered.

The Jubi sprang up on them and pushed them to the side.

Gai and Kakashi dodged the attack; they quickly got to their feet and stormed towards Noboro.

"Protect me" He ordered.

The Jubi covered him and roared at the oncoming onslaught.

The strength of the roar slowly pushed the two back; eventually they couldn't hold on and were sent hurdling to the ground.

"Aren't you going to give up?" Noboro mocked. "Your strengths can't match my Jubi" He snarled.

Kakashi was annoyed at Noboro's impudence. He attempted to attack Noboro single headedly and ended up with the same result.

"Hahaha, you can't defeat me" Noboro chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto cried.

He attacked the Jubi with his Senpo: Odama Rasengan technique; his attack was so strong that it pushed the Jubi towards the ground.

"Why, you little brat!" Noboro tried to look at Naruto's eyes in order to control him. But he suddenly felt pain coursing throughout his back.

"You shouldn't turn your back against the enemy in the midst of battle" Neji smirked.

Noboro looked back and saw Neji's palms forcefully pushing into his back. "Damn you" He grumbled.

"NARUTO, KILL THAT THING" Neji ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Naruto assembled all his chakra in order to activate his finishing move. "Senpo: Choodama Rasen Tarengan" He screamed.

At that moment Kurenai and Shikamaru entered the scene.

"NARUTO, DON'T HURT HER" Shikamaru blurted.

But it was too late. The Jubi can't escape such a superb attack; it just stood there and endured each blow.

Shikamaru ran towards Naruto and held his collar. "I told you to stop didn't I?"

"Why? You do know that we have to kill that thing in order to save the village" Naruto reminded him.

"It's not that easy" Shikamaru lets go of his collar and looked at the Jubi. "That thing you see there…Is Kai"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "You're joking right?"

"Ahh, the stubborn one is right." Noboro uttered.

Shikamaru looked at Noboro and raised his Tanto and glared at Noboro. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah that's right, I erased your memory" Noboro whispered to himself.

Shikamaru stared into Noboro's eyes and suddenly remembered what happened six years ago. "T-that was you?" He trembled.

"Shut up, you" Neji growled.

But Noboro noticed that Neji was losing a lot of chakra, he took that opportunity to release himself from his hold and climb on top of the fallen Jubi.

"Hey, now is not the time to be sleeping" He screamed. "Get up"

The Jubi opened its eye and stood up; it looked at the crowd below and snarled at them.

"Kai, listen to me" Kurenai screamed.

But the Jubi ignored her plea and got angrier.

Kurenai ran in front of Kai and pleaded her to stop. "Kai, stop this, this isn't you" She cried.

The Jubi looked at Kurenai with sincerity; Kurenai's words hit the very depth of the Jubi's soul and felt awed.

"Bullshit" Noboro growled. "KA1, I want you to wipe them all out" He ordered.

But the Jubi didn't budge; it kept staring at Kurenai's eyes and ignored Noboro's order.

"Not listening to me eh?" Noboro raised his arm and forced the ninth tail of the Jubi to come out.

The Jubi's concentration disappeared and returned its attention back to Noboro.

"Now…KILL THEM ALL" Noboro ordered.

The Jubi aimed at the targets; a flicker of black light suddenly formed in its mouth and was ready to fire.

"KAI, DON'T DO THIS" Kurenai screamed.

The Jubi heard Kurenai's voice again and missed the targets; the only problem was that Kurenai was too close and her left leg got burned.

The Jubi suddenly lost its mind; its aura was slowly disintegrating and so was its size.

(She's already in her limit?) Noboro thought.

Noboro got off the Jubi and waited for Kai to return to her natural form, Kai lost an immense amount of chakra and fell to the ground. Noboro walked towards her and ignored the pain she was feeling.

* * *

When Kai raised her head she held on to the ends of Noboro's coat and tugged herself forward. "No more Noboro, please stop" She begged; she suddenly coughed blood on his shoes and felt terrified.

Noboro looked at Kai and scowled at her; he placed his foot on her face and forced it to the ground. "Damn you, we were so close" He dug into his coat and took out a bottle. "You know, if you listened to me earlier I would've given you this. But since you

disobeyed me…" Noboro opened the bottle and poured all the liquid out.

Kai tried to reach for the bottle but was too weak to even raise her arm.

"You bastard" Shikamaru screamed, he rammed over Noboro and pushed him towards the ground.

Kurenai tended to Kai and helped her up; but something was different. Kai's lower half felt heaver than usual and this concerned her.

"M-my legs, I can't feel my legs" Kai whispered to Kurenai's ear.

Kurenai carried the child enduring the pain of her sever wound. 'It's okay Kai, I'm here. Everything is going to be all right" Kurenai lulled.

"What have you done with her?" Shikamaru screamed at Noboro.

"You're too impatient, my dear boy" Noboro sneered.

"Don't fuck with me, I still remembered what you did to Kiseki" Shikamaru roared.

"Kiseki?" Noboro thought for a little while and laughed. "Oh that's right the child I stole from you"

(Stole?) Shikamaru thought.

Suddenly a group of Ninjas appeared; with them were the Hokage and a village elder.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Tsunade blurted.

Shikamaru used his Kagemane no Jutsu on Noboro so that he wouldn't escape.

"Hey, grandma, what's with the get up?" Naruto teased.

"Quiet you" The elder blurted. "As a village elder, I see to it that everything in the village must be in order" He announced. "Since we are too old to govern the village we asked the Hokage to take care of the village. But today it seems that Tsunade kept

a secret to us" He shared. He then looked at Tsunade and frowned. "I'm very disappointed in you Tsunade, you knew that this child harboured the ten tailed demon and didn't alert us"

Everyone fell silent; they were all shocked that Tsunade didn't warn them about the child.

"And because of this, the elders are taking this matter to our own hands" He announced. "Grab the child" He ordered.

Kurenai didn't wan to let go because she sensed that the elders had something sinister up in their sleeves. The ninjas grabbed the child from Kurenai's arms; and tightly wrapped their arms around her.

"No, don't let them take me" Kai begged.

But Tsunade had no power over the elders and stood there.

"No, let me go" Kai screamed.

"Calm her down, you might activate the beast" The elder ordered.

One of the ninjas injected something on her neck; a few seconds later Kai felt groggy and fell unconscious.

"Tsunade, are you going to let them do this?" Kurenai cried.

Tsunade felt ashamed that she couldn't do anything. If she disobeyed the elders now they'll discharge her of her position.

"Thank you for your cooperation" The elder smirked. "Not I want that culprit to be interrogated and locked up" He ordered.

"What are you going to do with Kai?" Kurenai asked.

"It's none of your business" The elder scoffed. "Tsunade, I'm sure you can handle that culprit all by yourself" He mocked.

* * *

That night the elders plan was put into action. Since they saw the power of the Jubi earlier that day they wanted to get a hold of its great strength. So that night they brought Kai into a secret underground building and tried to extract the Jubi out of her

system.

They strapped the child down; they tightened the knot and placed an oxygen mask on her.

"Be careful; the elders will kill us if we fail" The head surgeon reminded.

"But what are we going to do with the girl?" An assistant asked.

"They told me to be as harsh as possible" He answered.

Before the surgery even started Kai slowly opened her eyes; she tried to get up but she was strapped on too tight. "Where am I?" She asked.

When the doctors heard her speak they suddenly ran for cover.

"Don't run you cowards" The head surgeon screamed, he grabbed a syringe filled with anaesthetic and injected it on Kai's neck.

Kai wailed in pain; the anaesthetic didn't work on her and they were running out of time.

"Damn it, we have no choice" The head surgeon complained. "We have to extract it while she's awake"

The doctors held their breaths and walked towards Kai. When Kai saw the expressions on their faces she got scared. She saw fear, anger, sadness and pity on their faces.

"Please let me go, I'm scared" Kai begged.

"Don't play with me you beast; you weren't scared when you destroyed almost half of the village" A doctor retorted.

Suddenly their dispositions changed, instead of feeling scared and compassionate they all were enraged. They will never forget what happened on that day and this was the chance to get some revenge.

The head surgeon grabbed a scalpel and held it in front of Kai. "Now it's your turn to feel our pain" He then mercilessly sliced her chest open and felt nothing.

Kai wailed in pain; the Jubi's chakra may have closed the wound quickly but the pain was still there.

"What the hell just happened?" The head surgeon repeatedly sliced her open in order to find a way to get the Jubi's DNA.

Kai was awake every second, she felt every inch of excruciating pain the doctors pelted on her. Tears flowed from her eyes until it was dried out.

(Nii –san, Kurenai –san, Old man, help me….Please) She thought.

On that night no one could hear her cries of help, no one knew what the elders have done to her; no one was there to comfort her. No one was there to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

Another chapter down! Phew and I thought school would be a hindrance. Anyway I'm taking some review classes for college so some chapters might take really long. Oh yeah I'm asking for reviews (Even to those who have no accounts, yes I activated

the anonymous reviews) the reviews you write actually helps me with my chapters. I just hope you liked this chapter, and I couldn't think of a title for the next one but expect it to be...**~CIAO**


	15. The Unfortunate Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series….But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**"Jubi Speaking"**

**Noboro Narrating**

**

* * *

**

**What happened in Chapter: 15**

"_Tsunade, are you going to let them do this?" Kurenai cried._

_Tsunade felt ashamed that she couldn't do anything. If she disobeyed the elders now they'll discharge her of her position._

"_Thank you for your cooperation" The elder smirked. "Now I want that culprit to be interrogated and locked up" He ordered._

"_What are you going to do with Kai?" Kurenai asked._

"_It's none of your business" The elder scoffed. "Tsunade, I'm sure you can handle that culprit all by yourself" He mocked._

_That night the elders plan was put into action. Since they saw the power of the Jubi earlier that day they wanted to get a hold of its great strength. So that night they brought Kai into a secret underground building and tried to extract the Jubi out of her system._

_They strapped the child down; they tightened the knot and placed an oxygen mask on her._

"_Be careful; the elders will kill us if we fail" The head surgeon reminded._

"_But what are we going to do with the girl?" An assistant asked._

"_They told me to be as harsh as possible" He answered._

_Before the surgery even started Kai slowly opened her eyes; she tried to get up but she was strapped on too tight. "Where am I?" She asked._

_When the doctors heard her speak they suddenly ran for cover._

"_Don't run you cowards" The head surgeon screamed, he grabbed a syringe filled with anaesthetic and injected it on Kai's neck._

_Kai wailed in pain; the anaesthetic didn't work on her and they were running out of time._

"_Damn it, we have no choice" The head surgeon complained. "We have to extract it while she's awake"_

_The doctors held their breaths and walked towards Kai. When Kai saw the expressions on their faces she got scared. She saw fear, anger, sadness and pity on their faces._

"_Please let me go, I'm scared" Kai begged._

"_Don't play with me you beast; you weren't scared when you destroyed almost half of the village" A doctor retorted._

_Suddenly their dispositions changed, instead of feeling scared and compassionate they all were enraged. They will never forget what happened on that day and this was the chance to get some revenge._

_The head surgeon grabbed a scalpel and held it in front of Kai. "Now it's your turn to feel our pain" He then mercilessly sliced her chest open and felt nothing._

_Kai wailed in pain; the Jubi's chakra may have closed the wound quickly but the pain was still there._

"_What the hell just happened?" The head surgeon repeatedly sliced her open in order to find a way to get the Jubi's DNA._

_Kai was awake every second, she felt every inch of excruciating pain the doctors pelted on her. Tears flowed from her eyes until it was dried out._

_(Nii –san, Kurenai –san, Old man, help me….Please) She thought. _

_On that night no one could hear her cries of help, no one knew what the elders have done to her; no one was there to comfort her. No one was there to tell her that everything was going to be okay._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: The Unfortunate Truth**

On that same night Noboro was put into question. Tsunade ordered Ibiki to put a blindfold over Noboro's eyes and starts asking questions.

"Tch, that boy told you my weakness" Noboro scoffed.

"Quiet you, I haven't asked you yet" Ibiki roared. "Now, what is your name?" He asked.

Noboro ignored Ibiki's question and grinned.

"What is your name?" Ibiki repeated himself.

Noboro raised his head and spat at his face. "How's that foe an answer?"

Enraged, Ibiki grabbed Noboro's collar and raised him up. "Why you prick" He screamed.

"IBIKI, PUT HIM DOWN!" Tsunade ordered.

Ibiki glared at Noboro and slowly puts him down.

"Oh what a good doggy you are, listening to your master like that" Noboro teased.

"WHY YOU –"

"IBIKI" Tsunade roared.

Ibiki held himself back and calmed down. "You're lucky I can hold my self back" He pointed out to Noboro.

"Yeah right" Noboro retorted.

Tsunade had enough of Noboro's nonsense and took the matter into her own hands.

"Ibiki, that's enough. I can handle it from here" She said.

Ibiki was surprised when Tsunade ordered him to leave. "But…Godaime –sama –"

"I can handle this Ibiki" She assured. "Shizune, please show him to the door"

Ibiki hesitated at firs, but he had no choice, he followed Shizune to the door and guarded the room from the outside.

"Tsunade I've done what you told me" Shizune pointed out.

"Thanks Shizune"

All of sudden Noboro started snickering. "Well, well. This is such a great honor, I'm all alone with the Hokage, then I must be in for a real treat" Noboro teased.

Tsunade walked towards Noboro and punched his chin. "Shut up you prick"

Noboro spat at the side and started laughing. "Just hand me the child and everything will be back to normal" He lied.

"Ha, I'm not that stupid to believe you" She snickered.

"At least I tried" Noboro sighed.

"Now back to business…What is your name?" Tsunade asked.

"Hahaha, you think that because you sent that guy away I'm going to answer to you?" He chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure I', going to make you talk" She grabbed Noboro's throat and started to choke him. "Now…What is your name?"

Noboro grinned at her and whispered to in her ear. "Ooohhh a feisty one, that's what I look for in a woman" He teased.

"Humph, don't be too cocky. I'm too old for you" She tightened her grip around Noboro's neck and asked again. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Noboro smiled and kissed Tsunade on the lips. Tsunade quickly pushed him back and vigorously wiped her mouth.

Noboro licked his lips and smiled. "And what soft lips" He teased.

Tsunade walked back to where Shizune was stationed and started conversing with each other.

"He's hopeless" Shizune pointed out. "Why can't we just throw him into jail so that we can get this over with?" She suggested.

"Not yet Shizune, there are things I want to ask him" Tsunade explained.

Shizune had enough of Tsunade's hard headedness. "That's enough Tsunade, you think this guy is part of your stupid little wager. I mean seriously Tsunade, when are you going to realize that YOU ARE A BAD GAMBLER" When Shizune realized what she

said she quickly covered her mouth. "Tsu-Tsunade, I'm sorry"

Tsunade looked at Shizune and sighed. "Don't be sorry Shizune"

Shizune was surprised when Tsunade didn't scold her.

"It's just that, whenever I look at this guy…I always imagine the first time I saw Kai. The first time I saw the child's face it placed a mark in my mind. She looked sad, scared, lonely, and lost"

Tsunade's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the doors suddenly swung open. Tsunade and Shizune looked at the door to see who interrupted the. It was Sakura back from her mission.

"Hey come back here" Ibiki ordered. He bear hugged Sakura to prevent her from entering any further.

"Let me go, I have something very important to tell master Tsunade" She continued to struggle from Ibiki's grasps.

"Ibiki its okay, let her go" Tsunade ordered.

Ibiki listened to Tsunade's order and takes off his grip around Sakura. He then closed the doors behind him and resumed to his post outside of the room.

Sakura ran towards her master to give an overview of her mission.

"*pant* *pant* *pant* Master Tsunade *pant* I'm back, I've got *pant* I've got something to show you"

"Slow down Sakura" Tsunade lulled. "You're not running a marathon here" She joked.

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath and was ready to report to Tsunade.

"Master Tsunade, before I continue I want you to promise me something" Sakura requested.

Tsunade laughed at Sakura's request. "Sure, Sakura"

"Please master" Sakura seriously said. "Whatever I'm going to show you, whatever you're going to see. Please….Do the right thing" She requested.

Tsunade knew that this news Sakura will share will be of great importance. She requested Shizune to step out of the room to secure its secrecy.

Shizune nodded and quickly left the room.

"Now, what is that you wanted to show me?"

Sakura handed over a classified file, and even after distribution, her hand continuously shook.

Tsunade looked at the file and was puzzled with the title cover. "Experiment KA1?"

When Noboro hear Tsunade utter these words he was instantly enraged. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" He boomed.

Sakura turned her attention to Noboro, when she observed his physical attributes she started to feel disgust building inside her system.

"That guy…" She grumbled.

Tsunade noticed her student's disposition and noticed Sakura's fist trembling in anger. "Sakura, what's the matter?"

Sakura ignored her master's question and ran to Noboro. "NOBORO" She screamed, she punched him on his gut and felt satisfied.

"Who…Who are you?" Noboro uttered.

Tsunade separated her student from the detainee and smacked some sense at Sakura. "What was that all about?" She roared. "You don't know the capabilities of that idiot!" She pointed out.

Noboro stood up holding his bruised stomach. "Little girl, have we even met?" He snarled.

"Surprised that I know your name…Noboro Hanada?" Sakura teased.

"Why you little…Liz, THAT TRAITOR" He cursed.

"Sakura, have you met this man?" Tsunade asked.

"I can explain" Sakura assured. "You're predictions were correct. Akamaru sensed something strange near the area where we found…Anyway when Akamaru sensed something strange we followed him. And lo and behold, we found a secret laboratory

hiding within the woods. At first we thought we were done for because we were captured, but thanks to Liz we were able to get out and obtain that file" Sakura explained.

"Tch, I shouldn't have left that bitch alone" Noboro spat. "I knew she would do this to me, after KA1 left she's been acting weird"

Tsunade ignored Noboro's murmurs and looked at the file she was holding. "Sakura what is this thing?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura didn't know what to do; she ignored her master's question and looked away.

"Sakura, answer me" Tsunade ordered.

"Hmmm, the child knows the truth" Noboro chuckled. "So little girl, how much information did that bitch tell you?"

(The truth?) Tsunade thought. "The truth about what Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Sakura, the truth about what?" Noboro teased.

Sakura couldn't hold it any longer, the pressure of doing the right thing weighed on her shoulders. She's afraid of the outcome if she told the truth.

"M..Master Tsunade" Sakura quietly mumbled.

Tsunade looked as Sakura and waited for an answer

"K..Kai…Isn't what she seems" She whispered.

"I know Sakura, Kai is the Jubi's host and –"

"That's not it" Sakura blurted. "Kai is…Kiseki"

Tsunade started laughing when she heard this. "Come on Sakura, don't lie to me"

But Sakura did not take out the serious look on her face."I'm not faking this master, please open the file" She requested.

Tsunade looked at the file and opened it. "Impossible" She whispered to herself. "Sakura is this for real?" She asked.

"Sadly...Yes" Sakura sighed.

Suddenly Noboro started snickering. "Hihihi, I guess Liz told you everything little girl"

Tsunade threw the file to the side and marched towards Noboro. She grabbed his collar and raised him from the ground.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD" She boomed. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why so mad?" He grinned. "You should be thanking me for I improved her" He pointed out.

"IMPROVED?" Tsunade screamed. "YOU DESTROYED HER!"

Tsunade threw Noboro to the side. "Where did you get the beast?"

But Noboro kept his mouth shut.

Tsunade choked Noboro with her foot and started to press it down. "TELL ME" She demanded.

"I-It was a gift f-from GOD" He answered.

"A gift?" Sakura silently said.

Tsunade takes her foot off Noboro's throat to let him talk. "Continue"

Noboro rubbed his throat and glared at Tsunade. "Very well"

* * *

**When I was young my family name was to be feared upon. The Hanada's were known to be the fiercest and most intelligent ninja's on the face of the earth and everyone was jealous. But one night, on the night of the red moon, the villagers **

**who were jealous of us decided to raid my home...**

Noboro's home was an unruly sight to see. The voices of the servants echoed throughout the night, their valuables and family heirlooms were stolen, and the very house he stayed in was engulfed in flames.

"MOTHER!" A young Noboro screamed.

The boy trembled in fear when he saw his pregnant mother held against her will.

"It's okay Noboro, I'll be fine" She lied. "Please run away and hide" She ordered.

Noboro looked at his mother and cried. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just –"

"Shut up BITCH" The man tightened his grip around the woman's neck.

"Mother –"

"NOBORO GET OUT OF HERE" His mother pleaded.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, BITCH" The man grabbed his main gauche from his pocket and pierced it through the neck of Noboro's mother.

"MOTHER!"

The man lets go of the dead woman. Her cold body fell in front of her traumatized son. The blood that poured out from her gaping wound created a puddle that reached her son's knees. Noboro looked at his reflection from his mother's blood and

trembled.

"Tch, what a waste of a good whore" The man took his weapon and flickered off the excess blood; he took a piece of cloth and vigorously wiped his weapon. "Damn, I hate Hanada blood" he complained.

"Why?" Noboro uttered silently. "Why did you kill her? She didn't even do anything wro –"

The man glared at Noboro and slapped him "Shut up kid, do you want to end up dead like her?" He screamed

Noboro held his reddened cheek and growled at the man. The man grabbed his weapon again and pointed it at Noboro.

"You've got guts kid" He complimented. "Tell you what; I'll give you a shot at attacking me. So stand up and punch me right here" The man boastfully pointed at his chin.

Noboro wiped his bleeding lips and observed the room. He saw a metal pipe lying on the floor and instantly knew what to do.

"C'mon kid I don't have all day" The man complained.

Noboro was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and made the man wait a little longer.

"Hey kid, my patience is running low" The man snarled.

"SHUT UP" Noboro grabbed the metal pipe and bashed the man's head.

The man fell and held his bleeding skull. "WHY YOU PRICK"

But before he could strike at the child Noboro got on top of him and continuously bashed his head with the metal pipe.

Noboro continued until the pipe broke in two. Noboro drops his weapon and stared at his blood stained hands, he moved it closer to his face and started guffawing at its color.

His laughter filled the house and attracted the attention of the boss of the raiders.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" When the boss saw his fallen comrade he covered his mouth in disgust. "Who in the hell?" He then looked at Noboro and assumed that his comrade was killed by a child.

He grabbed Noboro by his hair and sneered at him. "You damn brat!" He roared.

Noboro glared at the boss and spat at his eye.

"DAMN YOU" The boss roared.

* * *

A few hours later the once fire engulfed house is now burned to ashes, the raiders has successfully done their mission and returned to their camp.

"Hey, has any of you seen Kenta?" A raider asked.

"Don't bother, he's already dead" The boss answered.

"What? Who had the guts to kill my brother?" The raider asked.

The boss threw Noboro in the center of their camp. "He killed your brother, Michio Hanada's only son"

Everyone started murmuring; they couldn't believe that a child could kill one of their comrades.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

"…Anything you want" The boss declared.

The raiders all had a big smile on their faces, the grabbed their weapons and took turns attacking Noboro.

"This is what you get for killing my brother" The raider grabbed his knife and pierced Noboro's eyes.

Noboro struggled and wailed in pain.

* * *

**On that very moment I became blind. I eventually thought that my life would end there. But something saved me; the gift from God saved me. The raiders wee about to strike me again when suddenly…**

A loud howl filled the earth. The sound waves were so strong that it created cracks on the ground and shattered mountains.

"ARGHHH, MY EARS….THEY'RE BLEEDING" a raider shrieked in pain.

They all covered heir ears so that they won't end up like their comrade. When the howls ceased they took their hands off their ears and observed their surroundings.

"What was that just now?" A raider asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" The boss answered. "Ignore it, we got better thins to do" But when he turned around he couldn't find Noboro anywhere. "WHERE'S THE KID?" He snarled.

They searched everywhere for Noboro but couldn't find him, until…

"Hey boss, look over here" A raider alerted him. "I can see a trail of blood heading that way" He pointed out.

"Good work, now all we have to do –"

The man was suddenly interrupted when the noticed their surroundings getting darker. The redness of the moon was parallel to the redness of blood. And after a few minutes it spewed a comet like figure to the ground. The figure was so fast that only a

few people saw it, but when it hit the ground it created a blast the can be measured up to one hundred kilo meters.

"Boss, it fell on the same direction to where the kid ran" The raider pointed out.

"Okay boys, let's set out" The boss ordered. "The kid couldn't have ran that far"

* * *

**I ran as fast as I could even if my vision failed me. So I trusted on my other senses to lead me to safety…**

Noboro held on to a tree to catch his breath. "*pant* *pant* Where am I?"

He didn't know that there was a crater right in front of him. So when he took another step forward, he stumbled into it. Fortunately he landed on something soft, warm and alive.

Noboro grabbed the beasts' fur for support. He felt its sides and felt them inflating and deflating.

(What is this thing?) He held on to the beast and guided himself to its head. When he got to its nose he hugged it for support. "Excuse me" He knocked on the creature's nose. "Are you…Alright?"

**The creature opened its eye and stared at the child. "Aren't you afraid of me?" The Jubi asked.**

"How can I be afraid of you? I couldn't even see you" Noboro sighed.

"**I see that you are blind my child" The Jubi noticed. "Let me take care of that" The Jubi let in some air and gently blew on Noboro's face. "Now open your eyes"**

Noboro slowly opened his eyes and was ecstatic to see again. "Thank you very much" Noboro joyfully said.

"**It's nothing" The Jubi bragged, he then slowly stood up and turned the other way.**

"Where are you going?" Noboro asked.

"**I am tired and weak; I need to find a place to rest. You can come and join me if you wish"**

Noboro smiled, but when he was about to follow the Jubi a huge Shuriken passed him and hit the Jubi's shoulder.

"BULLSEYE" The raider cheered.

**The Jubi fell to its knee and trembled in pain.**

"STOP" Noboro cried. He ran towards the boss and threw weak punches at him.

"Acting tough eh?" The boss grabbed Noboro's hair and stared at him. "Hey, what happened to your eyes?" He asked.

"LET GO OF ME" Noboro ordered.

The boss suddenly froze and obeyed Noboro. Noboro was surprised when the boss brought him down. The child ran towards the Jubi and tended to him.

"What the hell happened?" A raider whispered. He then walked closer to his boss and shook him. "Hey boss, what happened?"

The boss snapped out of his daze. "What…What just happened?" He then turned his attention at Noboro and chased him.

"Are you alright?" Noboro asked the Jubi.

**The Jubi slowly opened his eye and looked at Noboro. "Child, what is your name?"**

"N-Noboro" He answered.

"**Noboro…I see" The Jubi started twitching in pain. "N-Noboro, stare into that mans' eye and tell him to kill himself" The Jubi ordered.**

Noboro didn't understand why the Jubi told him to do so.

"Hey KID" The boss took out his Katana and pointed at Noboro. "You'll pay for what you've –"

"STOP" Noboro ordered.

The boss froze and listened to the child.

"Why won't you kill yourself for a change?" Noboro ordered.

"Yes Master" The man swiftly cuts his head off and his cold body fell to the ground.

"What…Did I do this?" Noboro uttered.

"**Not only did I give your sight back" The Jubi explained. "I also gave you a special power so that you can order anyone to do anything for you…Consider it as a gift"**

**

* * *

**

**When I realized I could fight back I wasn't terrified. I ordered all of those men to kill each other ****to avenge my family. And in the end, I felt satisfied…**

Noboro walked back to the Jubi and tended to him. "Thank you"

"**Thank you Noboro" The Jubi uttered. "But you have to do something for me"**

"Anything"

"**Noboro my body couldn't take the last attack…I'm dying" The Jubi confessed.**

"But you can't go; I don't want to be alone"

"**That's why I need you help. In order for me to survive I need a host, but no ordinary person will do. This person has to be rare" He explained.**

"How will I do that?" Noboro asked.

"**You need to collect my blood and inject it in the person who you think is worthy of me"**

"And then you'll return?"

"**Yes Noboro" The Jubi chuckled. "And of you are ****successful; I will grant you one wish" **

"I can wish for anything?"

"**Anything…"**

**After that conversation, I returned to the raider's camp and took two large jars and filled it up with the Jubi's blood. And from then on I started my mission…**

**

* * *

**

"Eventually I had to create a place for me to conduct my experiment. I had a lot of misfortunes with the perfect host. And whenever I was desperate I had to use one of my researchers to be the host. But after years of searching I finally found her"

Noboro shared.

Silence filled the room. Sakura had mixed emotions, she didn't know if she had to fell sad or angry for Noboro.

"What are you going to wish for?" Tsunade suddenly asked.

"Someone was listening after all" Noboro teased.

"What are you going to wish for?" Tsunade asked again.

"….It's none of your concern" Noboro answered.

Tsunade had enough interrogating Noboro and gave up. "Sakura, tell Ibiki to lock this guy up. I had enough of his nuisance"

"Visit me sometime, I'll be waiting" Noboro teased.

"M-master, what about… Kiseki?" Sakura asked.

"Do the others know about her?" Tsunade asked.

"They don't want to believe it. They knew how hard it was for Kurenai –sensei to accept Kiseki's death…" She answered.

"I'll take care of it" Tsunade answered.

"But Master –"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it Sakura" Tsunade assured.

* * *

The next day Shikamaru opted to visit Kai in the hospital; he was hoping to hear good news but heard something worse.

"Uhm, excuse me? What room is Kai staying?" Shikamaru asked.

The nurse in the front desk looked at her log book and frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no patient named Kai right now" She explained.

"Not in the hospital?" (Where did they take her?) He thought.

"Psssst…..Shikamaru" A soft whisper called out.

When Shikamaru looked at the source of the sound, he saw Doctor Yosuke hiding behind a wall.

Shikamaru chuckled at the sight and walked towards Yosuke. "Hey, Doctor Yosuke how's it hang –"

Yosuke grabbed Shikamaru's jacket and dragged him closer.

"What did you do that –"

"Shhhhhh…" Yosuke blurted. "Shikamaru, the nurse is lying to you. Everyone in this hospital knows where Kai is staying" He shared.

"REALLY?"

"SHHHHH….I told you to be quiet didn't I?" Yosuke sneered. "But that's not the reason why I dragged you here" He explained.

"Then why did you suddenly drag me here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you remember the strange liquid Kai had a few days ago?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm done analyzing it"

"What did you find?"

"…Nothing good" Yosuke sighed.

Shikamaru looked at Yosuke's face and got worried. "WHAT DID YOU FIND?" He blurted.

"Be patient" Yosuke lectured. "But you have to believe everything I'll tell you" Yosuke requested.

Shikamaru nodded.

"The liquid Keiichi drank contained…"

"Contained what?" Shikamaru asked.

"It contained a mixture of narcotics, various painkillers, alcohol and feint traces of Meth" He answered.

"What?"

"That was my first reaction too, but I analyzed it more than ten times and got the same results. At first I didn't want to believe it but it's the truth" Yosuke answered.

"How could a little girl get such a poison?" Shikamaru asked himself.

"I don't know, but if she continues taking in something like this again she'll definitely be killing herself" Yosuke pointed out.

Shikamaru thought Yosuke was pulling his leg. But Yosuke was serious.

"Shikamaru, please keep an eye on her" Yosuke requested. "Can I count on you to watch over her when she's not with Kurenai?"

Shikamaru looked at Yosuke and nodded.

"Thank you Shikamaru"

"…But where is she?" Shikamaru asked.

Yosuke looked at his left, then his right. "You promise me that this'll be between the both of us?" He asked.

"Of course"

Yosuke got closer to Shikamaru and whispered Kai's whereabouts in his ear. At first Shikamaru was calm, but when Yosuke finally told him what they did to her rage filled his body.

"How could they?" Shikamaru uttered. "How could they do that to her?"

* * *

But Shikamaru wasn't the only who'll be receiving bad news. Back in the lab Liz was exposed of treachery and Steam had the duty of taking her out.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT LIZ, WHY?" Steam screamed. He converted his robotic arm into a revolver and pointed its barrel on her forehead.

They were the only ones in the room, so nothing can get in or out in their conversation.

"Because….I don't want her to end up like you" Liz answered.

Steam's hand quivered, sweat started pouring from his face; he cleared his throat and stared at Liz. "There is nothing wrong with me; I am an improved version of myself. Just like what Noboro promised"

"You're wrong Steam, he destroyed you. Don't you remember how it was like to be human again, don't you want to experience you life again before you were destroyed?'

"No Liz, my human years were dreadful, I hated it" Steam roared.

"Oh yeah? What about Aiko?" Liz asked.

Steam froze in front of Liz. "W-who?" he silently said.

"Don't Lie to me HIROSHI" Liz screamed. "Aiko was your wife; you loved her so much that nothing in this world can separate the both of you"

"You're saying tons of bullshit" Steam lied. "So just shut up"

"Face it Hiroshi, you loved her so much that when she got sick you sacrificed yourself so that she can get the medical attention she needed"

"SHUT UP" Steam roared.

"But what did Noboro do? He destroyed you, you couldn't control your new form and killed Aiko in the process" Liz screamed.

"SHUT UP" Steam let out a gunshot and intentionally missed Liz. He lowers his weapon and fell to his knees. "AIKO" He cried. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME"

Liz slowly walks in front of Steam and hugs him. "Sorry Hiroshi" She whispered.

"Aiko…Aiko…" Steam cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Hiroshi" Liz lulled. "You transferred your love towards Aiko to all you pets. But Kai was special to you, she was human, and had the same uniqueness as Aiko" She whispered.

Steam pulled himself together and wiped his face. "Thank you…"

Liz smiled and patted his head. "Anytime Hiroshi, anytime"

"Get out of here Liz, you're too good to be in here" Steam teased.

"But what about Noboro?" She asked.

"I'll figure something out" he assured.

That night Steam let Liz off the hook, he helped her escape and lied to the workers that he let one of his pet eat her. He promised Liz that he'll go look for her after he has done the deed.

(Aiko, I will redeem myself…I promise) Steam thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**End Of Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

Okay readers I'm done with this one. I hope you're all psyched for the next one. It will be entitled **A Child's Fragile Heart ~Ciao And of course it will be submitted a little late too...^_^  
**


	16. A Child's Fragile Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series….But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**(Jubi Talking to Kai)**

"_Guardian angel speaking"_

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 15:**

"_WHY DID YOU DO IT LIZ, WHY?" Steam screamed. He converted his robotic arm into a revolver and pointed its barrel on her forehead._

_They were the only ones in the room, so nothing can get in or out in their conversation._

"_Because….I don't want her to end up like you" Liz answered._

_Steam's hand quivered, sweat started pouring from his face; he cleared his throat and stared at Liz. "There is nothing wrong with me; I am an improved version of myself. Just like what Noboro promised"_

"_You're wrong Steam, he destroyed you. Don't you remember how it was like to be human again, don't you want to experience you life again before you were destroyed?'_

"_No Liz, my human years were dreadful, I hated it" Steam roared._

"_Oh yeah? What about Aiko?" Liz asked._

_Steam froze in front of Liz. "W-who?" he silently said._

"_Don't Lie to me HIROSHI" Liz screamed. "Aiko was your wife; you loved her so much that nothing in this world can separate the both of you" _

"_You're saying tons of bullshit" Steam lied. "So just shut up"_

"_Face it Hiroshi, you loved her so much that when she got sick you sacrificed yourself so that she can get the medical attention she needed"_

"_SHUT UP" Steam roared._

"_But what did Noboro do? He destroyed you, you couldn't control your new form and killed Aiko in the process" Liz screamed._

"_SHUT UP" Steam let out a gunshot and intentionally missed Liz. He lowers his weapon and fell to his knees. "AIKO" He cried. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME"_

_Liz slowly walks in front of Steam and hugs him. "Sorry Hiroshi" She whispered._

"_Aiko…Aiko…" Steam cried._

"_Shhh, it's okay Hiroshi" Liz lulled. "You transferred your love towards Aiko to all you pets. But Kai was special to you, she was human, and had the same uniqueness as Aiko" She whispered._

_Steam pulled himself together and wiped his face. "Thank you…"_

_Liz smiled and patted his head. "Anytime Hiroshi, anytime"_

"_Get out of here Liz, you're too good to be in here" Steam teased._

"_But what about Noboro?" She asked._

"_I'll figure something out" he assured._

_That night Steam let Liz off the hook, he helped her escape and lied to the workers that he let one of his pet eat her. He promised Liz that he'll go look for her after he has done the deed._

_(Aiko, I will redeem myself…I promise) Steam thought._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: A Child's Fragile Heart**

After that aggravating night the doctors didn't know what to do with Kai. They all agreed to put her in a padded room in the hospital and ordered someone to guard her.

Kai slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a padded room. She held her face and felt that she had a new bandage on her eye, so were her arms and legs. She wiggled her toes and smiled because she knew she can move her legs again. She then

observed her surroundings and wondered how she got there.

**(Good morning child, I hope you've slept well) The Jubi chuckled.**

"W –where am I?" Kai asked.

**(Why, you're in the hospital, you have been sleeping for five days now)**

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" Kai questioned him.

**(Oh nothing, I'm just glad that you have survived that awful scene a few days ago) He teased.**

"What do you mean?"

**(Don't you remember? Tsk tsk what a forgetful little girl. Don't you remember what happened that night?)**

Kai thought for a while and shook her head.

**(Are you sure?)**

Kai tried to shake the Jubi off her mind; but, when she jolted she felt a stinging sensation crawl around her body. She hugged herself and trembled in fear. Scenes from that night flashed before her. Their angry eyes their angry eyes, their guffawed

laughter, their breath that made her hair stand on end. And the tools they used to open her up.

**(Now you remember?) He sneered. (I'm just happy that you haven't died yet)**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

**(I still need you my child. I'm not done with you yet) He whispered.**

Kai shuddered at the Jubi's answer. She grabbed the blanket that covered her and blindly threw it away. "SHUT UP" she screamed.

Kai didn't notice the nurse standing near the foot of her bed. She looked at the nurse's face. The nurse didn't want to look at her straight in the eye. The food tray she carried shook with her, she was frightened.

"Is that, for me?" Kai asked.

The nurse didn't answer her and quickly looked away from her.

The child knew that the nurse was afraid of her. She got out of her bed and walked closer. And each time she did, the nurse would take one step back.

"Don't get any closer" The nurse warned.

But Kai is hungry and was invited by the smell of the food.

"Stay back. I'm warning you"

But Kai followed her stomach and reached for the tray.

"I said stay back, you MONSTER" The nurse shrieked. She used the tray as a shield; as a result, the food toppled over and fell on Kai. She looked at the nurse and frowned.

"Oh no, I got it angry" The Nurse uttered.

(It?) Kai has been labelled as an object not a human being. When Kai learned that the nurse used 'it' instead of 'her' she felt sad. She slowly lowered her arm and looked down. This was the golden opportunity for the nurse to escape. She quickly

dropped the tray and ran out of the room.

"Never ever let me in there again" She complained. "It might kill me"

The guard shut the door and locked it. Kai stared at the small square window on the door and felt worried. "They're scared of me…" She sighed. "No one is going to look form me, no one is going to get me. I'm a MONSTER" she said to herself.

**(Awww don't feel bad) The Jubi answered. (I'll end your suffering for you, just not right now)**

"LIAR" She screamed. "You're just like everyone else. They all say that everything is going to be okay, everything is fine. But it isn't" She cried. "They'll tell you that they will be there; but they won't. Please, just leave me alone" She begged.

"…Fine" The Jubi shrugged, and left her to cry. The Jubi didn't say another word, the room fell silent; but, the only thing you can hear is the sadness the child poured out. She tried to get the grime out of her hair; she had a hard time because the food

was sticky. She brushed her shoulder and wiped her chest, and when she thought she was clean enough she grabbed the blanket she threw earlier, and covered herself on the bed.

* * *

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours might have turned into days. Kai ignored all the sounds she heard on the other side of the door.

"God damn it, why do we have to guard the Jubi?" One of the guards outside complained. "Don't they know that I'm, too young to die?"

"Quiet you, the beast can hear us" The other guard pointed out.

"I don't care; I really don't want to die. I have so much to live for"

Kai tossed and turned on her bed, she covered her ears with her palms and didn't let go. "I won't kill you, I promise. Just let me out, please" She whispered. She slowly closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

A few hours passed. Kai was awakened when she heard the door creak open. A thin ray of light hit her face; she quickly covered herself again and turned to the other side.

Someone came in. She heard the person's footsteps heading towards her; she scrunched closer to the wall and panicked. "GO AWAY" She ordered.

"Kai…" The person sighed.

Kai felt the person's hand reaching for her blanket. And when she was uncovered she confronted the person and growled. "I said go away" She screamed.

"Kai, it's me" The person lulled.

When Kai opened her eyes she saw the red eyes that comforted her, the soft cheeks that reminded her of home, and the voice that could calm her down. "K-Kurenai –san…?" She uttered.

"It's nice to see you too Kai" Kurenai smiled.

"K-Kurenai –San…KURENAI -SAN" Kai hugged her and cried. She didn't know what else to say but her name.

Kurenai hugged the child back; she hugged her tightly because she knew the child felt like an outcast.

"Hey you what are you doing?" The guard blurted. "Step away from the civilian you beast" He barked. "Step away from her or I'll –"

"I'm okay" Kurenai snarled. "Can't you see that I'm unharmed?"

"I', taking precautionary measures Ms. Yuhi. I'm ordered to keep an eye on that thing from killing someone else again" He pointed out.

When Kurenai heard these words she gave the guard a deadly glare. "She is not a thing or a monster" She pointed out. "She is just a child" She looked at Kai and rubbed her head to help her stop crying.

"Well, to me she's just a damn killer" The guard uttered.

Kai hated the guard's words. She tightened her arms around Kurenai and dug her face on her chest. "I promise I won't kill anyone. I just want to go home"

"Don't worry Kai, we are going home. Today" Kurenai said with a smile.

Kai looked up ad looked into Kurenai's eyes. "Really, I get to see nii –san?"

"Yes, let's just clean you up first. Okay?" Kurenai fixed Kai's bangs and wiped the child's face. She took out most of the grime that was left on Kai's skin. She held Kai's cheek with her palm and wiped the tears with her thumb and smiled. "There, you're all

set"

"H-hey wait a minute you can't do that" The guard blurted. "I was ordered to guard this place so that thing won't get out" He pointed out.

Suddenly someone patted his shoulder. "Keep your voice down, after all we are in a hospital" Kakashi reminded.

The guard looked at Kakashi and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Sir. Hatake. But Ms. Yuhi is breaking the elder's orders"

"She's not breaking anything; she's actually doing the Hokage's orders. See"

Kakashi took out a document with the Hokage's seal and showed it to the guard. The guard growled and grabbed the piece of paper; he read through the document and returned it to Kakashi. "Fine, just keep an eye on that thing" He growled.

"It's not a thing" Kakashi insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a little girl. Whatever" (A killer is a killer, that's all I know) The guard thought.

Kakashi couldn't stand the guard any longer. He clenched his fist and glared at the guard. "I don't like the way you are treating her" He uttered. "It wasn't her fault"

"Wasn't her fault? Wasn't her fault?" The guard roared. "Everything is a mess because of that thing! My son died because of that thing! Why is the Hokage still keeping that beast alive? She could've just ordered both of you to kill it!"

Kakashi had enough and grabbed the guard's collar. "Why you –"

"Kakashi, that's enough" Kurenai blurted.

Kakashi held his anger and lets go of the guard.

"You people are crazy getting near that thing" The guard screamed as her walked away.

Kurenai stepped out of the room and stretched out her hand to Kai. "Come on Kai, the man is gone"

Kai slowly walked out and held Kurenai's hand. She then looked at Kakashi who greeted her with a smile. "Aren't you excited to go home?" Kakashi asked.

Kai blankly stared into Kakashi's eyes and didn't respond. Kakashi was uncomfortable with the child's sullen disposition.

"Let's go" Kurenai suggested.

As Kurenai walked Kai followed closely clasping her had on to Kurenai's. She looked at the different rooms as they passed by and saw the people's faces. She saw anger in their eyes, hatred on their faces, and lies in between their teeth. She scrunched

closer to Kurenai because she knew she will be safer nearer to the only person she trusted.

The sky was in orange rage when they got out of the hospital. Kai was still in her sullen disposition. Kakashi hated to see her this way, so he did his best to cheer her up. He stood in front of the child and crouched down. He smiled at Kai and patted her

head.

"I might have just the thing to cheer you up" He dug into his pockets and revealed a colorful lollipop. "Ta-da, I got this just for you"

Kai hesitated and looked at Kurenai for assurance.

"It's okay Kai, you can take it" Kurenai said to her.

Kai slowly grabbed the sweet treat and stared at its explosive colors. "Thank you" She said in a monotonous tone.

"Atta girl" Complimented as he stood up.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me Kakashi" Kurenai uttered.

"I'm just glad Kai will be going back to your place. I thought the Hokage will be sending her somewhere else" He explained.

"Well, thanks again Kakashi. Okay Kai; say goodbye to Kakashi –sensei" Kurenai instructed.

"Goodbye Kakashi –sensei…" Kai whispered.

"Be a good girl now, take care of yourself. You hear?" Kakashi advised.

Kai slowly nodded and walked back home still holding Kurenai's hand. She would glance back after a few feet to see if Kakashi was still there. And whenever Kakashi would see her he would always give her a thumbs up and smiled. This made Kai fell a

little bit better and gave him a thin smile.

As Kai returned her attention to the road Kakashi's smile disappeared. (What did they do to her?) He thought.

* * *

Taking on the streets was worse. Kai could hear all the whispers and murmurs people gossiped about as she passed by.

"Isn't that the -"

"Quiet you, it might hear us" A villager warned.

"Damn you, it's your fault why my house is under all this crap" A man grunted.

"Kurenai is pretty unlucky" A villager whispered to her friend.

"I know right? First Asuma, then her daughter, now she has to carry this huge burden all on her own. I actually feel sorry for her"

Kai wanted to go home so badly and forget everything she heard that afternoon. But it just got worse as they passed the park.

"Hey, isn't that Kai?" Yuuta asked.

The children looked at their former playmate and glared at her.

"Don't be stupid Yuuta, I don't know her" Kazuya shrugged.

"But –"

"Shut up Yuuta" Takeru ordered. "She might kill you; don't you remember what it did to Mamoru?"

Midori started crying. "I can't believe Mamoru died because of….Because"

Kai heard Midori's cries. She suddenly stopped and looked at the group in the park.

"What's the matter Kai?" Kurenai asked. She looked at the children in the park and saw how terrified they were of Kai.

"She's looking at us, what do we do?" Yuuta asked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking" Takeru growled.

"She might KILL us" Kazuya pointed out.

But when Kai just blinked at them they all screamed.

"RUN" Kazuya cried as the children quickly left the vicinity.

Kai had a heavy heart when she saw her former playmates running away from her. She hated the way these people treated and gossiped about her. She tightened her grasp around Kurenai's hand as she was in the verge of crying. Kurenai felt Kai's

hand. She knew the child was in a lot of pain; she firmly held Kai's hand and looked at her with a smile. Kai gazed at Kurenai's comforting face and felt her assurance that she won't leave her like her friends did.

"Let's get going, you don't want Keiichi to be waiting for you"

Kai wiped her nose with her arm and continued to go home.

* * *

When the two approached the house Kai felt lighter. She knew that this was the only place she felt loved and unharmed. But on this particular afternoon, she was wrong.

Kurenai opened the door and let the child in. Kai sighed in relief as she entered her home.

"Welcome home Kai" Kurenai smiled.

Kai looked at Kurenai and smiled back.

"That's what I'm looking for" Kurenai chuckled. "Now, I'll go to the kitchen and get your dinner ready. How does that sound?"

"That sound s great" Kai answered.

Kurenai walked into the kitchen and started preparing Kai's dinner. Kai walked around the house and started looking for Keiichi.

"I wonder where nii –san is?"

Suddenly, Keiichi walked out of his room. Kai turned around and him. She felt happy to see her nii –san again. So, she ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Nii –san, I missed you so much"

But when she looked at his face she suddenly felt like an outcast again. His face had the same characteristics as the others she saw.

"Nii –san? –"

"Let go of me" Keiichi uttered.

"W-what?"

"I SAID, LET GO OF ME" He snarled.

In fear, Kai lets him go and took a step back.

"Nii –"

"Don't you dare call me that again" He warned.

Kai was wondering why Keiichi was acting this way. She then noticed the sling on Keiichi's arm.

"What happened t your arm?" She asked.

"What happened? What happened?" He shuddered. Anger quickly engulfed his body; he pummelled Kai to the ground and repeatedly tugged her collar.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY MY ARM IS LIKE THIS, IT'S YOUR FAUL WHY KONOHA IS A MESS AND IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY MAMORU DIED" He screamed.

Kai got a sudden flashback from those scenes. She saw how she bit Keiichi's arm, she saw how she ripped open Mamoru, she saw how she destroyed people's houses, and she saw the faces of the panicking people running from her.

"I hate you" Keiichi growled. "I HATE you" He screamed.

"KEIICHI" Kurenai blurted. She quickly carried Keiichi off of Kai and smacked some sense into him.

"Keiichi what has gotten into you?"

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" He cried. "EVEN MOM HATES YOU, IT'S YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT"

"No…It's not" Kai uttered silently.

"I don't ever want to see you again, you MONSTER"

Kai suddenly remembered the promises she and Keiichi took in the park a few months back.

* * *

_"You can't be serious; I mean you can't be a monster"_

_"W-why not?" Kai asked._

_"Because" Keiichi looked at Kai's face. "You don't look like a monster to me"_

_Kai blushed. "R-really?"_

_"Really, you look like any ordinary human to me" Keiichi pointed out._

_"Thank you" Kai smiled._

_"No problem, we are friends after all"_

_"F-friends?"_

_"Yah, I mean we've been through a lot all day and not a lot of people get to experience that"_

_"But I've never had a friend before" Kai confessed._

_"Well you do now" Keiichi raised his pinkie finger in front of Kai. _

_"I Keiichi Yuhi promises to be the very first and very loyal friend to Kai" Keiichi smiled at her._

_

* * *

_

Kai's heart sank again. Anger and sadness quickly succumbed to her. "Liars…You are all LIARS" She stood up and ran to Kurenai's room.

"Kai, wait –" But Kurenai was too late. She couldn't catch up to Kai and was locked from the outside.

"Kai –"

"GO AWAY" Kai screamed. "You're just like the rest, you all lied to me" she cried.

"Kai I didn't lie to you. I don't hate you" Kurenai lulled. "Just please open the door and let's talk about this" She begged.

"No, just go away"

"But Kai –"

"Go away, please….I might hurt you again" Kai uttered.

Kurenai took a step back and gave the child some privacy. She then turned her attention to her son and talked to him.

"Why on earth did you do that to her?" She asked.

Keiichi didn't respond.

"Keiichi Yuhi, I'm talking to you"

Keiichi looked at his mother and didn't say a word.

"Keiichi, answer me" Kurenai demanded.

"Because…"

"Because what Keiichi?"

"Because…It's just…ARGHH" Keiichi couldn't think of a reason why he let his emotions control him earlier. "Why are you still protecting her mom? I mean it's her fault why Konoha is in chaos"

"Keiichi –"

"It's her fault why I'm in pain; it's her fault why Mamoru died. Why did you bring her here? Didn't she almost kill you a few days back?" He cried. "I don't want to lose you because of her" He confessed.

Kurenai got closer to her son and hugged him. "You're not going to lose me" She whispered.

"But she might hurt you again"

"She won't my dear, she won't hurt me again"

* * *

Kai heard everything in the room. She sat behind the door and hugged her legs.

"_How are you doing kiddo?" Her guardian angel asked._

"I'm not talking to you" She shrugged.

"_By all means you have the right to be angry with me –"_

"Leave me alone, I don't need you anymore"

"_That's absurd I –"_

"Why didn't you come for me when I called you?"

Her guardian angel couldn't answer and fell silent.

"I was scared and alone. WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FORM ME?"

Still, he couldn't answer.

"I thought so…"

"_I'm sorry Kai" He apologized._

"Yeah right" Kai suddenly felt severe pain in her chest.

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

"Y-yeah I'm fine" She lied. (Why does it hurt so much?)

Kai steadied her breathing, she rubbed her chest to ease the pain but it didn't work. She got up and scurried around the room.

"Where it is?"

She searched all around the room but couldn't find the bottle.

"Where did I put it?"

"_What are you looking for?" The guardian angel asked._

"Th –the bottle, where is it?" She panicked.

"_You gave it to the Doctor, remember"_

"What?"

"_You gave it to the Doctor to –"_

"No…No no no, I needed that"

"_Kai listen to me!"_

"No, I'm not listening to a lying old man like you. I told you I don't need you any longer so just GO" She demanded.

Kai didn't hear him respond. (Good, he's gone. Now all I have to-)

Kai covered her mouth and started coughing wildly. She looked at her palm and was terrified too see it dripping with blood.

"I've coughed up so much" She uttered. Í got to find another way to stop this"

She slowly stood up and walked next to the window, she grabbed her pouch filled with money and opened the window.

(Keiichi doesn't want to see me anymore anyway…) She hopped on the ledge and ran away.

* * *

Two hours have passed and no one noticed Kai's disappearance. Keiichi was sent to his room for the way he acted, while Kurenai sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Kurenai snapped out of her daze and answered the door.

"Oh, good evening Shikamaru. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Is Kai home? I need to speak with her. It's, kinda important" He explained.

"You can try, come on in"

"Huh?"

"She locked herself in my room and still hasn't come out" She pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll get her out" Shikamaru assured.

"Thank you Shikamaru"

The two walked in front of Kurenai's room and attempted to bring Kai out.

"Kai, Shikamaru is here to see you. So please open the d –"

But, as Kurenai held the door knob, the door opened.

"Hmmm, that's weird?"

"What is?" Shikamaru asked.

"The door's unlocked. I didn't hear her unlock it" Kurenai explained.

"Maybe she felt guilty locking herself in and quietly opened the door" Shikamaru suggested.

"I hope so. Kai, we'll be entering the room now" But, when Kurenai fully opened the door, the room was empty.

"Kai?" Kurenai called out. "Kai answer me" she insisted. "Kai, this isn't funny"

"Kai, it's me Shikamaru. I really need to talk to you"

But they didn't hear Kai's response.

"Did she…Run away?" Shikamaru asked.

Kurenai suddenly got worried. She knew how much the villagers despised her, she knew that when the villagers had a chance to encounter the child they would either run away from her or attack her.

"I'll go look for her" Kurenai announced.

"No Kurenai –sensei, let me look for her. You stay here and watch over Keiichi" He suggested. "Besides, someone needs to scold her if she decides to come back" He joked.

Kurenai agreed with Shikamaru's plan and sat patiently in her home. Ten minutes after Shikamaru left someone came knocking on her door.

(Please, let it be them. Please let her be okay) Was all she had in mind.

But when she opened the door, Tsunade stood in front of her. She held a bottle of **Shochu **on one hand, and a file on the other.

"Are you alone?" Tsunade asked.

"W-well, Keiichi is asleep but –"

"That's good enough" Tsunade let herself in. "I'm sorry to bother you this late Kurenai but…I need to speak with you" She said to her.

"Okay…But what's with the **Shochu?**" Kurenai asked.

"Trust me; you're going to need it" Tsunade assured.

* * *

While Tsunade conversed with Kurenai, Shikamaru continued to search for Kia with the help of Kakashi.

"Why did she run away?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know; but, I hope she's fine" Shikamaru answered.

They entered a convenience asked the cashier if he has seen Kai.

"Excuse me; but, have you seen a little girl with black hair, brown eyes and about…This tall?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope, sorry" The cashier answered.

"Thanks anyway. Come on Shikamaru let's ask somewhere else" Kakashi suggested.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" A customer suddenly boomed. He marched down to the cashier and slammed his fist on the table. "Why are you all out of cigarettes and the good sake?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Sir; but, the lady who was here a while ago bought all of it" The cashier explained.

(Now, who would buy that much nicotine and alcohol in one night?) Shikamaru thought. Suddenly, he remembered what Doctor Yosuke said to him a few days ago.

* * *

_"It contained a mixture of narcotics, various painkillers, alcohol and feint traces of Meth"_

_

* * *

_

"Excuse me; but, where did this woman go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, from what I recalled she turned left when she got out the door"

"Thank you. Let's go Kakashi –sensei"

* * *

After getting the vital information from the cashier they started asking around about the woman who bought all of the cigarettes and the sake.

"Shikamaru, how is the woman connected to Kai?" Kakashi asked.

"A few weeks ago, Keiichi told me that Kai cheated in a game of hide and seek using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He explained. "And I'm guessing, with that kind of level of ninjistu she must've also mastered the Henge no Jutsu"

"And you think that this woman is Kai in disguise?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes"

"Okay…Then explain why she bought all of that junk?"

"…It's a long story" Shikamaru explained.

After gathering all the information they got from the villagers, they concluded that Kai, disguised as a woman hid in the forest outside of Konoha. They searched the nearby trees and bushes until finally, they found her.

"She's up there" Shikamaru pointed out.

"You're right. Man, I would like to enter that brain of yours" Kakashi complimented.

"May I speak with her alone?" Shikamaru requested.

"S-sure"

Shikamaru sprinted up the tree and found Kai sitting on a branch.

Kai took out a cigarette and lit it. "Now, what does the old man do after this?" She asked herself.

"KAI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shikamaru got closer and grabbed the cigarette from Kai. "Don't you know that this stuff is bad for you?"

"But the old man said that it makes him feel good. How can something be bad if it makes you fell good?" She slurred.

Shikamaru put out the cigarette stick and flicked it away.

"Where are the rest?" He asked.

Kai groaned and gave the cigarette boxes to Shikamaru.

"And what about the bottles of Sake?"

"What Sake?" She lied

"Don't play with me Kai" Shikamaru warned.

"I threw most of them away" She confessed.

"Most?"

"Yeah, *hick* I saved this one coz it tasted like candy" She showed Shikamaru a sweet flavoured bottle of Sake.

"Give me that" Shikamaru grabbed the bottle and observed it. "YOU DRANK THREE FOURTHS OF IT?"

"Hihihi, it tasted goooooood" Kai slurred.

"Great, now you're drunk. How will I explain this to Kurenai –sensei now?" He asked himself.

"You don't have to. I'm not going back" Kai shrugged.

"Don't be silly" Shikamaru chuckled.

"I'm not being silly" Kai blurted. "Keiichi said he doesn't want to see me anymore, and besides…Everyone hates me" She explained.

"Not everyone" Shikamaru pointed out. "I don't hate you, so does Kakashi –sensei" He lulled. "RIGHT KAKASHI –SENSEI?" He screamed.

"RIGHT" Kakashi answered back.

"Yeah right…"

"I'm serious. I mean, why would we look for you if we hated you?" He questioned. "You're family Kai, Kurenai –sensei thinks so too"

"Kurenai –sensei…?"

"Yup, she's really worried you know. She's waiting for you back home"

"You think so?" She whispered.

"I know so. So let's get down from here and bring you home" Shikamaru suggested.

But Kai didn't answer. She was so drunk that it caused her to fall asleep.

(Great she's asleep. It'll be easier to carry her down from here) Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru grabbed Kai and held her tight. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

Suddenly, Kai vomited on his shoulder.

(Aww man, I just took a bath) He complained in his mind.

He jumped down the tree and gave Kai to Kakashi. "Here, you hold her"

"Why, what happened up there?" Kakashi asked.

"She gave me…A SURPRISE" Shikamaru sarcastically said.

"Let me guess, she vomited on you?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Haha very funny, now it's your turn to take one for the team" Shikamaru explained. "You have to explain to Kurenai –sensei why Kai is drunk"

"Wait, why me?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, you're older than me" Shikamaru pointed out. "I'm sure you'll know what to do" He teased.

* * *

Back in Kurenai's house, Kurenai is still wondering why Tsunade wanted to visit her. The whole time she was there all they did was drink the bottle of **Shochu.**

"Tsunade, did you just come here so that you can drink?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade placed her glass on the table and sighed. "No" She answered.

"Then what's the real reason?" Kurenai asked.

"It's about Kai…"

"Kai? Did she do anything wrong?"

"No, it just that…She's –"

Tsunade was abruptly interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Excuse me Tsunade" Kurenai got up and up and answered the door.

"Kurenai –sensei, we found her" Shikamaru announced.

Kurenai's worries disappeared and started to cry tears of joy. "Thank goodness" She whispered. "Where is she?"

"Right here" Kakashi gave the knocked out Kai to Kurenai. "Sorry, she drank too much" Kakashi explained.

"Drank?" Kurenai surprisingly asked.

"Well it's just that –"

"Good evening Lady Hokage" Shikamaru blurted. "We didn't know that you were here and –"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain anything" Tusnade grabbed her beverage and chugged it down.

"Kakashi, you will explain to me later why she got drunk" Kurenai demanded.

"O-okay" Kakashi trembled.

Kurenai carried Kai into her room and cleaned her up.

"Did anyone follow you when you got here?" Tsunade asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Kakashi questioned.

"The elders are looking for me" She explained.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm about to disobey their orders again" She chuckled.

* * *

Kurenai placed Kai on her bed; she entered the bathroom and took out a basin filled with water and a small towel. She dipped the towel in the basin and wiped Kai's face.

"What am I going to do with you?" She whispered.

Kai slowly opened her eyes, she was still drunk and her vision was blurry. "Is that you Kurenai –san?" She uttered.

"Shhh, go back to bed Kai. You had quite an adventure didn't you" She joked.

"S…Sorry, I made you worry" Kai whispered.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're safe" Kurenai lulled.

"Why…" Kai blurted. "Why aren't you mad at me?" She uttered.

But before Kurenai could answer she heard something crash outside.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"Go back to bed Kai, I'll go check it out" Kurenai instructed.

* * *

Kurenai went out of the room and saw her house in disarray. Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were surrounded by a group of ANBU's while the elder walked in front of Tsunade.

"Why did you disobey orders Tsunade?" The elder barked.

Tsunade looked at him and smirked. "Because, she doesn't belong to you"

"What? Of course she does, didn't we have an agreement that if anything goes wrong the elders will take care of the situation. Even taking custody of an orphaned beast like her" he screamed.

"But she isn't orphaned" Tsunade blurted.

The room suddenly fell silent.

"What you have done to that child is despicable. You used her to gain power" Tsunade screamed.

"How did you know? That was supposed to be top secret" The elder shuddered.

"She deserves to have her life back, that's why I'm returning her to her family, so she can return to her normal life"

The elder looked at Tsunade and laughed. "Normal, you think that child is normal? She's a creature for heavens sakes. She doesn't belong to anyone"

"She does belong to someone. She belongs with Kurenai" Tsunade boomed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurenai is just watching over that thing. She's not her real mother" The elder pointed out.

"She is her real mother" Tsunade blurted. "Because…Kiseki Yuhi didn't"

"W-what?" Kurenai uttered.

Everyone turned their attention to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, Kiseki didn't die" Tsunade lulled. "She is still alive"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai cried.

"Kurenai, Kai is your daughter…Kai is Kiseki"

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Okay guys Kai's true identity has been revealed. *phew* that tool a lot of research and thinking. I guessed you all thought that the revelation part would be in Chapter 15 because of the title but….I guessed I fooled you all. By the way **Shochu** is a

strong sake in Japan. I hope you are all ready for the next chapter, it will be called: ** Acceptance ~Ciao ^_^**


	17. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series….But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**What's written on the page**

"_Singing"_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in chapter 16: **

_Kurenai went out of the room and saw her house in disarray. Tsunade, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were surrounded by a group of ANBU's while the elder walked in front of Tsunade._

"_Why did you disobey orders Tsunade?" The elder barked._

_Tsunade looked at him and smirked. "Because, she doesn't belong to you"_

"_What? Of course she does, didn't we have an agreement that if anything goes wrong the elders will take care of the situation. Even taking custody of an orphaned beast like her" he screamed._

"_But she isn't orphaned" Tsunade blurted._

_The room suddenly fell silent._

"_What you have done to that child is despicable. You used her to gain power" Tsunade screamed._

"_How did you know? That was supposed to be top secret" The elder shuddered._

"_She deserves to have her life back, that's why I'm returning her to her family, so she can return to her normal life"_

_The elder looked at Tsunade and laughed. "Normal, you think that child is normal? She's a creature for heavens sakes. She doesn't belong to anyone" _

"_She does belong to someone. She belongs with Kurenai" Tsunade boomed._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Kurenai is just watching over that thing. She's not her real mother" The elder pointed out._

"_She is her real mother" Tsunade blurted. "Because…Kiseki Yuhi didn't"_

"_W-what?" Kurenai uttered._

_Everyone turned their attention to Kurenai._

"_Kurenai, Kiseki didn't die" Tsunade lulled. "She is still alive"_

"_What do you mean?" Kurenai cried._

"_Kurenai, Kai is your daughter…Kai is Kiseki"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: Acceptance**

After uttering those words the room fell silent again. Tsunade knew she was telling the truth; but, the others thought that she was either crazy or lying. Kurenai couldn't move, Tsunade's words were still sinking in her mind.

Suddenly the elder started laughing. "Oh Tsunade, you're saying a load of bullshit right now. I mean, listen to yourself. Bringing the dead back to life. How original" He took off his glasses and wiped his tears of laughter.

"Lady Hokage, stop making a fool of yourself. You might get trouble." Shikamaru whispered.

Tsunade ignored Shikamaru and concentrated on Kurenai.

"I'm telling you the truth" She uttered.

Kurenai's emotions were in turmoil. She didn't know if she should believe every word Tsunade said.

The elder looked at Kurenai and grinned. "You see Tsunade; even Ms. Yuhi won't believe you. So just hand over the child to us and –"

"I'm not letting you have her" Tsunade roared. "Not after what you've done to her"

"That is top secret" The elder pointed out. "And besides how did you know about that night?"

"Yosuke told me" She answered. "I'm not going to let you experiment on her again" She roared.

"I really don't care what we do with her. She's a menace to this village and deserved it" The elder pointed out. "She's better off dead anyway" He shrugged.

Kurenai suddenly felt enraged, she couldn't believe that the elders would do those things to a little girl. She gripped her fists and glared at the elder.

"What did you say?" She blurted.

The elder looked at Kurenai; but, when his eyes met hers he suddenly felt scared.

"W-wait Ms. Yuhi you can –"

"Get out" She ordered. "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT"

"I'm not leaving without the child" The elder sneered.

He was about to charge Kurenai when Kakashi suddenly placed his foot in front of the elders way. As a result the elder tripped and broke his hip.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to pass this way" He sarcastically said.

"Damn it – ARGH, I think I broke my hip" He cried. "What are you all staring at, help me up you bastards" The elder roared.

The ANBU's helped the elder up and faced him in front of Tsunade.

"We are not done here. When I report this to the others I swear we will…"

"You'll what?" Shikamaru teased.

The elder couldn't think of a threat that could scare them. So, he left without saying a word.

"Kurenai I –"

"I said EVERYONE, didn't I?" She roared.

Shikamaru didn't want to be a part of this mess and followed Kurenai's orders. But Tsunade and Kakashi stayed. Tsunade needs to tell Kurenai the whole truth, and Kakashi knew she wasn't lying.

"Kurenai let me explain" she begged.

"Please Tsunade no more, don't let me feel the pain again" Kurenai cried. "My daughter is DEAD; I saw it with my own eyes. So please, stop lying to me"

Tsunade grabbed the file that was on the table and walked towards Kurenai.

"Take this" She handed over the file. "The man we interrogated altered your memories six years ago. He made you think that Kiseki died in order to get a hold of her"

Kurenai took the file from Tsunade's hands and looked at it.

Tsunade placed her palm on Kurenai's shoulder. "I want you to be strong when you read this. It might be hard to accept it now, but; this is the truth"

Tsunade hugged Kurenai and left. Kurenai still couldn't believe Tsunade and threw the file on the floor. She sat down on the couch covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

Kakashi grabbed the file on the floor and sat down next to her.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"Because…I hate seeing friends cry" He answered.

Kurenai tilted her head on Kakashi's shoulder. And after a few minutes of silence Kurenai pulled herself together and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Kakashi, I needed that" She whispered.

Kakashi slid the file on Kurenai's lap. "I know you still don't believe her…But I do" He explained. "Whenever Tsunade acts that way there can only be two explanations. One, she is either heavily drunk or she knows exactly what she's saying"

"That's going to be hard, because before you got here she had a little something to drink" She mentioned.

"Well then, I can't help you there. You believe whatever you want to believe" He stood up and headed for the door; but, before he left he glanced back at Kurenai. (Make the right decision) he thought and left.

* * *

Kurenai is now all alone; she kept staring at the file on her lap and was too scared to read through it.

(What if this is all a joke? What if they're just playing with me? But what if she's telling the truth?) "Argh, why does this keep happening to me?" She screamed.

Suddenly she heard Kai coughing wildly in her room. She grabbed the file and ran to the room.

"Kai, is everything all right?"

She dropped the file when she saw the child sitting up and coughing up blood. She quickly tended to the child and tried to calm her down.

"Kai, what's the matter?" She cried.

But the child couldn't answer; she held her chest and kept coughing up blood. Kurenai didn't know what to do, this was the first time she saw Kai in this serious condition.

"Kai let me help you" Kurenai reached out to the child; but, when the child noticed her helping hand she mistook it as an attack and flicked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She growled.

And yet Kurenai still insisted on helping the child.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here" She stopped for sometime and waited for an opportunity to reach out to her again. However, when the opportunity came the result was still the same.

The child thought that Kurenai's helping hand was an attack. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed as she groggily slapped Kurenai.

As the adult, she understood that the child was still drunk and didn't need to reprimand her.

"Kai calm down, you might cough up blood again" She warned.

But the child wouldn't listen. She continued kicking and screaming. Her drunkenness gave her strange illusions and made her believe that Kurenai was Noboro.

"No more Noboro, don't hit me anymore. I'll be a good girl, I promise" She pleaded.

(Noboro?) "Kai it's me, Kurenai"

Kurenai grabbed the child's arms and did her best to lay her down. And yet the child continued to resist.

"Noboro please stop. I swear I won't disobey you again…"

Suddenly the child became silent and plopped back down on the bed. She stopped coughing up blood; but, started breathing heavily.

(Was she….Dreaming?) Kurenai thought. She fixed the child's bangs and smiled; she grabbed the damp small towel from the basin, wrung it and wiped the child's face. She stared at the child's calm face and had a feeling that was so nostalgic.

"I told you to calm down" She whispered. "You are so hard headed…It's funny, but you know, you just reminded me so much of her…"

Kurenai suddenly stopped wiping the child's face. She couldn't believe what she just said, she looked at the child's weary face and wondered why she had the same sickness her dead daughter had. Was it just a coincidence? Or was Tsunade telling the

truth?

(It can't be…I saw the blood on the cloth and…)

Kurenai looked at the file on the floor and shivered, her emotions were in turmoil again. She folded the damp towel and placed it on the child's forehead. She then stood up and picked up the file she dropped on the floor; but, as she picked it up a few

pictures fell from inside. She reached down to get them; but something caught her eye.

She quickly grabbed the picture and looked at the child on the photo. Her heart started to race, her mouth fell agape and she started to tremble. The picture she held contained a photo of a familiar face, a face that looked so innocent in the eye, a face

that made can make your day bright, a face she tried so hard not to forget. It was the face of her daughter, the daughter, she thought who passed away.

"Kiseki…" She uttered. She looked at the child on the bed and compared her to the child in the picture. She slowly believed in Tsunade's words and was ready for the next step…Opening the file.

She knew Tsunade warned her about the things she will discover. She was scared, and yet she was brave enough to open a random page in the file.

* * *

**November ****18****th**

**Log entry number: 286,934**

**Specimen: Kiseki Yuhi**

**Alias: KA1**

**It has been at least five years since Noboro has captured experiment KA1. I must say that the child has been growing strong. I could see that the drugs I developed fo****r her has actually improved her stamina, though I still feel bad for using such **

**ingredients. I don't know how long she can last with drugs, but for now I'm happy to see her still standing on her feet. **

**But if you ask me, I would say that Noboro is pushing her too hard.**** I mean just last week he locked her up in her cell for no particular reason for five days. He said that she needed to experience solitary confinement so she can get used to the **

**Jubi's dark soul. But she's only a child….Then again, why am I complaining. She's been crying for help since Noboro controlled the Jubi in her, and I couldn't even help her….I just wished I could've done something better….**

**

* * *

**

Instinctively Kurenai couldn't read the rest of the log entry and flipped to the next few pages. The next entry she read was a little different.

* * *

**August 19****th**

**Log entry number: ****854,765**

**Specimen: Kiseki Yuhi**

**Alias: KA1**

**I've had enough, I know it's wrong to write personal things in this file but I can't take it anymore. Noboro has pushed her far from her limit, he gambled to let out the Jubi a few weeks ago. And as a result Kai, no Kiseki fell into a two week **

**coma, he drained her too quickly again. I've warned him so many times that overstressing the child can kill her. But he wouldn't listen to me. **

**Steam and I have been feeling guilty for not helping the child. Money blinded us both and I am disgusted that I loved money more than helping this child. ****I feel like this entry will come in handy one day. So, this will be my very last entry. Steam**

** and I devised a plan, eight days from now Steam and I will wait for Kiseki to sleep. Then, we will quietly take her and return her to her mother, this will be hard because Noboro used his Kami Mtesuki No Jutsu on the mother to make her **

**believe that her child is dead. We will do our best to recover her memory, all that Kiseki needs right now is friends of her own age, to live in a safe environment and stay with her family. And with this I know I have done the right thing…I know **

**it is hard to forgive; but, I just hope Kurenai Yuhi is ready to accept our apologies and is happy to receive her daughter.**

**Signed: Liz Matsushita**

**

* * *

**

But even before the plan was set, three days after Liz wrote her last entry the child managed to escape, leaving the terrors behind her.

Kurenai started to tremble and dropped the file once more; she didn't care to pick it up because she knew that everything she just read told the truth. Her memory of that night came back to her. She rushed back to her child and stared at her face. Tears

started rolling down her cheeks; she now understood why she felt like a mother to this child, and felt guilty for not believing in Tsunade's words.

"Kiseki…" She silently said.

She placed herself next her sleeping child and hugged her like never before, it felt like this was the first time she held her daughter. She placed her palm on the child's damaged face and frowned at her child's eye patch. "I could've stopped this…I could've

saved you back then. I was weak….I'm sorry" She silently cried. "I'm sorry that I left you, I'm sorry that I didn't save you, and I'm sorry for losing my faith on you" She rubbed her child's cheeks and brought her closer to her. She took the damp towel off

her forehead; she kissed her sleeping child's forehead for a very long time.

"Don't worry Kiseki, this time mama will be here…" She tucked her child in and hummed her little tune. (Mama loves you…)

* * *

**Starting here I will be replacing Kai with Kiseki, yay I get to use her real name…FINALLY!**

**

* * *

**

The very next day Kiseki woke up with the sun's rays hitting her face. She slowly opened her eyes; she felt her head throbbing in pain because of the hangover she had last night.

"What happened last night?" She whispered.

She suddenly felt someone's arms wrapped around her, she looked up and say her mother sleeping.

"Kurenai –san?" (What is Kurenai –san doing on the bed?) She then looked down and saw Kurenai's leg badly wounded. "What happened to –" She suddenly remembered the horrific event that happened not too long ago, she remembered how she

killed her friend and how she gave Kurenai that wound.

Kiseki suddenly kicked Kurenai to free herself from her mother's grasps. She jumped of the bed and looked at Kurenai. Kurenai woke up and looked at her daughter; she didn't know what to say since last night and was speechless.

"Stay away from me…please" Kiseki pleaded.

But how can a mother stay away from her child? Kurenai ignored Kiseki's pleas and walked closer.

"I said stay away, I might hurt you again" She warned.

And yet Kurenai got closer, each step she took felt like hell for the child. She thought that Kurenai was angry because she got drunk last night, and each time Kurenai got closer she would take a step back; but, when she was finally cornered the next

event came unexpected to her. She thought Kurenai might beat her; instead she saw Kurenai standing in front of her, crying.

Kurenai crouched down the child's level and hugged her tightly.

"Why…why aren't you angry? Aren't you going to hit me?" The child asked.

Kurenai hugged her tighter and rubbed her head. "No…" She answered.

Kiseki was confused. All her life she was beaten for all the wrong things she has done, this was kind of new to her. "Why….Please, answer me…" She dug her face in Kurenai's chest and started crying.

Suddenly Kurenai silently sang a familiar tune…

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

Kiseki calmed down and looked at her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes my child"

"But…I don't have a mother" Kiseki pointed out.

Kurenai knew that the child wouldn't believe her, but she did not give up.

"Kiseki…My child" She silently whispered.

Whenever Kiseki heard Kurenai utter that name she felt like the name was made for her, she felt like she owned the name. And yet she still hesitated to believe her mother.

"You're lying to me aren't you?" She silently said.

"No"

"You are LYING"

"No"

"Can't you answer me without saying no?" The child asked.

Kurenai just smiled and looked at her daughter, those brown eyes that belonged to her lover was covered by the bandage on her left eye. She placed her hand on the patch.

"No, don't, don't take it off" The child pleaded.

But Kurenai wanted to see the scar on her daughter's face. And when she took it off Kiseki immediately covered her left eye with her palm.

"Don't look at me…I look…"

Kurenai held the child's palm and took it off her left eye. She instantaneously felt guilty when she saw her child's left eye sewn shut; she then wiped her child's tears and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine; no one is going to hurt you. Mama will never let anyone hurt you again…I promise" Kurenai uttered.

Kiseki looked into Kurenai's eyes. She then remembered the lady she would dream about, the smile on her face, the voice that sang her song beautifully reminded her so much of Kurenai. She also remembered the child she constantly held, and the name

she kept repeating. The name that felt like it was rightfully hers.

Kiseki slowly wrapped her arms around her mother. "M…Mama…" she uttered.

When Kurenai heard these words she started to cry tears of joy. She hasn't heard her daughter say her name and felt happy.

"Yes, Kiseki. Mama is finally here, mama will make everything better" She promised.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter! Oh I have longed to use Kiseki again. And **Kami Metsuki No Jutsu** means God eyes technique… Yeah I ran out of ideas. Anyway, hope you're ready for the next chapter. It will be called **Big Brother ~Ciao **


	18. Big Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would b****e rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Asuma speaking"_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in Chapter 17: **

"_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

_Kiseki calmed down and looked at her mother. "Mommy?"_

"_Yes my child"_

"_But…I don't have a mother" Kiseki pointed out._

_Kurenai knew that the child wouldn't believe her, but she did not give up._

"_Kiseki…My child" She silently whispered._

_Whenever Kiseki heard Kurenai utter that name she felt like the name was made for her, she felt like she owned the name. And yet she still hesitated to believe her mother._

"_You're lying to me aren't you?" She silently said._

"_No"_

"_You are LYING" _

"_No"_

"_Can't you answer me without saying no?" The child asked._

_Kurenai just smiled and looked at her daughter, those brown eyes that belonged to her lover was covered by the bandage on her left eye. She placed her hand on the patch._

"_No, don't, don't take it off" The child pleaded._

_But Kurenai wanted to see the scar on her daughter's face. And when she took it off Kiseki immediately covered her left eye with her palm._

"_Don't look at me…I look…"_

_Kurenai held the child's palm and took it off her left eye. She instantaneously felt guilty when she saw her child's left eye sewn shut; she then wiped her child's tears and kissed her forehead. _

"_Everything is going to be fine; no one is going to hurt you. Mama will never let anyone hurt you again…I promise" Kurenai uttered._

_Kiseki looked into Kurenai's eyes. She then remembered the lady she would dream about, the smile on her face, the voice that sang her song beautifully reminded her so much of Kurenai. She also remembered the child she constantly held, and the name she kept repeating. The name that felt like it was rightfully hers._

_Kiseki slowly wrapped her arms around her mother. "M…Mama…" she uttered._

_When Kurenai heard these words she started to cry tears of joy. She hasn't heard her daughter say her name and felt happy._

"_Yes, Kiseki. Mama is finally here, mama will make everything better" She promised._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: Big Brother**

Kurenai continued to hug her daughter, Kiseki had her undivided attention. And because of this Kurenai didn't notice Keiichi peeping through the door.

"I-it can't be" He uttered.

* * *

A few hours ago Keiichi was heavenly sleeping in his room. But when he heard someone suddenly scream he quickly got up and his heart started to race.

"WHAT WHAT I'M AWAKE" When he suddenly realized that he was talking to himself he sighed in relief. He rubbed his eyes and saw the sun peeping through his window. (I thought that she'll transform again and attack me) he thought. "MOM?" He screamed; but no one was there to answer. He tried to call her again but got the same result. He suddenly got worried, he threw his blanket away from him and ran to the living room.

When he opened the door he was surprised not to see his mother on the couch. "Mom, where are you?"

He frantically searched for her all around the house and still couldn't find her. "Please be okay" He uttered to himself.

Another loud scream was heard in his mother's room. He jolted at the sound and thought that she was in trouble. "Don't worry mom, I'm coming" He puts on his game face and ran to the door; but, when he opened the door he saw something bizarre.

(What is she still doing here?) In anger he clamped on the door and drove his nails in it. (I thought I told her I didn't want to see her anymore?)

Suddenly he saw his mother kneeling in front of the frightened child and hugged her.

(What is mom doing? Why is she hugging that monster?)

He then heard his mother utter the name of his sister he once knew was dead.

"Kiseki…My child" She silently whispered.

The proceeding occurrences haunted him more. His mother kept calling her Kiseki and lulled to the child that she'll be alright because her mother will be there to protect her.

"I-t can't be" He uttered. "She can't be my sister, my sister is dead"

"M…Mama…" Kiseki whispered.

Keiichi was enraged, he hated it when that monster called out to his mother and couldn't hide it any longer.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER" Keiichi barged in the room and pushed Kiseki off of Kurenai. "Whatever you have done to her stop it now" He demanded.

Kiseki looked at him blankly; she didn't do anything to Kurenai that made her act this way.

"Keiichi stop this right now"

"Why are you telling me to stop mom?" He questioned. "She might be hypnotizing you and making you believe in such stupid things" He then held Kiseki by the collar and started pummelling her to the ground. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"KEIICHI" Kurenai held her son and pulled him off of Kiseki.

"Let go of me mom, she is a bad omen in the house. She's going to kill us all"

Kiseki looked at Keiichi. She has never seen him in so much pain, his eyes flaring with anger, his rough tone bursting in her ears, his hands attempting to grope her neck. This was the first time she saw him in his dark disposition.

"Nii –san please stop" Kiseki uttered.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by that name? You are not worthy of calling me your nii –san. I still hate you" He barked. "Now, quit hypnotizing mom and leave us alone"

"B-but I'm not doing anything" Kiseki pointed out.

"LIAR" Keiichi was about to hit Kiseki when his mother withheld his fist.

"Keiichi, she isn't doing anything wrong"

"I don't believe you; she's filling your head with so much nonsense. She can't be Kiseki" He cried. "All these years you told me she died, why are you replacing her with this monster?" He screamed.

"I'm not replacing her" Kurenai blurted. "She is your sister"

"I don't believe you. All my life you told me that she died" He then looked at Kiseki and sneered at her. "And I wished it would've stayed that way" He immediately ran to his room.

"Keiichi wait" Kurenai followed her son but was too late. Keiichi slammed the door behind him and locked it shut.

Kurenai held on the door knob and forcefully rattled it. "Keiichi, open the door" She demanded.

"NO, I'm not opening the door to a liar like you" He screamed.

(I can't be angry with him. He's too young to understand) Kurenai thought.

A few seconds later Kurenai walked away from the door, leaving Keiichi alone in his room. He sat on the floor and rested his back on his bed.

* * *

(Why would mom lie to me like that?)

"_Your mom didn't lie to you" Asuma blurted. _

"Easy for you to say, she is your fiancée" Keiichi shrugged.

"_Hahaha, she has told you things about me" He chuckled. "But seriously kiddo, she isn't lying to you"_

"Where is her proof? Even if she had proof I'm still not going to believing her"

_Asuma looked at his son and sighed. "What if I told you my side of the story?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Keiichi, I've watched your sister grow up. And I must say it isn't a lovely sight to see" He answered. "You see, a few months after both of you were born a group of ninjas rampaged all over Konoha. They were looking for someone who can handle the Jubi's Chakra –"_

"What's a Jubi?" Keiichi interrupted.

"_Do you remember the creature you saw a few weeks back?"_

"You mean the one who killed Mamoru?" He shrugged.

"…_Yes." Asuma uttered._

"What does that thing have to do with her?"

"_If you let me finish you will know, okay?" _

Keiichi kept his mouth shut while Asuma continued with his story.

"_As I was saying, they were looking for someone who can handle the Jubi's chakra. Your sister fit the bill and stole her from your mother. They made your mother believe that Kiseki died in an accident"_

Keiichi couldn't believe what he was hearing and tried to block out everything Asuma told him.

"_When they took her away I watched over her. But I couldn't do anything to help her, I tried to help but the big guy upstairs told me that it wasn't the right time and he would keep me away from her. She suffered too much because I couldn't do anything. And after a few years he told me it was the right time to help her. So I took the opportunity and helped her escape from that wretched place"_

Keiichi wouldn't believe a thing his father said.

"_Keiichi, it was never her fault. She tried countless time to hold the Jubi in place but she never succeeded. It's hard for her frail body to hold that much power" _

"Why are you only telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"_Because… These things take time. I haven't even old her who I am"_

"Tch, you might be lying to me because you're trying to cover up mom's mistake" Keiichi scoffed.

"_You're not going to believe me?" _

"Of course I'm not, I'm not that stupid"

"_Suit yourself" He sighed. "At least I tried__" (Don't worry Asuma, the right time will come) was he last thing he thought before vanishing in front of his son._

"Why are they making this a big deal? I mean, before she came everything was fine. Mom was fine that she only had me; we would always laugh and have fun. But when she came along everything got worse. Mom is also being blamed for what happened, my friends wouldn't even look at me, and Mamoru….Mamoru…"

Keiichi started crying, he felt so bad that his perfect life was destroyed by this person whom he thought of as his friend.

"I can never forgive her, I can never forgive what she's done" He swore.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Konoha was restoring itself from the Jubi's attack. Life went on for the people in Konoha, schools started to reopen, stores continued with their business, and gossip spread like fire.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Kai creature is actually Kurenai –sensei's daughter"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Itsuki told me a few days ago"

"Tell me more; I want to know everything you know about this"

A number of people found out about Kiskei's true identity. And with information this juicy they won't stop talking about it. A few people believed in this rumor; but, for most of the people in Konoha, they thought of this rumor to be a joke.

* * *

Kurenai slowly entered her son's room and did her best to wake him up.

"Keiichi wake up, you're going to be late for school" She lulled.

Keiichi opened his eyes and saw his mother smiling at him.

"Good morning mom" He groggily greeted.

"Good morning sleepy head, time to get up"

Keiichi sat up and rubbed his weary eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast" Kurenai answered. "Now come on, you don't want to be late now don't you?"

"Aww but I don't want to go to school today" He complained.

"Come on Keiichi"

"NO" He covered himself up with his blanket and lied on his bed.

(That boy) Kurenai sat next to him and started tickling him. "I said get up didn't I?"

"NO MOM PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T BREATHE" He laughed.

"I won't stop unless you get up"

"FINE, FINE I GIVE, I GIVE. I'LL GET UP"

"Good" Kurenai stopped tickling him and go off the bed. "Hurry up now, you don't want your sister waiting for you"

"How many times do I have to tell you…She's not my sister" He blurted.

Kurenai looked at her son and smiled. "I know it's hard for you to understand Keiichi" She held his chin and kissed his forehead. "But I know that eventually you'll learn to accept her again" She wiped her lipstick mark off of her son's forehead and left the room.

"Tch, even mom expects me to like her. Oh well, I'd better get up before mom gets mad at me again" (At least I can ignore her for the rest of my life) He got off his bed and went to the dining room.

* * *

As he got to the dining room he saw Kiseki sitting on her usual spot. Kurenai was in the kitchen too busy cleaning up the used utensils. Kiseki looked at him as if she was afraid of him, while Keiichi kept his head down and didn't look at her in the eye. Keiichi placed himself across her and started eating his food.

"G-good m-morning Keiichi" Kiseki quietly stuttered.

But Keiichi wouldn't answer.

"D-did you sleep well?" She asked.

And yet Keiichi still ignored her.

"Do you want to do something later?"

Keiichi banged the table with his hands and stood up. This caused Kiseki to shudder and sink in her chair.

"Mom I lost my appetite, I'm going to get ready for school now" He announced.

Kiseki looked at her brother marching in his room and slamming the door behind him.

"He still won't talk to me…" She sighed.

Kurenai wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head. "Don't worry Kiseki; you'll get him next time." She assured.

When breakfast was done Kiseki helped her mother pack up. And at the same time Keiichi was ready to go for school. He dropped his bag on the couch and ran to his mother.

"Bye mom, I'm going to school" He kissed her on the cheek and ran back to the living room.

"Okay Keiichi, just get there and come back home safely okay?"

"Yes mom, I promise" He grabbed his bag and put on his shoes.

"Bye Keiichi…" Kiseki uttered.

And yet again, Keiichi ignored her until her got out of the house.

* * *

While he was going to school he caught up with some of his friends.

"Hey Keiichi, come over here" Takeru hollered.

Keiichi was surprised that his friends started talking to him again. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course dummy. Who else would it be?" Ayame joked.

Keiichi's heart started to feel lighter. He was thrilled when he knew his friends accepted him again. He ran to his friends and walked with them to school.

"I know that this will sound bad but. I liked it better when Konoha was in a wreck still, I don't want to go to school today" Takeru complained.

"I know how you feel" Keiichi added.

"By the way Keiichi, where is Kai?" Yuuta asked.

Keiichi looked at Yuuta and grabbed his collar. "Don't you ever mention that name again in front of my face" He growled.

"Okay, okay just let me go please" Yuuta begged.

Keiichi lets him go and continued walking.

"Are you stupid Yuuta?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah Yuuta, don't you remember what Kai did to Mamoru?" Ayame reminded.

"Sorry, sorry I'm just curious" Yuuta confessed.

"Curious; about what?" They asked.

"I heard my mom talking yesterday, she was talking about Kai being Kurenai –Sensei's daughter" He shared.

"How could that be?"

"I don't know, but when I heard her saying this I was wondering if Keiichi knew about it"

"That's interesting information Yuuta, but I'm sure Keiichi would never accept a creature like that in his family ever again" Takeru assured.

* * *

With a rumor like this it was never safe for Kiseki to go out alone. So Kurenai instructed her never to leave the house until it has cooled down.

"I'm bored" Kiseki complained. "I wonder what Keiichi is doing?"

She got off her bed and entered the living room. She walked passed the couch and saw something that didn't belong to her. She picked it up and examined the book.

"What's this?" She opened the book and saw her brother's name on it. "Oh no, Keiichi must've forgotten this. I should…" Suddenly he remembered what Kurenai has instructed to her.

(Remember; do not go outside unless it is an emergency)

"But without this Keiichi might get scolded and mama might get mad"

She thought for some time and decided to give the book to Keiichi. She quickly ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

At that time Kurenai was in the kitchen preparing their lunch when she heard Kiseki slamming the door.

"Kiseki?" She hollered.

But she didn't get any answer. She dropped her knife and ran to the living room.

"Kiseki?" She called once more but didn't find her daughter. (Oh no)

She quickly got out of the house and ran out to the street. She looked both ways but couldn't find a trace of her daughter.

"KISEKI" She screamed.

Kurenai was scared. She didn't know what the people would do to Kiseki if they saw her running around the village. She quickly ran and searched for her daughter. (Please let her be okay)

* * *

Back in school Keiichi searched his bag for his missing book.

(Come on where is it? If it's not here who knows what Iruka –Sensei will do to me)

"Hey Keiichi its recess already, stop messing around with your bag and play" Midori teased.

"Fine" Keiichi scoffed. "I'll just face the fact that Iruka –Sensei will scold me again"

The children ran out to the school yard and played for a little while. Suddenly Takeru interrupted their game and told them something interesting.

"Hey guys come with me" He whispered.

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh you'll see"

Takeru led his friends to the back of the school and showed them his surprise.

"You'll love this Keiichi. Okay Kazuya, bring her out"

Keiichi was shocked when he saw Kiseki being held by his friends.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to give you this" Kiseki showed him his book. "I brought it here because you might get scolded and –"

"Shut up. Keiichi why are you still talking to this monster? You should be beating her up"

Keiichi walked up to his sister and didn't make eye contact. "What are you doing here? You should get back mom might be worried"

"Hey Keiichi what's taking you so long?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame is right Keiichi, beat her up now. Avenge Mamoru's death right here" Midori pointed out.

Keiichi looked at his sister and saw her shivering. It took guts for her to go out of the house, and the reason for her to go out was his own mistake of forgetting his book.

(She came here, to help me?) He thought.

Takeru's patience couldn't take it anymore. "If you're not going to do it then I'll do it" He brushed Keiichi to the side and stared at Kiseki. "Kazuya hold her still" He ordered.

"Takeru, this is a bad idea, we should stop this someone might –"

"Shut up Yuuta" Takeru growled. He then looked Kiseki and sneered at her. "This is going to be fun" Takeru looked at his fist and punched Kiseki on her solar plexus.

"Takeru you should really stop" Yuuta pointed out.

But Takeru wouldn't listen; he kept punching Kiseki until she couldn't stand on her own.

"My turn" Kazuya announced.

Keiichi looked at his sister and felt guilty, if he didn't leave his book in the first place Kiseki didn't need to come all the way here. If he only accepted her a few weeks ago she would've had someone to protect her. He should have been happy when he knew that his friend was actually family. But he was stupid back then.

"STOP IT" Keiichi screamed. He ran towards Kazuya and Takeru and kicked them on their faces.

"Keiichi…?" Kiseki uttered.

Keiichi looked at his sister and smiled. "I'm sorry Kiseki, nii –san is stupid. Would you forgive me?"

"Nii –san…" Kiseki smiled.

"I thought so" He then glared at Kazuya and Takeru. "If you want to get to her, you have to pass me first"

"Hah, I knew it Yuuta was telling the truth." Takeru chuckled. "That monster is your sister"

"She has a name" Keiichi blurted. "Her name is Kiseki, and don't forget it"

Keiichi charged at the boys and started fighting.

Ayame, Midori cheered for their friends. "GO TAKERU, GO KAZUYA YOU CAN GET HIM"

The children started to make a ruckus and caused the children on the school yard to see what's happening.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" The children scram.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Iruka was curious when he saw a group of children screaming at the back. He got closer and saw his students fighting one another.

"KAZUYA, TAKERU, KEIICHI; STOP THIS AT ONCE" He ordered.

But the children continued fighting one another.

"What's going on in here?" Kakashi asked.

"Just in time Kakashi –Sensei, help me break up the fight" Iruka ordered.

Kakashi forced himself to get in front of the swarm of children and got a hold of Keiichi.

"Keiichi what are you doing? Your mom's going to scold you if she sees you like this"

"Let me go Kakashi –sensei, I can't let them hurt Kiseki again" Keiichi mentioned.

(Kiseki?) Kakashi looked at the side and saw Kiseki lying on the ground. (How did she get here?) "Iruka –Sensei call for help we have an injured student here"

* * *

A few hours have passed and the commotion ceased. Takeru, Kazuya and Keiichi were sent to the principal's office and were suspended for a week. While Kiseki, was in the infirmary being treated for her wounds.

After talking to the principal, Kakashi took Keiichi to the infirmary to visit his sister.

"Do you know the reason why she came here?" Kakashi asked.

"It was my fault" Keiichi confessed. "I shouldn't have left my book at home. If I brought it with me she wouldn't have to come here. I'm so irresponsible"

"I wouldn't say that" Kakashi pointed out.

"What?"

"You admitted that you have done something wrong, when the principal told you that you were suspended you took it full heartedly. And you helped Kiseki fight right?"

"I guess you could say that"

"See you are responsible, in a certain way" Kakashi complimented.

"Thanks Kakashi –Sensei"

"Don't thank me just yet"

The two stopped at the door of the infirmary. Kakashi opened the door and pushed Keiichi in the room.

"You can thank me if you survive this" Kakashi closed the door and left Keiichi in the room.

"Why does he have to push me? He could've just –"

"Keiichi Yuhi" A voice growled.

Keiichi knew who owned the voice; he was scared o look up because he knew it was his mother.

"Oh, hi mom" he uttered.

"Nii –san" Kiseki ran to her brother and hugged him. "My hero"

"Hey slow down, you're still wounded" Keiichi pointed out.

"She's fine" Kurenai mentioned. "Kiseki told me everything"

Kurenai walked to Keiichi and hugged him. "I'm proud of you for protecting her" She complimented. "But please, next time don't start another fight" She pinched her son's nose and smiled. "I don't want you to get suspended again"

"I promise" Keiichi swore.

"So, can we go home now?" Kiseki asked.

"Yes Kiseki, we can go home now"

Keiichi held his sister's hand and went home.

**To be continued…**

**End of Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

To my dear readers,

I hope you like this chapter. I had a hard time writing this because I do not have a brother so…..yeah. I hope you'll get ready for the next chapter. It's going to be called **Senpai! **Oh, I can't believe my story is nearing its end **~Ciao**


	19. Senpai

**Disclai****mer: I do not own the Naruto series….But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

**What happened in chapter 18:**

_A few hours have passed and the commotion ceased. Takeru, Kazuya and Keiichi were sent to the principal's office and were suspended for a week. While Kiseki, was in the infirmary being treated for her wounds. _

_After talking to the principal, Kakashi took Keiichi to the infirmary to visit his sister. _

"_Do you know the reason why she came here?" Kakashi asked._

"_It was my fault" Keiichi confessed. "I shouldn't have left my book at home. If I brought it with me she wouldn't have to come here. I'm so irresponsible" _

"_I wouldn't say that" Kakashi pointed out. _

"_What?"_

"_You admitted that you have done something wrong, when the principal told you that you were suspended you took it full heartedly. And you helped Kiseki fight right?"_

"_I guess you could say that"_

"_See you are responsible, in a certain way" Kakashi complimented._

"_Thanks Kakashi –Sensei"_

"_Don't thank me just yet"_

_The two stopped at the door of the infirmary. Kakashi opened the door and pushed Keiichi in the room._

"_You can thank me if you survive this" Kakashi closed the door and left Keiichi in the room._

"_Why does he have to push me? He could've just –"_

"_Keiichi Yuhi" A voice growled._

_Keiichi knew who owned the voice; he was scared o look up because he knew it was his mother._

"_Oh, hi mom" he uttered._

"_Nii –san" Kiseki ran to her brother and hugged him. "My hero"_

"_Hey slow down, you're still wounded" Keiichi pointed out._

"_She's fine" Kurenai mentioned. "Kiseki told me everything"_

_Kurenai walked to Keiichi and hugged him. "I'm proud of you for protecting her" She complimented. "But please, next time don't start another fight" She pinched her son's nose and smiled. "I don't want you to get suspended again"_

"_I promise" Keiichi swore._

"_So, can we go home now?" Kiseki asked._

"_Yes Kiseki, we can go home now" _

_Keiichi held his sister's hand and went home._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Senpai**

"Let's go Keiichi, put a little more force" Shikamaru cheered.

"Roger, Shikamaru Nui no Jutsu!"

Keiichi concentrated on his shadow on the dummy in front of him. His shadow wrapped around the dummy and squeezed it to bits.

"I did it Shikamaru –Senpai, I did it!" He screamed.

Shikamaru walked towards Keiichi and rubbed his palm on the child's head. "Good work, I'm now granting you fifteen minutes of rest. Use this time wisely okay?"

"Yes, sir" Keiichi took in a deep breath and lied on the ground. "Man, I'm tired"

(Keiichi is quite good, he mastered the Kage Nui no Jutsu in a matter of days. He has great potential) Shikamaru thought.

Keiichi looked up at the sky and watched the clouds roll by. His mind started playing tricks on him and started to shape the clouds into food.

Keiichi heard his stomach growling and held it to cover up the noise.

"I'm so hungry" He groaned.

He looked at a cloud that looked like a sandwich and started to drool. (I want to eat that)

Suddenly Kiseki interrupted his thoughts. "HELLO NII-SAN!" She hollered.

Keiichi jolted when he heard his sister's voice, he then gave Kiseki a concerned look. "Kiseki what are you doing here? Does mom know you are here?"

"Yup, she actually brought me here. She's right there, see?"

She pointed at her mom who was standing on the landing. And in return Kurenai smiled and waved at her children.

"Hi mom!" Keiichi waved.

"By the way nii –san, we made something for you" Kiseki held a plastic bag over his head.

"What is it?"

Kiseki dug into the plastic bag and took out a sandwich. "Ta da its all hand made" She proudly announced.

Keiichi grabbed the sandwich from Kiseki's hands and gleamed with joy. "PERFECT! I was getting kind of hungry"

"Good, because we made more just for you"

Kurenai smiled at her children and sighed in relief. (At least they are getting along now)

"Kurenai –Sensei?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"I think it would be best if I'll go to your house to train Keiichi. I'm concerned about Kiseki's welfare whenever she goes out."

"Are you sure? Our backyard is smaller than yours" She pointed out.

"It's fine, I don't want Kiseki to go out for now. It's still not safe for her to go out; the people here still can't get over the incident"

"It's hard to forget, an incident like that can make people jump into conclusions about a person"

Shikamaru looked at his watch and sighed. "His fifteen minutes are up" He walked towards Keiichi and clapped his hands. "Time's up Keiichi, let's continue with our training"

"Yes, Shikamaru –Senpai"

"Senpai?" Kiseki asked.

"Yup, Shikamaru is now my Senpai since three days ago" Keiichi gleamed.

"What do you mean?"

"A Senpai is like your master. He'll teach you everything he knows so that you can be a great ninja"

"Hey stop chattering. You've been suspended in school for a week, and because of that that I'll make you train extra hard, okay?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Fine" He groaned. "Kiseki, you'd better go back home with mom"

"But I want to stay and watch" She sulked.

"Your brother is right Kiseki. You might get bored."

"Mom?" Kiseki groaned.

"It's okay Kiseki, you can stay. I'll just fetch you both when you're done" Kurenai answered.

"YAY"

"Shikamaru take care of them" Kurenai instructed.

"Of course sensei" Shikamaru promised.

* * *

After Kurenai left Keiichi continued training with Shikamaru.

"Okay Keiichi since you perfected the Nui no Jutsu in such a short amount of time, I'll teach you a new technique"

"Cool, what's it called?"

"The Kagemane no Jutsu"

"How does it work?"

"I'll show you, Kiseki would you come here for a little while" He requested.

Kiseki stood up and walked towards them.

"Now stand next to your brother"

Kiseki positioned herself next to Keiichi.

"Okay, this might hurt a bit, but I'll be very gentle. Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow started to stretch; it then stretched and merged with Kiseki and Keiichi's shadow.

"I-I can't move" Keiichi pointed out.

"That's the point" Shikamaru joked.

"Teach it to me, teach it me!" Keiichi excitedly demanded.

"Me too" Kiseki added.

"Sorry Kiseki, but I'm only going to teach it to Keiichi" Shikamaru apologized.

"B-but why?"

Shikamaru let's go of their shadow and remembered what Kurenai told him six years ago.

(_I'm sorry Shikamaru but you'll only be able to teach Keiichi" _

"_But, why?" Shikamaru asked._

_Kurenai pulled herself together and looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, Kiseki…Can't walk" Kurenai confessed. "She also has multiple heart failures, so she can't exert herself"_)

"I can do it, please I can do this" Kiseki begged.

"Sorry kiddo but I can't" Shikamaru patted her head and smiled.

Kiseki sat back on the landing and sulked. (Why won't he teach me? It might be fun if nii –san and I would train together)

"You ready Keiichi?"

"Yes –Senpai"

Keiichi trained the whole day, learning the new jutsu made it harder for him to perfect it. The flaw of the Kagemane no Jutsu is that it uses the ninja's chakra, and the duration of the technique is only five minutes.

"Okay Keiichi that's enough for the day"

Keiichi breathed heavily, he looked drained. "Kiseki, are there any sandwiches left?"

Kiseki grabbed the last sandwich from the plastic bag and gave it to Keiichi. "Here you go nii –san"

Keiichi grabbed the sandwich and gobbled it up. "Man, am I drained"

"Don't worry Keiichi, I'm back"

"Mom" Keiichi and Kiseki gleamed.

"Come on guys, let's go home. Thanks for watching over them Shikamaru"

"No problem sensei. Keiichi get some rest okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay Shikamaru –senpai"

* * *

As Kurenai, Keiichi, and Kiseki headed home something has been bothering Kiseki's mind. She couldn't understand why Shikamaru won't allow her to train with Keiichi. And as she was about to go to bed she started asking her mother.

"Goodnight Kiseki" Kurenai lulled.

As she kissed her daughter's forehead she noticed her daughter's sullen disposition.

"What's the matter?"

"Mom…May I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why won't Shikamaru –san allow me to train with nii-san? I mean, I want to be a super cool ninja too. So I was also wondering if…You can ask Shikamaru –san to allow me to train with him; PLEASE?" She cutely begged.

Kurenai knew Shikamaru's reason. He remembered what she told him six years ago and kept his promise. But when she looked at her daughter she knew Kiseki had capabilities; however she also knew the only reason her daughter was able to live normally was wit the aid of the Jubi's chakra.

The child stared at her mother who was lost in her thoughts. "M-mom?"

Kurenai looked at her daughter's impatient face and wondered. (What's going to happen if I tell her the truth?)

"It's just that…I don't, know the reason either" She lied.

"Oh…I see" Kiseki silently said.

Kurenai tucked her in and caressed her daughter's head. "Go to sleep"

"Goodnight mama *yawn*"

Kurenai walked to the door and looked at her daughter. "Goodnight Kiseki"

"I love you…" She groggily said.

"I love you too" Kurenai whispered.

When Kurenai left the room she plopped on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

(Asuma, how can I tell her?)

* * *

The next day Shikamaru came by and started training with Keiichi.

"Okay Keiichi, today you will continue practicing the Kagemane no Jutsu"

"Roger, Shikamaru –senpai"

When they started training Kiseki enviously watched them. She wanted to learn the new skills; she wanted to experience having a so called 'master', and yet she kept wondering why Shikamaru or her mother won't allow her to do so.

"Mom, may I please join them?" She frequently asked.

However Kurenai would give her the same answer. She would look at Kiseki, shake her head, and walk away.

(Humph, I wish someone would teach me) Kiseki thought.

A sudden knock on the door stopped Kiseki's thoughts.

"I'll get it" Kiseki announced. She ran to the door and opened it. "Who is it?"

"Ah hey Kiseki, is Shikamaru here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he's here. Please come in" She gestured. "Shikamaru –san, Naruto –san is here to see you" She screamed.

Kiseki ran to the back of the while Naruto followed.

"Oi, Shikamaru –"

"Concentrate Keiichi, just a little longer" Shikamaru cheered.

Keiichi gave it his all to perfecting the Kagemane no Jutsu. But after five minutes his chakra was all drained.

"Sorry senpai, I was so close but –"

"It's okay Keiichi, you did your best" Shikamaru encouraged.

"Senpai..? Hey Shikamaru when did you start teaching him?" Naruto asked.

"We just started a few days ago, it's a good thing he has a lot of time since he got suspended" Shikamaru pointed out.

"That was you?" Naruto gleamed.

"Y-yeah…" Keiichi answered.

Naruto then looked at Kiseki and smiled. "What about you? Aren't you training with them?"

"No" Kiseki sulked.

"Why not –"

"By the way Naruto, why are you here?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Old Lady Tsunade wanted you to do a mission with me"

"And what rank is this mission?"

"….It's a C rank mission"

Shikamaru started laughing. "A C rank mission, you're kidding me right?"

"…No I'm not she gave us this mission because we failed the last one"

"What do you mean WE failed? WE failed because YOU missed the target"

"Hey but…*sighs* fine, but she said we had to do it together"

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm doing something more important right now. Go find someone else" He the continued training with Keiichi.

Naruto did what he could to persuade Shikamaru to join him. Yet Shikamaru still wouldn't help him. He then looked at Kiseki and noticed her sullen disposition.

"He's really into this senpai thing, isn't he?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah…"

Naruto looked at Kiseki and gave her a big smile. "Hey, do you want to join me in this mission?" He asked.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you can handle it"

"But mom might get mad at me" She mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time" He promised. "I'll even ask your mom"

Naruto went to the kitchen and asked Kurenai, a few seconds later, he ran towards Kiseki with a big smile on his face. "She said its okay"

"REALLY?" (Wow, what's gotten in her?) "Sure I'll go with you"

"Alright, well then let's go"

"Mom I'm going with Naruto -san, thanks again" Kiseki screamed.

Naruto and Kiseki got out of the house and started with the mission.

"Where did they go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto took Kiseki to the library" She said.

"Is it really okay to let Kiseki out of the house?"

"She gets bored easily, it's a good thing to let her our once in a while"

* * *

While Shikamaru continued training with Keiichi Naruto briefed in with the mission.

"So what is the mission?" Kiseki asked.

"Well, we have to look for someone, Old Lady Hokage said that this kid's been missing for hours" Naruto took out a photo of the missing child.

"Hey, I know him. He's Takeru Matsumoto"

"His parents said that he just disappeared after he got suspended from school. So it's our job to find him. Are you up to it?"

"Yup"

"Okay then let's go"

Naruto and Kiseki searched around the village to find Takeru. The villagers accepted Naruto's questions but ignored Kiseki's, they were still scared of her.

"Uhhm excuse me sir –?"

Kiseki asked a passer by but he ignored her.

(What's up with that guy?) Naruto thought. "Thank you miss, your information helps"

Naruto walked towards Kiseki and patted her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

Kiseki looked down and pouted. "They are still afraid of me…"

Naruto looked at the saddened child and felt empathy for the child. He knew exactly the way she feels.

"Come on let's take a break, my treat"

Naruto held Kiseki's hand and led her to the park.

"Pick a flavor any flavor" Naruto chuckled.

"Uhmm, what about strawberry flavored ice cream?" Kiseki answered.

"Okay strawberry it is" Naruto walked to the ice cream seller and ordered two strawberry flavored ice creams. He gave one cone to Kiseki and sat on the park bench.

"There, you feel better?"

Kiseki happily licked her ice cream. "*lick* yup *lick*"

Naruto looked at the children playing in the park. "Children like you should play outside more often. Why won't you play with them while I watch?"

Kiseki looked at her melting ice cream and frowned. "They won't play with me even if I tried"

"We'll you'll never know unless you try, right?"

"They're still afraid of me" She sighed.

"…You know…I had the same problem you had when I was your age" He shared.

"Yeah, right" She scoffed.

"I'm serious, I didn't have a lot of friends and most of the people feared me as well"

"But how could that be, you're loved by everyone and most of the people like you? Besides how can they hate you, you didn't destroy half of the village"

"Yeah, but they thought that I was weird because I have a beast within me as well" He confessed.

(He has a beast too? I thought I was the only one?) Kiseki thought.

"By the way, why won't Shikamaru teach you too? I mean with the Jubi's chakra you can do amazing things" He mentioned.

"I don't know"

"Hmm…I've got an idea. Why won't I train you for a little while, you know teach you some of my skills whenever you're bored. Just tell me when and I'll teach you"

"What about now?" She asked.

"Sure why not?" (She's so impatient, she kind of reminds me of…Me)

* * *

Kiseki finished her ice cream and jumped off the bench. Naruto smiled at the child and brought her out of the village and taught her in secret.

"Okay, the first technique I will teach you the Oiroke no Jutsu"

"Oiroke no Jutsu?"

"Yup, when I was a Genin, Konohamaru and I would tease the girls doing this technique"

Naruto positioned himself a few feet away from Kiseki. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke instantly covered him. A few seconds later a sexy woman in shorts and white T- shirt replaced Naruto.

"Wow"

"I added these clothes on because I'm standing right in front of you. Now to do this technique you must –"

"Oiroke no Jutsu" Kiseki blurted.

"Hey, wait I must instruct you how to so the technique"

A puff of smoke covered a child. And after a few seconds she completely transformed into a boy with a T-shirt and shorts. "Did I get it correctly?"

(She perfected the technique in just a few seconds. She's incredible)

"Got anymore?" Kiseki teased.

"Hah, of course I do. So get ready"

For hours Naruto taught most of his basic ninja techniques to Kiseki. He amazed at the child's skill because every time he was about to finish revealing his technique Kiseki would perfect it in no time.

"You're good" Naruto complimented.

"Well, you're a pretty good teacher yourself" Kiseki complimented back.

(Heh, this girl's got a lot of spunk) "Okay Kiseki, that's it for today, it's getting kind of late"

"Aww, but –"

"Tell you what; tomorrow I'm going to teach you one of my favorite techniques"

"What's it called?"

"I'm not going to tell you till tomorrow"

"Fine, but how will you tell mom?"

"The same thing I told her today. I'll bring you to the library"

"Hah, you're pretty good"

"Come on Kiseki, let's go home"

* * *

A few moments later, Naruto brought Kiseki home.

"So Kiseki, how was the library?" Kurenai asked.

"Uhh, it was fine" She lied. "Thank you Naruto –san"

"No problem, I'll bring you back tomorrow. If its fine with you Kurenai -sensei?" He winked.

"Of course Naruto, as long as you keep an eye on her"

"I promise, so I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"

Kiseki nodded her head and smiled.

* * *

The next day Naruto picked up Kiseki and started teaching her in secret again.

"So what'll it be Naruto –san?"

"Today I'm going to teach you my favorite technique, the Rasengan"

Naruto summoned his clone and started the technique. Kiseki watched closely and saw a ball of wind concentrated on Naruto's palm.

"RASENGAN"

Naruto threw the ball at a nearby tree and disintegrated right in front of Kiseki's eyes.

"Now, the key here is to control you chakra flow" He took out a marker out of his pocket and wrote a dot on Kiseki's palm. "Now concentrate all your chakra on this tiny dot. You may summon a clone to help you to make it easier"

"I'm going to do this by myself. I want to take this as a challenge" She boasted.

She positioned herself in front of Naruto and concentrated her chakra on the tiny dot. For hours she tried to perfect the Rasengan; but, in the end she couldn't get it right.

"I SUCK" She screamed.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo, just a little more practice and you'll get it right" Naruto assured.

"Yeah…Anyway Naruto –san, how's the mission going?" Kiseki asked.

"Still couldn't find him" Nartuo sighed. "Come on, let's get going, you're mom might be worried about you"

* * *

That night Kiseki stayed up trying to perfect Naruto's favorite technique.

"Rasengan…Come on, Rasengan" She whispered in her room. For hours she would stare on that dot Naruto created on her palm.

"I can't get it right" She snarled.

"Keiichi, call your sister, it's time to eat"

"Yes mom"

Keiichi ran towards Kiseki's room and silently opened the door.

"Kiseki it's time to –"

"Rasengan" Kiseki whispered. A sudden small ball of wind appeared on her palm. "Yes, I got it right" She cheered. "Naruto –san will be so happy"

"K-Kiseki..?"

"Ah, yes nii-sun?"

"It's already dinner time" He uttered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I'll race you" She joked and started running out of the door.

"What was she doing right now?"

* * *

The next day Naruto picked up Kiseki to bring her to the 'library' while Keiichi stayed home and trained with Shikamaru.

"Come on Keiichi, concentrate" Shikamaru barked.

Keiichi lost his concentration and destroyed his shadow technique.

"Let's take a break" Shikamaru sighed.

Keiichi sat on the landing looked at the clouds. Shikamaru sat next to him and wondered at his student.

"Keiichi, what's the matter with you. Is something occupying your mind?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that…I saw Kiseki last night doing something strange…"

"And would that be?"

"Last night, I saw her looking at her palm whispering at it. She kept saying Rasengan"

(Rasengan…!Naruto!) Shikamaru growled. "Keiichi, we'll end training here"

"Is everything all right Senpai?"

"Uhh, yeah, I just remembered something"

"It's not like you to forget things Senpai" Keiichi joked.

* * *

A few miles away from Konoha Naruto and Kiseki were secretly training together.

"Okay Kiseki, show me what you've got"

"Okay…Rasengan"

A sudden ball of wind appeared on Kiseki's palm. It was bigger than the one she produced last night and this, she was very proud of. She shot the ball of wind and hit a nearby tree. The ball wasn't strong enough to break it, but it was strong enough to make a hollow hole.

"That was amazing; you got it right after a few hours. I'm impressed" He complimented.

"Thanks, you're not a bad teacher yourself Naruto –san"

"About that, Naruto –san doesn't suit me. What about…You start calling me Senpai?"

"Senpai?"

"Sure, it's fun teaching you –" Naruto was interrupted when he felt an unknown chakra nearing them. "Kiseki, hide in those bushes"

Kiseki looked at Naruto and nodded. She quickly hid behind the bushes and watched Naruto closely.

"All right whoever you are come out" Naruto screamed.

Two ninjas leapt right in front of Naruto. One of them was carrying a huge bag on his back.

"What do you want?" Naruto spat.

"Hmmm aren't a little far away from your village?" One of the men spoke. "My friend Furukizu said that you're friends with the Jubi, am I wrong?"

"How did you –?"

"I've seen you practicing with the child in these forests. She's quite skilful" Furukizu chuckled. "Anyway we want to have a trade with you"

"A trade?"

"Yes, the little girl for this boy. Show him Nobu"

Nobu took off his bag and opened it.

(Takeru?) Kiseki thought.

"This boy doesn't cost as much as the Jubi in the black market, and I'm sure his parents are worried about him too. So, what do you say?"

"What do you take me for? I'm not as stupid as you think" Naruto barked.

"I thought so. NOBU GRAB HIM" Furukizu ordered.

Nobu grabbed Naruto's shoulder and punched his chin. Naruto punched Nobu's gut and kicked his face.

"Kiseki, RUN" Naruto ordered.

Kiseki stood up and ran towards Takeru.

"KISEKI!"

"I'm not leaving without Takeru" She barked.

"Furukizu, the girl" Nobu pointed out.

Furikazu was about to charge at Kiseki. When saw him running towards her she attacked.

"RASENGAN" A bigger ball of wind appeared in her palm and forced it on Furikazu's chest.

Furikazu flew to the side and fell unconsciously. Suddenly Kiseki felt weak, she used too much chakra on the last Rasengan and she fell unconsciously on the ground.

"Kiseki!"

"Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu" Shikamaru blurted.

"Shikamaru?"

"Stop staring grab Kiseki, I'll get Takeru" He ordered.

Naruto grabbed Kiseki while Shikamaru grabbed Takeru. And after they departed Shikamaru's technique did its job and blew up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shikamaru and Naruto entered the village. He untied Takeru and returned him to his parents.

"Thank you Shikamaru, I thought that –"

"Are you stupid, Naruto?" Shikamaru barked.

"Hey, was it something that I said?"

"Why are you secretly teaching Kiseki? Don't you know her condition?"

"What condition? If you're saying that the beast is her condition then –"

"It's not that. When she was born she had multiple heart failures and her leg muscles weren't fully developed. So whenever she exerts too much energy that happens to her"

"What?" Naruto looked at Kiseki and frowned. "I didn't know I'm sorry"

"Don't say sorry to me, what are you going to say when Kurenai –sensei sees her this way?"

* * *

When Naruto brought Kiseki home Kurenai was enraged when he saw his daughter unconscious. She brought her to her room and placed her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kurenai –sensei I –"

"You could've killed her" She screamed. "I trusted you Naruto, I took your word when you told me you were going to bring her to the library. Why would you lie to me?"

"I saw potential in her; even without the Jubi's chakra she'd be amazing"

"But you almost killed her!"

"M-mom…" Kiseki uttered.

"Kiseki?"

"Don't be mad at him, he just did something no one did for me. Narut-, Senpai made me happy today. So please don't be mad at him"

"Kiseki…"

"Please..?"

Kurenai looked at Naruto. "Be gentle with her" She blurted.

"What?"

"Please do not force her to much even if she wants to keep going. Please be gentle"

"I promise. Hear that Kiseki?"

"Yes…Senpai"

**To be continued**

**End of chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

**To my readers:**

Get ready for the second to the last chapter it will be called** Setting Hell Loose ~Ciao**


	20. Setting Hell Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Asuma speaking"_

_(Asuma thinking)_

"**Jubi talking"**

**(Jubi thinking) **

**

* * *

**

**What happened in chapter 19:**

_When Naruto brought Kiseki home Kurenai was enraged when she saw her daughter unconscious. She brought her to her room and placed her on the bed._

"_I'm sorry Kurenai –sensei I –"_

"_You could've killed her" She screamed. "I trusted you Naruto; I took your word when you told me you were going to bring her to the library. Why would you lie to me?"_

"_I saw potential in her; even without the Jubi's chakra she'd be amazing"_

"_But you almost killed her!"_

"_M-mom…" Kiseki uttered._

"_Kiseki?"_

"_Don't be mad at him, he just did something no one did for me. Narut-, Senpai made me happy today. So please don't be mad at him"_

"_Kiseki…"_

"_Please..?"_

_Kurenai looked at Naruto. "Be gentle with her" She blurted._

"_What?"_

"_Please do not force her to much even if she wants to keep going. Please be gentle"_

"_I promise. Hear that Kiseki?"_

"_Yes…Senpai"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: Setting Hell Loose**

One gloomy night the Konoha elders gathered in a secret underground room.

"Are you sure no one knows about this?" An elder asked.

"Of course, I personally arranged everything for this important meeting. I just want to assure that you will all keep this as a secret, agreed?"

The elders looked at each other and nodded.

"Now, in a few minutes the experimentation will start –"

"Wait a minute, before we start I want to ask you something…Are you sure we have enough?" an elder asked.

"Oh yeah, I've heard that you failed to recapture the Jubi. Isn't that right Naoki?" An elder teased.

Naoki glared at the elder and scoffed. "Please turn your attention to the right"

All the elders turned to their right.

"What you see before you is the actual experiment I will be showing you tonight. The volunteer won't be able to see us because of the one way mirror; but, you could talk to him through this microphone"

"A volunteer! What happened to Masao?"

"Well this guy suddenly showed up. His name is Nobu Inoue. He insisted on doing this experimentation with us. He did pass all the tests with flying colors, so I believe he deserves to do this experimentation" Naoki walked towards the mike, he tapped it three times and cleared his throat. "Mr. Inoue, prepare yourself. The experimentation will start in two minutes"

Nobu looked up at the one way mirror and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a few minutes you are about to witness our greatest research ever made. Extracting the Jubi's DNA from a previous host, to create a tamer version of the Jinchuriki, and with that power Konohakagure is unstoppable" Naokibragged. "START THE EXPERIMETNATION"

"Don't worry Mr. Inoue, the pain of this experimentation won't last long" A medical –Nin assured.

"Tch, I can handle the pain" Nobu snarled. (It won't be as painful as losing your only son…Mamoru I will avenge you)

Naoki gave the signal, and the experimentation commenced. Nobu's screams were blocked by the thickness of the steel walls; therefore, the outside world can not hear him.

(What…What is this feeling?) Nobu's vision was all a blur; he looked at hiss hand and sae black marks appearing on them. He tried to wipe them off but it was no use. Suddenly a surge of power flowed in his body; he can feel the Jubi's chakra slowly eating up his organs.

An elder was in awe with what she saw. "What power…."

A dark aura weighed around Nobu. He knelt down and saw that his hands were transforming into paws. And with one loud roar he transformed into the replica of the Jubi.

Naoki looked at the creature and snickered. (Finally, after all these years searching for this beast we finally have one of our own) "….Ladies and gentlemen, I give you. Our Jubi"

The elders stood up from their chairs and gave Naoki a standing ovation.

"Our research didn't go to waste" An elder pointed out.

"With this kind of power the other villages won't be able to attack us" An elder added.

* * *

While this success was being celebrated another party was about to start. Miles away from Konoha lies the Konoha correctional facility. The facility is known for keeping the most dangerous criminals in the village, and that included Noboro Hanada.

A night guard walked next to the inmate's cell. He checked all the cells before going back to his post. He stopped at cell number 000625 and banged on the rails with his club.

"Hey you, I said lights out" He barked.

Noboro raised his head and spat at the guard's feet.

Enraged the guard opened Noboro's cell and kicked his face. Noboro fell to the ground and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" The guard asked.

"You're just lucky that I'm blindfolded in a straight jacket. If I wasn't you would be dead by now"

"Why you –"

"Ryoma, that's enough. Don't waste your energy, he's not worth it" The head guard ordered.

Ryoma glared at Noboro and scoffed. "If you disrespect me again I will surely kill you" He then left the cell and locked the door behind him.

"What the hell is taking Steam so long?" Noboro whispered to himself.

A few minutes later the guards closed the main gate to their cells and returned to their post outside.

"So, any plans this weekend?" Ryoma asked his fellow comrade.

"Oh, nothing much, my wife and I were about to –"

Their conversation was stopped when the main gate suddenly exploded right in front of their faces.

The blast knocked Ryoma off his feet and to the ground. "Shouta" He screamed.

"Humph, so that's his name?" Steam grabbed Shouta's face and threw him to the side.

In fear, Ryoma ran back into the building and tried to warn the others; but, it was too late. Steam transformed his mechanical arm into a bazooka and created a gaping hole to the side of the facility.

The blast created enough force and shook the building to its core.

(Finally) Noboro sneered.

Steam ran inside the facility and searched for Noboro. He shot everyone who got in his way and created shortcuts using his mechanical arm.

"I finally found you Noboro" Steam huffed.

"Well…Don't just stand there! Open the damn door and get me out of this jacket" Noboro ordered.

Steam bent the rails and ripped off the straight jacket. Noboro took off his blindfold and looked at steam.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

Steam just looked at Noboro and didn't answer.

"Never mind, let's get the hell out of here"

The two ran out of the building as quick as possible. Noboro ordered Steam to blow up the whole facility so that there will be no witnesses. Steam placed the bombs around the facility; he then summoned Hagetaka and flew off with Noboro to land.

"Steam, have you forgotten where? We're running away from Konoha, turn your stupid bird around we have unfinished business"

"I'm sorry Noboro, but enough is enough. You've done enough damage to that little girl" Steam barked.

"You're kidding right? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL THE HARD WORK WE'VE DONE TO PERFECT THIS EXPERIMENT?"

"I'm sorry Noboro, but I can't just sit back and watch you kill the innocent"

"You're the one to talk, in about three seconds the whole facility will blow up" Noboro pointed out.

But after three seconds, nothing happened.

"I didn't activate the bomb. And all the people I shot were only stunned not killed" Steam pointed out.

"DAMN YOU, YOU TRAITOR" Noboro screamed.

Steam looked at Noboro and frowned. "Can't you see, it's finished Noboro. We lost"

"We won't loose until I die" Noboro mentioned.

A few seconds of silence filled the area.

"Well…?"

"Well, what?" Steam asked.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Noboro asked.

"No" Steam answered.

Noboro started chuckling. "That's new, Steam has softened up"

"A life for a life" Steam blurted. "You saved my life by fixing me up when the experiment failed on me. So I'm paying you back"

"I didn't ask you to-….Steam turn this bird around our destination is Konoha"

"How many times do I have to tell you that –"

"In exchange I will revive your beloved Aiko" Noboro blurted.

Steam was silenced when he hear his wife's name.

"The Jubi promised me one wish if I successfully helped him. He promised me that he will grant me any wish that I desire. And I will wish that your beloved Aiko will once more walk on this earth"

"W-why?"

"Because, that's the man that I am" Noboro lied. "All you have to do is to listen to me and everything will go as planned"

Steam loved his wife dearly; he had flashbacks of him and his wife. The first time e saw her, the day he proposed to her, and the day she died by his hands. He thought that if he revived his wife he would be forgiven. And so, he accepted Noboro's offer.

"See, wasn't that easy?" (It's easy to fool such a guilty brute) Noboro happily thought.

Steam turned Hagetaka around and headed for Konoha.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kakashi had a hard time sleeping. He tossed and turned on his bed, sweat poured from his forehead and his eyes twitched in fear. He saw a ghost, but it was no ordinary ghost. It was his old friend, Asuma.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Asuma?"

"_Hey Kakashi, what's up?" Asuma joked._

"Am I dreaming?"

"_Of course you are dreaming, but you have to believe and listen to everything that I'm going to tell you" He grabbed a cigarette from his flack jacket's pocket and lit it with care. _

"*cough* *cough* Even in the afterlife you still can't quit smoking" Kakashi joked.

"_Kakashi, I want you to protect Kurenai for me" Asuma blurted._

Kakashi's smile faded and looked at his friend. "What?"

"_Shikamaru is young, I burdened him in a young age; and, I don't want to take his young adult years away. So, I'm giving you that responsibility"_

"But –"

"_I've seen you help her throughout the years. When my daughter was stolen you were there to comfort her. Whenever Shikamaru went away on missions you took over; and, you were there when she needed help" Asuma pointed out._

"Are you sure about that?"

"_Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I knew that you had feelings for her, but you were too slow so I took the first step" Asuma joked._

"Haha, very funny…So, is there another reason for you to haunt me in this hour?" Kakashi asked,

"…_.Noboro has escaped" Asuma added. "So wake up and warn Tsunade" _

_

* * *

_

After encountering Asuma's ghost Kakashi immediately woke up and grabbed his flack jacket. He then scurried out of his apartment and ran to the Hokage's office.

(Please let her believe me) Kakashi thought.

Ten minutes later Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office and told her about his experience.

"Don't make laugh Kakashi, you're saying the most outrageous things right now and you expect me to believe you?" Tsunade asked.

"YES" Kakashi boomed.

Tsunade wiped her tears of joy and looked at Kakashi. "Go back to sleep Kakashi, you must be stressed out"

"Tsunade, I'm –"

"Excuse me, Master Tsunade?" Shizune interrupted. "But Ibiki's on the phone he has something urgent to tell you"

"Excuse me Kakashi" Tsunade stood up and swivelled her chair. She took the phone from Shizune's hands and conversed with Ibiki.

"What is it Ibiki?"

"LADY HOKAGE THE FACILITY HAS BEEN BREACHED!" He screamed.

"What?"

"INMATE NUMBER 000625 HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND IS HEADING TOWARDS KONOHA AS WE SPEAK"

"Who is inmate 0000625?"

"NOBORO HANADA"

Hearing his name sent chills down Tsunade's spine. She hung up on Ibiki and looked at Kakashi. "Was there anything else Asuma added on your dream?"

"No" Kakashi answered.

"Shizune, sound the alarm, bring all the civilians to the shelter" Tsunade ordered.

"But why, isn't it already late and –?"

"Don't question me Shizune, just do it" Tsunade barked. "Kakashi, you and I have to get to Kurenai's home immediately"

Kakashi gave Tsunade an assuring nod.

"What's going on here?" Shizune asked.

"Noboro Hanada is heading this way" Tsunade answered.

* * *

In the Yuhi residence, Keiichi and Kiseki were innocently doing origami while Kurenai happily watched them.

"Ta–da, see I'm done" Keiichi proudly showed his hand made yellow paper windmill in front of his sister.

"Wow, teach me how to do that, teach me now" Kiseki demanded.

"Alright that's enough, time for bed" Kurenai instructed.

"Awww, let me just make one more paper elephant, please?" Keiichi begged.

"Sorry Keiichi you know the –"

Kurenai heard loud knocks coming from the door.

(Now who could that be in this hour of the night?)

She stood up and answered the door.

"Lady Hokage, Kakashi? What are you doing –?"

"Where's Kiseki?" Tsunade blurted.

"She's in here playing…What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, but for now we have to get Kiseki into a safer place" Kakashi assured.

Tsunade walked towards Kiseki and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, it's Tsunade –Sama! Are you here to play with us?" Kiseki happily asked.

Tsunade placed her palm on the child's head and slowly brushed her hair. "Yes, I'm here to play" She lied.

"I didn't know that Tsunade –Sama can do origami" Keiichi blurted.

"Nope, I'm not here to play that. I'm here to play hide and seek with you guys"

While Tsunade was conversing with the children, Kurenai knew something didn't feel right.

"Kakashi, what's going on?" She asked.

Kakashi gave Kurenai a concerned look and uttered. "Kurenai, Noboro has escaped"

"What? When did he escape?" She whispered.

"A few hours ago, please just play along" Kakashi pleaded.

Suddenly, the warning alarm went off.

"What's that sound?" Kiseki asked.

"Ah, it means that the game has already started. Quickly we must hide or they'll find you" Kakashi mentioned.

"Kakashi, take them far as far away as possible" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Lady Hokage, come on kids let's go"

Keiichi and Kiseki quickly stood up and followed Kakashi and their mother out.

"Wait, what about Tsunade –Sama, won't she get caught?" Keiichi asked.

"She'll be fine; she's a master of this game" Kakashi assured.

* * *

The whole village was in havoc; most of them had little knowledge of the situation and didn't know what to do. Most of the ninjas assisted the evacuation.

"EVERYBODY IN THE SHELTER QUICKLY" Sakura barked.

"The eastern part of the village is cleared" Naruto pointed out.

"So is the southern part" Shikamaru added.

"Thank you boys, I'm sorry that I have to leave you but I must take my post in the evacuation center. Can you guys handle it out here?"

"Of course we can" Naruto assured.

Sakura smiled at the boys and took her post in the evacuation center.

"Do you know what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know; I just heard the alarm sounding off and followed the usual procedures" Shikamaru answered.

"Do you think old lady Tsunade is playing with us? I don't think that-"

"NARUTO" Shikamaru grunted. "It's them..."

Naruto looked up and saw Hagetaka circling below the moon.

"It can't be...Wasn't he locked up?"

Suddenly, s large figure dropped from Hagetaka. It was travelling so fast that after three seconds the force of the crash made the nearby buildings crumble.

"Long time no see...Pretty boy" Steam mocked.

"Steam" Noboro grumbled.

"Think fast" Steam warned. He transformed his mechanical arm into a double barrel shotgun.

"Shikamaru, spread out" Naruto instructed.

"Okibi Sandanjuu no Jutsu" Steam roared.

Naruto and Shikamaru evaded the attack just in time. Steam's attack shot in between them.

"Steam, forget about them, you are wasting our time. Search for the girl" Noboro ordered.

(Kiseki!) Naruto and Shikamaru thought.

"Awww, can't I play with them a little longer?"

"NO!"

"...Fine" He grumbled. "Suppon, Popo, Cerberus, let's go" Steam ordered.

Steam summoned his turtle, elephant, and three headed demon dog.

"Cerberus, search for the girl. Popo, cover all entrances and exits NOW!"

Cerberus divided itself into three and searched for Kiseki's scent while Popo fired up his trunk and blazed his way throughout the village. Naruto and Shikamaru tried to stop the beasts. But the beasts just ignored them and listened to their master's orders.

(Perfect...) Steam then jumped on Suppon's head and placed his palms on the beast's temples.

"Shougakubo Dendou Shouheki" He roared.

Patterns started appearing on Suppon's head. The beast opened its mouth and gave out a loud roar. Its shell opened and a beam of light shot out one thousand feet from its back.

"Phase on complete. Twenty minutes from now Konohakagure can't escape from my clutches" Noboro sneered.

* * *

In the outskirts of the village Kiseki continued to hide with her family. She didn't know the reasons why they were hiding or who they are from.

"Kakashi –Sensei, who are we hiding from?" She asked.

Kakashi looked at her and didn't answer. He continued to hold her little hand and kept running.

"Sensei..." She uttered to herself.

"KURENAI, LOOK OUT" He suddenly blurted.

Kurenai stopped her tracks as Kakashi leaped in front of her. He blocked one of Cerberus' attacks with his arm.

"Shit, they're fast" Kakashi growled.

"C-Cerberus?" Kiseki shuddered. "What is he doing here"

Cerberus looked at the frightened little girl and charged at her. Kiseki shrieked in pain when the beast quickly bit her thigh.

"KISEKI" Kurenai cried. She was about to grab her weapon when she saw Kakashi leaping over the beast and pulled it away from the child.

"KURENAI, GRAB THE CHILDREN AND GO!" He ordered.

Kurenai quickly tended to Kiseki and carried her. "Kakashi –"

"GO"

"But I can't leave you –"

"GO…I can handle this" Kakashi assured her.

Kurenai didn't want to leave him; but, she didn't want to put her children's lives in jeopardy. She gave Kakashi a concerned nod and ran off with her children.

Cerberus didn't want to lose the child's scent and started squirming in Kakashi's grasps.

"I don't think so" Kakashi tightened his grasp around the beast's neck.

As a defensive man maneuver, Cerberus bit Kakashi's arm with his poisoned fangs.

"Arghh" Kakashi tossed the beast to the side and held his stinging wound.

Cerberus quickly got up and charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the beast and charged his right arm. (Asuma, I'll leave the rest to you for a while) "…CHIDORI" He boomed.

Kakashi's Chidori was so powerful that the electric sparks can be seen from the village's center.

* * *

(Humph, it looks like Cerberus will be occupied for a while)

"Hey ugly you're wide open" Naruto mocked.

"Why you-"

"Odama Rasengan" Naruto roared.

(Shit, Suppon is gathering energy for the barrier. If he receives any attack the barrier will…)

"Hooryah" Steam used his head to receive Naruto's attack.

Naruto forced his Odama Rasengan through Steam. But Steam held his ground and broke the attack.

(The kid has gotten stronger)

"Damn it, he broke through"

"I'm done playing games with you brats. This time I'm getting serious" Steam got off of Suppon's head and stared at them. "Biyou Han Youshiki"

He dug his legs into the ground and released a tri pod stand under his mechanical arm. His mechanical arm transformed into a huge canon and positioned it to target the boys. He charged the beam and was ready to fire.

"SHIKAMARU" Naruto cried.

"I know, I know" Shikamaru hurriedly performed the hand seal for his Kage Nui no Jutsu. But his shadow didn't reach Steam on time.

"Fire one"

The beam flew right out of Steam's barrel and aimed for the two boys.

"We can't outrun it, it's too fast!" Shikamaru cried.

"Hakkesho Kaiten" Neji boomed.

Neji's technique created a barrier that engulfed three hundred diameters around Steam's target. His barrier withstood Steam's attack and protected Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sorry I'm late, but the western part of the village was suddenly attacked by a fire breathing elephant" Neji smiled.

"You came just in time" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Hey, where is bushy brows?" Naruto asked.

"He is taking care of the elephant" Neji pointed out. "So what's the situation?"

"That huge thing is the situation. I believe that the turtle is gathering energy for something. Steam is purposely protecting it" Shikamaru explained.

(Shit, that kid blocked my shot. My I can fire another round in two minutes, but if they attack Suppon by then he can never defeat the barrier) Steam detached his mechanical arm and stood in front of his beast. (I can't let them hit him)

"What is he doing?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know, but let's kill this guy before we find out"

Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto charged at Steam. But Steam held his ground and used his body as a shield to protect his beast. (…Just a few more seconds…) He ignored every pain the boys gave him.

"Odama Rasengan"

"FIRE TWO" Steam roared.

His blast was stronger than the first. It shot in between the three and hit the Hokage Monument.

"Oooh, old lady Tsunade is going to be pissed at you" Naruto jeered.

* * *

While most of the ninjas were fighting, Kurenai ran as far away as she could from the battle scenes. She ran deep into the woods carrying her injured daughter and her son running beside her. She thought she was alone, but her mind changed when she heard howling sounds behind her.

"They're here?" She stopped running and turned around. She looked at her daughter, then to her concerned son.

"M-mom…What's wrong?" Keiichi asked.

Kurenai had to make the hardest decision she had to do. She had to leave her children in order to protect them.

"Keiichi…?"

"Yes?"

"Take your sister"

"What!"

"I'll fend them off for a while, you go ahead and hide" She instructed.

"But Mom…" Keiichi started crying.

Kurenai crouched down and hugged her son. "I need you now…Your sister needs you now"

"But –"

Kurenai gave her son a kiss on the cheek and caressed it with her palm. "Be brave…" She wiped her son's tears with her thumb and set Kiseki on the ground. "Can you stand up baby?"

Kiseki didn't answer her mother; instead she instantaneously hugged her and started crying. "Mama…Don't go"

Suddenly they heard Cerberus' growls approaching them.

"Keiichi, take your sister and go" Kurenai instructed. "Take this with you and go"

Keiichi looked at his mother and shook his head.

"Keii –"

Cerberus's growls got even louder.

"KEIICHI IF YOU DON'T DO THIS YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH" Kurenai cried.

Keiichi was shocked. His mother trusted him with this difficult task even if he was scared. But as the older brother he had to listen to his mother and protect Kiseki.

"You'll come back…Right?"

Kurenai looked at her son and smiled. "Of course" She promised.

Keiichi grabbed Kiseki's arm and pulled her off. "Come on Kiseki, we have to go"

"But –"

"LET'S GO" Keiichi grabbed the kunai from his mother's hand and forced Kiseki to run with him.

"MAMA" Kiseki cried as she was pulled away by her brother.

Kurenai didn't take her eyes off of her children until they disappeared from her sight. "Please be safe" She uttered to herself"

Cerberus' other two detachments arrived shortly after the children disappeared from Kurenai's sight. They glared at Kurenai and started circling around her.

She grabbed her Kunai from her pouch and readied herself. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU HARM THEM" She swore.

Kurenai and the beasts clashed as a sign of their starting battle.

* * *

Back in the village Tsunade assisted the other villagers to safety. But something else intrigued her eye. While the other villagers were running for their lives, she saw one of them going the other direction.

"HEY THE WAY TO SAFETY IS OVER HERE" She screamed.

But the villager didn't hear her and entered a secret passageway. In her curiosity, Tsunade followed the villager and entered.

"Where is that guy going?" Tsunade walked deeper into the passageway and was shocked to see a secret facility under the village. (What is this place?)

Suddenly she heard the villager conversing with an elder, she his behind the wall and eves dropped.

"Elder Naoki, the village is under attack, they've found us. What should we do?"

Naoki looked at the villager and smiled. "RELEASE THE JUBI!" He instructed.

(Jubi? But I thought that Kiseki was with Kakashi?) Tsunade thought. She took a peek in the room and was surprised to see a replica of the Jinchuriki. "What's the meaning of this?" She blurted.

"It's Lady Hokage" The people announced.

"Ah, I see that the Hokage is also exited to see our greatest creation" Naoki bragged.

"Naoki what's the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

"What you see here is the elder's greatest creation…A tame version of the Jubi. With this Junichuriki our village is unstoppable. It's all thanks to that little girl" He mocked.

"You used her…?" Tsunade sneered. She grabbed Naoki's collar and raised him. "How could you be so low? Using a child for your personal use! I demand you to stop this"

"….We won't take orders from you Tsunade. As the elders of this village we know what is right for the people. And right now the right thing to do for our village is to fight fire with fire"

"Naoki you don't know what you're doing. Bringing two Jinchurikis out can cause–"

"SHUT UP BITCH" Naoki kicked Tsunade's gut and scurried to the side. "SET THE JUBI" He boomed.

* * *

"Come on Kiseki, we have to run faster" Keiichi urged. But when he looked back he saw his sister slowly limping towards him. "Kiseki, what's wrong?" He held her shoulders and looked at her gaping wound on her thigh.

In pain Kiseki leaned closer to her brother. She held her opened wound and squinted in pain.

"….How stupid of me…" Keiichi sighed. He turned his back from Kiseki and crouched down. "Come on Kiseki, I'll give you a ride"

Kiseki slowly got on her brother's back.

"You okay there?"

Kiseki gave him a slight nod. When Keiichi took a step a loud clap of thunder shook the heavens. In fear, Kiseki jolted and dug her face on Keiichi's back.

"Nii –san…" Kiseki silently uttered.

"It's okay Kiseki, it'll be over in no time. I promise"

Kiseki wrapped her arms tighter around her brother. Keiichi looked at her and smiled.

"Here we go"

The children treaded deeper into the woods. And the deeper they get the rain got stronger.

"*huff* *huff* Kiseki, we'll hide up there okay?"

"Okay…" She silently answered.

Keiichi climbed up the tree as he carried his little sister. He had a hard time getting a grip on the tree for it was soaking wet; but, that did not stop him. He dug his nails into the trunk and forced himself to climb up. When he reached one of the branches he let Kiseki on it first and sat next to her.

"We'll be safe up here" He assured.

"Nii –san…. Your hands…"

Keiichi looked at his injured hands and smiled at her. "It's okay Kiseki, they're just splinters" He pointed out.

"But…"

Suddenly they heard Suppon's ear –splitting roar.

"What was that?"

"It's…Suppon"

* * *

Neji kicked Steam's heavy interior towards Suppon. Steam hit his back on the beast's hard shell and fell down.

"All these wounds are worth it…." He uttered.

"Shikamaru he's not giving in" Neji roared.

"Kage Kubi Shibari –"

Suppon let out another roar as his beam started to cover Konohakagure.

"Hehehe…It's too late" Steam sneered.

Naruto ran towards Steam and kicked his gut. He grabbed his collar and glared at him. "What's going to happen?" He snarled.

"What's going to happen…? Konoha is going to disappear" He kicked Naruto's gut and quickly reattached his mechanical arm. "NEMURIGUSURI" He made the boys sleep simultaneously with one shot.

* * *

Back in the forest Keiichi kept an eye on his sister.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kiseki looked at her thigh and covered it with her hand.

"Let me take care of that" He tore off his sleeve and wrapped her wound with care. "There all better"

A sudden clap of thunder made Kiseki jolt with fear. She quickly hugged her brother for support.

"Don't worry Kiseki, I'll protect you"

"Awww, this scene makes me sick. Let's change the atmosphere, shall we?" Noboro bursted. He grabbed Kiseki's hair and held her on top of Hagetaka.

"KISEKI!" Keiichi jumped off the branch and landed on the bird. "Let her go" He grabbed the Kunai his mother gave him and positioned himself in front of Noboro. "Or else I'll hurt you"

Noboro looked at Keiichi from head to toe and evilly laughed. "You…? Hurt Me? Don't make me laugh. I mean look at yourself? You're trembling like a leaf"

Keiichi tired to stop his hand from shaking. "I SAID LET HER GO" He ran towards Noboro and drilled the Kunai into Noboro's thigh.

"ARGHH" Noboro lets go of Kiseki and looked at Keiichi. He pulled the Kunai off his thigh and instantaneously cuts Keiichi's cheek.

"NII –SAN"

Noboro grabs Keiichi's throat. "I'm not letting a foolish child destroy everything I've worked hard for" He raised Keiichi and dropped him from the sky.

"NII –SAN!" Kiseki cried.

Noboro glared at Kiseki and grabbed her. "This time I'll get the Jubi out of you" He tore off Kiseki's eye patch and covered her sealed eye. "LET'S GO JUBI"

Kiseki could feel the seals loosening; the heat from the marks on her body burned her bandages and covered her body. She yelped in pain.

"Scream for me…" Noboro grunted.

Kiseki pushed Noboro and hugged her body. And after a few seconds she stopped screaming. She raised her head towards Noboro and opened her eyes. The Jubi has finally possessed the child's body; both of her eyes had the four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"**What took you so long Noboro?"**

"I'm sorry; but, perfection takes time. Hagetaka set the course to the middle of Konoha, we have unfinished business"

* * *

The bird turned around and swiftly flew to the village center. When the Jubi awoke from Kiseki, Steam unsummoned Cerberus and his clones.

(What's going on?) Kakashi thought. Suddenly he saw Hagetaka flying over his head. He saw the possessed child standing next to Noboro. "He has her…? Then…Kurenai" He quickly ran towards Kurenai's direction. "I hope we're not too late"

* * *

When Hagetaka landed on the village Steam stood up and unsummoned the bird. "Noboro, the barrier has successfully covered the perimeter"

"Perfect, now –"

"**Wait, something isn't right here. I can sense another strong presence in the area" **

"But I killed the three boys" Steam lied.

"**It's not that…"**

"Are you afraid?" Naoki suddenly blurted.

"Who's there?" Noboro asked.

Naoki ignored Noboro's question and concentrated on the possessed girl. "I knew that taking something from that little girl would help us in the future"

"**Foolish human, you cannot defeat me"**

"Let's see about that. RELEASE NOBU" Naoki ordered.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking. The Hokage monument slowly split itself into two as a platform with Nobu on it arose.

**(I knew it…) **

"Behold the Konoha elders' pride. Quickly Nobu kill them" Naoki ordered.

Nobu targeted the Jubi and shot out a beam from its mouth.

"**Tch, child's play" The Jubi ran towards the beam, jumped up and stopped it with his hand. **

"I-impossible…" Naoki uttered.

"**Humph, now let me show you what the REAL Jubi can do" He punched the beam back at Nobu and sent him to the ground unconscious. "Now we'll see who's afraid" The Jubi gave out a loud roar that echoed in the dome and in a few seconds it transformed to its original form. **

"The transformation is complete…All ten tails" Noboro said in awe.

**The Jubi targeted Nobu and shot out a beam from its mouth sending Nobu to his death. He then looked at Naoki and chuckled. "What's the matter? You thought you would win? Foolish human nothing can defeat the original" He then whipped Naoki in the air and ate him. **

As the Jubi licked hid mouth Noboro slowly walks towards him. "Now Jubi, for my wish" He reminded.

"**Wish?"**

"Yes, you promised me that if I helped you complete your form you will give me one wish"

"…**Go on"**

Noboro looked at Steam then at the Jubi. "…I wish for…Immortality"

"NOBORO YOU LIAR" Steam roared. "YOU PROMISED TO REVIVE AIKO"

"…Did I" Noboro sneered. "Now Jubi, my wish"

"**Your wish…Has been declined" He then sharpened on of its tails and pierced it through Noboro's chest.**

"…H-how could this be? All my hard work…YOU PROMISED ME ONE WISH"

"**Did I?" He then pierced Noboro's body with its other nine tails and tore him apart. "Now no one can stop me" **

Steam took a step back when he saw the Jubi's awesome power. He then ran towards Naruto and shook him. "HEY KID WAKE UP" He roared.

Naruto woke up from his sleep and punched Steam. "Now you're done for –"

"Kid not now, we have bigger problems to face"

Naruto looked at the Jubi and snarled at Steam. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER"

**End of Chapter 20**

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**To my dear readers,**

Okay I did say that this will be the second to the last chapter…But I might need to extent it a little more…So get ready for **Chapter 21 ( I have not thought of a title yet so…) ~CIAO ^_^**


	21. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"**Jubi Speaking"**

**(Jubi thinking) **

"_Asuma speaking"_

"_Asuma thinking"_

_

* * *

_

**What happened in chapter 20: **

_Noboro looked at Steam then at the Jubi. "…I wish for…Immortality"_

"_NOBORO YOU LIAR" Steam roared. "YOU PROMISED TO REVIVE AIKO" _

"…_Did I" Noboro sneered. "Now Jubi, my wish"_

"_**Your wish…Has been declined" He then sharpened on of its tails and pierced it through Noboro's chest.**_

"…_H-how could this be? All my hard work…YOU PROMISED ME ONE WISH"_

"_**Did I?" He then pierced Noboro's body with its other nine tails and tore him apart. "Now no one can stop me" **_

_Steam took a step back when he saw the Jubi's awesome power. He then ran towards Naruto and shook him. "HEY KID WAKE UP" He roared._

_Naruto woke up from his sleep and punched Steam. "Now you're done for –"_

"_Kid not now, we have bigger problems to face" _

_Naruto looked at the Jubi and snarled at Steam. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21: Decisions **

When Kurenai heard the Jubi's roars she ran as fast as she could. She knew that Noboro has unleashed the Jinchuriki; but, what she didn't know was the percentage of Kiseki being alive. As she was heading towards the village, she caught up with

Kakashi.

"Kurenai, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" She quickly answered. "But Kiseki…And Keiichi…" She worriedly said.

"Don't worry, I'll go look for Keiichi" Kakashi assured.

"What about Kiseki…?"

"….I think it's too late for her" Kakashi uttered.

Kurenai couldn't believe Kakashi's words. "Don't say that" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but when I stared at her eyes while she was flying towards Konoha. I felt like we lost her"

* * *

Back in Konoha the Jubi rampaged all around the village. Naruto woke up his friends in order to stop the Jubi from causing more damage.

"Hey kid get up" Steam helped Neji to his feet.

"Why are you suddenly helping us?" Neji asked. "Are you here to fool us?"

"No" Steam answered. "Now, quit jabbering and help me stop that thing from destroying your village"

"Neji. Is it okay to trust him?" Shikamaru whispered.

Neji looked into Steam's eyes and nodded. "Yes, we can trust him…For now"

"Alright, now let's take out that turtle and bring Kiseki back" Naruto cheered.

"DON'T" Steam roared. "Suppon's barrier is the only thing that is keeping the Jubi's attacks from spreading throughout the country" He pointed out.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Shikamaru asked.

"You might not like it…We have to shoot it down" He answered. "Before he sucks everything up in your village"

"That'll be easy" Naruto exclaimed.

"No Naruto, it's not that easy" Shikamaru blurted. "There is a big chance that Kiseki might not be able to survive"

"He's right" Steam added.

(Tch, this'll be harder than we thought) Naruto thought. "So, what do you suggest we do now?"

"We have to find a way to reach her somehow, maybe it'll work" Shikamaru suggested.

"It's too late kid. Once the Jubi is in its full form there can only be one explanation…Kiseki is slowly being killed by that beast" Steam pointed out.

"We won't know unless we try" Kurenai suddenly uttered.

"Kurenai –Sensei!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Where's Kakashi –Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He went out to look for Keiichi" She answered.

Kurenai ran as fast as she could to help her daughter. She arrived just in time to overhear their conversation. Steam turned his attention to Kurenai and frowned.

"You are a brave woman; but, I won't allow you to do that. We don't know what the Jubi will do to you –"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME" She snarled. "…She's my daughter"

"Y-you're her mother?" He trembled. He stared at Kurenai's worried face and knew what he must do. He took a step aside and allowed her to talk to the Jubi. "Be careful"

Kurenai nodded and ran to the Jubi.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE MIGHT DIE OUT THERE" Shikamaru screamed.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm a stupid man. I should have listened to Liz when she told me to be careful around Noboro. But I believed in his lie. And since I believed him, it is my fault Kiseki is in this state. I want to do the right thing all over again"

"And sending Kurenai –Sensei to the Jubi is the right thing?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's the only thing that might work. Do you remember the time she talked to the Jubi the first time?"

"Yeah"

"Her voice got through her the first time. It might work the second time"

"And what if her voice doesn't reach her?" Neji asked.

"Then we have to shoot it down" Steam answered.

"Shoot it with what?"

Steam grabbed a special bullet from his pouch and loaded it in his mechanical arm. "Liz created this special bullet. I don't know what it does yet; but, she told me that if the Jubi goes out of control I must shoot it with this"

* * *

Konohakagure is now experiencing hell. The skies were gray, and the rain poured endlessly. The Jubi destroyed everything in its path, leaving the streets dismantled and grim.

"**Time to say goodbye Konohakagure" The Jubi opened its mouth and started to create a black hole when Kurenai suddenly interrupted him.**

"KISEKI" She cried.

**The Jubi halted and turned around. "And who would you be?"**

"Kiseki, it's me…It's your mother"

"**Mother!" (Wasn't she the same woman before?) The Jubi was awed by her presence. He crouched down and took a good look at her. "…Mother?"**

Kurenai patted the Jubi's nose with care. "Yes my dear, mama is here"

**The Jubi suddenly calmed down. Its tails were disappearing as it purred with Kurenai's caressing hand. It has been a long time since he has felt such love, and protection.**

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Kiseki, no one will hurt you" Kurenai assured.

Suddenly Hyo woke up from being attacked by the Jubi. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the Jubi so vulnerable. He quickly stood up and pierced the Jubi's side with his Tanto.

"HYO DON'T DO IT" Kurenai pleaded.

"DIE YOU MONSTER" He roared.

**The Jubi howled in pain and growled at Hyo.**

When Hyo looked the Jubi's eyes he ran away in fear.

**But the Jubi was too fast for him and sliced him in half with his tail. He then looked at Kurenai and gave her the same look. "You LIAR, you got me distracted so he can attack me"**

"No this was not supposed to happen –"

"**Save your breath woman" He then pounced on her and gobbled her up.**

"KURENAI –SENSEI" Shikamaru cried. "Steam–"

"I know, I know"

"**Now where was I?" The Jubi opened his mouth and started sucking the village slowly.**

"FIRE THAT THING NOW" Naturo roared.

"FIRE" Steam roared. But nothing happened.

"What's the hold up Steam?"

"Damn it, Liz didn't tell me that the bullet needs charging time. Hold the Jubi off as long as you can. I'll warn you when I'm about to fire"

"Got it" The three boys ran towards the Jubi and started their attack.

* * *

When Kurenai opened her eyes she was surprised to be alive. She observed her surroundings and noticed that the whole place was pitched black.

"Where am I?" She stood up and walked aimlessly. "What is this place?"

"**Welcome Kurenai"**

She grabbed her Kunai was in attack position."Show yourself"

**The Jubi reappeared in front of her.**

When Kurenai saw the Jubi she trembled in fear.

"**Hahaha, you're afraid. Just like your son"**

"What have you done with him?" She ordered.

"**You think I care?"**

"Damn you" Kurenai charged at the beast; but, as she ran towards him a wall of electricity stopped her.

"**Oh, did I forget to tell you about that. My bad" He mocked. "Oh but don't worry. Even if you break through that wall I'm prepared to give you unimaginable pain"**

Kurenai slowly stood up and glared at the Jubi. "Where is she?"

"**Who…? Oh, you mean the brat?" The Jubi opened its palm and revealed Kiseki. She was chained on his palm and was painfully being sucked in slowly.**

(Kiseki) "Give her to me or I'll take her from you"

"**Oh you're so brave all of a sudden" The Jubi suddenly pulled off one of his tails and placed it on the ground. "Okay then, try to take her from me"**

**When the Jubi placed his tail on the ground nine miniature versions of the Jubi appeared.**

"**Good Luck" He sneered.**

Kurenai's battle with the Jubi has begun. She did her best to retrieve her daughter; but, she was outnumbered nine to one. The clash of Kurenai's weapon and the skin of the Jubi awoke Kiseki.

Kiseki opened her eyes and saw her mother staking her life for her sake. "MAMA" She cried.

"Kiseki –"

One of the Jubi's clones flicked her weapon and brushed her to the side.

"MAMA" Kiseki struggled to freedom; but, the chains hindered her to freedom.

(They're just too many of them. How can I defeat them?)

"_Need a hand?" Asuma chuckled._

"A-Asuma?"

When Kiseki heard Asuma's voice her face lit up. "Hey, Old Man" She gleamed.

**(What's he doing here?) **

"_Hang in there kiddo" He then looked at Kurenai and helped her up. "I'm sorry that I'm late. But I had to take care of Keiichi"_

"How is he?"

"_He's fine, Kakashi found him unconscious on a bed of bushes" He then gave Kurenai her weapon back._

"Thank goodness" Kurenai sighed in relief.

"HEY OLD MAN, IF YOU LET HIM GET A SINGLE SCRATCH ON MOM OR OUR DEAL'S OFF" Kiseki screamed.

_Asuma looked at Kiseki and crossed his heart. "I promise. Kurenai, I don't have much time. I'll create an opening on the wall, when that happens I want you to run as fast as you can and grab her" He instructed. _

"But what if you get hurt?" Kurenai asked.

_Asuma caressed her cheek and laughed. "I'm already dead, I won't be harmed" He pecked his lovers lips and got ready to attack. "Ready?"_

"Ready"

_(Hang on Kiseki, we're coming) "Katon: Haisekusho" Asuma blew a cloud of ash in front of the Jubi's clones and ignited it. "Raigo: Senjusatsu" When Asuma summoned the Amida Buddha he quickly grabbed all nine clones with its hands and created a small opening _

_on the wall. "Quickly, I can't hold it much longer"_

Kurenai looked at Asuma and smiled. "Thank you" She quickly ran into the opening and passed through the other side unharmed.

"_Take good care of yourself and our children" He whispered. He then closed the opening and squeezed the Jubi's clones until they returned to one of the Jubi's tails and reattached itself on the beast. "I love you" Asuma quietly smiled as he disappeared._

"**I'm impressed" He complimented. "But what you have done is completely idiotic. Get ready to feel immense pain" The Jubi sharpened his tails and aimed for Kurenai.**

Kurenai dodged his attacks. But the closer she got to Kiseki, the harder it gets to avoid his attacks.

"STOP IT YOUR GOING TO KILL HER" Kiseki pleaded.

**But the Jubi kept piercing his tails on Kurenai. "The closer you get to her the quicker you die"**

"SHUT UP" Kurenai leaped up to her daughter and destroyed the chains with her Kunai.

Kiseki stood on the Jubi's palm and looked at her mother. "M-mom, you're badly injured" She cried.

"It doesn't matter honey, I'm fine" Kurenai ignored the pain she felt and carried her daughter. But as she turned around she saw all ten tails of the Jubi rushing towards her.

"**I won't let you succeed"**

Kurenai pushed Kiseki to the side and took the attack. All of the Jubi's tails pierced her through her stomach.

"M…Mama…"

**The Jubi releases Kurenai from his tails and laughed. "I told you I won't let you succeed. Now no one can stop me"**

Kiseki fell on her knees and shook her head. "It can't be…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER?" She cried.

"**Don't worry Kiseki, you didn't need her anyway. As long as you're a part of me, and I a part of you, you won't need anyone else. So quit being stubborn and be one with me"**

"NO WAY" She roared. "RASENGAN –" All of a sudden Kiseki felt a sharp pain coming from her chest. (But I haven't even done anything yet) She thought.

"**I knew this would happen. It's a good thing I took all of my Chakra back and left nothing for you. But if you want to regain your strength back, be part of me and you'll feel eternal bliss" He lied.**

Kiseki opened her eyes and looked at her reflection from her mother's blood. She the Jubi's eye on her left eye and knew what she had to do.

"You're a part of me, and I'm a part of you…Right?" She asked.

"**Yes, now you understand"**

She then placed her palm on her left eye and looked at her mother. (Please…Forgive me) She then let out a loud scream and drilled her hand in her left eye.

"**W-what are you doing?"**

"Y-you need me t-to survive, right?" She then grabbed her marked eye. "But without me, you'll die"

"**But you need me; you won't survive this if you take me out"**

"One life to save a thousand is good enough…I should have done this a long time ago"She uttered. (I've had enough seeing people I love die because of me) She then pulled out her left eye and gave out a loud cry.

* * *

Back in Konoha Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru gave time for Steam's bullet to charge.

"OKAY BOYS IT'S JUICED UP –"

But while Steam targeted the Jubi he noticed something amiss.

**The Jubi let out a loud howl and stopped its attack. **

"What's the matter Steam? Shoot it now" Shikamaru roared.

"…You don't need to." He then unsummoned Suppon and gathered with the others.

"Hey what did you do that for? I thought the turtle was important to –"

"Look at the beast…It's weakening" Steam exclaimed.

"Was Kurenai –Sensei successful?" Shikamaru asked.

But Steam didn't answer.

**The Jubi suddenly roared as a white light spread throughout its body. And as it slowly disintegrated, the dust particles repaired the damaged village and revived the dead. And as it settled, Kurenai was seen hugging her child on the ground.**

Shikamaru was overjoyed when he saw her alive. "Kurenai –Sensei –"

"Hold your horses kid; something isn't right here" Steam pointed out.

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and noticed that her wounds were healed. (…I'm healed…? KISEKI!) She then saw her daughter wrapped around her arms. "Thank goodness she's alright" But when she parted her daughter's bangs she was horrified to

what she saw. Her left eye is gone and was left bleeding endlessly. "Kiseki?"

But the child didn't respond.

"KISEKI" Kurenai cried.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

**To be continued…**

**To my dear readers**

I hope you are all excited for the last chapter! I know I am, because, it's going to be special…So I am entitling it **Special Chapter: Three For The Price of One.** See you there **~CIAO ^_^**

**P.S**

**I hope you can review this thanks ^_^ **


	22. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series…But if I did I would be rich by now ^_^**

**Chapter 22: Special Chapter: Three For The Price Of One**

**To my Dear Readers,**

**I hailed this chapter as a special chapter for a reason. As you all know, all stories must have an end. Well…I had a little problem deciding what I'll do in the end of this story. So I've decided to write all my three ideas on how this story would end. The first you will be reading shall be an open ending, so technically anything can happen after the story. The next two can be the continuation of the open ending. The difference of the two is that one will be tragic and the other will be a happy ending. The adventure is now yours. I hope you could review my story. Because, I had fun typing the story. ~CIAO ^_^**

**P.S**

**If you go to my page there is a link to Kiseki's concept art. There will be more if I hav time between writing and drawing ~CIAO ^_^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Option 1**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

"_Asuma Speaking"_

_(Asuma Thinking) _

_F__lashback _

**Open Ending: Father's warm embrace**

When Kiseki opened her eyes, she didn't know what was going on. All she could see were lamps hanging above her head and voices screaming in her ear.

"MOVE OUT Of THE WAY" Yosuke roared.

A team of medical ninjas rolled Kiseki on a stretcher and headed to the emergency room. Kurenai stayed next to her daughter until the doors of the emergency room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yuhi, but you're not allowed to enter" A nurse pointed out.

Kurenai knew the rules; but, she badly wanted to stay by Kiseki's side. "Please let me enter, I have to know if she'll be alright" She begged.

"Don't worry Ms, Yuhi…I'll take good care of her" Yosuke assured.

"Please do…" Kurenai cried. "I don't want to lose her again"

Yosuke gave an assuring nod to Kurenai and entered the emergency room.

* * *

"GIVE ME HER STATUS, QUICKLY" Yosuke ordered.

"Her pulse is quickly weakening doctor, and she's losing a lot of blood fast" A medical ninja screamed.

"Strap an oxygen mask on her"

The medical ninja secured an oxygen mask on Kiseki.

Yosuke walked up to the little girl and placed his palm on her head. "Don't worry little one, you'll be fine in no time"

* * *

Kiseki looked at his calm face and slowly closed her eyes. While she was sleeping soundly in the real world something else was happening in the world of her subconscious.

When Kiseki opened her eyes in the world of her subconscious all she noticed that she was somewhere pitch black.

"Where am I?" She uttered to herself. As she sat up a Shogi board suddenly appeared before her.

"_So, we finally have time to finish our game" Asuma grinned._

"…Old man"

"_Yup it's me. So, are you rea_

_dy to play or what" He asked._

Kiseki sat closer to the board and started playing.

"_I hope you've gotten better"_

The two started playing for a while. Asuma would glance at his daughter a few times and wonder at her sullen disposition.

"_Why so sad kiddo?" He asked._

Kiseki ignored Asuma's question and kept on playing.

"_KISEKI" Asuma raised his voice._

Kiseki snapped out of her daze and looked at Asuma. "I-I'm sorry…"

_Asuma smiled and sighed. "You don't have to be sorry. I was just wondering why you're wearing a sad face"_

"I-I'm sorry for everything"

"_I told you, you don't have to-"_

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you" She blurted. "I've been mean to you, the last time I saw you I told you to go away. But all you wanted to do back then was to help me…"

_Asuma grabbed his Kinsho and placed it in front of his Osho._

"That's why starting from today we're going to start all over. Starting with your name"

"_My name?" Asuma asked._

"Yes, every time we see each other I always called you old man. But today it'll be different" Kiseki pointed out. She grabbed her Ryuma and ate Asuma's Kinsho. "Checkmate…"

_Asuma was astonished to be defeated by his own daughter. (Well, I see that Shikamaru trained you very well) _

"Since I won I get to ask you anything" Kiseki reminded.

"_Okay then shoot" He chuckled._

"…What is…Your name?" She asked.

_Asuma looked at his daughter and smiled. He grabbed the Shogi board and placed it at his side. He sat closer to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Asuma Sarutobi" He whispered to her ear._

"Asuma…Sa-ru-to-bi…?" Suddenly a flashback came to her.

_Kai looked at the grave and read the name inscribed on it. "Asuma Sarutobi!"_

"_My father's name" Keiichi blurted._

Kiseki slowly wrapped her hands around her father and cried. "You're lying right?"

"_You think I'__m lying? Your papa won't lie to you like that" He lulled._

"Then why couldn't you tell me earlier? Since I've been calling you mean names I might get grounded" She cried.

"_Nah, I can just let those pass –"_

The room suddenly got colder; and, after a few seconds snow started falling from the sky.

"What's happening?" She asked.

_Asuma hugged his daughter tighter. "It's snowing" He lied. Asuma has seen these particles of light before. It wasn't snow, these particles of light determined if the person dying is going to live on or, pass away._

"P-papa…I'm scared" Kiseki confessed.

"_It's going to be okay honey, I'll be here…" He gently caressed his daughter's head and kissed her forehead. (Please, don't take her, just yet) He pleaded._

As the light particles slowly wrapped around them Asuma never deserted her. He stayed there until they both disappeared into the light.

**End of open Ending.**

**

* * *

**

**Option 2**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

_Singing_

**Tragic Ending: Happy Birthday**

It has been raining for a week since the attack of the Jubi ceased. The sky was gray and the rains heavy.

Our scene opens with Keiichi walking under the rain not caring of getting wet. A bucket filled with water on one hand and a yellow origami windmill on the other. He climbed the steps of the graveyard and slowly walked to a grave. When he got there

anger quickly filled his heart. He dropped his bucket and kneeled in front of his sister's grave.

His sister's grave was a sight for sore eyes for the villagers. Even if Konoha was repaired after the Jubi's attack they still treated her unjustly. They still hated this 'abomination' and disrespected her resting place. They threw trash on her grave, sprayed

paint all over the tombstone, and wrote nasty things on it.

Keiichi tried to clean his sister's grave using his sleeve. "Can't you see that she's dead?" He grumbled to himself. "She saved all of your lives and this is how you repay her? You don't have to trouble with her anymore...She's already dead"

Suddenly he felt someone cover his wet back. "Need a hand?" Takeru asked.

"T-Takeru…? What are you doing here? Are you here tom mock my sister again" He scowled.

Takeru set his umbrella down and helped Keiichi clean Kiseki's grave. Keiichi looked at him and then continued his work. Silence filled their conversation until they have finished cleaning her grave.

"Thank you…" Keiichi uttered.

"No, I should be thanking her right now" Takeru pointed out. "She's the one who saved my life"

"Humph, I know that story…" Keiichi looked at his sister's grave; tears started pouring from his eyes. "She didn't have to go..."

"I'm sorry Keiichi" Takeru uttered.

Keiichi took the fallen flower vase and positioned it upright next to the grave. He dug he placed the yellow origami windmill in the vase and smiled.

"What's that for?" Takeru asked.

"It's a gift for her birthday. She loved my origami, especially this one…" Keiichi sighed.

"But…When is her birthday?" Takeru asked.

"…Same as mine…" Keiichi whispered.

"But isn't that….?"

"Yes. It's today" Keiichi placed his palm on Kiseki's grave and smiled. "Happy birthday, Kiseki"

* * *

I shall take you back on the day Kiseki died. After she was rushed in the emergency room Kurenai anxiously waited for progress on her daughter's welfare. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

"I hope she's okay" Kurenai uttered.

"Don't worry Sensei, she will be" Shikamaru assured.

"Yeah, Kiseki is a strong girl you know" Naruto complimented.

"…Thank you"

Suddenly the emergency room's doors swung open, the medical team walked out of the room with their heads hanging low. And at the end of the line was Doctor Yosuke. His gloves filled with blood, his eyes bloodshot red from lack of sleep.

"I'm sorry Ms, Yuhi…I couldn't help her this time" He confessed.

Kurenai's heart started beating faster; she wanted to see her daughter. She ran passed Yosuke and entered the emergency room.

"Kurenai –Sensei –"

Yosuke stopped Shikamaru from following Kurenai. "Leave her alone" He pleaded.

"But –"

"As a doctor, I got used to seeing people die on their death bed…But as a human being…It's very hard to tell a mother that her child is dying"

* * *

In the emergency room Kurenai stood next to the bed and looked at her pale daughter. She walked closer to Kiseki and held her hand. It was as cold as ice; she felt a feint pulse coming from the child's delicate wrist.

Kiseki felt her mother's warm hand and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to smile but felt her mother's hand trembling. "M-mama?"

Kurenai wiped her eyes and patted her cheeks. "Hey, there baby" She got closer to the bed and played with her daughter's hair.

"Mama…What's going on?" Kiseki asked.

Kurenai gripped her daughter's hand tightly. "I…I'm not sure" She lied.

"Mama, don't leave me here…I'm scared" Tears started pouring from the child's eyes.

"Don't worry Kiseki, I'll stay by your side"

For minutes Kurenai stared at her daughter, she would caress her cold cheeks and wipe her daughter's tears.

Suddenly Kiseki sharp pain coming from her chest; but, she didn't let her mother notice.

"M-mama…I feel tired…Could you sing me to sleep?" Kiseki requested.

Kurenai knew what was going to happen. She kissed her daughter's hand smiled. "Of course…

_Don't worry little one I will always be here,_

_Don't worry little one I will always be near._

_I know there'll be days when we won't get along,_

_But always remember this little song._

_Don't worry little one I will protect you_

_Even if you don't want me to_

_There'll be days when I hate what you'll do_

_But always remember…Mommy loves you"_

Kiseki's eyes started drifting. "M-mama…?

"Yes, my dear?"

"…Will you be next to me…When I wake up?" She asked.

"…Yes, I'll always be next to you when you wake up" She lied.

Kiseki looked at her mother's eyes and knew she was lying. (Idiot)

"Kiseki, I just want you to know that Mama has always loved you" Kurenai uttered.

Kiseki looked at her mother's eyes again; she knew she spoke the truth. "…And I have always loved you too" Kiseki replied back.

Kurenai smiled to hold her tears.

"Goodnight…Mama" Kiseki raised her self up and kissed her mother's cheek. She then slowly returned to her bed. Her eyesight slowly faded, she closed her eyes and tilted her head. She died with a tear on her eye and a smile on her face.

Kiseki's hand was starting to slip from her mother's but Kurenai latched on. "It's okay to cry now…Right?" Kurenai asked,

But she didn't hear an answer.

"KAKASHI" She boomed.

Kurenai felt Kakashi's presence behind the door. His cover has been blown. He walked next to Kurenai and hugged her. "…Yes" He whispered in her ear.

Kurenai's smile faded and bursts into tears; Kakashi held on to his dear friend and hugged her tighter. Her cries were heard from outside and alarmed the two boys waiting for her.

Naruto and Shikamaru ran in the room as fast as they can.

When Naruto saw his student dead on the bed he could not believe his eyes. "…Kiseki" He sighed.

Shikamaru's fists trembled. (I'm sorry that I've failed you Asuma –Sensei)

Kakashi looked at the child's face and noticed the feint grin on her face. "She died…With a smile" He uttered.

(Asuma, take good care of our daughter) Kurenai thought. (Give her a life she should have had. And tell her everyday, that Mama has always loved her)

**End of Tragic Ending**

**

* * *

**

**Option 3**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

**Happy Ending: Home **

When Kiseki opened her eyes she noticed she was in the hospital again. She held her left eye and noticed it patched up. She couldn't sense the Jubi's presence and sighed when she knew he left her.

(Tch, I hate this place) She thought. But as she tried to sit up she saw Keiichi crying on her knees. "Nii –San?" She uttered.

Keiichi raised his head and looked at her. "Kiseki…? YOU'RE ALIVE" He gleamed. He sprung on his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Of course, I'm not dead yet stupid" She joked.

"I see that you're awake" Kurenai greeted.

"Mama" Kiseki badly wanted to get off of her bed. But when she threw her blanket to the side, she felt something disturbing. She couldn't move her legs.

"It's okay, I'll go there instead"

Kurenai walked towards her children and kissed them on their foreheads.

"…How long have I been here?" Kiseki asked.

"Three days" Keiichi answered. "Oh yeah, I made this for you" He showed Kiseki and origami of a cat.

"Wow, it really looks like a cat"

"Yeah, I've been perfecting that for the past three days"

Kurenai smiled when she saw her children playing happily again. Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" Kurenai hollered.

Doctor Yosuke opened the door and greeted them. "Ms. Yuhi may I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

Kurenai followed Yosuke out of the door. "What seems to be the problem doctor?"

"Well, we finished running the tests on her…"

"And what have you found?"

"She has returned to her normal state"

"That means…The Jubi has left her" Kurenai gleamed.

"Not exactly, we aren't sure if the Jubi has left her yet"

"How can you say that?"

"Look at her Kurenai, she's still alive. From what I have researched, the Jubi was the only thing keeping her alive" Yosuke pointed out.

"No, it's not the Jubi that's keeping her alive" Kurenai blurted. "She's just a very strong girl. She won't give up that easily"

Yosuke looked at Kurenai and sighed. "Oh well, I just have to warn you that she can't be stressed out like before. I'm not sure if the attacks will return; but, then again it's not bad to be prepared"

"Thank you doctor…"

"Oh, and Kiseki is free to return home today" He added.

"Thank you, doctor…" Kurenai left Yosuke outside and returned to her children.

* * *

"Hey mom, when can we bring Kiseki home?" Keiichi asked.

"We can bring her home today" Kurenai smiled.

"Really?" Keiichi gleamed. "Hear that Kiseki? You're coming home with us today"

Kiseki gave her family a warm smile. "That sounds wonderful"

**End of Happy ending**

**

* * *

**

**This concludes A Mother's Lullaby by: Fafnerluver922**

…**.See you all around ~CIAO ^_^**


End file.
